Nine : Les débuts d'une Légende
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: "Plus dure sera la chute. Tachez de survivre."
1. Entrez dans l'arène

**TITRE : ** Nine : Les débuts d'une Légende

**GENRE :**UA

**RATING :** M

**RESUME : **54 Millions de CD vendus dans le monde entier. Une quinzaine de récompenses. Des places se vendant en moins d'une seule journée. Comment est-ce que le groupe de rock Nine a-t-il réussi cette ascension fulgurante en moins de 10 ans ?

**DISCLAIMER: **…

* * *

><p>L'écran du prompteur faisant le décompte des secondes avant le générique de l'émission en était à 11. Les lumières éclairant le public à qui l'on donnait les dernières instructions – « Lorsque vous voyez le signal vert, vous applaudissez. Lorsqu'il est rouge, vous riez... » – commençait déjà à faiblir tandis que les techniciens s'empressaient d'ajuster le plan des caméras postées un peu partout dans la salle. Sur le plateau, l'animatrice se faisait encore repoudrer le nez et coiffer par le personnel tandis qu'elle même consultait ses fiches et les relisaient à toute vitesse, ses lèvres bougeant à une vitesse surnaturelle.<p>

« Plus que 10 secondes ! » annonça-t-on.

L'animatrice se redressa brusquement, manquant de se prendre dans l'œil le manche du pinceau que tenait la maquilleuse puis inspecta la table basse sur laquelle était posée cinq verres d'eau ainsi qu'un CD.

« Peggy, où sont les bouteilles d'eau ? ! » cria-t-elle à son assistante qui réglait deux-trois choses avec l'ingénieur du son.

« _Merde_. » siffla cette-dernière avant d'effectuer un sprint dans les coulisses.

« 8 secondes ! »

« Est-ce que je vous prend les fiches ? » lui demanda la coiffeuse en se redressant.

L'animatrice relut les quatre petits papiers cartonnés en diagonale puis prit une grande inspiration et les lui tendit.

« 5 secondes ! »

Peggy revint toute essoufflée et posa sur la table basse six petites bouteilles d'eau de source dont la marque était un des sponsors de l'émission.

« Il y en a une de trop, idiote ! » aboya l'animatrice, sur les nerfs.

« Excusez-moi... » bredouilla Peggy en ôtant la bouteille de trop avant de disparaître du plateau avec.

« 3 secondes ! Tenez-vous prêt. »

L'animatrice reprit une autre inspiration profonde, les yeux clos.

« ...2...1...C'EST PARTI ! »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle arborait un sourire éblouissant. Tandis que le public applaudissait à tout rompre en apercevant la lumière verte, elle croisa des jambes avec élégance tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux teint en auburn.

« Bonjour bonjour chers téléspectateurs et bienvenue sur le plateau du _Jenny Dillinger Show_ ! » gazouilla-t-elle tandis que les applaudissements ne faiblissaient pas. « Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à nous regarder chaque samedi soir et nous vous en remercions ! Aujourd'hui... »

Jenny Dillinger eut un petit sourire en coin malicieux.

« ...aujourd'hui, si je vous annonce quel sera notre invité, je pense que vous tomberiez tous en syncope. »

Signal rouge. Rires du public. Jenny joignit ses mains entre elles, excitée.

« En huit ans de carrière, leur apparition au petit écran peut se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Et pourtant, _nous_ avons réussi à les convaincre de venir sur notre plateau dans le cadre de la sortie très, très, _très_ attendue de leur quatrième album. »

Le sourire de Jenny s'élargit.

« Je vous tient en haleine, hein ? » taquina-t-elle en offrant un clin d'œil à la caméra.

Le public rit encore.

« Non, sérieusement. Si je vous dis le nom de notre invité d'aujourd'hui, je pense que nombre d'entre vous n'y survivrez pas. » affirma-t-elle en secouant gravement la tête. « Alors, est-ce que je le dis...ou pas ? »

« OUI ! » cria le public.

« Oui, je le dis ou oui, je garde ça pour moi et on arrête tout de suite l'émission ? » poussa encore Jenny, un sourire hilare aux lèvres devant l'excitation palpable des spectateurs – certains s'étaient même mis debout pour apercevoir (en vain) un petit bout des coulisses.

Jenny se leva alors et, au même un instant, une musique solennelle semblable à des roulements de tambours, retentit dans tout le plateau, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'impatience du public.

« Près de 60 millions de CD vendus dans le monde entier, 18 récompenses, des places de tournées se vendant en moins de 12h, des chansons déjà cultes qui auront mis tout le monde d'accord, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers téléspectateurs, je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit sur le plateau du _Jenny D__illinger Show_...LE GROUPE NINE ! »

Tandis que le refrain de « _Insane _», un des plus célèbres singles du groupe, retentissait dans les enceintes du plateau, le rideau de l'entrée des invités se leva lentement sur les quatre membres du groupe Nine.

Depuis les sept années où Jenny animait ce talk show, elle n'avait jamais vu son public aussi déchaîné. Il y avait des « Je t'aime » accompagnés d'un des noms des membres du groupe scandés à gauche et à droite, se mélangeant à des « NINE ! » hurlés hystériquement. Une chaîne d'agents de sécurité se tenait devant les premiers gradins tandis qu'une fille du premier rang s'évanouissait. Une autre pleurait – ou convulsait, au choix – en montrant le groupe du doigt. Certains fans poussaient de toutes leurs forces le Staff en hurlant pour pouvoir accéder au plateau. Et une autre jeune fille située au troisième rang s'évanouit encore tandis que son voisin éclatait en sanglot sans parvenir à s'arrêter de hurler le nom du groupe comme une litanie.

C'était dire..!

Draco salua d'un geste de la main le public, faisant tripler l'état de folie qui y régnait déjà. C'était le leader/guitariste du groupe et son immense côte de popularité se partageait à part égale avec celle de la chanteuse aussi charismatique que mystérieuse, Hermione. Il avait de longs cheveux blond oxygéné en bataille dont certaines mèches tombaient sur ses yeux anthracites. Pour l'émission, il était simplement vêtu d'un jean délavé et déchiré à de multiples endroits avec un chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons n'avaient pas été fermés et les manches négligemment retroussées, des bottes en cuir montant un peu plus haut que ses chevilles aux pieds. Il ne s'était apparemment pas pris la tête et son habillement pour le show était si simple pour quelqu'un dont la fortune devait presque se compter en milliard de Gallions que Jenny fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus...enfin bon. Ils étaient là, c'était l'essentiel.

Vint Théo à sa droite. Penchant sa tête de côté, il adressa un clin d'œil à la caméra accompagné d'un demi-sourire très enfantin et involontairement charmeur. Brun, les yeux couleur vert émeraude, de jolies fossettes aux joues, Théodore était le très énergique et très jeune batteur de Nine. Il ne semblait ne jamais avoir vieilli depuis les débuts du groupe.

Blaise salua aussi les fans déchaînés de la main, assez impressionné de l'accueil. Il glissa un mot à Draco qui se mit à rire en hochant la tête, les sourcils haussés. Blaise portait une veste de costard noire avec un pantalon et une chemise entrouverte de même couleur, s'alliant à merveille avec sa peau chocolat au lait. Lorsqu'il daignait enlever ses lunettes à verres teintés, on pouvait découvrir ses jolis yeux marron clair. Il faisait de la basse dans le groupe.

Lorsque Hermione apparut enfin, Jenny crut que le Staff n'allait pas pouvoir réussir à maîtriser toute cette folie. Les lèvres peintes en rouge sang de la seule femme du groupe bougèrent en un « Bonjour tout le monde » totalement noyé par les hurlements de l'assistance. Elle vint se mettre à l'opposé de Draco, près de Blaise, puis parcourut des yeux la salle en se mordant la lèvre. La chanteuse de Nine était vêtue d'un t-shirt ¾ représentant la photo de la reine d'Angleterre barrée par deux grands traits rouges avec une courte jupe en dentelle noire dévoilant des porte-jarretelles accrochés à des mis-bas en résilles montés jusqu'au début de ses genoux, des Doc Marten's noires taille basse en cuir vieilli aux pieds. Sa chevelure bouclée noir corbeau lui allant à l'initial jusqu'au milieu du dos était attachée en un chignon expertement désordonné, faisait ressortir la couleur ambrée de ses yeux en amande fardés et soulignés d'un épais trait d'eye-linner. Elle était petite, la plus petite des trois, et très mince mais elle avait de la présence et dégageait une aura unique. Elle était l'âme du groupe.

« Quel bonheur de vous avoir sur notre plateau ! » s'exclama Jenny tandis que le groupe s'approchait des fauteuils d'un même pas synchronisé. « Vous avez faillit nous déclencher une émeute en direct ! »

Dans le public, le Staff arrivait peu à peu à calmer l'hystérie générale mais quelques personnes hurlaient encore le nom du groupe.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes même plus beau en réalité qu'en photo ! Je pense que je suis amoureuse. » dit sincèrement Jenny en posant la main sur son cœur tandis que Draco lui faisait la bise.

Ce qui suivit ne dura que deux petites secondes et échappa à l'animatrice. Blaise lança un coup d'œil à Théo qui le lui rendit puis tout deux regardèrent Hermione. Cette-dernière était impassible mais fixait si intensément Jenny que ses yeux auraient put transpercer son crane. Puis, lorsque l'animatrice se tourna vers elle pour la saluer, son regard changea brusquement et elle se fendit en un sourire enchanté, se penchant vers son interlocutrice pour l'embrasser à son tour. Théo esquissa un demi sourire amusé tandis que ce ne fut qu'un discret rictus pour Blaise.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! » s'empressa de dire Jenny en prenant elle-même place dans son fauteuil après avoir salué les deux autres membres.

Hermione s'assit à l'extrémité du sofa en souriant puis croisa des jambes. Draco, qui devait initialement être le second à s'assoir à côté d'elle, lança un bref coup d'œil à la place libre puis resta encore un peu debout pour saluer le public. Pendant ce temps, Blaise prit sa place et s'assit à côté de la chanteuse. Puis ce fut le tour de Théo de s'asseoir. Draco prit enfin place à l'autre extrémité du sofa, à côté du batteur. Le fait qu'il ai tardé à s'assoir sur le fauteuil et qu'il se trouvait encore opposé à Hermione n'échappa en revanche pas à l'animatrice.

« Quel plaisir de vous avoir avec nous cet après-midi ! » répéta-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur Draco.

Ce-dernier porta son micro à sa bouche en souriant.

« Plaisir partagé. » fit-il d'une voix de velours qui résonna dans tout le plateau.

Il y eut un hurlement féminin provenant du public.

« Vous êtes tellement rares à avoir ! Même pour une simple interview, c'est dingue ! Je ne peux que vous remercier d'avoir accepté de venir en Amérique,sur notre plateau aujourd'hui. »

« Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ! » déclamma Draco avant de se tourner vers le public : « Et nous vous remercions également pour cet accueil chaleureux, ça nous va droit au coeur en tout cas. »

Le public applaudit ses paroles sans même que le signal vert ne le leur indique.

« Il est vrai que vous êtes la parfaite illustration de ce proverbe ! » s'exclama Jenny, reprenant la seconde phrase du guitariste. « Et pour être heureux, je pense que vous devez l'être entièrement ! A seulement vingt cinq ans, vous avez réussi à faire plier l'industrie musicale et à vous imposer en maître sur la scène internationale parmi les grands du rock...comment expliquez-vous ce succès ? J'en suis moi même ébahie ! »

Draco se tourna vers les trois autres membres. Théo prit alors la parole :

« A vrai dire, c'est la question que nous nous posons presque tout les jours. » affirma le plus jeune de la bande. « Le succès, tout ça, ça nous est presque tombé dessus d'un seul coup... »

« Oui, on ne s'y attendait pas un seul instant. » affirma Draco en secouant la tête.

« ...à la base, nous faisions de la musique plus par passion qu'autre chose, nous ne recherchions pas forcément à être reconnu internationalement comme nous le sommes maintenant mais plus à faire partager notre...notre univers, notre façon de voir les choses, de les vivre, notre amour de la musique au monde. Lorsque notre premier album s'est hissé au top des ventes, ça a été quelque chose des plus qu'inattendu pour nous ! Un véritable choc, à vrai dire. »

« D'ailleurs nous tenons à remercier très sincèrement et du fond du cœur nos fans qui nous suivent depuis notre premier album, « The King », ... » enchaîna Blaise en se penchant en avant.

A l'instant même, la pochette du CD fut projetée sur le grand écran du plateau. Le fond était noir et mettait en scène Hermione, avachie sur un trône en velours matelassé rouge, ses jambes largement entrouvertes, son genou droit négligemment appuyé contre l'accoudoir de droite, faisant pendre ses lacets de Converses défaits au sol. Une cigarette allumée était perchée sur ses lèvres et un diadème en diamant était posé en travers sur sa chevelure noire jais coupée à l'époque à la garçonne. « The King » était griffonné à la main en blanc en bas à droite de la pochette, à côté de l'étiquette « Parental Advisory ».

« ...et sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible ; vous êtes les réels acteurs de ce succès. C'est à vous que reviennent tous les honneurs. »

Cris soudains du public en réponse à ses propos, déclarations d'amours pour le bassiste fusant des gradins. Blaise eut un rire surpris, ses lunettes lui cachant toujours les yeux, tandis que Théo adressait un clin d'œil à la caméra et que Draco se fendait en un sourire particulièrement craquant. Quant à Hermione, elle restait toujours dans son coin avec froideur, un sourire conventionnel aux lèvres, l'air sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'interview et Jenny se tourna vers elle pour poser la première question qui figurait sur ses fiches cartonnées.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, le public est très réceptif à vos paroles et c'est là une très grande preuve d'humilité de les remercier. Nine. D'où vous est venu ce nom d'ailleurs ? Quelle en est sa signification ? Est-ce que le chiffre 9 est aussi important pour vous ? »

Bien que ce soit Hermione que Jenny fixait pour qu'elle réponde à la question, celle-ci baissa la tête pour se gratter la nuque de ses ongles peints en noir, ignorant délibérément la journaliste, tandis que Draco prenait au même instant son micro pour dire :

« C'est un peu comme notre chiffre porte-bonheur. »

Jenny était frustrée. Elle aurait voulu entendre la voix de la chanteuse.

« Ou, peut-être pas notre chiffre porte bonheur, mais plutôt celui qui nous lie tout les quatre. » corrigea Théo.

« Ouais, voilà. Ce serait plus ça en effet. » approuva Draco.

Elle décida de tout simplement la laisser dans son coin. Dédaigneuse. Peut-être avait-elle tellement pris la grosse tête que parler à une émission de talk show n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Peut-être même qu'elle s'emmerdait. On disait beaucoup de choses à propos d'elle. L'une d'entre elles était qu'elle était talentueuse mais très froide, voir méprisante. Elle ne souriait jamais véritablement et n'adressait la parole que par nécessité. Faisant partie du monde du show-business, Jenny savait qu'il ne fallait pas tellement faire attention à ce genre de rumeurs qui naissait très souvent de la jalousie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que confirmer celle-ci.

Se tournant délibérément vers Draco, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes 'liés' par un chiffre...intéressant ! Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? » les encouragea-t-elle en croisant des jambes, tournant définitivement le dos à la chanteuse des Nine.

« Le chiffre 9 a eu un impact primordial dans le destin du groupe jusque maintenant. Nous sommes tous reliés par ce chiffre. Simple exemple : Hermione est né le 9 décembre, Blaise le 9 mai, Théo le 9 août et je suis moi-même né le 9 du mois de février. Nous avons donné notre premier concert tous ensemble le 9 janvier 1999, nous avons signé notre premier vrai contrat trois ans plus tard, le 9 avril 2002... »

« ...en effet ! Il y a vraiment toute une histoire derrière ce chiffre. »

« Et la liste est encore longue ! C'est vraiment toute la vie du groupe qui tourne autour de ça. Autant, nous ne sommes pas en général de nature si superstitieuse mais _là_, nous étions forcés de reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose. Véritablement quelque chose. »

« Un lien, comme je le disais. C'est incroyable. Incroyable ! » s'enthousiasma Jenny.

Signal vert. Les applaudissements fusèrnt de partout.

« Mon Dieu...j'ai tant de questions à vous poser que je ne sais pas par où commencer...et Dieu seul sait qu'un bon nombre de star ont été assises à votre place avant vous ! »

Rouge. Rires.

« Allez-y, ne vous gênez surtout pas, dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. » l'encouragea Théo, son sourire en coin omniprésent.

« Hum, ok – quelle chance ! Bon. Eh bien commençons par ce nouvel album qui arrive ! Le quatrième au compteur, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait exact. » acquiesça Blaise.

« Il se prénomme « _Body, __Mind__ &__Soul_ »...pouvez-vous nous en parler ? Quel est l'esprit de ce nouvel album ? Est-ce l'album de la maturité ? Qu'est-ce qui... »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est l'album de la maturité. » l'interrompit Hermione. « Plutôt un album de nouvel horizon. Comme chaque album d'ailleurs. On ne cesse d'évoluer, de gravir des échelons. On arrivera très certainement à un but, tôt ou tard, qui nous est jusqu'ici encore inconnu. Et ce but, ce sera la maturité du groupe. Avec « _Body, Mind__ & __Soul_ », nous sommes à peu près retournés aux sources underground de nos premiers albums, avec des sonorités plus franches, un peu plus agressives et tirant presque vers le punk. Les sujets abordés aussi sont également plus différent. Sans tomber dans le noir ou le macabre, ils ne seront pas toujours très gais. Nous avons effectués un réel travail d'introspection sur nous même avant d'entrer en studio pour ne pas perdre nos racines ainsi que nos objectifs. Car lorsque l'on arrive à ce stade où succès, fortune et notoriété sont au rendez-vous, l'industrie musicale nous offre deux chemins : celui commercial excluant toute créativité et vers lequel la plupart se tourne par facilité, et celui de nos envies et de nos motivation, le plus risqué. Il faut vraiment cerner ce que l'on veut, et dès le début pour ne pas se perdre en route. Et, dans cet album, nous avons essayé de faire au possible selon nos goûts et nos envies. Pour reprendre votre terme, si cela peut être appelé de la maturité soit. Toujours est-il que cet album est un véritable retour aux sources. »

Lorsqu'elle abaissa son micro et que le public se mit à applaudir et siffler à tout rompre, Jenny en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Cette _voix_ ! C'était comme si elle chantait. Roque mais sensuelle, cassée par moments et emprunte d'un accent britannique qui collait parfaitement au personnage. Pas d'artifices, seulement l'essentiel. Chaque mot, dans son discours, trouvait parfaitement sa place. Et ses lèvres laissant échapper ce son de voix si atypique. Ses iris à teintes orangés, bordés de longs cils noirs, vous fixant droit dans les yeux, presque sans cligner. Cette boucle de cheveux s'échappant de son chignon qu'elle tentait de ranger avec nonchalance tout en continuant de parler. C'était à se demander si elle ne faisait pas exprès d'envoûter ses interlocuteurs.

C'était aussi à se demander si c'était bien la même personne qui jouait les hautaines quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jenny hocha lentement la tête, presque aux anges, puis prit le CD posé sur la table et fixa la caméra.

« _Body, Mind & Soul_, sortie le 9 novembre en magasin et le 11 outre-atlantique. Si vous êtes de véritables fans du « _Jenny Dillinger Show_ », vous avez intérêt à courir en magasin la semaine prochaine pour vous l'acheter ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le groupe – toutle groupe cette fois-ci. « Eh bien, eh bien ! J'ai toujours l'impression de nager dans une petite bulle en vous ayant là, juste devant moi. »

« A ce point ? » s'esclaffa Draco en haussant des sourcils.

« A ce point ! Vous n'imaginez pas quel effet vous créer sur votre passage. Vous dégagez tous une espèce…d'aura, quelque chose de vraiment mythique. Mais là, lorsque vous êtes tous ensemble, je vous jure que les murs vont se mettre à trembler ! »

Draco et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Hermione eut un demi-sourire.

« Ca nous flatte en tout cas. » la remercia Théo en joignant ses mains entre elles avant de baisser religieusement la tête.

« Pour continuer avec les questions – qui sont toutes, je le rappelle, des questions d'internautes – il y en a une qui revient le plus souvent, où, disons, qui se trouve dans le top 5. » continua Jenny en croisant ses jambes de l'autre sens.

« Ah, parce qu'il y a un Top 5 ? ! » s'exclama Draco, un sourire hilare aux lèvres.

« Et comment ? Un Top 100 même ! Vous vous faites tellement rares et discrets quant à ce qui touche à votre vie privée que lorsqu'on réussit à vous avoir ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, on a des _milliers_ de questions à vous poser ! »

Dans le public, il y eut un nouveau cri qui fit sursauter Blaise. Draco leva ses mains, paumes en avant, contre sa poitrine.

« Quartier libre ! » lui donna-t-il le feu vert. « Posez toutes les questions que vous avez envie de poser. Je ne vous garantie pas par contre que l'on puisse arriver ne serait-ce qu'au seuil des cent réponses. »

« Réduisons le tout à l'essentiel dans ce cas. »

Elle se pencha en avant et plissa des yeux, comme chaque fois où elle entrait dans le vif du sujet de l'interview.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré tout les quatre ? »

Le rictus de Draco s'élargit, comme s'il attendait cette question avec impatiente. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Blaise qui se tourna vers Théo. Hermione avait eu le même sourire que Draco, mais en plus atténué, et jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son voisin, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse. Théo se racla la gorge en se redressant sur le sofa.

« C'est…une assez longue histoire à vrai dire. Je vais donc tenter d'être bref. » fit le petit dernier du groupe en croisant des mains.

« Nous sommes _tout ouïe_. » l'encouragea Jenny tandis que dans le public, personne ne pipait mot.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ce début vous a plu. Je ne vous mentirai cependant pas en vous disant que je ne suis pas très régulière niveau Post (j'ai déjà presque quatre histoires à continuer) avec les cours, tout ça…et puis l'inspiration ! Ce n'est pas un facteur à négliger. <strong>

**J'implore votre patiente en tout cas et, hum, pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas jeter un petit coup d'œil à mes autres fanfics (« The Black Swan Obsession », « Say Baby, Can I Be Your Slave », « Le Contrat »…) ?**

**Passez de très bonnes fêtes en tout cas…et j'attends bien évidemment vos reviews )**

**-IACB.**


	2. Strangers

**Les reviews m'ont fait **_**très**_** chaud au cœur. Vraiment. Les réponses aux revieweurs anonymes sont en bas. Merci encore.**

**_IACB.**

* * *

><p>« Nous venions tous du même lycée POUDLARD situé dans la banlieue de Goddricks Hollow. Je venais de déménager dans la ville et j'y suis entré en classe de Troisième. Hermione était alors en Première, Draco et Blaise en Terminale…Quand j'y repense tout de même… »<p>

Théo eut un rictus incrédule tout en secouant la tête.

« Quand vous y repensez…? » l'encouragea Jenny Dillinger.

Theodore secoua la tête, comme sortant de ses rêveries, puis lui adressa un sourire hagard.

« Quand j'y repense, ça me fait quand même tout drôle.. ! J'étais à dix mille lieues de m'imaginer que nous deviendrons ce que nous sommes devenus actuellement. C'est dire : nous ne nous adressions _même pas _la parole… »

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_J'avais débarqué en ville un 9 février avec mon père. _

_Nous n'avions pas réellement de bagages mis à part deux sacs de sport bourrés à craquer de vêtements chacun. La direction n'a pas été simple à trouver et je me rappelle encore lorsque nous avons tourné en rond pendant presque deux heures, errant de bus en taxis, marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la ville dans la neige avant d'arriver au pied de notre future maison. J'avais mis des Converse en toile ce jour là – je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie – et je ne sentais pratiquement plus mes pieds. Ni mes mains d'ailleurs. Il y avait longtemps que le trou des poches de ma veste en cuir s'étaient élargis. _

_Ce n'était pas une maison à proprement dite. Le terme ne serait pas juste. Une pièce, à la limite. Un petit trente-cinq mètre carré doté d'un salon, d'une salle d'eau, d'une micro-cuisine et c'était tout – après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fallait de plus ? Nous avions l'essentiel et c'était tant mieux. Mon père a fouillé dans ses affaires et, quelques jeans répandus au sol plus tard, en a ressorti une plaque chauffante qu'il brancha. Nous nous sommes assis en tailleur l'un face à l'autre, les mains placées au-dessus de la source de chaleur, tentant d'en raviver la circulation sanguine. Papa a extirpé son paquet de cigarette à moitié vide de sa poche et en a pioché une à l'aide de ses dents puis l'a allumé. Il tira longuement dessus, ses joues se creusant au fur et à mesure que la braise se consumait à l'embout de la tige, et a ensuite rejeté la fumée vers le plafond, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne dévie pas dans ma direction. Baissant la tête, il croisa mon regard et eu un demi-sourire._

* * *

><p>« Vous ne vous adressiez pas la parole ? » répéta Jenny en haussant ses sourcils impeccablement épilé et exfolié.<p>

« Pas une seule fois, vous pouvez le croire ? On se croisait, oui, on s'observait, à la limite. Mais pas une seule parole échangée. Du moins, au début… »

* * *

><p><em>J'avais un véritable complexe, à l'époque. Celui de faire toujours plus gamin que je ne l'étais. Lorsque les gens s'étonnaient de mon véritable âge, cela me donnait envie de piquer des crises et de les achever au couteau. Je m'étais laissé pousser les cheveux à cause de ça. J'attendais l'arrivée de la barbe avec impatience parce que, bordel, j'avais encore l'air d'un pré-pubère ! <em>

_On avait loué un uniforme pour POUDLARD. Il était bleu marine avec l'écusson de l'école cousu sur la veste et ressemblait presque à un smoking. Je ne me lassais pas de l'enfiler chaque matin car, pour une fois, j'avais l'impression d'être un Homme. Un vrai. Je passais des heures devant la glace à me mirer jusqu'à ce que mon père tambourine à la porte et me gueule de sortir. J'essayais des poses, les cheveux ébouriffés, je testais des ébauches de sourires, des froncements de sourcils à la star-made-in-Hollywood, des regards de braises. Puis je me traitais de con de narcissique en riant et allait enfin déverrouiller la porte._

_POUDLARD._

_Le premier jour fut le plus éprouvant d'une longue liste. Je n'y trouvais ma place. Je débarquais en cour d'année alors j'étais comme une sorte de bête de foire pour tout le monde, évidemment. Les gens m'observaient, me scrutaient, me dévisageaient, analysaient mes moindres faits et gestes. Moi qui étais d'un naturel spontané et rieur, je m'en trouvais aussitôt mal à l'aise. Pas _un seul_ moment de tranquille. Je fus tenté de sécher tout l'après-midi tant l'épreuve du regard des autres m'avait mis le moral à zéro. Et cela dura toute la semaine. C'était lourd, lourd… _

_Un mois._

_J'étais devenu si renfermé sur moi-même qu'il m'arrivait, pendant toute une journée, de ne pas entendre le son de ma propre voix. J'étais dérouté…je ne savais pas ce qui clochait. Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à me faire accepter ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de travers ? Eu un geste qui avait choqué ? Donné une mauvaise impression ? Merde, j'avais fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables ! Essayer de ne pas jouer aux fayots même lorsque je connaissais les trois quart des réponses aux questions que posaient le prof. Tenter de rire lorsque quelqu'un disait quelque chose qui faisait rire la classe. Tenter de se fondre le plus possible dans le moule de POUDLARD. Tenter d'avoir l'air naturel, bien dans mes pompes, nonchalant, bien que le trac, le trac, le trac… Et toujours ces regards fixés sur toi, à attendre la moindre erreur, le faux pas qui déterminera ce que tu seras à leurs yeux. _

_Cela m'a aidé dans un sens, ironiquement. Vivant en autarcie la moitié de la journée, je pouvais observer les autres à ma guise depuis ma bulle. Ils vivaient comme dans un univers parallèle pour moi, un univers dont j'étais exclu. Nott rayé de la liste depuis le berceau._

* * *

><p>« …La première personne que j'ai remarqué, c'est Draco. » se souvint Théo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le grand et charismatique Draco Malfoy. Le rebelle, le bourreau des cœurs, la gueule d'ange du lycée. Il venait chaque matin en pétaradant sur sa Suzuki GSX-R gris métallisée et offrait à qui voulait le voir un véritable virage à 360° juste devant la grille de l'établissement. Il descendait ensuite de son cheval de course tout en enlevant son casque puis ôtait lentement ses gants en cuir, doigt par doigt, et les rangeaient dans sa boîte à gants. Lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, c'était à peine si ses bottes n'imprimaient pas sur le parquet « Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis SOUVERRAIN dans ses locaux ». Les filles l'interpellaient, lui lançaient des sourires. Lui continuait à marcher, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, la tête haute, Blaise à sa droite. <em>

_Zabini._

_C'était comme son ombre, mais sans l'être. Un peu comme son alter-ego mais je n'en savais pas assez à l'époque pour l'affirmer réellement. Ce que je savais, c'était que lorsque l'on voyait Draco, Blaise était toujours à moins d'un mètre de périmètre aux alentours. Tandis qu'il fanfaronnait devant les filles, ce-dernier restait le plus souvent en retrait, patient ou tout simplement indifférent, puis, lorsque Draco se lassait de jouer au coq, ils repartaient côte à côte, d'un même pas synchronisé. Draco était grande gueule, railleur, quelques fois irrespectueux, toujours égocentrique mais possédait ce charisme indéniable qui faisait qu'on lui pardonnait presque tout. « On » comprenait la totalité de la gent féminine de POUDLARD. _

_Blaise avait cet air constamment calme et serein qui pourrait inspirer une intense paix au plus tourmenté des hommes ainsi qu'un regard profond, unique, un peu rieur, mais prudent. Toujours prudent. A force d'observation, j'en venais finalement à cette conclusion : il était le canalisateur de Draco. Indispensable l'un à l'autre : une paire. Qui dominait sur l'autre par contre ? A première vue, on aurait tout de suite put penser que c'était Draco. Mais après analyse…la question demeurait. Peut-être s'influençaient-ils l'un l'autre à part égale. Draco, l'électron libre, Blaise, la force tranquille._

_Et là, vous vous dites : ce gamin a vraiment dut sacrément s'emmerder pour disserter sur deux mecs qui ne se doutaient même pas de son existence._

* * *

><p>« …et, forcément, Blaise. Toujours ensemble, ces deux-là. »<p>

« Ah oui ? » pépia Jenny, excitée comme à un lendemain de Noël. « Vous étiez meilleurs amis ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Draco et Blaise s'entreregardèrent avec un sourire en suspens, comme s'ils allaient rire d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Disons ça comme ça. » répondit Blaise.

« Comment ça : disons ça comme ça ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Vous vous ne faisiez que vous supporter, en fait ? » suggéra Jenny.

Draco finit par rire.

« Non, là c'est méchant. On s'aimait bien, quand même. »

« Nous étions comme…disons…un seul même corps divisé en deux. Draco était le côté droit et moi, le côté gauche. A peu près comme si le même sang coulait dans nos veines. » expliqua finalement Blaise, en faisant un geste abstrait de la main.

Jenny hocha lentement la tête.

« Oh, je vois…c'est même plus fort que de l'amitié dans ce cas. C'est presque fusionnel. »

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hmm, fusionnel…je dirais pas ça. A étincelles…oui. » rectifia Blaise avec un petit sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLAISE]<strong>

_._

_Dray et moi avions eu notre première guitare, vraie guitare électrique, à nos douze ans. Nos deux parents nous les avaient offertes en même temps, à Noël. Enfin, nos deux parents…moi c'était ma grand-mère qui m'avait refilé celle de son fils, mais peu importe._

_Ils ont d'ailleurs dut regretter amèrement leur geste, je crois, parce qu'à partir de là, nos notes ont exécutées un véritable saut de l'ange sans parachute._

_Il y avait une constante compétition entre nous deux, c'était presque l'essence de notre couple. Lorsqu'il avait un truc, il fallait par tous les moyens que je l'aie. Lorsque je décidais de faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'il me dépasse. Quant je sortais avec une fille, c'était avec une plus jolie fille qu'il se ramenait le jour suivant. S'il sautait par-dessus un grillage, j'escaladais un mur tout entier._

_Et c'était comme ça tout le temps. A l'époque, ça nous amusait, ce n'était pas très grave. _

_La guitare, ça a été l'élément qui a tout départagé. Hands down, Draco me battait à plates coutures. Ses doigts glissaient sur les cordes comme s'il était né avec une gratte dans la main. Ca m'enrageait d'ailleurs. Ca m'enrageait de le voir plus fort que moi dans un domaine. Et il le savait. Et il jouait avec ça. Ca a faillit être un élément de rupture entre nous deux._

_Je me suis alors rabattu sur la basse, domaine dans lequel je me débrouillais, en fin de compte. Pas si mal d'ailleurs. Assez bien même. Très bien au fil des années. Draco, lui, s'est aussi perfectionné. Passé sa jubilation à me voir jalouser devant son aptitude à faire rugir majestueusement son instrument, il s'est réellement entraîné. La guitare a peu à peu pris une place importante dans sa vie et dans son quotidien, au-delà du simple passe-temps. Il la faisait passer avant toute chose. Il était devenu comme fou de cet objet. Il venait le matin en cours avec des cernes pour s'être entraîné toute la nuit puis décidait de sécher l'après-midi car ne pas avoir gratté les cordes de son encombrante amante depuis plus de trois heures lui donnait presque la nausée._

_Un jour – je me souviens très exactement de la date : un samedi 9 mai de notre année de Troisième – Draco m'avait tanné pour que je l'écoute jouer un morceau de sa composition. J'étais encore un peu jaloux de lui à cette époque mais, à force de harcèlement, j'ai finis par céder et me suis affalé sur le petit divan en mousse éventré du garage en lui faisant signe du menton de commencer. Tandis qu'il accordait sa guitare, j'attrapais le briquet posé sur la table basse et m'y reprenais à quatre reprises pour allumer ma cigarette._

_Draco a commencé à jouer et je me rappelle avoir lâché net ma cigarette en plein milieu du morceau. Je l'ai écouté de bout en bout. J'en avais la mâchoire décrochée. J'étais choqué. Dévasté. Abasourdi devant tant de talent._

_« Mec… »_

_Je ne trouvais même plus mes mots._

_« Mec… ! Putain ! Mec ! ! »_

_Draco m'a regardé avec l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je me suis alors levé en titubant. J'étais en admiration. En adoration. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je pense même avoir eu les larmes aux yeux._

_« Mec ! ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de me jouer là ? ? » ai-je murmuré._

_Draco a eu l'air de paniquer._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était pas bien ? »_

_« Mais…mais…mais c'était du PUR G-E-N-I-E ! ! ! » hurlais-je en m'agenouillant sur le sol, pris d'émotion._

_Je n'en revenais pas. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je lui ai demandé de rejouer. J'ai écouté attentivement. Puis je me suis dit : waouh, mon pote, tu tiens là un rubis, un joyau, un diamant brut bon sang, appelle ça comme tu veux mais en tout cas, c'est de l'or que tes oreilles entendent._

_J'étais ému. Je ne tenais plus en place. J'ai pris sa tête entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassé. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire. Draco, de son côté, est allé vigoureusement se laver la bouche._

_« Je pense à un truc… »_

_Draco rejeta lentement une volute de fumée qui s'éleva majestueusement jusqu'au plafond du garage. Il me tendit d'un geste lent le deuxième joint royal que nous fumions depuis le début de l'après-midi, allongé sur le sol sale du garage, côte à côte. Je tirais longuement sur le roulé et laissait la fumée noircir mes poumons et étourdir mon esprit avant de la recracher avec lenteur et d'observer sa voluptueuse danse tout autour de ma tête._

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne créerai pas… »_

_Draco me reprit la cigarette des doigts._

_« Un groupe ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« Juste toi et moi ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas. Pour l'instant. »_

_« J'y ai pensé, ces derniers temps… »_

_« Et ? »_

_Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, libérant la fumée captive, puis eut un lent sourire en fermant les paupières._

_« Et tant que tu ne me roule plus de pelles, pourquoi pas. »_

* * *

><p>Jenny attendit, mais rien de plus ne sortit de la bouche de Blaise. Elle fit alors une petite moue.<p>

« Oooh, mais vous n'êtes pas marrant. Vous commencez à raconter quelque chose puis vous vous arrêtez d'un coup, nous laissant sur notre faim. J'ai presque l'impression que vous le faites exprès pour consolider ce mystère insupportable qui règne autour de vous ! »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…nous n'étions pas censé parlé de notre rencontre à tous, là, maintenant ? »

Blaise fronça des sourcils en se tournant vers Théo puis eut un petit rire en levant ses paumes de mains en l'air.

« Wow, je suis perdu ! » déclara-t-il tandis que le public riait.

« Ok, ok, vous avez raison, nous n'en avions pas fini avec votre rencontre – mais ne pensez pas que j'en ai fini pour autant avec vous. » lui assura Jenny en secouant son index.

« Très loin de moi cette idée. » répliqua Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses lunettes lui cachant toujours les yeux.

« Bien : Théo, excusez-moi, je vous ai interrompu dans votre récit. »

Théo entrouvrit lentement la bouche en fronçant des sourcils, comme fouillant dans ses pensées.

« Tu parlais de moi. » lui rafraîchit gentiment la mémoire Draco en se penchant vers lui.

Il y eut quelques rires et Théo se mit à secouer la tête.

« En effet. »

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_J'ai aussi commencé à fumer durant cette période. Peut-être un mois après mon arrivée à POUDLARD._

_Je piquais deux ou trois clopes à mon père le matin – qui pestait contre un mauvais esprit rôdant dans la maison et lui dérobant ses cigarettes – que je fumais devant la grille chaque matin avant de rentrer et le soir, avant de partir. Bon sang, ce que c'était infect. La toute première fois où j'ai essayé, j'ai eu la sagesse suprême de le faire dans une ruelle isolée de la ville, là ou je n'étais susceptible d'être vu. J'ai toussé, craché, suffoqué avant de pouvoir finir une cigarette entière sans risque._

_J'avais acheté un briquet dont j'étais fier comme tout. Une babiole trouvée chez le marchand de journaux avec le portrait en pop art des quatre membres des Beatles. Pour ne pas que mon père le trouve, je le coinçais dans l'élastique de mon boxer._

* * *

><p>« Oui, donc, je disais avoir remarqué Draco et Blaise en premier au lycée. Mais la première personne à qui j'ai échangé a été Hermione. »<p>

Les écrans du plateau projetèrent aussitôt l'image d'Hermione, assise à côté de Blaise, et qui n'eut, comme seul mouvement, qu'un simple clignement d'yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Granger. <em>

_Cette fille… !_

_Mon Dieu._

* * *

><p>« Et alors… ? » l'encouragea Jenny. « Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Nous sommes tous pendus à vos lèvres ! »<p>

Les caméras ne quittaient pas Hermione, cependant. Elle réajusta une boucle noire jais et ébaucha un sourire. Froid. Draco, via le grand écran placé juste devant eux, ne la lâchait pas un instant des yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>[DRACO]<strong>

.

_Elle était arrogante. Comme moi. Marginale. Elle m'intéressait. Inaccessible. Comme moi. Dédaigneuse. J'aime. Fière, glaciale. J'adore. Détachée. Elle m'attirait. Distante. Je la voulais encore plus. Belle. _

_Belle._

_Tellement belle._

_Et ça me tuait, putain, que moi, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, moi qui claquais des doigts et obtenais toute une grappe de filles, elle ne me regarde pas. Jamais. Et moi, toujours. Toujours, bon sang. _

_Toujours._

* * *

><p>« Rien de bien transcendant, vous savez ? Elle m'a seulement demandé du feu. Et elle est repartie. » expliqua Théo avec un petit sourire.<p>

Il y eut encore des rires dans le public.

« C'est déjà ça ! » s'exclama Jenny.

« C'est déjà ça. » acquiesça le petit dernier des Nine.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_Cette fille, j'en avais entendu parlé peut-être des semaines avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage. Granger par ci, Granger par là… au moins deux fois par semaines en moyenne, je percevais des commérages sur cette fille fantôme. Mais des commérages vraiment bidons, du genre : « Vous avez vu ses chaussures ? Oh mon Dieu, elles sont immondes, on dirait des écrases-merdes… » ou encore « T'as vu ses collants ? Ils sont filés, elle ressemble limite à une clocharde avec » et à une autre de répondre « Tu blagues ? Ses parents nagent dans le fric, elle fait dans la provoc', comme d'habitude. Pathétique cette fille. »_

_Bref, ça ne volait pas à plus de trois centimètre du sol._

_Mais, à la longue, ma curiosité a été piquée et j'en étais à scruter toutes les filles qui croisaient mon chemin, à la recherche d'une potentielle Granger répondant aux critères (assez subjectifs, certes) que j'avais récolté des ragots venant des filles de ma classe. Juste pour savoir si elle méritait tout ce tapage à son sujet. _

_Je n'y pensais même plus tellement lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois. C'était un matin et notre professeur d'anglais n'était pas là pour la troisième fois d'affilée – une rumeur courait comme quoi il était en dépression, enfin, bon – et nous avions été envoyé en salle de permanence. Ce qui m'a tout de suite frappé – quoique le terme est un peu fort, tout de même – ça a été d'y voir, assis vers le fond de la grande salle, le dos collé au mur, l'air à moitié endormi, Blaise Zabini sans Draco Malfoy. C'était la première fois que je voyais le duo dissocié et je devais avouer que c'était assez bizarre. Il avait une écharpe à tissu écossais lui couvrant le bas de la figure et ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'enlever son blouson en cuir. Le bruit de troupeau que fit notre classe de Troisième en rentrant dans la salle sembla l'éveiller un peu puisqu'il ouvrit un œil et nous observa d'un regard vitreux nous disperser dans la salle. Puis il referma les yeux. _

_Il était exactement 9h09 – je le savais parce que, depuis le début de la permanence, je guettais l'heure toutes les trente six secondes et, durant les vingt quatre secondes restantes, mes yeux étaient soit fixés sur Blaise parce que je peaufinai toujours ma thèse sur le couple Malfoy-Zabini, soit sur Dean Thomas, un mec de la classe à la peau basanée, parce que…parce que. – lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de permanence. Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas eu besoin qu'on me dise quoi que ce soit ou qu'on m'informe de son identité pour savoir que c'était elle, la fameuse Hermione Granger. Et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à…à ça._

_Elle était petite, 1m50, 55 tout au plus, mais dégageait une telle assurance et une telle indifférence à ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle que ça en était frappant. Elle était dotée d'une – et je ne trouve pas d'autres termes plus justes – _jungle amazonienne _ de boucles auburn frisant tout autour de son visage, visage fin, émacié, doté de pommettes saillantes. Hormis l'uniforme réglementaire de POUDLARD, elle portait ce fameux collant effilé qui avait tant fait débat avec de grosses bottes en cuir à boucles et lacets noires montantes, qui tendaient vers un style assez gothique. Un sac à bandoulière noir était accroché à son épaule, « S.H.A.M.E. » griffonné au Tippex sur le rabat supérieur refermant la besace. _

_« Tiens ! » s'exclama la surveillante qui nous gardait lorsque Granger lui eut tendu le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui ? »_

_Elle parcourut des yeux le message, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait jusqu'au bas du billet. _

_« Au fond. » lui ordonna-t-elle ensuite d'un ton sec en désignant le fond de la permanence. « En vitesse. »_

_La concernée ne laissa transparaître absolument aucune émotion sur sa figure et se dirigea, telle une automate, jusqu'au fond de la salle, puis posa bruyamment son sac sur la dernière table de ma rangée et s'y installa. Elle croisa ensuite ses bras et y plongea sa tête, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait maintenant voir de sa tête que son imposante masse capillaire. L'ayant religieusement suivant du regard, comme la majorité des autres élèves présents dans la permanence, lorsque je me retournais enfin, je pus remarquer que Blaise était à présent totalement éveillé et ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde du regard, lui-aussi, bien qu'elle ne changerait plus de position jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. _

_Il s'était même redressé._

* * *

><p>« Et qu'aviez-vous pensé de Hermione, à l'époque ? » voulut savoir Jenny.<p>

Théo eut une mimique bizarre.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire 'pensé d'Hermione' ? Vous voulez dire…physiquement parlant ? » demanda-t-il et sa voix monta d'un octave.

Signal rouge. Le public s'esclaffe. Hermione secoue la tête, un ricanement au bord des lèvres. Puis elle se rappelle des caméras toujours braquées sur elle et feint de resserrer sa queue-de-cheval. Draco et Blaise ont une ébauche de sourire que Jenny ne comprend pas tellement.

* * *

><p><em>C'était une semaine plus tard. Je venais de sortir et – nouveau reflexe – avais déjà dégainé ma cigarette pour la fumer devant le grillage, près des bancs. Le froid ne nous avait pas fait de cadeau cette année et le vent soufflait si fort qu'obtenir une flamme de mon briquet me musclait le pouce. Au bout d'une quinzaine de tentative, je réussis à brûler la moitié de l'embout de ma cigarette, assez pour pouvoir l'entamer, mais j'attendais que le vent se retire ne serait-ce que pour une seule minute afin de pouvoir fumer décemment.<em>

_Elle est sortie. J'en étais à ma troisième taffe et je fixais le flux d'élèves sortir en braillant de l'établissement comme s'il n'existait pas. Etant donné que je n'existais pas pour eux. Mais elle, je l'ai vu. _

_Elle fouillait dans son sac tout en marchant distraitement, en ressortit un paquet froissé de Winstons rouge puis percha une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Elle tâta ensuite ses poches, sans doute à la recherche d'un briquet, pendant peut-être une bonne trentaine de seconde puis ferma les yeux, comme à bout de nerfs. Les rouvrant, elle jeta un regard circulaire impatient autour d'elle et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup sur moi. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma fumée. Elle marcha droit vers moi, d'un pas plus vigoureux et déterminé que la dernière fois où je l'ai croisé. Je me sentais défaillir de plus en plus._

_« T'aurais du feu ? » me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut à mon niveau._

_Deux choses m'ont alors frappé. Sa voix. Cassée, grave, mais singulièrement féminine. Et ses yeux. Ambre. Presque orange. J'en eus presque un sursaut de stupeur lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans le mien. Il semblait surnaturel. _

_« Euh, oui, attends, deux secondes… »_

_Et je me suis mis à prier très, très, très, très, très, très fort pour que le vent se suspende ne serait-ce que pour une quinzaine de secondes. Que je ne puisse pas passer pour un con._

_Elle se rapprocha de la magnifique flamme qui jaillit, au bout de la troisième tentative, du briquet et une boucle me caressa la main tandis qu'elle plaçait le bout de sa cigarette au-dessus de la fente de l'objet. Elle recula ensuite, rejeta une volute de fumée en l'air puis tapota sur sa cigarette tout en me remerciant d'un bref signe de la tête._

_Et ce fut tout. Elle tourna ensuite des talons._

_Le lendemain, avant la reprise suivant la pause du midi, je la revis dans les couloirs. J'étais en train de prendre mes affaires pour le cours suivant lorsqu'elle passa les portes battantes bleues du corridor. Elle marcha comme toujours droit devant elle, indifférente à toute forme de vie autour d'elle et disparut de l'autre côté. Le soir, à la sortie, je me postais à la même place que la veille et attendais, ma cigarette allumée au bec, fumant le plus lentement possible. Elle apparut enfin, toujours fouillant dans son sac à l'aveuglette. Une fois sa Winston coincée entre les lèvres, je croisais les doigts comme je ne les avais jamais croisés pour qu'elle ne retrouve pas son briquet et qu'elle revienne me redemander du feu. Je tirais une nouvelle taffe, les yeux fixés sur la poche de son perfecto qu'elle fouillait et refouillait lorsqu'elle leva brusquement la tête vers moi. A nouveau, la fumée manqua suivit un mauvais trajet dans mon œsophage et manqua de m'asphyxier. Me fixant toujours des yeux, comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle sortit de sa poche un briquet noir et baissa la tête pour allumer sa cigarette. Ma déception a dut être presque palpable car, la seconde d'après, elle ébauchait un demi sourire, un mélange de moquerie et de pitié, à mon encontre tout en rejetant sa première bouffée de fumée, l'air de dire « Non, pas pour cette fois mon petit, désolée ». Et elle tourna à nouveau des talons._

* * *

><p>« Ah mais c'est pas possible ! C'est une manie chez vous de ne pas finir vos phrases ? » feignit – quoique… – de s'énerver Jenny.<p>

Théo eut un petit rire.

« Bah…enfin, je ne sais réellement pas quoi dire. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'avais un briquet des Beatles à l'époque…hum. Je sais pas si ça intéresse…quelqu'un…non ? Non. » toussota-t-il, ennuyé.

Il ébaucha un sourire désolé, une petite fossette se creusant sur sa joue droite. Jenny était certes furieuse de ne pas jusque là récolter de scoops vraiment croustillant sur le groupe mais là, à cet instant, elle aurait croqué tout cru le batteur tant la portée séductrice de son sourire était ravageuse.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! Nous n'avons pas une vie trépidante, vous savez… » s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh, à d'autre ! » s'exclama en riant Jenny, tout en se cambrant bizarrement dans son fauteuil. « Je suis sûre qu'il y a un _paquet_ de choses trépidantes à votre sujet. »

« Dans les magazines, sans doute. » répliqua Draco.

Jenny roula des yeux.

« Effectivement. Quels ont été, d'ailleurs, les choses les plus folles qu'on ait put raconter sur vous ? » rebondit l'animatrice, en parfaite professionnelle.

« Ohlala, un bon paquet ! » s'exclama Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLAISE]<strong>

.

_« Hermione…eh…Eh ! Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? ! »_

_Tout en longeant le couloir d'un pas pressé, elle se retourna vers moi. Lorsqu'elle vit que je la suivais toujours, elle se mit à courir. _

_« Bordel de… »_

_Je me mis également à courir à sa suite. _

_« Hermione, bon sang, attends ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » m'époumonais-je tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes._

_« LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! » se mit-elle à crier avant de me claquer la porte de sa loge au nez._

_Je poussais un long soupir puis reposais mon front contre la porte. _

_« Hermione… »_

_Pas de réponse._

_« Hermione, s'il te plaît… »_

_Toujours pas de réponse. J'étais à bout. A deux doigts de défoncer cette porte._

_« S'il te plaît, Hermione, s'il te plaît. Ouvre cette porte. »_

_« Va. Au. Diable. » me répondit une voix enrouée depuis l'autre côté de la paroi._

_Bien, c'était déjà ça._

_« Tu permets que l'on puisse avoir une petite discussion avant ? »_

_A nouveau, silence radio._

_« Allez, ouv… »_

_« JE T'AI DIS DE DEGAGER, LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! LAISSE-MOI RESPIRER ! LAISSE-MOI… » Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et, sa figure dégoulinante de larmes noircies de maquillage, me gueula au visage : « …VIVRE ! ! ! ! ! ! »_

_Elle resta à me dévisager, essoufflée, hors d'elle, pendant quelques secondes puis murmura :_

_« Maintenant, disparais. »_

_« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« Je ne veux pas te parler. »_

_« Il faut bien qu… »_

_« Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux pas te parler. » répéta-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles tout en marchant à reculons vers le siège de sa loge. _

_« Très bien. Ne parle pas. Contente-toi seulement de m'écouter. »_

_« Je ne veux pas t'écouter. »_

_« Tu seras bien obligée. Assieds-toi. »_

_« Non. »_

_Ca commençait à monter. Je pris une grande inspiration._

_« Hermione, assieds-toi. C'est pour ton b… »_

_« NON ! »_

_« TU VAS POSER TON PUTAIN DE DERRIERE SUR CETTE CHAISE GRANGER, ET MAINTENANT ! » ai-je craqué en l'empoignant rudement par le poignet pour la faire assoir._

_Elle se débattit comme une reine et, dans ses gesticulations, attrapa un ciseau à bout pointu se trouvant sur sa coiffeuse._

_« Lâche-moi. » m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, la pointe de l'objet dangereusement dirigé vers ma tête. « Tout de suite. »_

_Je pris une nouvelle inspiration, déglutit, puis la relâchais. Elle garda cependant le ciseau dans sa main et le dirigea cette fois-ci contre sa poitrine. Je tournais lentement la tête de côté._

_« Ok, Hermione. Lâche ce truc maintenant. Arrête. On est parfaitement capable d'avoir une discussion entre adultes. »_

_« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à toi. » _

_« Ok. Ok. Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais lâche ce ciseau. »_

_Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle continua de reculer, le ciseau toujours pointé vers elle. J'avançais d'un pas puis tendis lentement la main, paume en l'air, pour qu'elle me le donne._

_« Hermione. Donne-moi ça. S'il te plaît. Donne le moi. »_

_Son rictus s'élargit tandis qu'elle reculait encore._

_« Monsieur Je-gère-toutes-situations. Monsieur Tout-passe-par-moi. »_

_Elle ouvrit le ciseau et le referma sèchement dans le vide, me faisant déglutir._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre le control sur le court des choses ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » _

_Elle rapprocha à nouveau l'une des pointes du ciseau vers son cœur._

_« Monsieur Je-veux-tout-gérer, Monsieur l'Omniscient, prédis-moi ce que je m'apprête à faire. »_

_« Arrête tes conneries. »_

_« Tu paniques, Blaise ? » murmura-t-elle, triomphante._

_Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Oui. Il était vrai que je paniquais, bon sang. Elle tenait presque une arme blanche dans sa main et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle allait en faire. Et, parallèlement, nous avions dans deux heures un livret et une pochette d'album à shooter ainsi qu'un showcase qui affichait complet depuis presque trois semaines le soir même._

_Alors, oui, PERMETTEZ-MOI de paniquer._

_« 'Mione… »_

_« Ah, tiens, on utilise la douceur maintenant. »_

_« Lâche ça. Allez, s'il te plaît. Lâche ça et je te promets que … »_

_« La ferme. Je t'ai dis de me prédire ce que je compte faire. Maintenant. Tout de suite. »_

_Je soupirais à nouveau._

_« Fais-le. » m'ordonna-t-elle._

_« … »_

_« FAIS-LE ! » _

_Elle hurlait maintenant. Le regard fixé sur ce qui pourrait causer notre perte à nous quatre, je me sentais fébrile de seconde en seconde._

_Alors, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle empoigna une partie de sa chevelure et, ses yeux plantés avec provocation dans les mien, coupa, coupa, coupa. Les mèches s'éparpillaient sur le sol, tout autour d'elle. J'étais si…si choqué, si ahuri que mes membres en étaient engourdis. Je la regardais attraper l'autre partie de ses cheveux et leur infliger le même sort. Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert de ses cheveux. Sa tâche accomplie, elle lâcha le ciseau qui, amortit par le parterre de mèches, ne fit aucun bruit._

_Je mis peut-être cinq bonnes minutes pour retrouver l'usage de ma parole._

_« Tu es contente ? » ai-je bégayé._

_« C'est à toi de me le dire étant donné que tu aime tellement te mettre à la place des autres. »_

_« Hermione, regarde-toi. »_

_Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe de négation._

_« Regarde-toi. » ai-je répété en désignant la coiffeuse._

_« Non. » chuchota-t-elle avant d'éclater littéralement en sanglot, là, au milieu de la pièce, la quasi intégralité de sa chevelure répandue au sol._

_Elle se cacha immédiatement le visage et vacilla au sol, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité._

_« C'est fini 'Mione, c'est fini… » fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse._

_Elle s'agrippa immédiatement à moi comme l'on s'agripperait à une bouée pour ne pas couler et noua ses bras autour de mon cou. _

_« Ca va aller. » ai-je répété tout en fixant notre reflet. « Ca va aller, Hermione. »_

_Moi-même, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr et certain de ce que j'avançais. Lorsque je fis dépêcher une coiffeuse dans la loge, une demi-heure plus tard, je la menaçais presque de mort pour ne pas qu'elle s'avise de raconter sur quel champs de bataille capillaire elle venait de travailler afin de rendre la coupe d'Hermione ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu décente._

* * *

><p>« Il y a eu spéculation sur la coiffure d'Hermione lors de nos débuts, lorsqu'elle se coupa les cheveux courts. » dit Draco.<p>

« Ca avait donné naissance à la mode des cheveux courts d'ailleurs ! » se rappela Jenny. « C'était un véritable phénomène, je me souviens. En une semaine, avoir des cheveux longs chez une femme était devenu quelque chose de has been. »

A l'écran, deux clichés furent projetés. L'un montrant Hermione sortant de son hôtel de Toronto le jour même de sa nouvelle coiffure, en direction d'un concert ayant lieu dans une salle du centre-ville. Vêtue d'un perfecto allié avec un short en jean et un collant en résille troué, des bottes en cuir usé aux pieds et d'énormes lunettes de soleil noires aux yeux, elle semblait sortir sous un bain de flashs, un énorme garde du corps la maintenant par le bras pour la diriger tout en hurlant aux paparazzis de les laisser passer. Malgré la main de la chanteuse placée devant son visage pour se protéger des éclairs de Nikon, on pouvait nettement apercevoir sa chevelure nouvellement coupée à la garçonne, teinte en noir d'onyx brillant et artistiquement désordonnée. L'autre mettant à nouveau en scène Hermione mais sur scène, ses deux mains jointes sur son micro, semblant s'époumoner. Sa coiffure s'était un peu affaissée mais le résultat donnait même mieux qu'avant. On pouvait apercevoir en arrière fond Draco et sa guitare.

« Des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler, comme quoi elle avait le cancer et voulait s'habituer petit à petit à la chimio… »

« Nooon ! » manqua de s'étrangler Jenny.

« Je vous jure. C'était tiré par les cheveux comme pas possible. »

« Et quelle a été la rumeur qui revient le plus à votre sujet ? »

« Sans conteste celle de notre séparation. » répondit Blaise du tac au tac. « C'est comme une tradition chaque année. Si elle ne revient pas au moins cinq fois par an, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Jenny eut un petit rire.

« Combien de fois cette année ? »

« Seulement trois fois. » répondit Blaise, feignant d'être attristé.

« Aïe. » compatit Jenny en grimaçant.

La caméra opéra une vue circulaire sur les gradins où la moitié du public éclata de rire avant de revenir sur le plateau et se stabiliser de nouveau sur Hermione. Jenny, en apercevant le visage de la chanteuse pixélisé sur le grand écran, se souvint des trente-neuf autres questions figurant sur ses fiches, toutes concernant Hermione.

« Hum, eh bien ! Et si nous passions aux autres questions d'internautes…si vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à rajouter. » suggéra Jenny.

« Faites donc ! » s'exclama Draco.

L'animatrice se tourna alors vers l'occupante silencieuse de l'autre bout du fauteuil. Cette-dernière était appuyée contre l'accoudoir, les jambes croisées.

« Hermione » commença solennellement Jenny « La majorité des questions récoltées tournent autour de vous. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Hermione en haussant des sourcils.

« Eh bien, s'il fallait un pourcentage, 80% des questions d'internautes vous concernent. »

Il y eut des cris dans l'auditoire. Hermione se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de sourire.

« A-ha ! Vous avez souri ! Mon Dieu, comme c'est rare. » pépia Jenny, triomphante.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, malgré elle, et elle feignit de le cacher derrière sa main tandis que le public applaudissait à tout rompre. Blaise se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose en rigolant. Elle roula alors des yeux en lui lançant un regard en coin, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Il y a tellement eu de questions à votre sujet, toutes les plus intéressantes et importantes les unes que les autres, que le choix a été très difficile et nous avions, à chaque fois, l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de crucial. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, légèrement abasourdie, mais déjà, Jenny continuait.

« Mais ! Nous avons cependant réussi à en regrouper un bon nombre sous la forme d'une seule et même question que vos fans, la presse ainsi que, qui sait, _le monde entier_ se posent. »

« Ohlala, s'il vous plaît, deux secondes ! »

Hermione fit signe de la main à l'animatrice de s'arrêter puis prit une grande inspiration tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle reprit enfin sa position normale, fixant une Jenny qui l'observait bizarrement.

« Ca y est, c'est bon, je suis prête. » annonça-t-elle, provoquant plusieurs rires dans l'assistance.

« …bien. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à reprendre le fil de sa tirade, mais eut une petite exclamation étouffée.

« Vous êtes un peu…étrange, vous le savez ? »

« C'est la question que le monde entier se pose ? »

« Non, non ! C'est juste…enfin. Revenons-en au fait. La question. »

« La question. »

« Eh bien, tout simplement : qui êtes-vous au juste, Hermione ? »

Cette-dernière hocha très lentement la tête, comme assimilant ce que venait de dire Jenny, puis eut un rictus amusé.

« Alors là, c'est une très bonne question… »

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous ai plu…et que vous ayez la patiente d'attendre le prochain post qui, pour être très précise, sera un beau jour dans le (ou les) mois suivant(s).<strong>

**J'attends vos reviews – non – je me NOURRIS de vos reviews.**

**_IACB.**

.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Amandine : **Je suis flattée que ça t'ai plu en tout cas ! En espérant très sincèrement que tu aime ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il te donne envie de connaître la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! IACB.

**Cha : **La voici ! En espérant que ça t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, IACB.

**Choup :** Ohlala, je me sens honorée dans ce cas ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu en tout cas ! Merci pour cette review. IACB.

**Adle :** Voici la suite (j'espère que tu as tenu !) & merci beaucoup pour ta review ! IACB.

**Maimilia : **Merci pour tant de compliment ! Non, je ne me suis pas inspirée de célébrité (du moins, je crois…). Et oui, au-delà de l'histoire de l'ascension de ce groupe, il y aura aussi derrière une description de l'univers du showbiz ou, par contre, j'en connais un petit rayon. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas déplu en tout cas ! Merci encore pour ta review. IACB.

**M2436 : **Mais oui, je vais continuer ! Pas de panique J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Merci pour ta review !


	3. Rodéo

**Merci pour votre patience. Les reviews me font super plaisir (d'ailleurs, les réponses aux anonymes sont toujours en fin de texte).**

**Très bonne lecture,**

**_IACB.**

* * *

><p>« Nine » est <strong>RATING M<strong>: ce n'est pas pour rien. Tout le monde est averti, la croisière peut partir.

* * *

><p><strong>[DRACO]<strong>

.

_« Mec » _

_J'expire. Halo opaque. Choc air chaud-air froid. _

_« Mec » me répète Blaise._

_Je soupire à nouveau._

_« Ouais. »_

_« Regarde-moi. »_

_« … »_

_« S'il te plaît, Dray. »_

_Je soupire encore. Puis je lève la tête, à contrecœur. Et lorsque je croise son regard, je regrette aussitôt._

_Nous sommes à Kyoto, au balcon d'une suite située quarante étages au-dessus du sol japonais. Il fait un froid d'Arctique et nous ne sommes qu'en chemise et jean. Nous sommes en pleine tournée de promotion et il est prévu que nous bougions à Amsterdam le lendemain même. Derrière la baie vitrée, la fête bat son plein. Les invités dansent, boivent, se défoncent, vomissent et comatent gaiement. La musique – une merde commerciale électronique abrutissante – nous parvient en sourdine. _

_Et Blaise me regarde, me dévisage, me sonde du regard et, putain, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage et je me dis Draco, détourne-toi, rentre, fais un truc, merde, mais je reste là, plongé, piégé dans son regard pour me laisser petit à petit gagner par la peur, puis par la terreur, la paralysie, la perte de confiance et je me dis que je préfèrerais encore me saouler avec ces cons derrière la vitre, et me saouler à un tel point que je ne me rappellerais même plus de mon nom, ni de ce que je fais, ni de ce que je suis plutôt que Blaise continue à me regarder de cette façon._

_« Jure-moi » commence-t-il et sa voix tremble dangereusement, ce qui est très mauvais signe « Jure- moi qu'on ne se séparera jamais, _jamais_, pour une fille. Pour cette fille là. »_

_C'est haut. Je veux dire, là ou on est. C'est très haut. J'en ai presque le vertige. Je penche ma tête en avant, dans le vide._

_« Mec » et l'accent suppliant dans sa voix se décuple._

_La figure au vent, je ferme les yeux. Des éclats de rires ivres féminins nous parviennent et, brusquement, la musique nous agresse de plein fouet lorsque la baie vitrée est coulissée._

_« Vous ne venez pas ? » nous demande une voix haut perchée à 600 Yen de l'heure avec extra compris._

_Blaise la congédie d'un geste. La porte est refermée._

_Je penche ma tête encore plus en avant._

_Je sens la présence de mon meilleur ami planté derrière moi. Il n'esquisse aucun geste. Il me fixe. Il ne cesse de me fixer. Il attend un mouvement, une réaction – quelque chose – de ma part._

_Une minute passe._

_La plus longue de ma vie._

_Je penche de plus en plus mon corps…_

_« T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard. » articule-t-il lentement._

_« Blaise, je te le jure. » je finis par chuchoter d'un ton assez audible pour qu'il l'entende._

_« Une putain de raclure de connard. »_

_« Blaise… »_

_« Et moi qui pensais que tu tenais à notre amitié plus que ça. »_

_Je soupire pour la énième fois et me redresse. Le Dégoût et la Fureur en personne me dévisagent au-travers de ses yeux._

Arrête, s'il te plaît. Ne me juge pas, arrête ça, Blaise, s'il te plaît. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

_J'ai clairement, littéralement l'impression que l'on m'enfonce très lentement un pieu dans le cœur. Puis dans la poitrine. Dans la gorge. Partout. Ca pisse le sang. Partout. Mais Blaise s'en fout._

_Il continue à me dévisager. Son regard tout d'abord dégouté se revêt peu à peu d'un voile de froideur. Ses traits furieux se détendent pour laisser bientôt place à un masque de parfaite impassibilité. Il me fixe à nouveau de la tête au pied et, ça y est, nous sommes devenus des étrangers. De parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre._

_Ca y est._

_Il tourne des talons d'un pas sans équivoque et coulisse la fenêtre d'un geste déterminé sans prendre la peine de la refermer derrière lui. Je suis sa silhouette se frayer un chemin dans la foule de fêtards ivrognes, jouant des épaules pour avancer, puis disparaître pour de bon à l'angle du couloir, en direction de la porte d'entrée de la suite. _

_Longtemps après qu'il se soit éclipsé, je fixe encore l'endroit où mes yeux n'ont plus été susceptibles de le suivre._

_Et je pleure. Debout. Seul sur le balcon._

_Je pleure en entrevoyant, derrière ce voile trouble m'obstruant partiellement la vue, la silhouette d'Hermione onduler lentement au rythme de la musique, au milieu de la pièce, un verre à moitié vide à la main, ses longs cheveux noirs décoiffés, son maquillage coulant tout autour de ses yeux. Sa robe se retrousse presque au niveau de ses fesses. Ses bretelles courent librement sur ses épaules. Elle a abandonné ses talons hauts et danse à présent pieds nus sur la moquette, tournant sur elle-même, ondulant lascivement des hanches, balançant paresseusement sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, les yeux clos. Puis, sans s'arrêter, elle porte son verre à ses lèvres et en boit lentement le contenu. Lentement. Sans s'arrêter de danser. Une goutte coule, roule de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Elle lance ensuite le verre vide quelque part, en l'air, et me tourne le dos._

_Fixant l'endroit où Blaise a disparu et où Hermione danse à présent, je pleure toujours._

* * *

><p>« A vrai dire » commença Hermione avant de faire une très longue pause, l'air plongée dans ses pensées. « A vrai dire, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. »<p>

Il régnait un tel silence sur le plateau que cela en était effrayant. Le public, le Staff, Jenny et, très certainement, les téléspectateurs suivant l'émission depuis chez eux, étaient littéralement pendus aux lèvres peintes d'un rouge vampirique de la chanteuse.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de la personne que vous êtes ? » essaya de comprendre Jenny, ses yeux bleus fixant intensément son interlocutrice.

Hermione porta son micro à sa bouche mais laissa à nouveau passer une poignée de secondes avant de répondre.

« Je me lève, chaque matin, je me regarde dans la glace et j'ai l'impression de voir une étrangère. Sans cesse, je me demande 'Qui suis-je ?' ou bien 'Qui est cette fille, cette femme qui me regarde ? Qui est-elle ?'. Je n'arrive pas à élucider ce problème. Quelques fois… » et elle s'arrêta encore, les yeux fixés sur un point dans les coulisses, puis entama une toute autre phrase : « C'est vraiment une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne serais pas capable de répondre objectivement si l'on me demandait de me décrire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire qu'un beau jour, je peux me réveiller avec la certitude d'être quelqu'un de loyal et déballer dans la minute qui suit l'un des plus gros secrets que l'on m'aurait donné de garder. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me convaincre d'être la plus mauvaise personne que le Ciel n'ait jamais créée et me surprendre à n'accomplir que des bonnes actions toute une semaine durant. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir un œil partial sur moi-même, me juger ou me définir. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités. »

« On dit de vous que vous êtes quelqu'un de lunatique. »

« Totalement vrai. » approuva immédiatement Hermione. « Je change, tout au plus, au moins cinq fois d'humeur par jour. »

« Cinq fois ? ! » suffoqua Jenny tandis que quelques éléments du public riaient.

« A la longue, on s'habitue. Ca devient même inquiétant si elle garde la même humeur toute une journée entière. » intervint Théodore.

Là, tout le public éclata de rire. Hermione lui lança un regard faussement excédé, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Jenny surprit une certaine lueur maternelle dans son regard. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir parce que, voilà, c'était Théo.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_J'avais commencé à penser qu'elle avait un peu oublié mon existence. _

_Enfin, je sais pas, elle marchait dans les couloirs à côté de moi en m'ignorant royalement et elle partait le soir sans un regard juste après avoir allumé sa cigarette. Alors conclusion logique. En même temps, je ne sais pas à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais. Elle ne m'avait demandé que du feu une seule petite fois, des semaines auparavant et ça y était, je me mettais à croire qu'on allait devenir comme les cinq doigts de la main. Bien mon style, ça, de m'enflammer pour un rien. _

_Mars. Ce jour-là, j'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur, nos profs de maths et d'histoire venant de nous rendre nos examens. J'ai eu 9 aux deux. A peine si je n'avais pas envie de déchirer mes copies et faire un feu de camps avec dans la poubelle de la classe. Dean Thomas a eu 16 et 19. Il essayait de se retenir de sourire en se mordant la lèvre par solidarité pour le reste de la classe._

_Je pense que c'est la première fois éprouvé le manque et l'envie d'une cigarette. C'était insoutenable. J'aurais presque tué pour une bouffée. Donc, je sors. Non, plus exactement : je cours pour sortir. Le portail à peine passé, je fouille comme un dératé dans mes poches à la recherche de ma cigarette du soir. Cette-dernière perchée entre mes lèvres, je tâte mon blouson ainsi que mon jean à la recherche de mon briquet. _

_Ô ironie du sort. Cruel destin. Il est introuvable._

_J'aurais put éclater en sanglot, là, sur place, devant le lycée. Je me revoyais encore quitter la maison à la hâte ce matin, laissant l'objet sur ma couette, à la vue de tout le monde. Me traitant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, je ferme les yeux. Il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Aujourd'hui. Ce jour précis. Punaise._

_Les rouvrant, ils tombent droit sur Granger qui passe le portail. Même rituel : Winston dans la poche avant de son sac à bandoulière, briquet dans celle de son blouson. Je regarde la flamme jaillir de l'objet et entamer l'embout de la cigarette, masochiste que je suis, bien que tout mon corps n'aspire qu'à bénéficier de cette fumée qu'elle inhale par la suite. _

_Je ne sais pas où est-ce que je trouve la force de marcher vers elle mais toujours est-il que je suis là, devant elle, bredouillant maladroitement une question dont seul les mots « briquet » et « s'il te plaît » sont audibles. Elle me rejette la fumée en plein dans le visage, me dévisage des pieds à la tête de ses yeux ambrés puis me tend la petite boîte. Ma cigarette allumée, c'est à peine si je n'émet pas un petit gémissement de plaisir en sentant cette fumée toxique prendre possession de mes poumons. Je lui rends son briquet et elle me répond :_

_« Par où est-ce que tu passe ? »_

_Tout d'abord, je crois qu'elle parle à un autre. Puis je me rends compte qu'elle s'adresse à moi, Nott. _

_« Je, euh, par, euh, je passe par là. » je réponds en indiquant la partie droite de la rue._

_Elle hoche la tête en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Le vent rabat quelques mèches châtains sur ses yeux et elle les chasse en fronçant des sourcils._

_« Tu prends le bus ? » continue-t-elle._

_Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Avez-vous déjà fixé droit dans les yeux Hermione Granger ? En êtes-vous déjà ressorti indemne ? Je ne trouve plus mes mots, tout se bouscule, se mélange dans ma tête, les adjectifs, les pronoms, les majuscules, tandis que ces deux prunelles orangées sonde mon âme._

_« Non. Je marche. »_

_« Parfait. C'est mon chemin. » décrète-t-elle avant de tourner des talons._

_Je la regarde partir, clignant des yeux comme un abruti, n'ayant pas encore assimilé le fait qu'Hermione Granger fasse le trajet avec moi. Une fois à la bordure du trottoir, elle se retourne et remarque que je n'ai pas bougé d'un seul poil. Elle hausse des sourcils en secouant la tête, l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? ». Je me mets immédiatement à sa suite, traversant au passage une marée de regards interloqués (« Attends, comment est-ce que ça se fait que ce mec traîne avec elle ? ! ») dont celui de Draco. _

_Il est adossé à la grille de l'établissement, Blaise à sa droite. Tout deux me dévisagent mais je rencontre - pour la première fois – le regard de Draco. De plein fouet. Avez-vous déjà fixé droit dans les yeux Draco Malfoy ? En êtes vous déjà ressorti indemne ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me crucifie des yeux. Mais qu'il m'admire aussi. Comme s'il reconsidère brusquement mon existence. Tout en me haïssant. Je ne sais, c'était difficile à qualifier. S'il fallait faire un premier rapprochement entre Hermione et lui, ce serait celui du regard. Tout deux difficiles à qualifier car concentrant un mélange de toutes sortes d'émotions que leurs visages ne transparaissent jamais._

_Je le dépasse mais je sens toujours son regard brûlant dans mon dos. Hermione m'attend et nous traversons ensemble._

_Nous ne disons rien pendant presque cinq minutes et j'ose à peine tourner la tête dans sa direction. Puis, lorsqu'elle jette sa cigarette dans la chaussée, elle m'interroge :_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours tout seul ? » _

_Je sursaute. Puis une sensation bizarre, glacée, me traverse tout le corps, comme si cette fille venait de me mettre à nu. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me pose ce genre de questions bateaux que l'on pose aux nouveaux, du type : « Où t'étais avant ? » « C'était mieux/pire ? » « T'avais des amis là-bas ? » « Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » etc. Mais là, d'un coup, comme ça.. ! Et j'avais intérêt à m'y habituer car Hermione – je l'apprendrais par la suite – avait le chic pour entrer dans le vif du sujet sans prendre la peine de tourner autour du pot. _

_« J'ignorais que tu m'observais. »_

_Je jette à mon tour ma cigarette et regrette de ne pas en avoir une autre, pour me donner un peu de contenance. _

_« Tout le monde t'observe. » dit-elle tout en se rallumant une autre cigarette._

_Cette remarque accroit mon malaise. J'étais à POUDLARD depuis un mois et pensais – à tord – avoir réussi à me fondre dans le décor, faire parti des murs, du sol, des meubles. Pas des humains. Mais apparemment, même Hermione Granger m'observait._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de moi ? »_

_Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question mais Hermione hausse des épaules._

_« Ils pensent que tu es pauvre. »_

_Et bam. _

_En six mots, c'est dit. Elle venait de résumer cette situation sociale qui me suivait depuis la naissance. Je sens mon corps se liquéfier, mes mains trembler, ma respiration s'écourter, se saccader. C'est comme si on venait de me porter un grand coup à la nuque. Mais je continue de marcher normalement. Je me concentre sur les battements de mon cœur tandis que mes yeux commencent à me piquer sérieusement. _

_Plus de deux minutes s'écoulent sans que l'un de nous deux n'ouvre la bouche puis Hermione jette sa deuxième cigarette dans un caniveau et déclare :_

_« Je pars par là. » _

_Elle désigne une rue bordée de pavillons. Je me contente simplement de hocher la tête car il me semble que si je secoue ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, celui-ci risque de se briser en mille morceau._

_Après tout, ce sont des doigts de pauvre. Elle me fixe quelques secondes, comme attendant que je parle. Ce qui ne vient pas._

_« Bye. » dit-elle finalement avant de s'éloigner vers sa rue de fille pourrie gâtée._

_Je la regarde s'éloigner et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne, j'ai une haine. Une haine envers POUDLARD. Envers ses profs. Ses élèves. Ma classe. Une haine envers Draco Malfoy. Et, par-dessus tout, une haine envers cette prétentieuse d'Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Les caméras se recentrèrent sur Hermione.<p>

« Mais il y a bien une chose au moins que vous pouvez affirmer à propos de vous ! » s'exclama Jenny, déterminée à extraire autre chose que de l'abstrait de la chanteuse.

« Je peux affirmer que je suis sur ce plateau. » répondit Hermione, maligne. « Et que je vous parle, là, maintenant. »

« Oui, _d'accord_, mais je parle de vous, personnellement, il n'y a rien dont vous pussiez être sûre à propos de vous ? »

« Je suis une femme. Je chante dans un groupe. Je suis en vie. Mon niveau d'affirmation pourrait globalement se résumer à ça. Pour les détails, ils peuvent changer à tout moment. »

« Vous portez une jupe. Et des porte-jarretelles. Ce sont des détails. Ils sont pourtant concrets car personne – pas même vous – ne pourrait les nier. »

« Je peux les enlever. »

« Là, maintenant ? Sur le plateau ? » poussa Jenny.

« Vous auriez la CSA à dos si j'enlevais ne serait-ce qu'un bouton de ma jupe. » répliqua Hermione du tac au tac.

« …1-0 » commenta Jenny tandis qu'une partie du public rigolait parce que signal rouge. « Vous devez d'ailleurs avoir un très fort caractère, seule, à la tête de ce groupe. Car, en temps que chanteuse, tout Nine repose sur vos épaules. Comment gérez-vous cette pression ? »

Hermione pris encore son temps.

« On la gère en groupe. » Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Le simple fait d'être ensemble attenue en quelques sortes le niveau de nervosité. Nous sommes une famille et, lorsqu'on est en famille, rien, absolument rien ne peux nous arriver. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas totalement à l'abri de la crise de nerfs par moments. Surtout à nos débuts. Ayant été hissé au rang mondial d'une manière assez brutale, voir même violente, nous n'étions pas préparés à tout ce remue-ménage et la pression a faillit nous faire perdre les pédales. »

* * *

><p><em>Il règne, dans la pièce, un silence mortuaire. L'air est électrifié. La tension, partout, la pression. Elle est palpable. <em>

_Blaise est adossé contre l'une des tables de la loge et, les bras croisé, fixe le mur d'en face sans cligner un seul millième de seconde des yeux. Un peu plus loin, sur l'ottomane en cuir noir, le corps de Draco est allongé, parfaitement raide à l'exception de sa jambe gauche, un bras lui recouvrant les yeux, son torse se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, Théo est assis, ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, ses mains renfermant chacune une baguette battant l'air silencieusement sur le tempo de sa musique. Hermione est perchée sur la petite table ronde en verre au centre de la salle, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, sa tête entre ses genoux, ses cheveux noirs jais coupés court désordonnés. L'écho d'un battement d'ailes d'une mouche aurait put faire un vacarme assourdissant tant l'absence de bruit devenait pesante. _

_On attend. Ils attendent. Et cette attente devient, au fil des secondes, totalement insupportable._

_Moins de dix secondes avant que l'un des membres ne craquent et ne se mettent à hurler, se laissant ronger par la nervosité, un membre du Staff ouvre la porte de la loge à la volée. _

_« Il reste cinq minutes, quarante six secondes » leur annonce-t-il d'une voix énergique. « Vous devez vous mettre en place, le temps que le groupe avant vous finisse sa prestation. Votre agent vous attend dans le couloir. »_

_Draco se redresse un peu trop vite puis se rend compte que ses mains tremblent. Il donne cependant un coup de coude un peu trop rude à Théo pour que ce-dernier redescende sur la planète Terre et enlève ses écouteurs. Hermione se redresse elle-aussi et pose un à un ses pieds sur le sol. Brusquement prise de nausée, elle court le plus vite possible vers la poubelle près de la porte et y vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Ses collègues l'observent sans ciller, comme anesthésiés. Elle suffoque, la tête à moitié disparue derrière le sac plastique noir, s'essuie la bouche du dos de la main, puis se relève en titubant, le teint livide. _

_Elle s'engage la première dehors d'un pas très incertain et, aussitôt après, ses gardes du corps l'encerclent et la maintiennent pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'effondrer. _

_« Quatre minutes » les pressent-on encore. « Il reste quatre minutes. »_

_Dix secondes de torpeur sont nécessaires avant que la voix de Blaise ne s'élève._

_« On y va. » déclare-t-il sur un ton autoritaire et c'est le Maître qui a parlé alors les disciples Malfoy et Nott s'empressent de se lever._

_En file indienne derrière leur guide, les trois autres protagonistes de Nine rejoignent le couloir où Hermione se laisse malmener, tripoter de tous côtés par une colonie d'autres membres du Staff des coulisses. _

_Elle ressemble à un pantin, au milieu de toute cette agitation, se faisant tirer les cheveux d'un côté, repoudrer le visage de l'autre, et voilà qu'on vient lui accrocher une oreillette avec précipitation tandis qu'une styliste décrète qu'elle doit immédiatement changer ses bottes et mettre des talons pour mettre sa taille plus en valeur mais sa peau est trop pâle, rajoutez-lui du blush pendant que je change son collier – celui-là faisait tellement année passée… Pansy lui glisse une pilule dans le creux de la main._

_« Prends ça trésor, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »_

_Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil puis court vers Blaise qui se fait ajuster sa chemise pour que celle-ci ai l'air parfaitement débraillée._

_« Sortie ! » crie quelqu'un et, effectivement, le groupe venant d'occuper la scène déboule en coulisse et, avec eux, toute l'euphorie du spectacle._

_Ils hurlent, sautillent de partout, tandis que leurs assistants se ruent sur eux. Draco les salue d'un signe de la tête. _Günther 7_, le groupe hype du moment d'origine germano-hollandaise, branchés à l'électro à hautes doses ainsi qu'au rock assez soft. Ils étaient à la tête de l'affiche du festival Coachella tandis que les Nine se trouvaient au milieu, perdus à l'intérieur d'une marée d'artistes tentant tout comme eux de grimper jusqu'en haut. _

_« Ils sont chauds ! Bon sang ! Ils sont putain de chaud ! Vous avez intérêt à assurer, les gars ! Pas né celui qui prendra la relève de Günther ! » hurle Klaus, le chanteur, en pointant du doigt le groupe suivant._

_Il pousse alors un cri, mélange de hululement et d'exhortation de guerre, dont les décibels sont difficilement supportables pour l'oreille humaine, puis s'éloigne en cabriolant vers les loges tout en gratifiant d'un doigt d'honneur Théodore, Draco, Blaise et Hermione. _

_« Je vous prédis un an, allez, un an et demi – et je suis gentille – dans l'industrie musicale et ensuite, plus personne ne se souviendra de votre gueule ! » aboie Pansy en lui retournant un double doigt d'honneur tandis que Petra, la chanteuse de Günther, considère avec la plus grande condescendance Hermione avant de s'en aller elle aussi vers ses appartements._

_« Trente secondes ! » annonce quelqu'un._

_Tout bouge, tout va de plus en plus vite. On pousse les guitaristes, le batteur et la chanteuse vers le seuil des coulisses. Pansy leur assure qu'ils vont faire un carton, qu'ils vont se faire un nom parce que Coachella, c'est la consécration, et que Günther 7 – mon Dieu, mais comment on-ils même put percer avec un nom de scène aussi pitoyable ? ! Et 7, c'est quoi ? Leur note de QI ? Cela décroche un sourire à Théo mais Hermione reste coincée dans sa bulle. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, totalement perdue en terre inconnue. Et on annonce quinze secondes. Tout va très, très vite. Hermione a encore envie de vomir. Son corps tout entier chancelle. Blaise la retient d'un côté, Draco de l'autre. Théo garde les yeux fermés. Et soudain…_

_« __**…le groupe NINE !**__ »_

…_ils sont propulsés sur le devant de la scène. Une horde d'applaudissement, des bruits, des cris, des hurlements de partout, de partout. Ils avancent à petits pas, tels des nouveaux nés, observant d'un air ébahi le parterre de cinq mille cinq cent personnes debout devant eux._

_Les mains moites et tremblantes, Hermione attrape son micro. La foule hurle toujours. Elle a du mal à respirer. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle peine à refermer ses doigts sur l'objet. Cinq mille cinq cent personnes. Sa vue se brouille. Cinq mille cinq cent personnes. Elle a la bouche sèche. Sa voix ne répond plus._

_Cinq mille cinq cent personnes._

* * *

><p>« Perdre les pédales ? » répète Jenny, en tournant la tête de côté. « C'est-à-dire, perdre les pédales ? »<p>

Hermione hausse des épaules.

« Oh, vous savez…perdre les pédales. » dit-elle simplement, évasive.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLAISE]<strong>

.

_Elle hurlait : « DE TOUTE FACON, TOUT LE MONDE M'AIME ! »._

_Et un autre rail, et encore un autre. _

_Et une pilule rose. Une verte. _

_Elle titube dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde titube avec elle. Elle a l'air d'une loque. D'une épave. Elle se maintient à trois fêtards dansant devant elle. Puis tombe. Lamentablement._

_Draco l'attrape – la traîne au sol – puis l'attire vers lui. Il l'embrasse tout en la maintenant par la nuque. C'est bruyant. Hermione soupire. Il la prend brusquement par les hanches et la hisse sur le meuble bar. Il continue de l'embrasser. C'est bestial. Puis il lui arrache littéralement son haut qui tombe en lambeau sur le skaï du meuble. Un mec derrière eux émerge et les bouscule avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, à deux pas de l'overdose. Hermione tâtonne à côté d'elle, attrape la première bouteille qui lui tombe sous la main, en prend une longue, une très longue gorgée, s'étouffe même presque puis la balance sur le sol. Le liquide translucide se répand abondamment sur le parquet. Draco lui enlève précipitamment sa jupe. _

_« Tout le monde m'aime, tout le monde m'aime, tout le monde m'aime… » répète une Hermione ivre à tue-tête, les yeux injectés de sang._

_Elle ne ressemble en rien à l'Hermione que j'aime. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête et croise mon regard, elle m'adresse un sourire pervers._

_Draco tire violemment sur son soutien-gorge qui se détache immédiatement. J'ai mal au cœur. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe._

_« …tout le monde m'aime, tout le monde m'aime… »_

_Elle pose sa main en plein sur le tas de poudre blanche et pousse un long gémissement, la tête rabattue en arrière. Ses gémissements se transforment en râles de plus en plus sonores. Elle passe sa main dans la chevelure dorée de Draco, y laissant une traînée blanche au passage, – ironiquement, la stéréo passe en boucle « Yeah, we talkin' 'bout cocaine, cocaine, just about cocaine, so that's how we roll » - puis resserre son poing sur une poignée de cheveux, son corps secoué de spasmes._

_Théo entre._

_Il a les yeux rougis lui aussi. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et des marques rouges lui lacèrent son cou. Il regarde Draco et Hermione puis me fixe et je veux lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il a ces marques rouges mais je sais, au fond, d'où viennent ces marques et de toute façon je ne peux même plus parler – à quoi bon ? – je ne veux même plus parler alors je le regarde se laisser glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. Puis s'allonger totalement. Mettre ses mains en éventail sur son visage. Se rouler de côté. Pleurer, peut-être. Quelqu'un l'enjambe sans ménagement pour rejoindre la salle de bain._

_J'ai mal au cœur. Rien qu'une mauvaise passe._

_Hermione lui hurle de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne pas s', de ne pas, de ne, de… _

_Je détourne les yeux. _

_J'ai mal au cœur._

_Qu'est-on devenu ?_

_J'ai tellement mal au cœur._

* * *

><p>« Vous ne m'aidez pas… » soupira Jenny.<p>

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Nous sommes humains, comme tout un chacun. Et il y a des moments où la pression est telle qu'on perd pied. La célébrité ne fait qu'accélérer et décupler ce processus. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez très mal vécu cette célébrité précoce alors ? »

« Précoce, c'est le terme. Nous n'étions pour la plupart que des gamins. Des enfants. Nous n'étions pas préparés. C'est allé trop vite pour nous mais, malgré tout, je ne regrette rien. C'était une expérience à vivre mais il faut avoir un mental fort, _très_ fort pour résister. » répondit Hermione en insistant sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_« Est-ce qu'ils sont encore là ? »_

_Il tire très lentement un pan du rideau, regarde prudemment puis hoche la tête._

_« P… »_

_Je cherche mes cigarettes, les mains tremblantes. Mis à part celle de la salle de bain, aucune lumière n'est allumée dans la suite. Tous les rideaux ont été tirés et la chambre toute entière est plongée dans la pénombre. _

_Je tire ma première taffe sans parvenir à trouver mon calme._

_« Et là, ils sont toujours là ? »_

_Il soupire d'agacement puis regarde à nouveau et opine. Je pousse une bordée de jurons. Il faut que je sorte. Je dois sortir. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je vais devenir fou. Il faut que je me barre d'ici._

_J'écrase ma cigarette sans même l'avoir décemment entamée et en rallume immédiatement une autre. Puis je me lève. Fais les cent pas. Me rassois. Me relève. Ecrase ma cigarette. Frappe mon poing contre le bois du lit. Redemande s'ils sont toujours agglutinés devant l'entrée de l'hôtel._

_« Oui, bon sang. Ca fait la centième fois que tu me le demande. »_

_« Tais-toi. Commence pas. »_

_Ne commence pas. _

_Ne commence pas._

_Dis-moi ils sont là ?_

_Ils sont toujours là ?_

_Sont-ils encore là ?_

_Réponds !_

_« Tu me soule Théo. »_

_Il claque la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui en marmonnant : « Le jour où t'apprendras à assumer… ». _

_Je m'assois. Ca monte, ça monte, ça monte... Une demi-heure que je suis coincé dans cette chambre. (Quelle connerie Théo, mais quelle connerie !) Je regarde tout autour de moi, comme à l'affût. Il y a une boîte cylindrique en plastique renversée sans couvercle sur le lit défait. Je me jette dessus, vide les trois derniers cachets sur ma paume de main et les avale cul sec. Puis j'attrape mon portable et compose, les doigts tremblants, le seul numéro que je connais par cœur._

_« Théo » me répond la voix endormie de Blaise._

_Et là, je craque. Entre deux sanglots, je lui raconte que je suis enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel du Palherm depuis une éternité avec…avec…enfin, tu sais Blaise, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, merde, je sais pas quoi faire, y'a que des paparazzis à l'entrée de l'hôtel, dans les couloirs – partout, putain, merde, merde, je sais pas quoi faire, merde…_

_« Ok, Théo, calme-toi. »_

_Mais je peux pas me calmer, tu comprends pas, attends mais si ils me photographient avec…_

_« Calme-toi. » m'ordonne-t-il. _

_J'halète mais, au bout d'un moment, je me tais._

_« Maintenant écoute-moi. Il ne faut pas qu'on te photographie avec lui. Surtout pas. Alors laisse-le partir… »_

_« Mais s'il raconte que je n… »_

_« Fais ce que je te dis. S'il ne tient pas sa langue, je m'occupe de lui. Laisse-le partir. Et attends quarante minutes minimum avant de sortir à ton tour. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Fais ce que je te dis ! »_

_Il sort enfin de cette salle de bain, habillé, prend quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Je le sens se retourner dans mon dos et me fixer alors j'anticipe et lance :_

_« Je t'appelle. »_

_Je ne me retourne pas tandis que la porte se referme derrière lui. Une fois seul, je craque à nouveau et fouille toute la suite de fond en comble tout en hoquetant de larmes et tout est flou dans cette obscurité mais je retrouve le dernier cachet sur le rebord de l'évier – il l'a laissé ici pour moi – et le porte à ma bouche. M'appuyant contre le rebord en céramique du lavabo, fixant mon reflet ahuri, je respire bruyamment, inégalement, comme tentant de garder ma tête hors de l'eau afin d'échapper à la noyade._

* * *

><p>« L'aviez-vous tous, ce mental fort ? » demanda Jenny en se tournant cette fois-ci vers les autres membres du groupe. « Parce que, je le rappelle, seul Blaise était majeur lorsque « <em>The King<em> » s'est hissé au top des ventes d'albums pour y régner presque cinq semaines de suite. Avant d'être détrôné par le nouvel opus des Günther 7. »

Draco eut une risette méprisante que l'œil de lynx de Jenny ne rata pas.

« Aurais-je cité l'un de vos ancien rivaux ? » sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion.

« Klaus et moi étions de très bons amis avant…ce drame. Je trouve cela vraiment dommage que l'alcool et les substances illicites l'aient emportés sur son talent. C'était un musicien d'exception. Il nous a beaucoup inspiré, dans le temps. » assura Draco d'un ton solennel et Jenny dut se faire violence pour s'arracher de l'hypnose que le guitariste opérait sur elle.

Le public tout entier applaudit ces paroles pleines de sagesse à tout rompre. Blaise dut, lui, se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer de rire.

Jenny secoua la tête, troublée.

« Oui, donc, hum…Hermione » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important « Vous aviez donc tout juste dix-sept ans lorsque le premier album du groupe vous a propulsé au sommet des ventes. Vous êtes par la suite devenue une figure emblématique du monde du rock. Froide d'apparence, inaccessible médiatiquement, dotée néanmoins d'une voix pouvant fissurer le cœur du plus endurci des hommes…vous êtes devenu le fantasme d'une génération toute entière. Le modèle de milliers de femmes. Une muse, une icône ayant inspiré de nombreux artistes, photographes – Karl Lagerfeld, pour citer l'un des plus prestigieux – maison de haute couture – De Castelbajac vous a consacré une collection toute entière au printemps 2007, Miu Miu a baptisé l'un de ses sacs 'Hermione Granger', la gamme de vernis 'Noir Granger' de Yves St Laurent est une véritable référence… »

Hermione se mordait la lèvre, amusée par cette énumération.

* * *

><p><strong>[HERMIONE]<strong>

.

_Il me dis de me pencher en arrière, un peu plus…comme ça, c'est parfait, ok, regarde-moi. Dédain, je veux du dédain, méprise-moi, parfait, juste comme ça, ne bouge pas, ne bouge surtout pas ma belle. Ok, maintenant tourne un peu ta tête de côté – pas autant ! Comme ça, juste comme ça, ne bouge plus. Pose ta main sur ta hanche, un peu plus bas, ok, maintenant regarde-moi à nouveau et je veux un air blasé, vraiment blasé, tu t'ennuies, et si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu te tirerais d'ici, voilà, parfait, tu es parfaite, juste comme ça, plisse un peu des paupières… parfait, tu es divine Hermione. Bon sang, ce que j'aime ton regard. Détache tes cheveux maintenant… lentement… parfait, parfait… passe ta main dans tes cheveux… prends ton temps. Relève un peu le menton, regarde-moi de haut vraiment de haut. Tu es la chanteuse de Nine, tu es à la tête d'un empire, tu es la Reine de ce Monde Hermione, personne ne peut reculer devant toi, qui suis-je pour toi ? Regarde-moi vraiment de haut, soit hautaine… parfait, bon sang, tu es la Perfection incarnée… encore une dernière… mon Dieu, tu es extra, ne bouge pas… parfait, parfait… ne bouge pas d'un poil ma belle, tu es géniale…_

_Wayferrer noires aux yeux, jambes croisées, Dray ne me quitte pas des yeux. Pas une seule demi-seconde. Il est installé sur le fauteuil en cuir à côté de la baie vitrée, un peu en retrait derrière Zacharias Smith, photographe de mode pour Vogue, qui met en boîte les pages de shooting du prochain numéro consacré à, eh bien, à la Reine de ce Monde._

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_Le lendemain soir, je traîne des pieds pour sortir. Je rassemble mes affaires le plus lentement possible puis, lorsque la salle s'est assez vidée pour qu'un pauvre de mon espèce puisse manifester sa présence, je me lève, prends mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. A deux pas de la sortie, je manque de bousculer un élève qui déboule en trombe dans la classe._

_« Désolé ! »_

_C'est Dean Thomas. Il recule avec un sourire ennuyé. Je reste les pieds ancrés au sol._

_« Ca va ? Désolé, j'ai pas regardé où j'allais. » répète-t-il._

_Je ne dis rien. Je reste là, immobile comme une statue de pierre, incapable d'un seul geste. Il me considère alors avec un regard interloqué, comme si j'étais une espèce terrestre étrange que personne n'aurait encore découvert. _

_« Hum...il faut que j'aille prendre mon classeur, sur la table…je l'ai oublié. » se justifie-t-il en montrant un point derrière moi._

_Aucune réaction. Mon cerveau, mes membres, mes nerfs – plus rien ne répond, plus rien ne fonctionne._

_« Je dois passer. » dit-il d'une voix agacée et je pense que la froideur et l'autorité avec laquelle cette phrase entra dans mes oreilles débloqua mes capacités et me permis de me déplacer de côté._

_Il me dépasse, va récupérer son classeur puis me demande encore pardon pour sortir – mais un « pardon » impatient, voir même méprisant – et marche avec empressement dans le couloir puis disparaît à l'angle. Je tourne alors ma tête vers le mur vitré tapissant toute la partie gauche du corridor et je remarque que la nuit est déjà presque tombée. Le reflet de la vitre me renvoie l'image de ma figure empourprée. Je tâte mes joues en feu et je ferme les yeux en me traitant de toutes sortes de noms. « Con » figure, bien sûr, en tête de liste. _

_Lorsque je sors, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'élèves devant l'école. La main toujours sur ma joue, je passe le portail et, dans ma liste, il me semble bien que j'en suis à « attardé mental » lorsque quelqu'un m'interpelle dans mon dos._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »_

_Je me retourne et aperçoit Granger à la place que j'occupe normalement lorsque je fume ma cigarette du soir. Ses doigts se refermant sur sa Winston sont rougis par le froid, cristallisés autour de la tige de tabac, ses pommettes et ses lèvres sont toutes roses il est évident qu'elle est littéralement frigorifiée d'avoir attendu. Je lui jette un regard en tentant de cacher le mieux que possible ma surprise puis continue sans m'arrêter sur son chemin. Lorsque je l'entends me suivre, j'ai un rictus malgré moi._

_« Quoi, tu m'en veux ? » me demande-t-elle._

_Je ne dis rien, je continue d'avancer. J'ôte ma paume de ma joue chaude et la range dans la poche de mon pantalon d'uniforme._

_« Tu m'as posé une question, je t'ai répondu, aussi simple que ça. » continue-t-elle et je sens qu'elle accélère le pas pour marcher à mon rythme._

_« Je m'en contrefous, aussi simple que ça. » _

_Elle s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute et, bien que j'en meurs d'envie, je ne me retourne pas._

* * *

><p><strong>[HERMIONE]<strong>

.

_Je me lève, chaque matin, je me regarde dans la glace et j'ai l'impression de voir une étrangère. Sans cesse, je me demande 'Qui suis-je ?' ou bien 'Qui est cette fille, cette femme qui me regarde ? Qui est-elle ?'._

_Elle est moche, voilà ce qu'elle est. Un tas de graisse, inutile, a-t-elle déjà servi à quelque chose ? Elle est petite – personne ne la voit. Mérite-t-elle d'être vue, de toute manière ? Elle a des traces, des coupures, sur les bras, sur les jambes. Elle est folle, cette fille, il ne faut surtout pas s'en approcher. Elle est mauvaise, nocive pour elle-même, toxique pour quiconque l'approche de trop près, mortelle pour tous ses amis – si ami(s) il y a. _

_Et elle pourra pleurer autant qu'elle veut, seule, dans sa villa de 425 m² avec maison d'invités, l'écho de ses sanglots hystériques se répercutant d'un bout à l'autre de la propriété, ça ne changera absolument rien. Elle restera la même. Elle pourra gagner le monde entier, son état ne fera qu'empirer. Et gare à celui qui s'éprendra d'elle ce sera à ses risques et périls. _

_Son père l'abandonne, d'année en année. _

_Quelques fois, il lui laisse trois mille Livres en liasse sur la table du salon avec un mot : « Je suis à [Insérer un nom de pays ici]. Papa. » D'autres fois, il lui fait livrer des cadeaux encombrants, trop luxueux, qu'elle entrepose dans un débarras. Elle tombe parfois à la TV sur des reportages suivant des familles anglaises en difficultés qui se battent au quotidien pour survivre avec le peu de moyens qu'ils ont et alors ses coupures augmentent, sur ses bras, sur ses jambes, et elle envoie tout le contenu du débarras à toutes sortes d'associations caritatives mais elle se sent vide, si vide. _

_Elle boit et, au bout du huitième verre, elle appelle son père et le traite de connard, lui dis qu'elle le hait à chacune de ses respirations, qu'elle aurait préféré crever plutôt que d'être sa fille. Et il soupire et lui dit d'une voix impatiente qu'il est à [Insérer un nom de ville ou d'entreprise ici] en réunion, qu'il n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ses crises et a-t-elle vu son psychiatre cette semaine ? Va le voir, Mione, tu te sentiras mieux. Il te prescrira quelque chose. Elle le traite à nouveau de connard, lui raccroche au nez, monte sur le toit et marche en équilibre dessus, une bouteille à la main. _

_Un soir, elle glisse et réussit par chance à s'agripper à la gouttière. Elle panique mais arrive à sauter sur le balcon du dernier étage. Elle court ensuite dans sa chambre, se recroqueville dans son lit, sous ses draps, elle sanglote, tétanisée, et il pleut maintenant des cordes dehors et il n'y a personne dans la maison, aucune lumière, elle entend des bruits de grincements, des bruits de pas, elle se demande s'Ils viennent pour elle, pour la chercher. Elle qui se croyait si invincible, elle a maintenant peur de la Mort._

_Elle a la même voix que sa mère. Les mêmes traits que sa mère. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. La même carrure que sa mère. On le lui dit trop souvent. Elle n'aime pas, vraiment pas, être comparée à elle, ça la met mal à l'aise, ça la rend furieuse, ça la plonge dans un gouffre sans fond et ses coupures se multiplient et puis, voyez-vous, ce serait un peu déplacé de la comparer sans cesse avec sa mère étant donné qu'elle l'a tué._

* * *

><p><strong>De looooongues reviews : voilà ce que je veux. Enfin, de longues reviews sincères plutôt, sinon c'est pas du jeu. Alors, pour le délai du post suivant, je ne vais pas vous mentir…<strong>

**_IACB.**

.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Emma :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur des autres. IACB.

**Adle :** J'avais oublié de mettre les noms des personnages avant chaque flashback, c'est pour ça:/ Merci pour ta review ! IACB.

**Amandine :** J'espère une review longue cette fois-ci ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, IACB.

**Lh42 :** Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage vraiment ! En espérant que tu sois devenue réellement fan cette fois-ci, IACB.

**Alice D :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. IACB.

**MarieB :** Et j'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Merci pour ta review, IACB.

**Lectrice :** Un grand merci pour ta review, j'ai recherché l'innovation et je suis heureuse que cela plaise ! En espérant vraiment que tu aies aimé ce nouveau chapitre, IACB.

**Marie :** Aaah, le type de review que je préfère : celles des bonnes surprises. Je suis très contente que ce UA te plaise, en dépit du grand virage pris par rapport à l'œuvre de JKR. IACB.

**Maroussa :** Merci pour ta review ! IACB.

**Crystal :** Vrai ! (Hahaha, c'que je suis modeste…) Non mais ça prend du temps à écrire et, bon, j'espère que le résultat a plu en tout cas. Merci pour ta review ! IACB.

**Maimillia :** Fin du stress ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas deçu, merci pour la review. IACB.

.

**A très bientôt,**

**_IACB.**


	4. There's no way turning back

**Je l'avoue, j'ai été longue mais j'explique : le chapitre était prêt à 80% lorsque je l'ai effacé sur un coup de tête, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et pour réécrire quelque chose de différent...ça a été dur. **

**But here we are.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><em>« En signant les clauses ci-dessous, M. Thomas, vous acceptez de recevoir sur votre compte personnel la somme exacte de 7,4 Millions de Livres Sterling. En échange, un silence complet , total, quant à cette affaire vous sera demandé à la seconde même où vous apposerez votre signature sous ces accords. Si cette clause se retrouvait brisée pour une quelconque raison et que vous en veniez à aborder de près ou de loin ne serait-ce qu'un seul élément de ce dossier, sachez dès à présent que vous serez poursuivi pour faux témoignage, diffamations et calomnies. Nous serons susceptibles de vous demander des dommages et intérêts au seuil minimum de 8 Millions de Livres Sterling et ne mettrons tout, absolument tout en œuvre pour que votre réputation, votre vie professionnelle ainsi que votre vie privée soient réduites à l'état de poussière. »<em>

_Dean Thomas restait droit, digne sur sa chaise. Vêtu d'un costard-cravate noir accompagné d'une chemise rouge, des boutons de manchettes sobres épinglés à chacune des manches de sa veste, il opinait, concentré, au rythme des paroles que débitait l'avocat de la partie adverse. Pas un seul instant son regard ne déviait à droite ni à gauche. _

_« Sommes-nous sur la même longueur d'onde ? » _

_Dean se pencha vers son avocat, lui chuchota quelques mots puis reprit une figure impassible, fixant toujours droit devant lui._

_« Mon client se dit prêt à signer et à accepter tout ce qu'il faudra qu... » s'interrompit le représentant pénal du jeune métis avant que ce-dernier ne se penche à nouveau vers lui, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. « Mon client demande si, de votre côté, la partie adverse respectera sa part du marché. »_

_« Bien entendu, mon client respectera absolument chacune des clauses imposées. Afin qu'il ne soit plus question d'un quelconque harcèlement, mon client aura interdiction de s'approcher du vôtre à moins de 300 mètres ainsi que de reprendre contact avec lui de quelques manières que ce soit sous peine de reprise immédiate des poursuites. »_

_Dean hocha la tête, satisfait. _

_Alors, l'avocat tendit la clause à son confrère qui l'intercepta puis se tourna vers son client comme pour obtenir son aval. Dean hocha de nouveau la tête en fermant brièvement les yeux, l'air confiant, et alors l'avocat signa dans l'encadré. Dean attrapa le stylo que lui tendait son voisin et pris le temps d'inscrire son nom avec une calligraphie impeccable et artistiquement penchée. _

_Les deux hommes de lois s'échangèrent alors les feuilles et ce fut à la partie adverse de signer. _

_L'avocat en face de Dean apposa un trait vague, nonchalant au bas des deux feuilles puis les tendis à Théodore. Ce-dernier se releva lentement de la chaise dans laquelle il était vautré et signa aussi décemment que ses mains tremblantes le lui permettaient. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa de plein fouet, au travers ses verres teintés, le regard de Dean._

_Depuis le début des négociations – c'est à dire depuis presque dix minutes – c'était la première fois que le métis daignait poser ses yeux sur son ancien camarade de lycée. Et quels yeux...Théo avait l'impression que ces deux iris marron clair pouvaient le liquéfier sur place. Il était impassible pourtant, ce regard, mais d'une impassibilité, d'une froideur qui blesse, qui enrage, qui donne l'impression de se heurter à un mur de pierre, de glace. _

_Théodore tenta d'encapuchonner le stylo Mont Blanc de ses mains moites, la vue brouillée. Au bout de quatre essais vains, il posa tout simplement l'objet sur la table avec tant de précaution que l'on aurait cru que le petit cylindre était en cristal de verre. _

_La séance se termina en un temps éclair. Les deux avocats se levèrent et se saluèrent. Dean fit de même, offrit même un sourire au Maître qui représentait Théodore et adressa à celui-ci un dernier regard. Il était debout. Théo était avachi sur sa chaise, terrassé. Il préféra détourner la tête, la vue si floue derrière ses lunettes qu'il ne pouvait à présent percevoir que des points de couleur. _

_La porte de la salle claqua._

_« M. Nott... »_

_La voix de son avocat lui venait aux oreilles en sourdine. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua une deuxième fois._

_A tâtons, Théodore récupéra le Mont Blanc. Il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler les tremblements de ses mains. Il attrapa le capuchon. Tenta à nouveau de le remettre en place. Ses mains, de grandes mains fines, des mains d'enfant encore, tentaient tant bien que mal de reconstituer le stylo. Que tout revienne dans l'ordre des choses. Une larme faisait son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Théo tourna le stylo de l'autre sens. Une autre larme. Le stylo ne voulait pas se mettre dans l'emplacement. Sa figure commençait à être entièrement mouillée. Ses mains tremblaient tant et si bien que tenir fermement le capuchon dans sa paume se révélait être une réelle épreuve._

* * *

><p><strong>[DRACO]<strong>

_._

_Théo est arrivé en retard à la loge. Vingt cinq minutes en retard._

_C'est le genre de truc qui me fout hors de moi, ça. _

_Mais, bien évidemment, personne ne m'avait mis au parfum quant à la situation et j'ai commencé à l'engueuler, à lui dire qu'il ne prenait plus le groupe au sérieux ces derniers temps, qu'il débarquait complètement dans la lune, shooté à je ne sais quoi, qu'il avait été un mauvais batteur au cour des derniers concerts, qu'il ferait mieux de se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le vire du groupe bon sang mais regarde-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux qu'on coule, c'est ça ? Tu t'es carrément arrêté en plein morceau hier, bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête putain, TU VEUX QU'ON COULE ? HEIN ? REPONDS-MOI BON SANG ! RESTE PAS COMME CA !_

_Et Blaise qui intervient : « Dray, calme-toi ! Laisse-le, il n'est pas très bien en ce moment... » et Hermione qui reste silencieuse et fixe d'un air soucieux Théo._

_« Vous êtes toujours à le défendre comme si c'était votre enfant, toujours à le couvrir. Je comprends pourquoi il se permet de partir en vrille comme il le fait maintenant vous ne le reprenez JAMAIS ! Ce mec est en tr... »_

_Théo s'est écroulé, là, devant nous, dans un bruit sourd. _

_Hermione a poussé un hurlement et s'est jeté sur lui. J'étais en état de choc. Puis, une tache rouge a commencé à grossir, grossir, grossir au niveau de son bras gauche et Hermione a doucement retroussé la manche trempée de Théo._

_Il s'était ouvert profondément les veines. _

* * *

><p><em>« On a attendu pendant une journée, UNE JOURNEE dehors ! » hurlait une fan de Nine qui sanglotait hystériquement à l'annonce de l'annulation du concert de ce soir. « On a dormi devant la salle, dans le FROID, on a presque pas mangé ! J'ai économisé pendant DES SEMAINES pour avoir cette place aux premiers rangs ! Et ils annulent pour cause de SURMENAGE ? ? C'est NOUS qui devrions être surmenés est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est d'attendre sous la pluie et le vent que le meilleur instant de votre vie arrive et que celui-ci vous passe sous le nez ? EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE C'EST ? ? » répéta-t-elle en agrippant la barrière de sécurité où étaient agglutinés des milliers de fans tandis que la caméra de CNN mettait en boîte la véritable émeute qu'avait créé l'annulation du show.<em>

* * *

><p>« ...avez-vous conscience de l'impact de ce 'phénomène Granger' dans le monde entier ? » demanda Jenny.<p>

« Je pense que je commence à m'en rendre compte. » répondit Hermione en hochant lentement la tête. « C'est dingue. Et encore, je ne m'en rends pas encore compte pleinement. »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas – et lorsque je dis 'vous', je parle du groupe tout entier – cette popularité effrayante par certains moments ? »

« 'Effrayante' ? » répéta Blaise. « Personnellement, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. En quoi la popularité pourrait être effrayante ? »

« Eh bien, par exemple, le simple fait de créer une véritable marée humaine scandant vos noms à chacun de vos déplacements. Ou encore certains agissements de vos fans... »

Au même instant, une mosaïque de clichés apparut sur l'écran du plateau, les visages des personnes représentés ayant tous été floutés.

Parmi la trentaine de photographie représentées s'y trouvait une qui avait déjà fait grands bruits trois ans auparavant. C'était une vénézuélienne d'une vingtaine d'année qui s'était faite tatoué le visage de Draco dans le dos, « I LOVE YOU DRAY » inscrit en écriture sanglante en bas du portrait. Suivait une américaine qui arborait fièrement un autographe que Théo avait inscrit sur sa joue droite à la sortie d'un concert et qu'elle venait d'immortaliser en en faisant un tatouage. Se trouvait également un adolescent de quatorze ans convulsant à la sortie d'un concert à Glasgow tout en tenant de toutes ses forces contre son torse une serviette avec laquelle s'était essuyé Draco. Une canadienne vouait aussi un véritable culte au bassiste des Nine, recouvrant la moindre surface nues de ses meubles et de ses murs avec des photos de Blaise. Un motard s'était également fait tatoué les noms des membres du groupe sur son crâne.

« Ah...ah oui, en effet. Vu sous cet angle là, ça peut paraître effrayant. » concéda Blaise en visionnant l'écran. « Et je tiens à dire que nous ne cautionnons pas et nous ne cautionnerons jamais ce types d'actes que nous qualifions d'actes extrêmes même si, après tout, chacun est maître de son corps ainsi que de ce qu'il fait... »

« Il me semble d'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, que ce type « d'acte extrême » s'est dernièrement répété à une échelle très grave, jamais atteinte précédemment...n'est-ce pas ? » demanda très précautionneusement Jenny, presqu'à voix basse.

Il y eut un court silence puis Draco prit le micro.

« En effet. » Et sa voix résonna avec un accent grave dans tout le studio. « Il...nous avons adressé toutes nos condoléances à Mrs. Felndner, la mère de Millicent Felndner... »

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrompit immédiatement Jenny. « Était-ce de votre faute ? Étiez-vous la personne qui a directement encouragé ce geste ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas... » intervint alors Théo. « Mettez-vous à notre place. Cette mort sur la conscience, nous la ressentons chaque matin lorsque nous nous levons et chaque soir au moment du couché. Il n'y a pas... »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »

« Et quelle réponse voulez-vous que l'on vous donne sachant que nous en recherchons une également ? »

La voix de Théodore vrillait dangereusement et Jenny perçut le vif mouvement de Blaise qui pressa le bras de son voisin pour que ce-dernier reste calme.

« Comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, nous avons vu Mme Felndner, nous avons parlé, échangé avec elle. » reprit Draco. « Elle a perdu sa fille du jour au lendemain et...et je peux vous dire qu'elle veut nous voir morts, tous, à l'heure qu'il est. Alors vous nous demandez : était-ce de notre faute ? Je vous répond : non. Nous n'étions pas là. Nous ne lui avons pas soufflé à l'oreille ce qu'elle allait faire. Cela ne nous destitue pas de toutes charges pour autant. »

« ...donc vous admettez enfin être la cause de ce tragique événement. »

« La cause, oui. Les fautifs, non. »

Jenny hocha lentement la tête, les yeux plissés, puis se tourna vers la caméra.

« Nous allons d'ailleurs voir cette fameuse vidéo filmant les dernières minutes de vie de la petite Millicent qui ont fait plusieurs fois le tour de la planète. Elle l'a posté quelques instants avant de mourir, avant que l'une de ses infirmières ne découvre son corps inanimé sur le sol de sa chambre. Retirée de Youtube ainsi que de la toile quelques jours après son décès, à la demande de sa mère, nous avons cependant eu son autorisation pour la diffuser lors de cette émission. Je vous propose de la visionner ensemble, une dernière fois, et de commémorer ensemble cette perte, cette perte d'une valeur inestimable qu'est celle de cette jeune Millicent Felndner. »

Au même instant apparut le visage de la défunte à l'écran.

Elle était en train de se mettre du mascara à l'aide du miroir en pied placé à côté de son bureau. Elle prit dix secondes à finir de maquiller son œil droit puis se racla la gorge et se mit face à la caméra.

C'était une adolescente de dix-sept ans dotée de cheveux châtain clair frisés, quelques reflets blonds ça et là, des tâches de sons parsemant ses pommettes saillantes. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu clairs et un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Elle adressa un large sourire accompagné d'un signe de main à la caméra puis rapprocha sa chaise du bureau.

« _C'est encore Millicent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez. J'en ai profité : je me suis mise sur mon 31._ »

Elle se leva afin que toute la caméra puisse filmer son habillement. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à bretelle avec des sandales noires. Elle tournoya trois fois sur elle-même avant de revenir s'asseoir.

« _Bon. Je vais être brève cette fois-ci, j'ai très peu de temps._ »

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, empoigna une poignée de mèche et tira d'un coup sec. Chimiothérapie.

Millicent jeta sa perruque sur son lit puis prit un papier posé sur son bureau.

«_ 3425 : voici le nombre de messages envoyés sur Facebook, Twitter, Nine-Officiel . Com, Nine-Contact . Com à Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. 3425 messages chacun. Depuis quatre ans. Qu'ai-je dit ? Très simple : je vous lis un message au hasard. _» Elle se racla la gorge. « _Bonjour Hermione, je me présente. Je m'appelle Millicent Hannah Felndner, j'ai quatorze ans et j'habite à York. Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre... _

_Simplement pour vous dire que je vous aime, je vous aime à un tel point que le verbe 'aimer' n'est pas assez fort pour qualifier ce que je ressens pour vous. Pour ce que vous faites. Je suis même prête à dire que je pourrais mourir pour vous. Votre musique me libère de tout : des engueulades avec ma mère, de la mort de mon père, des filles qui me rendent ma vie infernale à l'école, de ma maladie. La voix d'Hermione me donne envie de croire qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort, alors du coup, j'ai moins peur lorsque je dors à l'hôpital et que je crains de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller le lendemain. _

_Je vous ai vu deux fois en concert. Au début de chaque concert, Hermione, tu as pris le temps de décrire depuis la scène une dizaine de personnes que tu pouvais voir dans le public. Nous étions presque 17 000. Même si j'aurais aimé que tu me voie aussi et que tu me décrive, j'ai trouvé cette initiative touchante. Cela montre que tu fais attention à tes fans et que tu les aime._

_Mais j'aimerais tellement que vous fassiez enfin attention à moi._

_J'ai la leucémie. Pas la peine de s'étendre sur ce sujet mais je ne ressens plus le goût de vivre. Je suis un poids pour ma mère. Elle ne me le dis pas mais je le ressens chaque jour où elle se force à e rendre visite. J'ai perdu la moitié de mes amis et ceux qui me restent sont distants avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà morte. Le seul moment où je me sens vivante, c'est lorsque je vous écoute. Ta voix, Hermione, me ramène à la vie et..._ »

Elle se cacha quelques secondes le visage puis essuya brusquement ses larmes en s'excusant.

« _...et je ne peux que te remercier d'encourager ce foutu cœur à battre encore un peu. J'ai cependant une dernière faveur : s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît : pourriez-vous venir me rendre visite à l'hôpital ou seulement m'envoyer un message ou, je sais pas, me donner un signe de vie. Un simple signe de vie. Prononcer mon nom. Me signaler seulement que ce message vous soit parvenu. S'il vous plaît. Juste pour me donner un peu de...disons, de courage. S'il vous plaît. _

_Vous devez recevoir une tonne de lettres identiques je vous jure que je suis sincère. Je ne mens pas. Je suis réellement malade. Et je déteste prendre ma maladie comme excuse mais, croyez-moi, je suis sincère. De tout mon cœur, je souhaite que vous me répondiez parce que vous êtes...vous êtes..._ »

Millicent se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux, se contrôlant à nouveau pour ne pas pleurer. Elle resta presque une minute entière dans cette position puis se redressa et, ses yeux rougis fixant l'objectif de la caméra, elle déchira en petits morceaux la lettre.

«_ J'ai avalé huit cachets juste avant de me maquiller. _» reprit-elle d'une voix éteinte. « _Les effets devraient se faire ressentir dans quelques minutes à peine, si tout va bien. Ne vous bilez pas, ma mort ne durera tout au plus pas plus de trois minutes mais avant que je ne crève à cause de votre IGNORANCE et de votre MANQUE D'ACTION, je voudrais vous dire simplement un truc_. »

Elle rapprocha brusquement la caméra de son visage de sorte que l'on ne pouvait voir que sa figure et rien d'autre que sa figure à présent à l'écran.

« _JE VOUS EMMERDE ! _» hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons et sa voix résonna dans tout le plateau silencieux.

Jenny en eut des frissons dans tout le corps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux membres du groupe. Théo ne regardait même plus l'écran et, ses bras s'appuyant contre ses cuisses, son visage caché derrière ses mains mises en visières sur son front, fixait le sol. A côté de lui, Blaise, Draco et Hermione suivait la vidéo, impassibles.

« _JE VOUS EMMERDE DE M'AVOIR LAISS__É__ MOURIR DANS CET HÔPITAL, DE M'AVOIR LAISS__É__ CREVER, DE M'AVOIR LAISS__É__ CROUPIR ICI, DE VOUS ÊTRE DESINTERESS__É__ DE MOI, D'AVOIR __É__TEINT LE PEU D'ESPOIR QUE JE PLACAIS EN VOUS, EN MON SENS DE LA VIE SUR CETTE TERRE. _

_JE REGRETTE LE JOUR OU JE VOUS AI CONNU. LE JOUR OU J'AI ENTENDU POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS LA VOIX D'HERMIONE. C'ETAIT UN NEUF FÉVRIER, LE JOUR DE MON ANNIVERSAIRE. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AUREZ MA MORT SUR LA CONSCIENCE._

_EH, DRACO, TU M'ENTENDS ? J'ESPÈRE QU'AVANT DE DORMIR, TU TE RAPPELLERA QU'UNE FILLE DE YORK S'EST FOUTUE EN L'AIR RIEN QUE POUR VOS BEAUX YEUX ! ET HERMIONE, LA REINE DES GLACES, PENSE TOUJOURS A MOI COMME JE PENSAIS A TOI. TU POLLUAIS CHACUNE DE MES PENSÉE. J'ESPERE QUE TU TE RÉVEILLERAS EN FAISANT DES CAUCHEMARS SUR MOI._

_BLAISE, C'EST TOI QUI M'A SOURIT LA PREMIÈRE FOIS LORS D'UNE SEANCE DÉDICASSE A HEATHROW. C'EST TOI QUI M'A ASSURÉ QUE SI JE VOUS ECRIVAIS, VOUS ALLIEZ TOUJOURS ME REPONDRE. JE T'AI DEMANDÉ SI C'ÉTAIT VRAI, TU M'AS RÉPÉTE QUE OUI, QUE VOUS PRENIEZ TOUJOURS LE TEMPS DE CORRESPONDRE AVEC VOS FANS CAR ILS SONT VOTRE RAISON DE VIVRE, VOTRE RAISON DE COMPOSER DE LA MUSIQUE ET QUE LE CONTACT EST PRIMORDIAL RÉSULTAT ? JE VOUS AI ÉCRIS 3425 FOIS ET AUCUNE, JE DIS BIEN RÉPONSE DE VOTRE PART._

_TH__É__O...Th__É__...TU...TH__É__O..._ »

La caméra fut lâchée sur le carrelage, des bruits de toux en fond sonore. Suivi par des gémissements de douleur. Une quinte de toux à nouveau, plus lourde. Des sanglots, des halètements de plus en plus saccadés. Et l'écran fut brouillé pour retrouver le logo initial du Jenny Dillinger Show.

La minute de silence qui suivit fut spectaculaire. Plus personne n'osait respirer. Pas même Jenny. Les cameramans faisaient tour à tour des gros plan sur le visage des protagonistes de Nine.

« Je pense que tout le monde ici est dévasté, stupéfait par cette vidéo de la jeune défunte Millicent Felndner que nous venons de visionner. » reprit Jenny d'une voix lente et calme. « Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Dix-sept. Dans une année, elle passait son diplôme de fin d'année du lycée. La médecine avance, sans doute aurait-elle été soignée pour sa leucémie. Sa mère nous a confié que son grand rêve depuis l'enfance était de devenir avocate ou infirmière de guerre – elle aimait se mettre à la disposition des autres. Elle... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Les caméras se braquèrent sur Hermione.

Elle avait les yeux brillants, donnant du reflet à ses iris orangés. Ses traits étaient tendus mais une tristesse, une incroyable tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas posé la question agressivement. Juste dans un souffle, assez pour que cela soit entendu.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait visionner ça ? Quel était le but ? Était-ce par méchanceté ? Pourquoi avoir mis cette vidéo ? J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre. »

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix douloureuse, cassée, lasse. Jenny sut à la seconde que ce qu'elle venait de faire relevait d'être l'une des plus grosses erreurs de son métier. Elle en eut un énorme pincement de cœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Rien. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, joua nerveusement avec l'un des boutons de sa veste puis, face au regard perçant, insupportable de son interlocutrice, baissa légèrement les yeux.

Alors Hermione se leva calmement et quitta le plateau, se dirigeant vers les coulisses.

« Une sec... Hermione ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? Hermione ! » s'écria d'une voix désespérée Jenny tandis que la chanteuse venait de disparaître.

Elle se tourna alors vers les caméras et tenta de remettre son sourire Made-In-American-Talk-Show en place.

« Je...hum...que d'émotion hein ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la bonne humeur sera de nouveau au rendez-vous après la publicité. Alors profitez de cette pause pour recharger vos batteries de pop-corn, limonade et bretzels, nous sommes de retour après cette courte page de pub avec toujours en spécial guest... le groupe mythique de rock NINE ! »

Le public fut lent à s'enthousiasmer à la suite des paroles de la présentatrice et bientôt, les caméras furent coupées, les spots de lumières se mirent à faiblir.

* * *

><p><strong>[PANSY]<strong>

_._

_« Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte. _

_Nous devons recevoir par jour, grosso modo, près de 10 000 messages originaires du monde entier. Par JOUR. Rendez vous-en bien compte. _

_Alors ajoutez à cela les lettres de fans que nos fan-clubs de Londres, NewCastle, Ottawa et Coney Island – pour ne citer que les bureaux les plus assiégés – reçoivent par tonne chaque semaine. Sans parler des photos, des vidéos, des e-mails – mon Dieu, les e-mails. Parlons-en, tiens. Nous avons dut changer neuf fois de boîtes de messagerie et vingt neuf fois l'agencement du site tant le nombre de mails reçus mettait le serveur hors service._

_Alors Millicent chérie, avec tout l'amour que je peux porter à une gentille jeune fille à la fleur de l'âge comme toi, TU N'ES PAS UN CAS ISOLÉ, il y a des millions de fans à travers le monde qui tentent de rentrer en contact par tous les moyens possibles avec le groupe et qui échouent. Ils ne se pendent avec un drap ni ne s'explosent la cervelle pour autant. Nous ne sommes PAS responsables de cette tragédie. » _

_Lavender se figea, ses mains en suspend au dessus du clavier de son Mac Book Air. Elle se tourna vers moi, ennuyée. Il fallait que je lui dise, tôt ou tard, que ses nouvelles lunettes, des lunettes carrées Chloé jaune canari, perchées sur son nez retroussés lui donnaient un aspect de rottweiler transgénique sous hallucinogène._

_« Je n'écris tout de même pas texto ce que tu viens de dire dans le communiqué de presse...non ? Elle était quand même atteinte de leucémie... »_

_« Y cual es el problema ? Des handicapés sont fans de Nine. Des veuves sont fans de Nine. Des incarcérés sont fans de Nine. Des orphelins sont fans de Nine. Des cancéreux sont fans de Nine. »_

_« C'est tout de même cru, tel que c'est dit là... »_

_« Peu importe, arrange ça comme tu veux mais fais en sorte qu'il soit visible dans ce communiqué que le groupe n'a aucune responsabilité à prendre quant à cet acte désespéré. »_

* * *

><p>C'était comme si un rideau venait d'être baissé, montrant l'envers du décor du Jenny Dillinger Show. Ingénieurs, techniciens, maquilleuses, membre du Staff avaient envahis le plateau tandis que l'équipe du Show tentait de maintenir l'ambiance dans les gradins des spectateurs.<p>

Jenny regardait tout autour d'elle, totalement perdue, ne contrôlant absolument plus rien. Elle entrevit, derrière sa maquilleuse, Blaise et Draco discuter avec de grands gestes, les sourcils froncés, préoccupés. Théo n'avait pas changé de position depuis le milieu de la vidéo. Blaise retint du bras Draco qui attrapa brusquement sa main et la remit sur sa jambe avant de se lever d'un bond, bousculant la coiffeuse qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il marcha d'un bon pas vers les coulisses également.

Les lèvres de Blaise remuèrent silencieusement et il secoua furieusement la tête avant de se mettre debout à son tour. Jenny ne fut pas longue à réagir :

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » leur demanda-t-elle tandis que Blaise suivait Draco.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retourna. Jenny se mit alors à leur poursuite, poussant toutes les personnes qui entravaient sa route. Elle ressemblait à une bête féroce qui ne voudrait en aucun cas laisser sa proie s'échapper de son emprise.

« Eh ! » hurla-t-elle tout en bousculant violemment un des techniciens. « EH ! ! »

Elle couru jusqu'en backstage, rattrapa grossièrement Blaise par la manche et lui demanda, essoufflée :

« Nous sommes en direct à nouveau dans deux minutes à peine, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Et...et où va-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle en désignant Draco qui avançait toujours.

Au loin, très très loin dans le long couloir tapissé de loges où les membres de l'équipe du Dillinger Show sillonnaient, des casques sur les oreilles, des sweat-shirts gris avec écrit « S T A F F – J D S » en noir au dos, Hermione marchait toujours sans se retourner.

Jenny amorça un mouvement pour les poursuivre tous les deux mais fut arrêtée à son tour par Blaise qui déploya son bras sans se retourner pour autant vers elle, l'empêchant ainsi de passer.

« Laissez les. » lui ordonna-t-il. « Laissez-les arranger votre connerie seuls. »

Et ils restèrent là, à l'entrée des coulisses, à fixer Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un détour du couloir puis Draco, jusqu'à ce que, à son tour, il ne soit plus visible.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLAISE]<strong>

.

_Draco et Hermione. _

_Rien que pour ces deux-là, pour leur relation ambiguë, aussi distante que fusionnelle, un espèce de mélange bizarre et homogène d'amour et de haine, rien que pour ces deux spécimens rares, il faudrait leur consacrer une thèse. Et une sacré thèse. Un pavé de huit cent pages, rien que pour la préface. _

_Et j'ai beau être la personne qui connaît le mieux Draco, pour ce qui est de ses rapports avec Hermione, je serais incapable, totalement incapable de les expliquer._

_Mais je sais qu'il lui voue depuis ses quatorze ans une obsession malsaine. Maladive. Quelque chose de pas net. Il la hait, mais personne ne doit s'en approcher, et il la veut, mais là encore, personne ne doit faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers elle, à ses risques et périls. _

_Elle a débarqué en quatrième à POUDLARD. Un ovni. Paroxysme même de l'asociabilité et du dédain, elle dégageait néanmoins une aura et un charme comme jamais je n'en avais vu chez une personne auparavant. Une magicienne de glace. _

_Elle est rentrée dans la classe à 9h00 pile, en plein cours de maths. Le prof lui a fait signe de venir sur l'estrade. Et elle avait l'air blasée, mais blasée... On lui a demandé de se présenter et elle a roulé des yeux avant de lâcher, presque forcée :_

_« Hermione Granger. 13 ans. Sagittaire »_

_Et elle s'est terrée dans un mutisme impressionnant qui a perduré jusqu'à la fin de l'année. _

_Je n'avais pas cru Draco aussi faible. _

_Sur cet estrade, il ne la regardait pas. Non : il la contemplait. Il s'imprégnait d'elle. Cela faisait assez peur à voir d'ailleurs. Il avait les traits tendus mais ses yeux exprimaient un tel ébahissement, comme s'il venait de tomber des nues. _

_Ouvrons maintenant la section Théodore Nott. Parce qu'il faut l'ouvrir. Lui aussi était une sorte d'ovni. Mais puissance 1, disons, pas quelque chose de très fort. Mais de non négligeable quand même, presque malgré lui._

_Hormis pour ceux de sa classe, tous les élèves ont eu le loisir de l'observer dans la cour. Ce matin là, comme toujours, Draco faisait son show, jetant toutes les quatre secondes un coup d'œil vers Hermione. Hermione qui dévisageait sous toutes les coutures Théo. Théo qui restait seul, dans un coin, son sac au dos, et qui lançait des petits regards nerveux autour de lui, comme avait bien pu le remarquer Draco. Draco qui s'arrêta même de faire son intéressant le temps d'une minute pour déterminer ce que regardait avec tant d'insistance Hermione. Hermione qui fixait de plus en plus intensément Théo. Théo qui ne savait pas encore qu'il serait exclu par le lycée tout entier à cause de Draco. Draco qui était vert de jalousie que ce petit nouveau attire autant l'attention d'Hermione. Hermione qui adorait rendre vert de jalousie Draco._

_Alors, bon, concédons. Théo pouvait bien valoir un Puissance 2._

* * *

><p><strong>[DEAN]<strong>

_._

_Le con dans l'histoire, c'est moi. Pas Draco, encore moins Théodore. Moi et seulement moi._

_J'aurais pu dire non ce jour-là. _

_Draco m'avait pris à part dans les toilettes. Ou, du moins, je me lavais les mains lorsqu'il est sorti de l'un des cabinet._

_« Eh mec ! » s'est-il exclamé, tout sourire. « Ça fait longtemps, ça va ? »_

_Il actionna un des robinets tandis que je hochais la tête. _

_S'ensuivit un échange de banalités destiné à tourner autour du pot et à me mettre à l'aise mais, comme un con – je suis désolé de la répétition mais je ne trouve pas d'autre terme plus marquant, plus juste que ce mot – je me suis laissé prendre au jeu et lorsqu'il m'exposa soudain, sur le ton de la confidence (et là je vous passe les emballages, le superflu du discours pour je vous donner en mille le but recherché) que Théodore Nott était le diable déguisé en Homme sur Terre, qu'il était nuisible mais qu'il fallait le surveiller de près, de très près, qu'il fallait à la limite faire semblant d'être ami avec lui, d'être proche, de le connaître sous toutes les coutures car..._

_« ...se rapprocher le plus près possible de l'ennemi, c'est assurer le mieux ses arrières hein ? » blagua-t-il. « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »_

_Mon ego flatté par l'attention porté par Draco, par le fait d'être choisi par Draco, par le ton amical de Draco – que sais-je ? Tout cela poussa ce Blaise Zabini là à signer en bas du pacte avec un grand sourire._

_« Je compte sur toi, Thomas ? Tu me laisseras pas tomber ? »_

_Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Il me fit un clin d'œil, me tapa dans l'épaule comme un pote avant de sortir des toilettes. Dès lors, je m'attelais à ma tâche ingrate avec assiduité car il ne fallait surtout pas décevoir le grand Draco Malfoy, Seigneur de POUDLARD. _

_Et maintenant que je j'y repense, que je réalise toutes les conséquences désastreuses de ce morbide accord fait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage du bâtiment Nord du lycée quelques années plus tôt, j'ai honte._

_J'ai honte et je regrette tout. _

_Et c'est toujours beaucoup trop tard qu'on se rend pleinement compte que le chemin que l'on suit est le mauvais, lorsque les chiens sont déjà lâchés et qu'il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Encore désolée du retard ! L'inspiration, ça va, ça vient... &amp; j'ai eu un véritable passage à vide. Le virus de la feuille blanche, voyez-vous ? Une bactérie horrible, une maladie que je ne souhaite à personne (ou du moins à aucun écrivain en herbe).<strong>

**Mais je suis une Warrior haha, et me revoilà.**

**.**

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Adle :** _Merci beaucoup ! ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas. IACB._

**Lh42 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que les flash backs servent en tout cas. Ils sont un peu aléatoires, mais c'est voulu. Mais je veille à ce qu'ils rentrent en lien avec l'histoire néanmoins. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai plu...IACB._

**Marie :** _...merci ! Merci beaucoup._

**Alice D **: _Wow. C'est moi qui te remercie d'une aussi belle review. Franchement, je suis contente que cette histoire ai suscité à ce point ton intérêt ! Je me sens toute gênée de te lire *_* C'est très gentil de ta part et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as autant plu. IACB._

**Maimillia : **_Oooh, merci ! Tant de compliments, je suis toute chose haha. Et oui, l'un des challenges majeurs pour cette fanfic a été de donner du goût au personnage d'Hermione. J'espère avoir réussi...IACB._

_._

_**J'ai encore posté un UA dernièrement (je sais, je ne m'arrête pas...) qui s'intitule Le Triangle. Donc voilà, j'ai malmené une nouvelle fois à ma manière les personnages de HP & ce serait cool que vous veniez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil.. :)**_

_**Je reviendrais plus sur le cas d'Hermione le chapitre suivant... cette fille n'est pas nette, je vous préviens d'avance...**_

_**A une très prochaine fois,**_

_**IACB.**_


	5. Et délivrez nous du mal

_C'était toute la salle de Bercy qui était en effervescence pour ce dernier concert européen du Meths Wonderland Tour. _

_18 000 fans de Nine hurlant à s'en tuer les cordes vocales. 18 000 fans hurlant tant et si bien chacune des chansons qu'il ne servait même plus à rien au groupe de les interpréter. Des banderoles s'agitaient de part et d'autre de cette véritable mer humaine. Des briquets étaient brandis, la flamme jaillissante ralliant tout le public en une seule unité, un seul et même esprit. L'esprit rock'n'roll._

_Hermione faisait des aller-retours d'un bout à l'autre de la scène. Elle portait un collant noir déchiré à de multiples endroits avec un t-shirt noir lui couvrant à peine les fesses et représentant Draco qui effectuait un double doigt d'honneur. Un bracelet de piques noir lui recouvrait presque tout l'avant-bras et ses yeux étaient bordés de noir. _

_Le concert touchait presque à sa fin._

_Elle continua à faire des aller-retour tout en fouillant des yeux le public, comme y cherchant un spectateur en particulier._

_« Je voudrais... » commença-t-elle. _

_Et la salle hurlait comme pas possible. Elle s'arrêta en milieu de scène._

_« Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier d'être venus tous, aussi nombreux, ce soir. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que cela représente pour nous et... »_

_Si la salle hurlait précédemment, aucun mot n'aurait put décrire le bruit qui faisait vibrer à présent les murs._

_« ...vous nous avez suivi depuis nos débuts. Depuis The King. Vous nous avez élevé jusqu'ici. Je vous aime tellement que mon cœur pourrait exploser. » déclara-t-elle, la main sur la poitrine, la voix tremblante avant de laisser couler une petite larme._

_Elle s'essuya grossièrement le visage à l'aide de sa paume de main, laissant des traces de maquillage descendre jusque sur ses joues, mais continua toujours à fixer le public._

_« La dernière chanson de ce concert, je la dédicace à tous les meurtriers, tous les fous, toutes les personnes mises en bordure de la société, tout ceux qui attendent une rédemption qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. »_

_Elle s'essuya encore les yeux tandis que le public répondait en cris à ses paroles._

_« Ils l'ont jugée trop violente, ils ont voulu la supprimer de l'album. » Hermione eut un rire narquois. « Mais c'est moi ! Cette chanson, c'est mon introspection, mon autobiographie ! »_

_Elle continua à marcher vers la droite de la scène en levant sa main._

_« Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Hein ? Ils veulent qu'on soient comme les autres groupes commerciaux de merde qui réchauffent leurs nouvelles musiques politiquement correctes juste pour ne pas se faire censurer par la CSA ? QU'EST-CE QU'ILS VEULENT ? ? »_

_On aurait dit une réunion d'exhortation à la Révolution. Tous les fans réagissaient au quart de tour à chacune des phrases du discours de Hermione. _

_« La vérité, rien d'autre que la vérité. C'est tout ce que l'on chante depuis nos débuts, et s'ils n'ont pas encore imprimé le principe dans cette industrie, ils peuvent tous aller se faire VOIR ! » hurla Hermione tout en descendant les escaliers de la scène._

_Tout ce qui séparait à présent les fans du premier rang d'Hermione était une rangée de membres du Staff ainsi qu'une barrière métallique. Tandis qu'elle avançait, les spectateurs tendaient le bras en hurlant hystériquement pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher ses vêtements. Hermione porta son micro à la bouche et sa voix cassée s'éleva dans la gigantesque antre bondée en ces termes :_

_« _**I killed my mother when I was eight, gave her poison then wait 'til she was dead. Funny 'cause I feel no remorse about it...**_»_

_Hermione tendit son micro à un homme du premier rang qui hurla la suite :_

_« _**...I'M JUST HURTING MYSELF SOMETIMES BUT WELL, IT'S WORTH IT ! ! ! **_»_

_« _…**I carried her body in the kitchen and my father helped me, then he slapped me, hit me, locked me up with my issues. I'm sure he doesn't love me anymore but I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine**... _»_

* * *

><p><em>« ...Yes I'm fine, I'm fine, guess I'll not be a trouble for someone anymore. »<em>

_Severus Snape, directeur du W.O.L.F. Record devenu presque milliardaire pour avoir eu la sagesse de signer les Nine dès leur début, ôta très lentement ses lunettes, se massa les tempes puis lâcha la feuille froissée qu'il lisait à voix haute depuis quelques instants._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette...chose ? » demanda-t-il en hachant chacun de ses mots._

_Blaise, qui était assis devant lui depuis dix minutes, leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Il se trouvait actuellement au dernier étage de la tour en verre des locaux de W.O.L.F., dans l'imposant et luxueux bureau du PDG, essayant de plaider la cause de ses collègues._

_La situation était la suivante : les Nine venaient d'entrer en studio pour travailler sur leur troisième album « Redemption Valley » qui devait normalement sortir d'ici sept mois. A trois semaines à peine de la date de mise en vente, Hermione délivra un texte qu'elle avait elle-même écrit pour pouvoir l'inclure dans l'album. Chose possible, assez délicate en vue de la date de sortie très proche, mais possible. Donc aucun problème jusque là. _

_Cependant, après lecture du texte en question, tout W.O.L.F. fut dans la plus grande débandade devant l'extrême violence verbale des propos ainsi que le du vocabulaire cru parsemant chacun des vers. Mais Hermione était intraitable et ne démordait pas quant à l'ajout de la chanson en tant que treizième piste de « Redemption Valley ». _

_L'affaire était si grave qu'elle venait de monter en plus haut lieu._

_« Allusion au suicide, à l'usage de la drogue dure, à l'auto-mutilation, descriptif de meurtre, possible suggestion au sexe poussé. » énuméra Severus. « J'attends, j'attends vraiment que quelqu'un m'indique l'emplacement des caméras, que je puisse rire moi aussi de cette blague de très mauvais goût. »_

_Blaise soupira pour la énième fois._

_« On a...nous avons tout fait. TOUT. Pour lui faire entendre la raison, croyez-moi. Mais...vous ne la connaissez pas...quelques fois – tout le temps – elle est têtue. Elle tient vraiment à... »_

_Severus lui fit signe de se taire d'un simple geste de la main._

_« Caprice. Voilà ce que c'est. Un simple caprice parmi tant d'autres. Et c'est pour gérer ce genre de choses, Zabini, que tu es le mentor de ce groupe. La santé et l'équilibre de Nine reposent sur tes épaules et je sais que cela peut être une lourde responsabilité par moment mais tu es le plus âgé donc le plus apte à prendre cette situation en main. Alors tu vas faire entendre la raison à cette brebis en perdition, et TRES rapidement. »_

_Blaise secoua la tête en signe de négation, les yeux fermés._

_« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Hermione ne va jamais lâcher. Jamais. Je peux vous le jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Non seulement elle ne va pas lâcher, mais elle va en plus vous mettre un ultimatum pour être bien sûr que vous placiez cette chanson en première place de la tracklist. »_

_Severus se rapprocha du bureau et planta ses yeux noir corbeau glacials dans ceux du bassiste de Nine._

_« Moi vivant, Blaise Zabini, ce tas d'ordure ne passera pas le couvercle de cette poubelle. » asséna-t-il avant de déchirer la feuille en petits lambeaux et de faire pleuvoir le tout en haut de sa corbeille à papier._

_Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, comme prêts à en venir aux mains, lorsqu'une petite voix fluette s'éleva depuis l'interphone du bureau._

_« Mr Snape, Hermione Granger se trouve actuellement dans la salle d'attente. » l'informa sa sécrétaire. « Voulez-vous l...eh ! Attendez ! Mlle Gran... »_

_La porte s'ouvrit violemment à la volée tandis que Blaise et Severus tournait la tête d'un même mouvement. _

_Cheveux noir jais frisant n'importe comment tout autour de son visage, t-shirt noir lacéré, jean comportant plus de trous que de tissu, Docs jaune fluo, verni noir écaillé, Hermione entra en trombe et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le grand bureau en chêne. Elle abattit violemment ses mains sur la table et rapprocha sa tête si près du visage du patron des locaux que ce-dernier pouvait sentir son souffle court, mélange de menthe et de cigarette._

_« Ecoute-moi bien car c'est la dernière fois que je marchande. N'oublies pas que c'est grâce à nos nuits blanches en studio que toi et ta descendance nagez dans le luxe. Tu supprimes « I Killed My Mother » de l'album, je quitte purement et simplement le groupe. Tu mets « I Killed My Mother » en version deluxe, je quitte purement et simplement le groupe. N'envisage même pas de la mettre en bonus. Non seulement je la veux physiquement sur cet album, mais elle fera partie des premiers singles promoteurs. Ta pompe à fric de cerveau a seulement une heure, pas une seconde de plus, pas une seconde de moins, pour réfléchir. Si tu ne me donne pas de réponse d'ici 59 minutes, j'appelle Pansy pour qu'elle m'organise une conférence de presse dans l'heure qui suit et j'annonce mon retrait en temps que chanteuse de Nine. Sommes-nous bien **clair** ? » déclara-t-elle d'une traite._

_Severus tînt tête quelques secondes, à seulement quelques décents centimètres de la figure d'Hermione, avant de murmurer à contrecœur :_

_« Très clair. »_

_« Et si tu pense ne serait-ce qu'une seule demi-seconde que je rigole, sache que tu me connais décidément très mal. »_

_Et sur ce, elle quitta en trombe le bureau sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. Severus, encore sous le choc, fixait l'endroit où Hermione venait de disparaître sans cligner des yeux. Puis il ferma les paupières en prenant une grande inspiration et son regard croisa celui – rieur – de Blaise. _

_« C'était même au-delà de ce que j'ima... » intervint-il._

_« Aucun commentaire. Sors de ce bureau, immédiatement. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regarde. Regarde-les.<strong>_

_Philip Granger sortit en riant de sa BMW, joua un instant avec les clés en les faisant tourner autour de son index puis, une main dans la poche, rejoignit le trottoir où se trouvait déjà une joli créature rousse aux yeux vert habillée d'une robe à paillettes argentées. Tandis qu'il avançait d'une démarche féline vers elle, celle-ci reculait en se mordant la lèvre. Philip sortit sa main gauche de son pantaon de smoking et mima quelque chose, la faisant éclater de rire la seconde d'après, sa main parfaitement manucurée prenant appui sur son avant-bras musclé._

_**Regarde-les rire aux éclats. Observe-les bien.**_

_Elle se rapprocha tout en secouant son index, faussement menaçante tandis que Philip rigolait à son tour. Puis il la prit soudainement par la taille et le sourire de la rousse vacilla._

_**Non. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarde-bien. Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux.**_

_Ils se mirent à tourner lentement sur eux même tandis que Philip murmurait quelque chose. La jeune fille se mit à rougir en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis Philip lui chuchota quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille et elle gloussa en rougissant de plus bel, ses dents mordant tant et si bien sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle devait en saigner._

_**Ouvre. Les. Yeux.**_

_Elle plaça ses mains sur ses larges épaules puis les noua autour de sa nuque._

_**C'est parti...**_

_Ils se rapprochèrent tout doucement l'un de l'autre..._

_**Observe.**_

_...et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Fiévreusement._

_._

_« CLAC ! »_

_Philip entra dans le hall en sifflotant, le remonta en effectuant quelques pas de danse puis enleva lentement sa veste en mimant un déshabillé. _

_« Hermione ? » appela-t-il à la volée tout en mettant les clés dans le récipient de l'entrée._

_Sans attendre une réponse, il s'engagea dans la cuisine, toujours en rythme avec l'air qu'il entonnait, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur puis..._

_« AH ! » hurla Philip en découvrant sa fille de treize ans assise sur l'un des tabouret bar de la table, le dos bien droit, son regard perçant ne quittant pas son père une seule seconde._

_Philip porta la main à son cœur en reprenant sa respiration puis éclata de rire._

_« Mince, 'Mione ! Ne me refais pas une frayeur pareille ! J'ai failli mourir sur place. »_

_« Peut-être que tu aurais dû. » répondit d'une voix éteinte Hermione._

_Philip haussa très lentement des sourcils, bouche bée, puis tourna la tête de côté._

_« Pardon Hermione ? » articula-t-il à voix basse._

_« Peut-être que tu aurais dû crever, toi et ton amante. » répéta-t-elle._

_Philip était dans un état dépassant même le simple choc. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il voyait._

_« A...à qui est-ce que tu parle comme ça ? Tu penses être mon égal ? Tu penses peut-être que j'ai des comptes à te rendre, sans doute ? Et...et depuis QUAND est-ce que tu m'espionne ? ? »_

_« Depuis quand est-ce que tu embrasses une autre femme que Meredith Granger ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac. _

_Philip ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et soupira._

_« Tu nous as vu, c'est ça ? »_

_« Vous ne vous cachez même pas. Tu n'as aucun respect pour ta femme. »_

_« Hermione...tu es cinglée. Tu n'as pas d'ordres ni de leçons à me donner. J'ai fait le deuil. J'ai le droit de faire absolument ce qu'il me plaît. »_

_« Ca t'arrange, hein, qu'elle soit morte. Ca te fais un poids en moins. » chuchota Hermione, une espèce de lueur de folie luisant dans ses prunelles oranges._

_Philip secoua la tête longuement, comme ne reconnaissant plus la personne devant lui._

_« De quel droit est-ce... »_

_« T'aurais même voulu qu'elle dégage bien avant, hein ? Ca t'aurais donner plus de liberté de mouvement. » continua-t-elle en posant un pied à terre, ne quittant toujours pas son père des yeux._

_« T'es folle, ma pauvre. Tu perds totalement la tête. »_

_« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit pourtant. » répliqua-t-elle en descendant du tabouret._

_Philip recula vers la porte._

_« Arrête ça, Hermione. Arrête ça tout de suite. Je sais que tu te sens encore coupable du décès de ta mère mais tu n'as pas à... »_

_« TAIS-TOI. TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES. »_

_Philip recula vraiment cette fois-ci._

_« 'Mione, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fais vraiment peur... »_

_« Elle ne m'a pas pardonné. Mais je vais rétablir l'équilibre. »_

_Un couteau de cuisine, d'une lame de presque dix centimètres, apparut derrière son dos. A la vue de cette arme blanche, Philip devînt livide._

_« L...lâch...lâche ça Herm...LÂCHE CE COUTEAU HERMIONE MERDE LÂCHE CA, TU VEUX TUER TON PROPRE PERE ? ? ? ? ? »_

_« Je vais rétablir l'équilibre. » répétait-elle, comme en transe._

_**Fais-le.**_

_« Je vais rétablir l'ordre. Parce que c'est comme ça que ma mère me pardonnera. »_

_Philip tremblait de tout son corps mais il s'avança et tendit la main._

_« Donne Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Donne. Je t'en supplies. »_

_**Ne l'écoute pas. Fais-le. Tue. Le.**_

_« Je dois rétablir l'ordre. Maman, il faut que tu me pardonne. »_

_« Hermione...mon Dieu, Hermione, donne-moi ça. »_

_**Il m'a oublié. Après plus de quinze années ensemble. Fais-lui payer cet oubli. **_

_« ...rétablir léquilibre. Je dois rétablir l'équilibre..._

_Philip avançait sa main, suppliant._

_« Chérie, donne-moi ce couteau. »_

_**Tue-le.**_

_« Donne-le moi, ma puce. Je t'en supplies. Je peux même me mettre à genoux devant toi. »_

_**NE L'ECOUTE PAS.**_

_« Ma puce, fais-le bon choix. Mon Dieu, comment a-t-on pu en arriver jusque là ? Comment ? ? »_

_**Rétablis l'ordre des choses. Maintenant ou jamais. **_

_**FAIS LE !**_

_Hermione hurla de toutes ses force et, les deux mains sur le manche en bois, les yeux fermés, planta l'arme dans le vide. La seconde d'après, les hurlements douloureux de Philip rejoignirent ceux de sa fille. Essoufflée, les yeux embués, comme sortant d'un état d'hypnose, Hermione lâcha alors l'arme qui semblait profondément incrustée dans quelque chose._

_**Espèce de petite conne. **_

_._

_« Là. Elle est là. »_

_Des voix provenant du hall d'entrée. Un bruit de verrou débloqué puis la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre. Des bottes noires, des blouses blanches, des lunettes. Ils s'approchèrent très précautionneusement de la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même à côté du frigo et lorsqu'il l'attrapèrent simultanément par les bras et les jambes, elle se mit à se débattre, à convulser, à les griffer, à les mordre, à hurler, à les insulter, à tirer leur vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit immobilisée sur une civière, les membres bloqués par des sangles, puis qu'un infirmier lui administre une haute dose de morphine. _

_Avant que ses paupières lourdes ne se ferment progressivement et la plonge dans un état second, elle entrevit son père, allongé sur une civière également, la montrer du doigt et dire :_

_« Gardez-la et faites en ce que vous en voudrez. »_

_._

_« Nom. »_

_Hermione fixait depuis presque une heure la fenêtre de l'hôpital, les cuisses ramenées contre sa poitrine. L'infirmier – son badge le nommait « Tom » – , qui prenait sur lui depuis le début de cette session, fit le tour du bureau à grands pas, la prit violemment par la nuque et tira sa tête en arrière, arrachant quelques petits cheveux au passage._

_« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer aux divas et tu vas répondre à mes questions. »_

_Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, émit un petit bruit de gorge puis lui cracha en plein dans la figure. Ce qui eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique car l'infirmier la lâcha à la seconde même en jurant puis s'essuya lentement le visage._

_« Je vois...une dure à cuire. »_

_Il s'adossa à son bureau en croisant des bras tandis que Hermione le fusillait du regard._

_« Pour ton information, sache que ton père n'en a plus rien à foutre de ton existence. Il nous l'a clairement dit il ne veut plus avoir affaire à toi. »_

_Hermione reporta à nouveau son attention sur la fenêtre de la chambre._

_« Ce qui veut dire que si tu commences sur cette note là, nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons de toi jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans le bon chemin. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois « folle ». Tu es juste une espèce de gosse de riche capricieuse qui essaie de se donner de la contenance en se fabriquant une souffrance pour pouvoir se lamenter sur son sort. Une timbrée possédant le dernier gadget à la mode et qui finira en cure de désintoxication à quinze pour avoir voulu noyer son soi-disant de mal-être de pourrie gâtée dans le premier petit sachet de poudre. Une future loque. Tu vois ? Je te prédis ton avenir et c'est 100% garanti, même pas besoin de me payer. »_

_Hermione ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. L'infirmier s'agenouilla juste devant elle._

_« Alors reste dans ton mutisme mais sache que papa ne sera pas là pour te protéger cette fois. » chuchota-t-il en faisant lentement courir ses doigts sur la jambe nue de la jeune fille avant de glisser sa main vers son entrecuisse. « Bienvenue dans le monde de la solitude. »_

* * *

><p><em>Les mains croisées sur le ventre, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, voilà comment Hermione faisait passer la journée. Quelques fois, son compagnon de chambre marmonnait tout seul ou lui parlait de sa vie. Quelques fois non. Quelques fois il piquait des crises en pleine nuit, se mettait à hurler dans une autre langue. Dans ces cas, les infirmières venaient l'immobiliser et l'assommaient de toute sorte de cachets, ce qui le mettait hors service pour une bonne semaine. <em>

_Et le calme régnait à nouveau. _

* * *

><p><em>Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre, Hermione retroussa lentement, très lentement sa robe de l'hôpital des fous. Elle commença par le bas, les tibias. Pas encore de dégâts. Mais plus elle remontait, plus sa peau devenait marbrée, bleutée, violette. Surtout sur ses cuisses, surtout sur son ventre, surtout sur sa poitrine. Jamais sur son visage ni sur ses bras. Jamais. <em>

_Et tandis qu'Hermione faisait mine de découvrir ces hématomes chaque fois qu'elle se déshabillait pour prendre sa douche, ses yeux piquaient, sa figure rougissaient, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient. _

_Elle finissait par enlever sa robe puis tâter les zones endolories. _

_Elle effleura son ventre du bout de l'index et enleva rapidement sa main en ressentant une vive douleur vibrer dans son corps tout entier. _

_Alors elle resta là, debout, nue devant le miroir, les bras le long du corps._

_Et, comme chaque fois, elle eut envie de pleurer, mais pleurer, c'était pour les faibles._

* * *

><p><em>« Toc toc toc, devinez qui a une visiiiite... » chantonna une infirmière martiniquaise en entrant dans la chambre 99.<em>

_Elle poussa son chariot dans la pièce et le rangea entre les deux seuls lits qui l'occupaient. Sur l'un était allongé une adolescente schizophrène à tendances suicidaires, sur l'autre était allongée Hermione. _

_« Alors Hermione, tu ne veux pas savoir qui est venu te voir ? » demanda d'un air se voulant enjoué l'infirmière tout en changeant le bocal de médicaments du lit de droite. _

_Aucune, absolument aucune réaction. La jeune fille restait toujours allongée dans la même position, les yeux fixés sur le plafond._

_« Un amoureux, peut-être. »_

_Hermione roula de l'autre côté de son lit, tournant le dos à l'infirmière._

* * *

><p><em>Il semblait presque effrayé d'être là, dans la maison des fous. Effrayé par la force mystérieuse l'ayant poussé à se rendre jusqu'ici, dans cette pièce. Assis en retrait, près de la fenêtre, il regardait toutes les familles autour de lui avec un mélange de condescendance et de crainte, une sacoche pour homme Longchamps noire posée sagement sur ses genoux. Il avait des lunettes de soleil noires, un pantalon droit beige retroussé et une chemise entrouverte noire, une montre en or clinquante au poignet. Clairement pas dans son élément.<em>

_Après l'avoir observé pendant plus de cinq minutes à travers le hublot, Hermione poussa lentement la porte battante blanche menant à la salle des visites. Pieds nus, toujours en robe, elle se dirigea vers Draco qui ne la remarqua pas de suite. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme, flottant au-dessus le carrelage, nageant dans son vêtement. _

_Lorsqu'il la vit, Draco se leva d'un bond mais enleva très lentement ses lunettes, comme n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Hermione s'assit à une table, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Ne la quittant pas une seule seconde du regard, Draco prit place en face d'elle, abasourdi. _

_Ils restèrent une bonne minute sans parler, à se dévisager, les yeux dans les yeux, puis lorsque Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Hermione le devança :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les fous ? »_

_Sa voix était rauque, presque caverneuse. Draco posa lentement son sac sur la chaise à côté de lui puis fit craquer une à une ses articulations avant de répondre, comme pour dissimuler sa nervosité._

_« Parce que je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas folle. »_

_« Tu as tord. »_

_Draco haussa un sourcil._

_« Ah oui ? J'ai tord ? »_

_« J'ai poignardé mon père au ventre. »_

_Draco la fixa, interdit, tentant avec le plus de force possible de maintenir son masque d'impassibilité. Hermione n'affichait aucune expression, comme éteinte, morte._

_« Tu essaies de me faire peur... »_

_Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, c'était une lueur étrange qui animait son regard._

_« J'ai planté le plus large couteau de cuisine dans la chair de mon propre père. J'ai raté son cœur de quelques centimètres. Crois-le ou non, Draco Malfoy. »_

_Là, Draco ne put cacher sa terreur. Il eut un mouvement en arrière, comme s'il avait peur que le même scénario se reproduise à l'instant. Ce qui fit naître un sourire sanguinaire sur les lèvres gercées d'Hermione._

_« Ah...je vois. On ne t'as pas briefé sur tout apparemment. »_

_Draco resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, comme luttant pour ne pas prendre les jambes à son cou mais l'envie de ne pas perdre la face l'emporta sur tout et il reprit sa posture habituelle. Fausse désinvolture, profond dédain._

_« Je t'ai apporté les cours de ces dernières semaines. C'est mon devoir de délégué. » ajouta-t-il rapidement comme pour légitimer aux yeux de tous sa présence ici._

_« Voyez-vous ça... » murmura narquoisement Hermione._

_Draco sorti un lot de pochettes de son sac, chacune de couleurs différentes avec le nom des matières inscrits sur chacune d'elle ainsi que « Hermione Granger, 4e C » en écriture penchée. Il lui expliqua d'un ton froidement pédagogique le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il lui tendait, allant chaque fois droit au but et en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Hermione bien que cette-dernière ne faisait que le fixer sans ciller._

_« ...voilà. J'espère que je t'ai tout dis. S'il y a quoi que... »_

_« T'as fait tout ça pour moi ? » demanda doucement Hermione en jouant avec l'élastique de la pochette des mathématiques._

_Tout en tirant la fermeture de sa sacoche avec empressement, Draco haussa des épaules._

_« Faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. » Il se remit sur ses pieds aussi rapidement qu'il s'était précédemment levé de sa chaise puis tendit maladroitement la main à Hermione._

_Cette-dernière considéra sa main sans plus d'attention puis leva la tête vers Draco._

_« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »_

_Le descendant de la lignée la plus pure de Grande-Bretagne se mit alors à rougir violemment et remit ses lunettes en un éclair, les joues toujours en feu._

_« Je...ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_Hermione eut un sourire presque attendri. _

_« Moi je t'aime toujours. »_

* * *

><p><em>Allongée sur son lit, Hermione fixait le plafond. <em>

_L'infirmière avait éteint la lumière depuis une heure déjà et trente minutes plus tôt, sa voisine de lit avait été abrutie aux antidépresseurs à la suite d'une de ses énièmes crises. Hermione était donc seule. _

_Et elle savait quel infirmier était de nuit._

_Il entra. _

_Un rayon de lumière illumina l'obscurité totale dans laquelle la chambre était plongée. Il resta un instant à l'embrasure de la porte puis chuchota son nom._

_Hermione ne répondit pas._

_Il ferma alors la porte derrière lui, marcha lentement vers son lit puis tira une chaise et s'assit juste à côté d'elle._

_« Tu dors ? »_

_Ses mains caressaient sa joue circulairement. Puis son index fit le contour de ses yeux. De son nez. De ses lèvres. Pour descendre jusqu'à son cou. Il se leva puis se pencha vers elle._

_« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, ma belle. »_

* * *

><p><em>« T'es courageux. »<em>

_Draco haussa à nouveau des épaules en ouvrant son sac._

_« T'as pas peur que je t'étrangle à mains nues ? » le provoqua-t-elle._

_Draco sortit, impassible, ses pochettes de son sac._

_« T'as pas peur qu'un malade te saute dessus ? »_

_Il les ouvrit une à une et entama ses explications quant aux cours des deux semaines et demi ayant séparées sa dernière visite. _

_« T'as pas peur que j'aie un couteau dissimulé sur moi ? » demanda Hermione, l'interrompant au beau milieu de l'espagnol._

_Draco prit une grande inspiration puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice, agacé._

_« Je me suis renseigné. Il se trouve que tous les objets coupants ou tout simplement susceptibles de vous faire du mal ou de vous aider à faire du mal, que ce soit même un infime bout de verre, ont été placé le plus loin possible de vous. »_

_Hermione eut un sourire triomphant._

_« Tu t'es renseigné. Donc tu as peur de moi. »_

_« C'est faux. »_

_« Si tu as peur de moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à m'apporter les devoirs ? »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dis c'est mon devoir de délégué. Et je n'ai PAS peur de toi. »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Quoi 'Alors quoi' ? »_

_« Pourquoi revenir toutes les deux semaines m'apporter mes cours ? »_

_« Putain, je te l'ai déjà dis Granger. En plus d'être une psychopathe parricide, tu deviens sourde ? »_

_« Tu me trouve quelque chose. »_

_« Grang... »_

_« J'ai dis ça au hasard l'autre fois, mais ça devient de plus en plus clair. Tu m'aimes. »_

_« Ne dis pas de... »_

_« Si, Malfoy. Tu m'aimes. »_

_« La ferme. »_

_« Oses me dire que j'ai tord. »_

_« ...et est-ce que l'on pourrait accessoirement FINIR cette séance ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas obligé de venir te donner tout ça. »_

_« C'est bien là l'énigme. L'amour te p... »_

_« Ferme-là Granger, tu dis n'importe quoi. »_

_« Avoue-le. »_

_« Tu m'intimides. Voilà. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »_

_Draco se rejeta contre le dossier de sa chaise comme s'il venait de livrer le plus lourd des secrets._

_« Et lorsque quelqu'un m'intimide, il m'attire. Mais sinon, ne te méprend pas : rien dans ton physique ne m'attire. »_

_Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit._

_« Encore faux. »_

_C'en fut trop pour Malfoy qui se leva d'un bond._

_« Bon, ça suffit. » siffla-t-il en rangeant à la hâte ses affaires. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je persiste à risquer ma vie pour venir t'instruire dans cet asile de fou. Tu vas redoubler de toutes façons. »_

_« Mais tu reviendras quand même. »_

_« N'en soit pas si sûre. Je vais plutôt te laisser dans ta merde. Seule. » répliqua d'un ton cinglant Draco avant de sortir de la salle des visites._

* * *

><p><em>Allongée sur le lit, Hermione fixait le plafond. <em>

_Elle savait quel infirmier était de nuit._

_Alors même routine._

_Pas besoin de sursauter lorsque la porte grinça._

_Ni lorsqu'elle fut refermée._

_Ni lorsqu'une chaise fut tirée._

_Ni encore lorsqu'il la toucha. Partout. Sur le corps._

_Lorsque ce fut terminé et que la porte fut à nouveau refermée, Hermione roula de côté, un goût de sang dans la bouche._

_Bienvenue dans le monde de la solitude._

* * *

><p><em>La voiture roulait silencieusement sur l'autoroute. Les gouttelettes de pluies s'abattaient en bruit de tambour sur les fenêtres tandis que le ciel n'offrait rien de plus qu'une étendue grise, morne.<em>

_Hermione fixait la vitre sans ciller. Son père lui lançait des regards furtifs toutes les deux minutes, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre._

_Finalement, au septième feu rouge, il soupira et dit :_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. »_

_Hermione ne bougea pas d'un cil._

_« Tu es...je veux dire, tu es ma fille. Le seul et unique être cher qui me reste dans ce monde. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ni cesser de t'aimer. »_

_Aucune réaction. La jeune fille de quatorze ans avait l'air d'être une statue de marbre posée sur le siège passager. Philip se tourna alors totalement vers elle et lui toucha doucement l'épaule._

_« 'Mione, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose... »_

_A la seconde où la main de son père effleura son épaule, Hermione sursauta comme si elle venait d'être brûlée. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura très distinctement d'une voix hachée :_

_« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Papa. Ne me touche pas. »_

_Son père obtempéra à la seconde. Hermione tourna alors la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants._

_« Je suis désolée. » chuchota-t-elle douloureusement avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage londonien embrumé. _

_Plusieurs voitures klaxonnaient derrière eux, le feu étant passé au vert depuis plus d'une minute, ce qui força Philip à redémarrer. La voiture reprit la route et il ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil à sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison._

* * *

><p><em>Tirant sur ses manches, Hermione avançait à petits pas dans les locaux de POUDLARD. Tout le monde semblait la dévisager, la déshabiller, l'agresser du regard. Hermione perdait à chaque seconde un gramme de confiance en elle. Elle avait envie de disparaître sous terre.<em>

_**Ils savent.**_

_Hermione s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux._

_« Je pensais t'avoir dit de me laisser TRANQUILLE. » murmura-t-elle. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »_

_Elle continua à avancer, le souffle court. Un Seconde lui rit au nez._

_**Tu vois ? Ils savent.**_

_« Laisse-moi vivre. »_

_**Non.**_

_**Jamais.**_

* * *

><p>Personne n'aurait put soupçonner que derrière un petit plateau comme celui du <em>Jenny Dillinger Show<em> se cachait un véritable labyrinthe de bureaux et de couloirs faisant tourner la production. Si Draco n'avait pas les yeux fixés sur le dos d'Hermione, il aurait pu se perdre dans les méandres des corridors.

Elle bifurqua soudainement à gauche, dans une loge, puis claqua la porte juste derrière elle. Draco mit quelques secondes à atteindre la porte puis s'arrêta devant. Se retournant, il aperçu pour la première fois qu'un petit attroupement du Staff les avaient suivi et il leur indiqua d'un geste négligeant de la main de se disperser.

« Mais vous êtes à l'antenne dans à p... » argumenta une brune munie d'un énorme bloc-note.

« Partez. » dit seulement Draco en haussant des sourcils.

Et sans même attendre que la foule ne se dissolve, il entra dans la loge et ferma la porte à clé juste derrière lui.

Debout devant la coiffeuse, la figure impassible, Hermione fixait son reflet dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens meurent par ma faute ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton si naturel qu'on aurait cru qu'elle demandait la météo.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Personne n'est mort par ta faute. Millicent n'est pas morte par ta faute. Ou si tu tiens absolument à te rendre coupable de sa mort, donne-nous au moins notre part du fardeau. T'en a pas marre de jouer au bouc émissaire ? »

« Je suis sérieuse. Pourquoi faut-il que les gens meurent par ma faute ? »

Draco soupira puis vint derrière son dos et la prit doucement par les hanches.

« Arrête de te faire du mal. »

« D'abord ma mère... »

« Arrête ça. »

« ...mon père... »

« Hermione, stop. » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

« ...et maintenant Millicent. »

« Chut. Arrête ça Hermione. Tu te fais du mal. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux tout en se laissant à moitié aller contre Draco.

« Comment est-ce que tu arrive à être si détaché ? »

Et elle fondit en larmes la seconde d'après. Draco l'entraîna au fond de la pièce et mit sa paume de main devant la bouche d'Hermione pour ne pas que les quelques membres du Staff ayant l'oreille collée à la porte puisse entendre ses sanglots.

* * *

><p>La porte se rouvrit cinq minutes plus tard et Draco sortit le premier. Il ouvrit le chemin et tandis qu'il passait, l'attroupement sur leur passage se fendait en deux pour ouvrir une voie pour Hermione qui le suivait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[THEO]<strong>

.

_Un jour, un beau jour elle m'a enfin avoué ce qu'il se cachait derrière le refrain « J'ai tué ma mère ». J'étais venu chez elle, une journée d'été, nous avions mangé des glaces puis des cochonneries chimiques tout en fumant dans sa chambre et juste après m'avoir conseillé de rester éloigné de Dean Thomas, elle m'a avoué ça d'une traite._

_« Je vais te dire quelque chose. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas de commentaires et, à l'avenir, ne revient jamais dessus._

_Ma mère et moi étions un jour dans la cuisine, en train de faire un gâteau ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Elle a eu une crise mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait la rouler sur le côté ou lui faire un massage ou éteindre les lumières pour atténuer l'excitation de ses nerfs ou je ne sais quoi, bordel, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Personne ne m'avait même dit qu'elle était malade._

_Elle a commencé à convulser. C'était soudain. En plein milieu de sa phrase, elle est tombée au sol. J'étais sur le choc. Pendant une quinzaine de seconde, je n'ai pas pu bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre de mon corps. Puis j'ai hurlé, je l'ai secoué, elle a commencé à vomir, vomir, partout, du sang, j'avais du sang sur les mains, sur les vêtements, je savais plus trop quoi faire, je l'ai soutenue, je lui ai donné de l'eau puis je l'ai allongée sur le dos. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a manqué d'air. Et je ne le savais pas. Elle convulsait de moins en moins, en appel d'air. Moi, je pensais qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Je lui caressais les cheveux, j'attendais qu'elle se relève, ja la suppliais de se réveiller, de redevenir la femme qui m'apprenais quelques minutes plus tôt comme battre les œufs. Ses yeux sont peu à peu devenus vitreux et là, sur le sol de la cuisine, sans que je le sache encore, elle est morte. Dans mes bras. »_

_D'une traite, comme ça._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Allongés côté à côte sur sa moquette, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots de sa phrase._

_« J'aurais...j'aurais su quoi faire, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Elle serait peut-être là et... »_

_Elle renifla._

_« Putain. »_

_Elle renifla à nouveau puis posa ses mains sur son visage._

_« Désolée. Sors. S'il te plaît. Sors de cette chambre. »_

_Je me redressais puis me tournais vers elle. Je lui pris la main et lui en embrassa le dos avant de la porter contre mon cœur._

_« Hermione. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux parler. Je sais pas. Enfin, tu sais que je suis là. Je ne déconne pas, tu sais que je peux venir en pleine nuit s'il le faut. Ne te rends pas coupable de ça... »_

_« ET COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE NE ME RENDE PAS COUPABLE DE CA ? MA MERE, MA PROPRE MERE THEODORE, JE L'AI AIDE A S'ASPHYXIER ELLE-MÊME ET DEPUIS, ELLE ME HANTE. CA ME HANTE. JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE. PERSONNE NE M'A DIT QUOI FAIRE. Personne ne m'a rien dit... »_

_Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras et je ne saurais pas vous dire exactement combien d'heures est-ce qu'elle est restée, blottie contre mon torse, à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps._

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-ci car quelques petits éléments parsemant ça et là le récit appartiennent à en parti à mon parcours personnel (rassurez-vous, je n'ai jamais atterrit en psychiatrique, ni agressé quelqu'un au couteau, ni été...touchée – disons ça comme ça).<strong>

**Donc voilà, l'attente a été longue mais j'espère que ça en a valu la peine. Je me suis même mise en retard sur mes devoirs pour vous ! **

**Hmm sinon à vous la parole : auriez-vous des questions à poser aux membres du groupe une fois qu'ils seront de retour sur le plateau ? Je pourrais peut-être les inclure, qui sait :)**

**J'espère que vous avez maintenant une autre image plus humaine d'Hermione. **

**Et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant Nine.**

**IACB.**

**PS : Je suis DESOLEE de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre aux revieweurs anonymes mais je me suis mise en retard pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre...mais je ne vous oublie pas : Yumi, Alice D, Lh42, Marie. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**P-PS : Venez jeter un coup d'oeil au Triangle, ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Hmm je pense qu'elle en vaut le coup (haha, je me vante encore)**

**A très bientôt.**


	6. L'Homme de l'ombre

**[REGULUS BLACK]**

.

_J'ai toujours eu tendance à avoir de la compassion pour les méchants dans les films ou alors à me soucier des personnages secondaires, de l'arrière plan, plus que du héros même dans les livres que je lisais. _

_Lorsque je rencontre quelqu'un, je ne me fie jamais à la première impression ou à l'image qu'il veut faire transparaître de lui même. Jamais. Je l'observe, j'observe sa gestuelle, la façon dont il réagit à certaines choses, la manière avec laquelle il regarde le monde, son entourage, ses centres d'intérêts. Et ensuite, je me fais une idée globale de ce que cette personne peut être._

_Disséquer, observer, être alerte constituent ma devise. J'ai l'impression d'être né avec ces trois réflexes. Même à la maternelle, je restais dans un coin, je regardais les autres jouer, dessiner, écrire, la façon dont ils tenaient leur crayon, dont ils plissaient les yeux lorsqu'ils se concentraient. Mais à tout vouloir analyser, ça en devient quelques fois lourd, même pour moi-même. Et c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte à quel point l'application de cette formule devient incontrôlable. Je le fais pour tout, je le fais pour n'importe quoi. _

_Est-ce pour cela que je me suis intéressé à la photographie depuis l'âge de douze ans ? Sans doute. J'aime la précision, j'aime la netteté. Mais je suis fasciné également par ce qui est abstrait, insaisissable. Peut-être me suis-je également intéressé à la poésie grâce à ça._

_Il faut dire que la solitude a largement contribué._

_Voyez-vous, le monde est un assemblement d'hypocrisies mises bout à bout. On clame, dans les discours politiques, dans les maisons de couture, dans l'industrie musicale, dans l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence, que l'on a besoin de changement et dès qu'il y en a un, on en a peur et on se rattache à la routine habituelle. _

_Les gens ont peur de moi._

_Parce que je m'habille différemment. Ils ont peur de mes t-shirts noirs amples à slogans contrevenants et provocateurs. Ils ont peur des bracelets sur mon bras, des colliers sur mon cou. Ils ont peur de mes bagues. _

_Parce que j'ai l'air différent. Ils ont peur de mes longs cheveux noirs, de mes yeux gris entourés de khôl. Ils ont peur de la manière dont je regarde les autres. Ils ont peur de ma voix. _

_Parce que je suis différent. Ils ont peur de la musique j'écoute. Qui leur a dit d'écouter ? Ils ont peur de mon isolement, de mon manque de sociabilité. Mais je viens vers vous et vous me fuyez. Ils ont sans doute peur du fait que je sois gaucher. _

_Étant considéré par la société comme un personnage singulier, étrange, en marge, j'ai maintenant l'œil pour repérer mes confrères singuliers, étranges et en marge._

_Faites à présent entrer Blaise Zabini._

_J'écoute Nine depuis...longtemps. Très longtemps. Avant d'être médiatisé à outrance comme ils l'ont été lors de leur premier album, ils avaient sorti un EP contenant sans doute quatre chansons, même pas six mois après leur formation. Les arrangements étaient encore très garage, la voix d'Hermione ne s'imposait pas assez face aux guitares mais on ressentait déjà un potentiel certain. _

_Tout portait pourtant à croire que j'allais m'intéresser à Hermione et faire une fixation sur elle, sur sa voix, sur cet espèce de mystère impénétrable et insupportable qui l'entoure, sur ses yeux surnaturels et son allure. Mais non. Comme d'habitude, j'ai passé au peigne fin les coulisses avant de m'intéresser à la scène. _

_Blaise Zabini, donc._

_Jamais sans ses lunettes de soleil. Debout, le dos droit, les jambes écartées, bien que Hermione saute partout sur la scène, que Draco joue en se mettant à genoux sur le sol, que Théo transpire, torse nu, à la batterie, il reste là. Calme. Impassible. Sa guitare à la main._

_Au départ, sa posture imperturbable m'avait impressionné. Je me rappelle avoir passé tout un concert à l'observer. Il n'avait presque pas bougé. Seule sa tête balançait en rythme tandis que ses doigts allaient d'un bout à l'autre des cordes de sa guitare. Mais sinon, rien. Et lorsque Hermione s'inclina pour saluer le public et qu'elle disparut, il fut le dernier à sortir, comme pour fermer la marche. _

_C'est après une rare interview qu'ils avaient accordé à leur début, alors que leur album était au top des ventes pour la troisième semaine consécutive, que j'ai lentement commencé à être fasciné par lui._

_Théodore et Draco monopolisaient tour de rôle la conversation, Hermione parlait par moments, lorsqu'elle y était forcée, mais Blaise, jamais. On l'oubliait, presque. Le présentateur n'avait aucune question pour lui et se focalisait sur ce qui sortait de la bouche du batteur et du guitariste lorsqu'il ne se creusait pas la tête pour trouver un moyen de faire parler la chanteuse. _

_Mais Blaise, jamais il ne lui adressait la parole. Et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Il restait là, à l'extrémité gauche du fauteuil, ses lunettes noires aux yeux, les bras croisés, souriant brièvement lorsque quelqu'un disait quelque chose de drôle, servant d'appui pour une Hermione Granger qui semblait être à deux doigt de bailler puis tomber de sommeil._

_Vers les cinq dernières minutes de fin d'interview, le présentateur pris soudainement conscience de son existence sur ce sofa et lui lança :_

_« Alors hum...euh...Blaise, The King en est presque à un mois dans le top des ventes européennes et outre-atlantiques toutes catégories confondues. Vous étiez-vous attendu à ce succès fulgurant ? »_

_« Pas le moins du monde. »_

_« Il y a peine un mois, vous étiez de simples adolescents – je rappelle que Théodore a encore seize ans – et maintenant, vous êtes hissés au rang de superstar, de génies du rock comme l'ont été les Beattles. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ? »_

_Blaise ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait répondre puis secoua lentement la tête en souriant, l'air dépassé._

_« Nous sommes un peu anesthésiés... Nous ne réalisons pas encore bien ce qui se passe mais ça se passe et c'est maintenant. Alors nous en profitons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

_« Et comment percevez-vous le futur ? »_

_« Comme l'a été le passé. Imprévisible. »_

_Et ce fut la fin de l'interview._

_Mais allez savoir pourquoi, allez vraiment savoir pourquoi la seule personne qui m'intéressa depuis dans le groupe ne fut que Blaise._

* * *

><p>L'équipe des coulisses commençait déjà à faire le décompte avant la reprise du show lorsque Jenny vînt se rasseoir, presque tremblante, le teint livide. Aussitôt après, Peggy, son assistante, sauta sur elle et parla, parla, parla. Jenny voulu se prendre la tête entre les mains mais se rappela que l'équipe de maquillage venait de lui refaire une beauté.<br>Elle releva alors la tête en recherche de soutien et rencontra de plein fouet le regard de Blaise. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et ses yeux marron très clairs fixaient sans aucune once de compassion la présentatrice désemparée.

« 24...23...22...21... »

Blaise ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et on n'aurait pas pu déterminer s'il était en colère ou s'il ne pensait simplement à rien. Il la fixait seulement, sans aucune émotion particulière. Mais son regard avait l'effet d'un pic de glace.

Et Peggy continuait de parler. Avec des gestes. Elle avait une bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle lui demanda la permission pour je-ne-sais-quoi...bon sang, fais ce que tu veux...Jenny voyait flou. Elle avait mal aux oreilles. Au ventre.

Et Blaise ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« 17...16...15...14...13... »

On lui mit ses fiches sous les yeux tandis qu'une coiffeuse arrangeait une dernière fois ses cheveux. Lorsque Jenny fit signe au Staff de ranger les fiches, elle aperçu que Blaise parlait à présent avec Théo qui avait les yeux rouges.

Blaise lui dit quelque chose en détachant bien chaque syllabe, comme s'il ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus. Théo répondit alors avec une agressivité que Jenny n'aurait jamais soupçonnée venant de lui. Blaise le regarda longuement, fronça des sourcils et répéta la même chose. Théo secoua alors la tête, dégoûté, puis répondit plus calmement et Jenny entendit depuis son siège « ...se casser d'ici ».

« ...10...9...8...7... »

L'équipe de fourmis travailleuses du Staff commença à se disperser à une vitesse ahurissante, laissant Jenny Dillinger face au batteur et au bassiste. Théo, clairement blasé, était affalé sur sa place, un coude sur l'accoudoir, comme impatient que l'émission se termine. Blaise, à côté de lui, avait le dos droit et les bras croisés. Jenny essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur sa jupe puis tenta de s'éventer, sentant les sueurs froides caractéristiques d'un début de crise de panique. Elle fixa les deux places inoccupées juste devant elle puis se retourna vers les coulisses, suppliante.

« 4...3...2... »

« Ils vont revenir. »

C'était la voix de Blaise. Jenny se retourna immédiatement tandis que le générique de l'émission retentissait dans tout le plateau. Elle fixa le bassiste comme s'il était porteur d'une nouvelle capitale et ce-dernier hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses précédentes paroles.

Bientôt, le signal vert indiqua au public d'applaudir à tout rompre.

* * *

><p>« <em>...but we could be more than that,<em>

_If only you would look at me to see, to see,_

_How bad I want your lips on mine_

_Every day I imagine how happy we could be_

_And I hope that one da..._ »

_« Ok, ça va pas. » soupira Draco en faisant signe de tout couper._

_Luna leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant._

_« Quoi encore ? »_

_« Comment ça 'Quoi encore' ? C'est censé être une chanson d'amour, je sais pas, pas une putain de comptine pour enfant ! On dirait que tu chuchote affirme-toi, bon sang ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ? »_

_« Mais je fais que **ça**, gueuler ! Chaque fois, ce n'est pas assez pour toi ! »_

_« Eh ben gueule encore plus ! C'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire maintenant ? Si tu chantais comme ça, tout irait pour le mieux ! »_

_Blaise émit une exclamation agacée. _

_« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ne serait-ce que dix minutes sans vous hurler à la figure vous deux ? On ne peut pas être un groupe soudé si on ne fait que se disputer ! » soupira-t-il. « Bon, je pense qu'on est tous un peu fatigué. On va faire un break d'un quart d'heure et on se retrouve dans cette salle après. »_

_Luna fut la première à sortir en trombe, les larmes aux yeux. Dans sa précipitation, elle faillit décrocher l'affiche que Blaise et Draco avaient accroché quelques semaines plus tôt, à la recherche d'un batteur pour leur groupe, _The Golden Filter_._

_« Dray, va falloir que t'arrête d'être aussi commando avec elle. Tu sais qu'elle est très sensible. »_

_« Mec, il y a sensible et sensible. Ta copine, sauf ton respect, elle a l'air de croire encore au Père Noël. C'est encore une gamine, Blaise, je t'en supplies, elle n'est pas faite pour le groupe. Rends-toi à l'évidence. »_

_Blaise hocha négativement la tête tout en ouvrant une canette de Coca Cola. La pression fit jaillir presque la moitié de la boisson qui tâcha la chemise de son uniforme de POUDLARD._

_« Merde » marmonna-t-il avant de répondre à Draco : « Non, on en a déjà parlé Draco. Je suis sûr que si on on la pousse au bout d'elle-même, elle sera excellente. Et tu en a toi-même convenu quand tu l'as entendu chanter à la fête de l'école, au début de l'année. Ne mens pas. »_

_« Et ce n'est pas ce que je fais ? La pousser jusqu'au bout d'elle-même ? » se justifia Draco en se perchant sur une des tables de la salle de musique que l'école avait accepté de leur emprunter. _

_« Oui...non. T'es brusque, mec. C'est Luna Lovegood, faut savoir comment s'y prendre avec elle. Elle est...délicate. » Il prononça le dernier mot presqu'en chuchotant puis cassa l'effet en avalant bruyamment sa première gorgée de soda._

_Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Draco fit craquer ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur les batteries que personne n'utilisaient puis, le regard toujours bloqué sur les baguettes reposant sagement sur les cymbales dorées, il dit :_

_« Eh... »_

_« Mmh ? »_

_« Je peux te poser une question ? »_

_Blaise se tourna vers lui et il vit que son meilleur ami avait un sourire en coin, comme riant déjà de ce qu'il allait dire._

_« T'en pose déjà une à vrai dire. »_

_« Oui, bon, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire. »_

_« Parle toujours. »_

_Le sourire de Draco devint pervers._

_« Quant vous couchez ensemble, elle pleure aussi ? Je veux dire, t'as pas peur quelque fois de la briser en morceaux ? »_

_Blaise ne se contenta que de rouler des yeux en terminant sa canette tandis que Draco émettant un petit rire narquois en imitant les pleurs de Luna. _

_« Si tu savais ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'on est au lit, tu rougirais, mon petit. » lui assura Blaise en jetant à distance sa canette dans la poubelle._

_« Ben voyons ! » faillit s'étouffer Draco. « Elle n'a... »_

_Sa phrase s'interrompit brusquement lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit timidement. Le regard de Draco se liquéfia quant le nouveau des Troisième passa la porte, le teint livide, tremblant comme une feuille. Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Draco dit d'une voix extrêmement polaire et cassante :_

_« Tu t'es perdu, sans doute ? »_

_Théodore acquiesça immédiatement, puis ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui, tétanisé. La seconde d'après, Blaise sautait de la table puis sortait de la salle pour aller le rattraper._

_« Eh ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que Théodore courrait. _

_Ce-dernier ralentit puis s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'il aperçu Blaise le dépassant d'une tête, il eut un sursaut accompagné d'un pas en arrière. Blaise eut un rire surpris et plaça ses paume de main en avant comme pour lui signifier qu'il venait en paix._

_« Je ne vais pas te mordre. » lui assura-t-il puis, étant donné que Théodore avait toujours la langue nouée. « Excuse Draco...il est un peu agressif par moment mais lui aussi ne mord pas. Enfin...pas tellement. »_

_Théodore ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce et le fixait, interdit._

_« ...Ok, hum, bon. Je pensais que tu étais venu pour quelque chose...enfin bref. Passe une bonne fin de journée. »_

_Il tenta un sourire mais Théodore resta toujours droit comme un piquet. _

_« Bon. » fit-il avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la salle de répétition._

_Il n'avait pas avancé de trois pas lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos._

_« J'étais venu p...pour l'affiche. Conc...concernant la batterie. »_

_Blaise se retourna immédiatement. Théodore n'avait toujours pas bougé mais ses épaules s'étaient décontractées._

_« Tu fais de la batterie ? » demanda-t-il, comme n'y croyant pas ses oreilles._

_Théodore hocha lentement la tête. Blaise avança un peu plus vers lui._

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » _

_Théodore compta dans sa tête puis répondit :_

_« Ca va faire presque neuf ans maintenant. »_

_« Oooh mon Dieu... » souffla Blaise en secouant la tête. « Mais ça y est, c'est bon, on est un groupe. »_

_Quelque chose se débloqua dans l'expression de Théo. C'était comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au loto mais qu'il n'y croyait pas encore vraiment._

_« De...comment...enfin, vous...vous voulez dire que vous me..._prenez _? »_

_« Et comment ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de lui tendre la main. « Au fait, moi c'est Blaise Zabi... »_

_« Je sais. » répondit un peu trop rapidement Théo avant couvrir sa bouche comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise._

_En effet, Blaise l'observa bizarrement le temps d'une seconde puis reprit avec amusement :_

_« Et je sais que tu t'appelle Théodore Nott. En tout cas, bienvenue dans _The Golden Filter_. » dit-il en lui tendant la main._

_Théo la serra timidement et tout deux revinrent dans la salle de musique où Draco bichonnait sa guitare. En voyant son meilleur ami revenir avec celui qui traînait partiellement avec Hermione Granger, il faillit lâcher son amante par terre. Anticipant une réaction très certainement violente, Blaise annonça rapidement :_

_« Théodore fait de la batterie. Depuis neuf ans. »_

_Les yeux de Draco passèrent de Blaise à Théodore à Blaise à Théodore._

_« ...Neuf ans ? » répéta-t-il, malgré lui avant de siffler d'une voix méprisante. « Et t'as une preuve de ce que tu avance ? »_

_Théodore se mit automatiquement à fouiller son sac et en sortit un petit dossier qu'il tendit à Draco. Ce-dernier le lui arracha des mains puis parcouru d'un œil de faucon les diplômes de passage en année supérieure délivrés par plusieurs conservatoires différents. Il les lui rendit puis croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui disait : « Tu ne peux pas dire non »._

_« Ton nom ? »_

_« Théodore Nott. »_

_« Ok Nott. Ici, c'est Blaise et moi qui décidons alors oublie tout principe de liberté d'expression en passant le seuil de cette porte. Toi, tant que tu ne fais rien d'autre que de la batterie, tout ira bien. Ensuite. Ponctualité, c'est le mot d'ordre. Si tu n'es pas là à l'heure, cela pourra être interprété comme de la négligence, comme si tu ne considérait pas le groupe. On te vire si tu es en retard plus de deux fois car cela voudra dire que l'on ne pourra plus te faire confiance. »_

_Théodore ne faisait que hocher religieusement la tête à chacune des paroles de Draco, trop aux anges pour être heurté par le ton dur que prenait le guitariste._

_« Ensuite. Tu dois rester avec nous. Rien qu'avec nous. Ce qui veut dire que tes **fréquentations** ces derniers temps, tu les oublie. On vit en groupe. Et j'insiste sur ce terme. En. Groupe. »_

_Là, le sourire de Théodore vacilla. L'image de Dean Thomas qui s'était dernièrement rapproché de lui et avec qui il traînait de plus en plus régulièrement lui vint à l'esprit. Mais celle d'Hermione prit plus de place. _

_Ils avaient instauré cette relation étrange dénuée de dialogue à la fin des cours. Hermione venait directement lui prendre le briquet des mains pour allumer sa propre cigarette puis ils prenaient le même chemin pour rentrer. Quelques fois ils parlaient, d'autres fois non. Peu importait. Théo éprouvait quelque chose de bizarre mais de rassurant lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui._

_« Un problème, sans doute ? » demanda innocemment Draco._

_Blaise lui envoya son fameux regard : « Arrête tout de suite tes conneries » mais Draco l'ignora royalement._

_« Y a-t-il un souci ? » appuya-t-il en prenant le soin de prononcer chaque syllabe distinctement._

_Théo déglutit puis hocha négativement la tête._

_« Aucun. »_

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, ou devrais-je dire re-bonjour à tous sur le plateau du « Jenny Dillinger Show » ! » s'exclama d'une voix chantante et extrêmement fausse Jenny en offrant le sourire le plus préfabriqué à la caméra. « Ahlala, que d'émotions n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'affaire de Millicent puisse raviver tant de...de...hum, d'émotions. Nous avons juste là eu la démonstration en direct qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi froide qu'elle en avait l'...Non pas que ce fut le but ! Loin de nous cette idée ! D'ailleurs... »<p>

Elle tapota son index contre son oreillette.

« Ah ! On vient de me dire à l'oreillette que Draco et Hermione sont dans les coulisses, à mi-chemin du plateau. Comme quoi ! »

Il y eut un extraordinaire moment de solitude qui suivit ses paroles. Blaise eut presque honte pour elle et se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

« Mais nous sommes là, en attendant. »

Non pas qu'il l'ai dit en tentant de ramener les projecteurs sur lui mais plus pour la prévenir du crash vers lequel elle courrait.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Hahahahahahaha ! Oui, vous êtes là. »

Jenny surjouait. Ça en était douloureux à regarder. Elle se tourna vers Blaise.

« D'ailleurs, vous faites bien de vous manifester haha, vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de l'interview. Vous êtes plutôt timide, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Seulement que je n'aime pas tellement me mettre en avant. »

« Ah ! Tiens donc ! Comme c'est intéressant ! »

Théo ne prit même pas la peine de masquer son sourire, tant il trouvait la situation hilarante.

* * *

><p><strong>[REGULUS BLACK]<strong>

.

_Je n'étais pas dans mon élément._

_La musique était trop forte, ahurissante. L'atmosphère était moite, étouffante, chargée de sueur. Les lumières étaient tamisées mais vulgaires. _

_Les filles se déhanchaient, offraient leur intimité à la vue de tous, s'entortillaient autour des barres de fer criblées de traces de doigts, secouaient leur cheveux transpirants, descendaient leurs culottes sur leurs hanches squelettiques, marchaient avec des plate-formes transparentes de presque quinze centimètres qu'elles rêvaient d'ôter dans la seconde qui suivait, attiraient les clients de leurs yeux sur-maquillés et éteints. _

_Devant moi, un groupe d'enterrement de vie de garçon hurlait, apparemment émoustillé par la performance d'une jeune thaïlandaise dont les points sur les bras indiquaient qu'elle se droguait régulièrement. Un d'eux lui glissa un billet de cinquante Livres dans l'élastique de son string et la thaïlandaise enleva mécaniquement son soutien gorge. _

_J'avançais, dans cet espace qui empestait l'argent, qui respirait l'argent, et je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à la trouver. _

_Lorsque je la repérais, elle était en train de se déhancher, la barre frottant contre son entrejambe, sur « Justify My Love » de Madonna et Lenny Kravitz. Son autre main ébouriffait ses cheveux et elle descendait jusqu'en bas, lentement, prenant bien soin de bouger le plus lascivement possible contre cette barre de fer. Autour d'elle, un attroupement s'était créé. Le parterre scintillant de son estrade était recouvert de billets._

_Elle suçota son index tout en se redressant puis tourna autour de la barre et, sans crier gare, se retrouva la seconde d'après perchée presqu'en haut, la tête en bas, tournoyant sur elle-même. _

_J'attendis patiemment jusqu'à la fin du spectacle et je mis assez sur l a table pour l'avoir pour moi tout seul ne serait-ce qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Parce qu'il y avait déjà une longue liste d'attente. _

_Le reste du temps, je me promenais dans la boîte de strip-tease comme lorsque je parcourais un magasin. Partout autour de moi, je voyais des hommes baver devant des jeunes étudiantes en droit dansant en tenue d'Ève. Mon manque de réaction me fit douter de mon orientation sexuelle le temps d'une minute. _

_Puis ce fut mon tour._

_Elle s'appelait Léana. Du moins, c'était son pseudo. Elle vînt me prendre par la main, m'emmena dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur le lit. J'obtempérais. Lorsqu'elle se mit à monter sur moi, je n'eus par contre aucun doute quant à mon hétérosexualité. Elle me mordit le lobe de l'oreille, me demanda d'une voix chaude ce que je voulais qu'elle me fasse._

_« Juste...répondre à quelques questions » lui répondis-je et elle me rit à l'oreille._

_« C'est ta première fois ici, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, relaxe-toi et laisse-moi tout prendre en charge... »_

_J'eus tout le mal du monde à rassembler mon courage pour la repousser. Une fois que je me fus redressé, elle m'adressa un regard interloqué._

_« Je suis sérieux. Je voudrais que vous répondiez à quelques questions. »_

_« Vous êtes de la police ? » _

_Le ton de sa voix avait nettement changé. Adieu le sucre et le miel, elle parlait à présent froidement._

_« Non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis...je m'appelle Regulus Black. Je ne suis que photographe, ou du moins, je suis encore étudiant en art mais je fais de la photographie. Je ne veux simplement poser que quelques question Luna...vous permettez que je vous appelle Luna ? »_

_Luna Lovegood me dévisagea, interdite. _

_« **Qui** vous a donné mon vrai nom ? »_

_« Je n'ai fait que faire mon enquête, je vous le jure. »_

_« Est-ce que vous êtes là pour ce que je pense.. ? »_

_« A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? »_

_Luna éclata de rire puis secoua la tête comme n'en croyant pas ses oreilles._

_« Oh mon Dieu. Ça me suis même jusqu'ici. » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Euh...je ne veux que vous poser des questions à propos de Blaise Zabini, c'est tout... »_

_« Qui d'autre ? » ricana amèrement Luna avant de se lever et de tendre la main, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce que je devais lui donner pour qu'elle parle._

_Je soupirais puis dodelinais de la tête en lui tendant un billet de cent Livres supplémentaire._

_« Là. Je suis sûr d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions maintenant ? »_

_Luna s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la porte et croisa des jambes en haussant des épaules._

_« Vous voulez savoir quoi sur lui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée tout en sortant un paquet de Vogue. _

_« Tout ! Enfin, tout ce que vous savez. A commencer par savoir qui il est. »_

_« Qui est Blaise ? » répéta Luna, presqu'en rigolant._

_Elle tira une taffe de sa cigarette et rejeta plutôt élégamment la fumée en l'air. _

_« Blaise est un connard. Mais un connard génial. Blaise est un paradoxe. »_

_Elle tapota sur la tige de nicotine puis continua :_

_« Je suis sortie un an et demi avec lui au lycée et pendant ces un an et demi, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas le connaître. »_

_« C'est à dire ? » _

_« C'est à dire qu'il est trop renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne s'ouvre jamais. Il est impassible. Tout le temps. Tout a l'air de le laisser indifférent. »_

_« Même lorsque vous... »_

_Luna roula des yeux tout en reprenant une bouffée de sa cigarette._

_« Bien sûr que non. Mais une fois que c'était fini, ça y était, il se renfermait encore sur lui-même. »_

_Elle tapota une nouvelle fois sur son mégot._

_« Je ne dis pas non plus que je sortais avec un robot. Loin de là. Aux premiers abords, il pouvait sembler froid, indifférent, timide et sous l'influence de Draco mais lorsque vous le connaissiez bien, vous vous rendiez compte que c'était tout le contraire. Il me faisait rire en permanence. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi drôle que Blaise. C'était hallucinant. Une machine à blagues. »_

_Elle secoua lentement la tête, le regard perdu. Elle entrouvrit lentement la bouche, libérant un long halo de fumée grise._

_« Et il faisait l'amour comme un roi. » soupira-t-elle. « Aucun répit. Je veux dire, j'avais ma part de participation également mais lui...j'ai bien faillit mourir sur le lit deux ou trois fois. »_

_Elle soupira une nouvelle fois encore._

_« Il y a eu deux raisons à notre séparation. La première a été son problème à s'ouvrir, à parler de ce qu'il ressent. La seconde » Elle tira sur sa cigarette et ses traits se durcirent « ça a été l'arrivée d'Hermione. »_

_Je me redressais, l'oreille tendue._

_« Ah bon ? »_

_« A l'origine, Nine s'appelait _The Golden Filter_. J'en était la chanteuse, Draco et Blaise les guitaristes. »_

_« Où était Théodore? »_

_« Théodore n'était pas encore présent. » Elle rejeta sa fumée puis continua : « Draco et moi, depuis la nuit des temps, nous n'arrivions pas à nous entendre. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé le fait que je lui pique Blaise du jour au lendemain. C'est un mec super possessif Malfoy, pire qu'une fille. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui emprunte ni même que l'on touche à ce qui lui appartient._

_Donc, j'étais la chanteuse de _The Golden Filter_. Mis à part quelques petites altercations entre Draco et moi, le groupe battait à peu près de l'aile. Vînt Théodore pour faire de la batterie quelques mois plus tard. Dès lors, tout s'est passé en un éclair et je n'ai absolument plus rien compris. Blaise s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi, il pouvait passer deux semaines entières sans que nous ne nous voyions ou nous adressions la parole en dehors des cours. Il ne me regardait même plus et ne se souciait encore moins de savoir si j'allais bien._

_De plus, je les surprenais chaque fois parler entre eux – je parle de Draco et Blaise – avec un air très sérieux et dès que j'arrivais dans les parages, ils stoppaient leur conversation. J'avais presque l'impression qu'ils complotaient contre moi. Ce qui s'avéra vrai car même pas trois semaines après l'entrée de Théodore dans le groupe, Blaise vînt m'apprendre 1) qu'il me quittait 2) qu'il était désolé mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus me garder en tant que chanteuse pour X ou Y raisons. Il m'avait remplacé l'heure d'après par Hermione. »_

_Luna écrasa sa cigarette contre le talon de ses stilettos avec un rictus profondément amer._

_« Tout ça en une seule journée. » Elle secoua la tête : « Connard de Malfoy. »_

_« Ah, parce que vous pensez que c'est Ma... »_

_« Qui d'autre ? » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant une autre cigarette. « Si vous saviez à quel point ce mec ne pense qu'à son cul, vous en auriez froid dans le dos. Même Blaise, il serait capable de le trahir. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »_

_L'embout de la nouvelle cigarette de Luna s'embrasa et elle rejeta la fumée par le nez._

_« Dès que Draco voit ses intérêts, il saute la tête la première dedans et élimine tout ce qui pourrait entraver son chemin. C'est un fait, une vérité générale à propos de Draco. Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'appliquerait pas avec sa relation avec Blaise. »_

_« Vous en voulez à Hermione ? »_

_Luna prit le temps de réfléchir._

_« Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de lui en vouloir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait voulu être à la tête de Nine au départ mais Draco a tellement du lui marteler l'esprit ou a sans doute du inventer un stratagème rocambolesque pour qu'elle finisse par accepter. Ça m'a pris du temps pour digérer. Mais j'ai digéré. Et je crois qu'Hermione a beaucoup plus sa place en tant que chanteuse de Nine que moi. Leur succès est dût 50 % à elle. »_

_« Et Blaise ? Vous lui en voulez ? »_

_Là, Luna prit beaucoup plus de temps à répondre. Ses traits s'endurcirent à nouveau tandis que ses yeux devenaient brillants._

_« Est-ce que ça en vaudrait la peine, après tout ? » dit-elle. « Il est là où il est et il m'a oublié. Je suis là ou je suis et je n'y arrive pas. C'est la vie. Est-ce que ça vaudrait la peine de la gâcher encore plus en me faisant du mal avec ces questions ? Non, je ne pense pas. »_

* * *

><p>« Mais pourquoi ? » continua Jenny d'un ton trop enjoué.<p>

Blaise haussa des épaules.

« C'est comme ça. Depuis ma naissance. J'aime être l'homme de l'ombre. »

« L'homme de l'ombre, c'est à dire ? »

« Hum, c'est à dire le mec qu'on ne voit jamais mais qui est là. Un peu comme l'appui de Nine. En quelque sorte. »

« Hmm-hmm...ok. Et vous Théo, vous préférez être en avant ou plus à l'écart. »

« En avant. »

« Tiens donc ! En avant ! Comme c'est intéressant ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » renchérit sarcastiquement Théodore.

L'interview tournait au réel désastre et il ne lèverait pas un petit doigt pour la repêcher.

* * *

><p><em>Il était facilement une heure du matin dans le studio de W.O.L.F. <em>

_Théo et l'équipe travaillaient à l'arrangement des harmonisations avec Draco aux commandes, Blaise jouait du piano près de la cabine d'enregistrement tandis qu'assise en tailleur sur le sol, Hermione griffonnait les futures paroles de l'instrumental résonnant dans toute la pièce. _

_Elle écrivait deux ou trois phrases d'affilée, relisait le tout, barrait ça et là les tournures qui sonnaient faux puis chantait en bougeant sa tête en rythme, sa voix couverte par la musique ainsi que les voix des ingénieurs du son. _

_Les doigts de Blaise parcouraient le clavier du piano sans vraiment de préméditation, effectuant des accords en totale improvisation tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Hermione du regard. Il la vit ainsi prendre son portable lorsque l'objet se mit à vibrer mais tarder à y répondre, les yeux parcourant toujours son bloc note puis finalement appuyer sur la touche verte et..._

_« **Coucou ma belle, tu te souviens encore de moi ? Parce que moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié. **»_

_Blaise commença à jouer plus lentement quant le visage d'Hermione devint tout à coup blême, pâle, livide. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur son téléphone. _

_« **Quoi ? Je te laisse sans voix ? Tu sais que ce n'était pas très très gentil de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelle, tout seul après ton départ. Tu le sais ça, hein, Mione ? **»_

_Hermione raccrocha, lâcha son portable à terre et haleta. Elle leva les yeux vers Blaise qui ne jouait à présent plus que d'une seule main. On aurait dit que l'on venait de lui apprendre le décès d'un proche. Elle avait l'air totalement tétanisé._

_« Mione ? Ca va ? » demanda Blaise en articulant pour que cette-dernière puisse lire sur ses lèvres._

_Hermione se leva d'un bond et marcha comme un somnambule vers la porte puis disparut._

* * *

><p>« On va lancer la prochaine coupure de pub dans cinq minutes à peine juste pour que vous ayez le temps de vous installer. » leur annonça Peggy.<p>

Draco hocha la tête tandis qu'un membre du Staff lui accrochait son micro. Hermione, à côté de lui, était en état léthargique et se laissait maquiller par dix mille mains. Au milieu de sa torpeur, elle se tourna vers son voisin qui, au même moment, se tourna vers elle. Draco lui tira la langue puis lui fit un clin d'œil, ayant pour récompense un maigre sourire de sa part. Mais un sourire quand même.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione s'étira puis se leva du lit en titubant, encore dans les vapes. Elle longea le long couloir menant au reste du petit appartement londonien dans lequel elle venait d'emménager puis poussa la porte de la cuisine en boxer et caraco, les pieds traînants. Théo était attablé et regardait d'un œil vitreux la petite télévision diffusant un programme de dessin animé, sa cuillère faisant des aller-retours mécaniques de sa bouche à son bol de céréales. <em>

_« 'lut. »_

_« 'lut. »_

_Hermione ouvrit paresseusement le frigo, sortit une bouteille d'eau et, la portant à sa bouche, but tous les 1,5 litres. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du frigidaire, elle remarqua qu'un post-it violet était collé dessus. Se rapprochant, elle put lire : « **JE TE VOIS, HERMIONE GRANGER. JE TE VOIS. **». _

_Hermione fit presque un bond en arrière, épouvantée, puis s'appuya en tremblant contre l'évier derrière elle et passa la petite pièce en revue, l'œil alerte. Théodore, qui n'avait pas remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude de sa voisine, continuait de mâcher mollement ses Kellogg's._

_« Thé...Théo ? »_

_Hermione chuchotait presque, comme craignant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende. _

_« Mmmh... ? »_

_« Est-ce q-que quelq-qu'un est rentré d-dans cette mais-son ce matin ? O-ou cette n-nuit ? Est-c-ce que tu as v-vu quelqu'un r-rentrer dans cet-tte maison ? »_

_« Nan, 'solé. Personne. »_

_Hermione faillit se cogner lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle regagna sa chambre, hystérique, et découvrit un autre post-it collé sur le miroir de sa penderie._

_« **JE T'AI TOUJOURS TROUVEE TRES BELLE LORSQUE TU DORMAIS.** »_

_Hermione s'effondra au sol, regarda son reflet ramper, apeuré, tétanisé, vers le fond de la chambre. Elle tâta désespérément dans le vide à la recherche de son portable puis, lorsqu'elle tenta d'y composer quelque chose de cohérent, un Numéro Masqué apparut sur son écran. _

_A ce stade là, Hermione pleurait déjà._

_Elle décrocha avec difficulté._

_« A-allo-o ? » suffoqua-t-elle._

_« **Qui est-ce que tu tente d'appeler Hermione ? Ne crois pas un seul instant que tu pourras me fuir. Tu m'appartiens. **»_

_Hermione sentit alors quelque chose se briser en cinq mille morceaux à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle s'affaissa contre le mur, au plus bas, des larmes roulant sur ses joues livides._

_« Tom. Je t'en supplies. Laisse-moi vivre. » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Laisse-moi vivre... »_

* * *

><p><strong>[REGULUS BLACK]<strong>

.

_Bip._

_« Ecoute...hum, Regulus. C'est moi. Si tu écoute ce message c'est que j'ai déjà pris toutes mes affaires._

_Je te quittes._

_Je...écoute, je sais que tu aimes Nine et tout et moi aussi, je veux dire, y'a pas de problèmes pour ça mais...mais ton obsession pour Blaise...désolée, je peux pas. Je peux vraiment pas._

_Ça a empiété sur notre couple, à croire que tu sors avec lui maintenant. Écoute. Arrête. Si tu veux vraiment qu'entre nous deux ça marche, tu dois arrêter avec ça. Avec Blaise Zabini._

_Tu te rends compte que je suis obligée de partir ? C'est encombrant Regulus, tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. C'est encombrant et c'est malsain. Je ne voulais pas une énième dispute sur le même sujet, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré retourner chez ma mère au moins le temps de quelques semaines. Pour te faire réfléchir, pour te faire réagir. _

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas. Et j'ai envie d'être avec TOI, et non avec...un mec dont tu ne connais même pas le numéro de téléphone. _

_Appelle-moi dès que tu te sens prêt à reconstruite une relation saine. Tu sais que je serais toujours là._

_Amélia. »_

_A la fin de ce message, faites le 1 po...BIP ! Message supprimé._

* * *

><p><em>« Je pense plus à quelque chose de...provocateur. Mais pas non plus à outrance. Quelque chose qui interpellerait la personne qui regarde. Tout en la choquant un peu. » exposa Pansy en croisant des mains.<em>

_L'équipe faisait un brainstorming à présent sur le thème de la pochette ainsi que du livret du second album nommé Spleen & Ideal. Attablés avec une dizaine de photographes, directeurs artistiques, concepteurs visuels, chargés de communications, les Nine réfléchissaient sur toutes les idées jetées tour à tour par les différents protagonistes de la table pour déterminer quel thème siérait le mieux à l'esprit du nouvel album._

_« C'est en soit quelque chose de poétique. C'est un hommage à Baudelaire, il faudrait donc reprendre quelques éléments de ses poèmes et les mixer avec l'esprit Nine. » dit Blaise._

_« La recherche constante du bien mais l'attrait pour le mal...peut-être faudra-t-il jouer avec des paradoxes. » intervint Javier qui avait shooté la pochette de The King._

_« Reprendre sans doute des termes bibliques. Eve ? La pomme ? Le serpent ? » proposa Maggy, en bout de table._

_« Oh, par pitié ! Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus commun à proposer ? On parle de Nine, bon sang, pas d'un vulgaire groupe de rock. » s'insurgea Pansy._

_« Moi je serais bien d'accord pour le serpent. » intervint Théodore. « Ca rentre un peu dans la ligne de la provocation. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en sentant le regard de son agent le transpercer. _

_« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient aussi. » renchérit Draco. « Cependant, il faudrait opposer le serpent à quelque chose d'autre... »_

_« Une colombe ! » s'exclama Dave. _

_« Et pourquoi pas un pigeon ? » ricana Pansy en contemplant ses ongles. « Ou non : une chèvre. Parfaitement antithétique, ça. Une petite chèvre qui se balade, comme ça, au beau milieu de la photo... »_

_« Pansy, on essaie de réfléchir ensemble, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » s'agaça Draco en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Et toi Hermione, t'en pense quoi ? » demanda Blaise en se tournant vers la concernée._

_Toute la table en fit de même la seconde d'après. _

_Cette-dernière avait l'air totalement dans les vapes et fixait son portable, l'air lointain. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous les yeux convergeaient à présent vers elle, elle releva lentement la tête, l'air ahuri._

_« ...Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Est-ce que tu es d'accord sur le fait de porter un serpent sur t... »_

_« Quel serpent ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils._

_Blaise soupira._

_« Il s'agit de toi, tu sais que sur chacune de nos pochettes d'albums, on ne met que toi. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de t'intéresser à l'élaboration. »_

_« Je le ferais lorsque tu arrêteras de me faire chaque jour la morale. » rétorqua Hermione avant de se lever et de prendre son portable. « Faites ce que bon vous semble. » lança-t-elle avant de sortir à grands pas de la pièce._

_La salle resta silencieuse un long moment après que la porte en verre ne se soit refermée sur elle-même puis la voix de Draco s'éleva :_

_« Je vais aller la chercher. »_

_Le regard dissuasif de Blaise vrilla en une demi-seconde sur lui et suffit pour lui faire changer d'avis. _

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ces derniers temps. Peut-être la pression du nouvel album. » déplora Pansy en jouant avec sa bague en topaze. « Elle est de plus en plus lunatique, de plus en plus agressive, elle sursaute au moindre bruit, elle crie sur tout ce qui bouge... »_

_« Et elle ne lâche pas son portable. » rajouta Théo. _

_Blaise plissa des yeux, serra des poings._

* * *

><p>Et puis finalement non, on décida de lancer la pub bien après mais de lancer Hermione et Draco sur scène en grandes pompes. Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de meubler la conversation avec un Blaise modéré et un Théo qui avait décidé de jouer l'asocial, quelqu'un annonça que l'autre moitié de Nine attendait dans les coulisses dans son oreillette et Jenny se leva alors d'un bond en plein milieu de sa phrase.<p>

« Mesdames et messieurs, à présent, je veux un _tonnerre d'applaudissements _de votre part pour accueillir à nouveau sur notre plateau Draco et, surtout, Hermione ! »

Tandis que les gradins s'animaient, elle se retourna elle-même et frappa dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco entra et ce fut comme s'il débutait l'émission : même euphorie de la part du public, même folie. L'effet tripla de volume lorsqu'Hermione sorti elle aussi des coulisses.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils à nouveau et s'assirent cette fois-ci côté à côte, Hermione se retrouvant entre Draco et Blaise.

« Drapeau blanc ? » demanda Jenny d'une petite voix en se rasseyant.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de guerre. » répliqua Draco d'un ton glacial mais avec un merveilleux sourire.

« Eh bien c'est parfait ! » rebondit Jenny qui reprit de nulle part son professionnalisme. « Dans ce cas, l'émission peut continuer. Vous savez que j'ai encore une tonne de questions à vous poser. »

Honnêtement, plus aucun des quatre n'avait envie de rester assis sur ce sofa.

* * *

><p><em>Dès lors qu'Hermione posa un pied dans son appartement, elle sut que quelqu'un y était entré. Elle ne savait pas comment et elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette intuition l'avait prise d'un coup mais elle savait que quelqu'un se trouvait ou était passé dans son appartement à son insu. <em>

_Posant délicatement son sac par terre, elle y pris les deux bombes lacrymogènes qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, redoutant cette confrontation. Elle tâta également la poche avant de son jean pour être bien sûr que son couteau suisse s'y trouvait. _

_A pas de loup, elle remonta le vestibule d'entrée puis le couloir, rasant le mur, avançant le plus lentement possible. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle entendait des bruissements de feuilles provenant de sa chambre. _

_Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait pris soin d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même tentaient de resurgir et lui amenaient un goût de sang dans la bouche. En quelques secondes, c'était comme si elle était redevenue cette adolescente de quatorze ans vêtue d'une robe blanche de patiente et fixant le plafond de la chambre 99, des rêves de meurtres parcourant à longueur de journée son esprit. _

_Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais lorsqu'elle poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre puis..._

_« B-Blaise... ? ? »_

_Même s'il n'était que de dos et fouillait à présent la boîte à chaussure dans laquelle Hermione avait enfermé tous les post-its violets qui apparaissaient chaque jour dans un coin de sa maison, elle l'avait reconnu. _

_Il se retourna en lui adressant un regard déstabilisé, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce qu'elle revienne si tôt. Hermione secoua lentement la tête, ne croyant pas à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Blaise entrant en effraction chez elle pour fouiller dans ses affaires._

_« Puis-je savoir ce que tu FOUS dans ma maison ? » siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement de lui, ne baissant pas ses deux bombes lacrymogènes pour autant. « Réponds-moi vite Blaise, réponds-moi très vite parce que je serais capable de n'importe quoi sinon. »_

_Blaise resta un petit instant à court de parole puis sembla reprendre sa contenance habituelle._

_« T'allais me le dire quand ? » demanda-t-il, un kilo de reproches pesant dans sa voix._

_« Te dire quoi ? Et réponds D'ABORD à MA question. »_

_Blaise prit une poignée de post-it dans la boîte remplie à raz bord et les lui lança._

_« Me dire ça ! Quant est-ce que tu allais me le dire ? ? »_

_« Ca ne te regarde en rien. »_

_Blaise eut un rire méprisant tout en se relevant._

_« Il y a des choses à propos de toi qui ne me regarde pas. Et je le respecte. Mais dès lors que ça menace le groupe, ça nous regarde TOUS, ma chère. Tu pensais vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait ? Que personne n'avait remarqué ton changement d'attitude ? Que je n'allais rien faire ? »_

_« J'ALLAIS M'EN OCCUPER TOUTE SEULE ! » hurla Hermione._

_Blaise eut un second ricanement puis se rapprocha de la chanteuse. Leur visage n'était même pas à dix centimètres d'écart l'un de l'autre._

_« Et t'allais faire quoi ? Hein ? Dis-moi. Appeler la police ? Laisse-moi rire. » murmura-t-il. « Tu savais que ce mec t'espionne ? Tu savais qu'il avait mis des caméras jusque sous ton lit ? Dans ta douche ? Au dessus de ta télévision ? Tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps de composer le numéro du commissariat le plus proche qu'il aurait déjà déboulé chez toi pour te dépecer en mille morceaux. Tu pensais que je ne savais VRAIMENT PAS ce qu'il se passait, Hermione Granger ? »_

_Hermione, qui essayait de tenir tête, ne put empêcher son regard de s'embuer puis vaciller au sol._

_« C'est qui ? Dis-le moi. Tu le connais ? » demanda d'une voix impatiente Blaise._

_Hermione secoua la tête négativement._

_« Tu mens. »_

_La voix de Blaise était dure. Il la pris par le menton et lui redressa la tête._

_« C'est qui Hermione ? Dis-moi qui c'est. »_

_Hermione fit non de la tête puis se mit à pleurer silencieusement, lâchant les bombes lacrymogènes au sol._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toutes façons si je te le disais ? » renifla-t-elle. _

_« Ca changerait que je saurais qui te harcèle. »_

_« Et alors ? Ca avancerait à quoi ? Tu viens de dire qu'appeler la police ne servirait à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? » _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai seulement besoin que tu me DISE, Hermione, qui te harcèle depuis plusieurs semaines. »_

_Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent, comme si elle se rendait à l'ennemi._

_« Il s'appelle Tom. Tom Jedusor. » chuchota-t-elle, tout son corps pris de chair de poule, comme redoutant que l'infirmier passe le pas de sa porte et ne la frappe comme il en avait l'habitude de faire._

_« Ok, ok, parfait Hermione. » chuchota également Blaise en lui caressant la joue. « Et d'où tu le connais ce Tom Jedusor ? »_

_Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent encore plus et elle baissa la tête._

_« Hôpital. » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire à travers ses sanglots._

_Blaise hocha lentement la tête, se rappelant que Draco lui mettait souvent des plans au dernier moment en quatrième sans jamais lui expliquer et qu'il avait dû enquêter pour découvrir que son meilleur ami allait faire des visites régulières à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. _

_« Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal à l'hôpital ce Tom, Hermione ? » lui demanda dans le creux de l'oreille Blaise. _

_Hermione se mordit la lèvre en passant la main sur son front mais hocha lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation._

_« Ne me...je t'en supplies...ne me demande pas quoi. » supplia-t-elle les yeux clos, sentant ces images dégoûtantes qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à cadenasser au plus profond d'elle même reprendre peu à peu vie sous ses paupières._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te demanderais plus rien. » lui assura-t-il en la ramenant contre son torse._

_Il la serra contre lui tout en lui massant la tête puis lui embrassa le front._

_« Plus rien du tout. » répéta-t-il._

* * *

><p><em>Vers 3h du matin, Luna revint dans la pièce principale du salon de strip-tease, aillant fini sa série d'entrevue d'un quart d'heure pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait réuni pas moins de mille trois cent Livres pour cette soirée, ce qui n'était pas si mal pour un jeudi.<em>

_3h du matin, cette heure correspondait souvent aux plus pervers. On leur demandait de danser plus suggestivement et il était possible d'obtenir un lapdance individuel. _

_Luna se percha sur son podium habituel, tourna autour de la barre, fit lentement coincer sa jambe contre puis se laissa porter par le rythme de la musique lorsque que le reste de son corps virevolta lentement en l'air, ses longs cheveux blonds la suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements._

_Bientôt, lorsqu'elle fut prête à enlever sa culotte, le sol du podium n'était presque plus visible tant il était recouvert de billets. Mais Luna avait beau se déhancher contre la barre le plus furieusement possible, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'entrevue avec Regulus du crane. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image Blaise de sa vie._

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'était pas qu'une simple obsession. <em>

_Non._

_C'était un culte que vouait Tom Jedusor à la chanteuse des Nine. _

_Oh, ça ne se voyait pas aux premiers abords. Grand blond, quarantaine d'années, allure assez propre, jamais un mot déplacé en public, toujours correct avec ses collègues d'hôpital. Sa vie personnelle ne laissait également rien présager. Célibataire, il vivait dans un coin assez huppé de Londres. Troisième étage, loft trois pièces, propreté immaculée, pack de bières dans le frigo, écharpe de Manchester dans le salon. _

_Quoi de plus normal ? Rien de moins normal._

_Tom ferma la porte d'entrée en baillant, enleva son manteau puis l'accrocha au porte manteau. Il posa ensuite son sac contre l'escalier et entra dans le salon tout en desserrant sa cravate. La routine habituelle : il allume sa télévision sur une chaîne d'information, revient dans le vestibule pour troquer ses chaussures de ville contre ses chaussons, repart dans le salon et zappe sur une chaîne de sport, vérifie les scores des matchs qu'il aurait raté, retourne dans le couloir, s'arrête lorsqu'il voit la petite lumière indiquant un message clignoter sur son répondeur, appuie sur le bouton et gratte distraitement une petite tâche sur le mur d'en face tout en attendant le bip de l'appareil électronique. Il fallait décidément qu'il refasse la peinture des murs du couloir._

_« Retourne-toi. » fit le message du répondeur._

_Tom suspendit immédiatement son geste, pivota très lentement sur ses talons et..._

_._

_Nous disions donc que Tom avait de l'extérieur l'apparence parfaite d'un homme mûr célibataire mais sympathique vivant une petite vie calme et tranquille dans un petit appartement calme et tranquille._

_Une chambre, à l'étage, restait cependant toujours fermée à double tour. Et c'est en passant le seuil de cette chambre que Tom laissait tomber son masque._

_Un sanctuaire. Nul mot aurait été plus juste pour qualifier la nature de cette pièce._

_Du sol au plafond, des photos, posters, images, peintures, dessins, cartes, portraits, gravures représentant Hermione Granger étaient collés. Du sol jusqu'au plafond. Ce qui voulait dire que l'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de papier peint ou de parquet.  
>Du sol, jusqu'au plafond. <em>

_Sur le grand bureau de droite trônaient deux ordinateurs sur lesquels s'étalaient plusieurs carrés de séquences vidéos semblant filmer plusieurs aspects d'un appartement via caméras cachées. Un petit bloc de post-its violets était posé à côté, derrière plusieurs objectifs de Nikon. _

_Sur le sol, en bas à gauche du bureau, s'entassaient des magazines dans lesquels était apparue Hermione Granger, que ce soit de la presse à scandales comme des Vogue ou des Elle en passant par le New-York Times qui avait octroyé un très rare sans faute à l'album The King. _

_Tom bougea sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, très lentement, comme s'il avait été sonné. Il se sentait lourd, lourd... Entrouvrir les yeux fut un véritable effort. _

_Tout d'abord il vit flou, extrêmement flou, puis sa vue commença à s'habituer à la pénombre de fin de journée et il tenta de rassembler sa mémoire pour reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait._

_« Réveillé ? » fit une voix derrière lui._

_« Chh...pas...pas si fort. » chuchota Tom en plissant des yeux, sa tête martelant comme pas possible._

_Il tenta de bouger ses mains pour agripper son visage mais se rendit compte que celles-ci étaient condamnées. Il tenta alors automatiquement de bouger ses pieds et réalisa qu'ils avaient connu le même sort. Des menottes doublées à de la corde rattachaient ses membres à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis._

_Cela sembla lui faire l'effet d'une claque car il se réveilla d'un coup, en oubliant son mal de tête, et regarda tout autour de lui, presque paniqué. Il reconnu les photographies tapissant le mur et cela sembla le calmer un court instant. _

_« J'ai toujours eu tendance à croire que j'étais un peu dingue dans ma tête. Mais là... » continua la voix derrière lui._

_« Q-qui êtes vous ? » balbutia Tom tout en tentant de se retourner. « Qui est-ce que vous êtes ? ? »_

_« Chh, pas si fort. »_

_Il entendit des pas se dirigeant vers la droite et tenta vainement de se retourner de l'autre côté._

_« Quelle est votre chanson préférée dans The King ? » demanda encore la voix._

_Tom se surprit à y réfléchir._

_« Je...je sais pas...peut...peut-être « Princess Of the Emptiness »...sans doute... » bégaya-t-il en citant la seule chanson où Hermione ne chantait qu'accompagnée d'un piano. « J-je vous en supplies...je ne sais pas ce que vous allez me faire m-mais...je n'ai r-rien fait, je vous l... »_

_En une demi-seconde, la voix sans visage fut devant Tom, sa main lui agrippant fermement le cou._

_« Ah ça, Tom, c'est un mensonge. »_

_Il pressa de plus en plus fort sur le cou de Jedusor si bien que de rouge, ce-dernier passa à livide, puis lâcha son emprise juste à temps, laissant un Tom en recherche désespérée d'un peu d'air. S'accroupissant devant lui, il l'observa tranquillement reprendre son souffle. _

_« Ca y est ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant, d'un ton presque soucieux._

_Tom tenta de reculer – en vain – sa chaise en arrière, terrorisé. _

_« J-je vous recon-nnais ! Vous êtes... »_

_« Blaise Marshall Zabini, enchanté. » le coupa Blaise en lui tendant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se rappeler : « Oh, j'oubliais. Vous n'êtes pas tellement en mesure de me saluer. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dites-le moi ! Je vous en supplies, je ferais tou... »_

_« Ce qui me ferait plaisir à présent, si tu tiens à le savoir, ce serait que tu fermes ta gueule. » siffla Blaise en lui plaquant la main devant la bouche._

_Tom tenta de se débattre, poussant des petits cris étouffés par la paume de main de Blaise puis se calma en comprenant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses._

_« Voilà qui est cent fois mieux. » concéda Blaise avant de reprendre son sourire. « Si vous saviez, si seulement vous saviez » son sourire s'élargit « à quel point j'ai envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite » il avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus joyeux de la Terre « de vous ouvrir la poitrine, d'arracher votre cœur et le découper en morceaux. »_

_Tom haleta et le suivit du regard se remettre sur ses jambes._

_« Mais chaque chose en son temps. »_

_Et il disparut à nouveau derrière la chaise._

_« Ça vous plaît d'être infirmier ? » le questionna-t-il d'une voix enjouée._

_Tom haussa des épaules, le regard alerte._

_« Je...je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais bien posé la question. »_

_« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? »_

_« Je...j'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi à la fin ? »_

_« Que vous répondiez à mes questions, ce serait déjà un très bon début. »_

_Il y eut comme un tintement métallique puis :_

_« Alors ? Pourquoi ne jamais s'être posé la question ? Moi je sais pourquoi j'aime faire de la musique, par exemple. Ça me permet d'exprimer des émotions que dans mes propres mots, je n'aurais jamais su faire. »_

_Tom prit une grande inspiration puis baissa la tête, comme fautif._

_« Je suis désolé Monsieur Zabini. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. »_

_« Et Hermione ? Pourquoi Hermione ? »_

_Deux ou trois anges passèrent avant que Tom ne puisse entrouvrir à nouveau les lèvres. Il déglutit avec bruit._

_« Parce que Hermione. »_

_Comme précédemment, Blaise se retrouva en un clin d'œil accroupi devant lui à le scruter du regard._

_« Non non, Tom. J'ai posé une question. Et j'aimerais une réponse claire, nette et précise. Pourquoi Hermione ? »_

_Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard longtemps avant que Blaise ne se rapproche et articule distinctement :_

_« Pourquoi avoir volé son enfance, Tom ? »_

_Là, Tom ne fut pas long à flancher et détourna la tête au bout de quelques secondes._

_« Je ne vois absolument pas d... »_

_« Oh si vous voyez absolument de quoi je parle. » le rembarra Blaise en tournant brusquement la figure de Tom dans sa direction. « Vous les ordures, vous avez tous le même problème. Dès qu'il s'agit de détruire la vie d'une personne, vous êtes là. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'en assumer les conséquences, plus personne ne répond à l'appel. »_

_« Elle a déjà gâché sa vie toute seule. » marmonna Tom._

_« Pardon ? »_

_Le prisonnier se racla la gorge._

_« Elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour la gâcher, sa vie. On vient pas en psychiatrie comme on viendrait à Disneyland. Elle était déjà assez ravagée dans sa tête. »_

_Blaise l'observa un instant avec une extrême neutralité. Une impassibilité avec laquelle Draco n'aurait pas put rivaliser._

_« Le viol faisait donc partie du pack de bienvenue, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton informatif._

_Tom ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire._

_« Voyez ça comme vous voulez. » _

_La seconde d'après, la main de Blaise s'abattit sur sa joue avec une telle violence qu'il aurait put en recracher sa mâchoire. Sa tête se renversa à gauche tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait furieusement. Puis ses épaules se secouèrent lentement tandis qu'il continuait de rire._

_« Bizarre. Je pensais que si, éventuellement, l'un de vous viendrait me faire la peau, ce serait plutôt le petit blond. Il n'arrêtait pas de venir la voir à Ste Mangouste. » _

_Tom réunit tout ses efforts pour faire à nouveau face à Blaise. Il lui adressa un sourire provocateur. Ce fut comme si la claque venait de lui enlever d'un coup toute peur. Comme s'il réalisait qu'il n'avait absolument plus rien à perdre._

_« Ça me rendait un peu jaloux d'ailleurs. J'ai du en faire pâtir votre jolie Boucle d'Or plus d'une fois à cause de ça. »_

_Blaise continuait de l'observer mais si sa figure ne laissait rien transparaître, ses poings, eux, étaient serrés comme prêts à administrer des coups._

_« Mais elle restait toujours très, très obéissante. Ou du moins, la plupart du temps. Lorsque ça n'allait pas vraiment et que je sentais un petit air de rébellion...la corde. Et tout revenait par-fai-te-ment dans l'ordre. »_

_Blaise tourna lentement sa tête de côté._

_« La corde ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix hachée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

_Le sourire de Tom s'élargit._

_« Vous tenez **vraiment** à le savoir ? » murmura-t-il._

_Ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard et là, ce fut Blaise qui perdit car son masque de neutralité vacillait dangereusement._

_« Moui. Ce serait sans doute un peu trop dur pour vous. » continua Tom tandis que Blaise commençait à faire les cent pas devant lui. _

_Blaise prenait bien soin d'inspirer puis d'expirer à chaque pas pour ne pas perdre le contrôle trop rapidement. _

_« Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi Hermione ? »_

_Blaise se massa l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux..._

_« Pour la même raison que vous. »_

_...puis s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Tom, intrigué._

_« Elle vous fascine cette fille, hein ? Avouez-le. »_

_Blaise continua ses cent pas._

_« Elle ne sourit jamais. Elle ne parle presque jamais. Elle est insolente juste par sa façon de regarder. Mais putain ce qu'elle fascine. »_

_Blaise ferma à nouveau les yeux._

_« Ses yeux...vous avez déjà vu des yeux pareils ? Couleur miel. Orange. Avez-vous déjà vu de pareils yeux ? Ils pourraient hypnotiser n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit sur Terre. »_

_« Et c'est ce que vous êtes ? » rétorqua Blaise._

_« Et c'est ce que vous êtes ? » retourna la question Tom._

_Blaise s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et eut un demi-sourire._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de faire au juste ? »_

_« Retarder ma mort, je suppose. » répondit franchement Tom._

_« Et qui a dit que vous alliez mourir ? »_

_Tom le regarda en plissant des yeux, l'air de dire : « Allez, à d'autres ». Blaise continua ses cent pas._

_« Continuez de parler d'Hermione. »_

_Tom éclata de rire._

_« Ca vous plaît ? Vous vous reconnaissez dans mon discours ? »_

_« Gardez vos putains de commentaires inutiles pour vous et faites ce que je vous ai demandé. » répliqua du tac au tac Blaise, d'une voix où vibrait la tension._

_Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et entendit Tom se racler la gorge pour la seconde fois._

_« Elle était belle, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Belle et singulière. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi...aussi...pfff, je sais pas. Mystérieuse ? Extraordinairement attirante ? Sensuellement froide ? Magnifique ? Prenez l'expression qui vous plaît. »_

_Tom soupira._

_« Quelque fois, je la voyais dans les couloirs, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser. »_

_La figure de Blaise se plissa de dégoût mais il continua de marcher._

_« Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que c'est mal. J'aurais aimé que cela se passe d'une autre façon mais...mais elle ne m'en a pas laissé le choix. »_

_« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça reste du viol. »_

_« ...Oui mais... »_

_« PUTAIN MAIS Y'A PAS DE MAIS ! » hurla Blaise en secouant la chaise._

_C'était avec toute la haine du monde que le bassiste dévisageait Tom Jedusor à présent. Et ce-dernier se fendit en un nouveau sourire narquois._

_« Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux de son Hermione... » murmura-t-il. « Comme c'est mignon...tout s'explique à présent. »_

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un sac à merde. » siffla Blaise._

_« Soit. Soyons des sacs à merdes tous les deux dans ce cas. J'ai bien senti que vous n'étiez pas si différent de moi. »_

_Tom plissa des yeux en reprenant d'un chuchotement presque persuasif :_

_« Ça ne vous arrive pas, en la voyant entrer dans un pièce, ou en sentant son odeur, son parfum flotter près de vous, d'avoir envie de sauter littéralement sur elle ? De lui embrasser le cou, d'enfouir votre tête dans sa poitrine, d'être le seul à la posséder corps et âme ? La seule et unique personne vers qui son cœur pencherait ? Dites non et ce sera le plus gros mensonge de votre vie. »_

_Blaise l'observa un très long moment, n'approuvant pas sans pour autant nier ce qu'il venait de dire._

_« J'aime Hermione. Comme jamais je n'ai aimé une personne au monde. » finit-il par dire._

_Tom haussa un sourcil._

_« ...et ? »_

_« Et rien. C'est la toute première fois que je le confesse. Donc oui, je vais être obligé de vous tuer. » lui annonça-t-il dans le plus grand calme._

_Sur ce, il se redressa et sortit à nouveau du champs de vision de Tom._

_« On se ressemble tellement, Blaise. Tellement. En me jugeant, vous vous jugez vous-même. Et vous savez pertinemment pourquoi. »_

_Il y eut un silence de quelque seconde puis quelque chose fut tiré derrière son dos._

_« Soit. En vous éliminant, j'éliminerai ainsi la partie sombre de moi-même. Problème résolu. »_

_Tom eut alors un rire peiné._

_« On se ressemble tellement toi et moi, Blaise. » se contenta-t-il de répéter. _

_Blaise réapparut devant lui, un grand bidon rempli d'eau juste à côté de lui._

_« Un jour, tu comprendras. » lui assura Tom._

_« Remballe tes formules, connard. »_

_« Un jour. »_

_Blaise l'étrangla._

_« J'ai dis : Remballe. » articula-t-il en prenant soin d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le cou de Jedusor avant de le lâcher. _

_Pour une fois, Tom resta sans répliquer mais un sourire insupportable flottait sur son visage. Blaise entreprit d'enlever le couvercle du bidon._

_« Je te lègue toutes les photos de cette chambre en tout cas. Disons que tu seras mon héritier. »_

_« Tout partira en fumée. » lui répondit Blaise sans prendre la peine de se retourner._

_« Donne-les à Draco, dans ce cas. Il l'idolâtre lui aussi. Enfin...moins que toi apparemment. »_

_Blaise s'interrompit dans ce qu'il faisait mais ne se retourna toujours pas._

_« J'ai dis : tout partira en fumée. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair là dedans ? »_

_Le rire étouffé de Tom parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles._

_« Tout partira en fumée. » répéta-t-il. « Tu parles de votre amitié, de Nine ou alors simplement des photos ? »_

_Là, Blaise s'immobilisa complètement. Puis il se releva. Tourna un peu la tête. Se retourna totalement. Un rictus perçait presque malgré lui son visage._

_« En fait, tu n'avais pas totalement tord. On a quelques similarités. »_

_« A la bonne heure, il s... »_

_La seconde d'après, tout le corps de Tom se retrouva baptisé d'un liquide incolore qui commença à lui piquer la peau et éclaircir ses vêtements. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Blaise qui balança le bidon de Javel vide contre les ordinateurs puis se retourna vers lui, un linge à la main. Il lui bâillonna solidement la bouche avec tandis que Tom le regardait faire, reprenant brusquement son état apeuré._

_« Et c'est bien pour ça, Tom, que tu dois disparaître le plus vite possible. » lui expliqua Blaise en sortant de nulle part une boîte d'allumette. _

_Il fit craquer une tige, fit naître une petite flamme et la lança sur les genoux de Tom qui prirent immédiatement feu. Ce-dernier commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant, la moitié de ses cris étouffés par le linge. Blaise, imperturbable, fit craquer une autre allumette qu'il jeta sur sa tête et la figure de Tom s'enflamma à la seconde même._

_Un peu sadique, il resta là à contempler à quel point le feu consumait son corps à une vitesse incroyable. Les flammes rampaient, s'enflaient, s'unissaient, donnaient naissance à d'autre. Elles brûlaient sans pitié la chair, s'attaquant à l'âme. Les couleurs s'altéraient._

_Et cet orange. Blaise crut apercevoir les yeux d'Hermione._

_._

_Blaise ferma la porte, remit sa capuche sur sa tête ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil puis emprunta les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à tomber sur quelqu'un sur le palier de la cage d'ascenseur. Il fut étonné de constater que la nuit était presque tombée lorsqu'il regagna le hall. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, marcha jusqu'à la porte et distingua une silhouette toute de noire vêtue venir dans l'autre sens._

_« Et merde.. » marmonna-t-il._

_Il ne voulait croiser personne de peur d'être reconnu. Il songea une seconde à reculer mais, au risque de paraître suspect, continua à marcher dans le même sens._

_« Merci. » fit-il rapidement lorsque l'homme venant de dehors lui tînt la porte. _

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il entendit dans son dos._

_« Excusez-moi...je...je suis vraiment désolé si je me trompe...enfin, vous me trouveriez vraiment bête...mais, hum...je... »_

_Blaise prit une grande respiration, enleva ses lunettes, ôta sa capuche et se retourna._

_« Blaise Zabini. Oui. »_

_Le jeune homme en face de lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _

_Il s'appuya contre les boîtes aux lettres, à deux doigts de défaillir. Il avait une allure gothique de longs cheveux noirs, un t-shirt de groupe de métal appelant au chaos, des bagues ornant presque tous ses doigts et des chaussures en cuir ornées de têtes de mots métalliques. Mais ses yeux entourés de noirs exprimaient un tel ébahissement que Blaise eut peur qu'il tombe la seconde d'après en transe. _

_« Oh...mon...Dieu. Si vous saviez seulement à quel point je vous admire Blaise Zabini, je...merde, j'ai pas de mots pour exprimer mon respect, ma fascination pour vous. Mais, attendez, ne me prenez pas pour un dérangé ou je sais pas. Je...merde, putain, si seulement je savais que j'allais vous rencontrer. »_

_Lorsqu'une larme roula sur sa joue et que le jeune homme la balaya d'un coup de main nerveux, Blaise ne sut définitivement pas quoi faire. Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, déstabilisé._

_« Je...ça me fait très plaisir en tout cas. Merci beaucoup. »_

_« Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photo au moins ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir._

_« Je suis navré. Il faut vraiment que je file. »_

_Le jeune homme hocha un peu trop rapidement la tête. _

_« Y'a...y'a pas de problème. Oui. Je comprends. Excusez-moi. »_

_Il y eut un petit silence puis Blaise reprit :_

_« Bon, eh bien ça m'a f... »_

_« Attendez, attendez juste une seconde, je n'en ai même pas pour une minute. J'habite au rez-de-chaussée. Permettez-moi juste de vous offrir quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. S'il vous plaît. »_

_Blaise ouvrit la bouche puis, devant l'expression suppliante du jeune homme, soupira mais hocha la tête. _

_La seconde d'après, son interlocuteur jetait son sac contre le sol puis courait vers la porte près de la cage d'escalier. Il chercha ses clés en poussant toutes sortes de jurons, se retourna pour s'assurer que Blaise n'était pas parti, trouva enfin les clés, ouvrit la porte avec une précipitation monstre et ne prit même pas le temps d'allumer la lumière. Il y eut des bruits d'objets renversés, brisés même, des exclamations étouffées puis il ressortit essoufflé de chez lui, une pochette à la main. _

_« Je...j'ai travaillé sur ça les deux mois précédents...j'espère vraiment que...enfin...j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vraiment. »_

_Sur ce, il ouvrit la pochette et sortit une affiche de l'équivalent de deux feuilles A4 représentant le portrait de Blaise fait en assemblant de milliers de petits carrés de photos qu'il avait prises de lui. Le bassiste fixa l'œuvre sans pouvoir dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot._

_« C'est...remarquable. Magnifique. » souffla-t-il enfin, les sourcils haussés._

_Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, un masque de tristesse avait revêtit son visage._

_« Mais...pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire...qui suis-je ? »_

_Le jeune homme sembla un peu déstabilisé par la question puis répondit avec un sourire étonné :_

_« Vous êtes Blaise Zabini. » répondit-il. « J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait pl... »_

_« Non ! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, je suis vraiment honoré que vous aillez fait ça pour moi mais...je veux dire, qui suis-je pour vous ? Pourquoi vous être donné autant de mal ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait pour Hermione ou encore pour Théodore... »_

_« Parce que c'est VOUS qui m'inspirez. Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes un modèle pour moi. »_

_« Un modèle ? » répéta Blaise en murmurant, presque terrifié par cette idée._

_Il resta quelques secondes avec cette expression catastrophée puis se reprit._

_« Merci beaucoup en tout cas... ? »_

_« Regulus. Regulus Black. Photographe, artiste, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... »_

_« C'est gentil de votre part. » dit-il en hochant la tête, le montage sous le bras. _

_« Je viens à votre concert vendredi ! » s'exclama Regulus tandis que Blaise descendait les escaliers de l'entrée de l'immeuble. _

_« J'aurais une pensée pour vous. » lui assura Blaise avant de se diriger vers le 4x4 noir aux vitres fumées avec lequel il était venu. _

_Il le déverrouilla à distance, ouvrit la portière conducteur puis la ferma à clé sur lui. Il examina son portrait et quelque chose dans le mal que s'était donné Regulus à l'accomplir lui provoqua un douloureux pincement de cœur. Il le retourna, le plia et le rangea dans la boîte à gants pour ne plus jamais l'en ressortir._

_Blaise démarra, quitta la rue, le quartier, entra dans l'autoroute, sortit de l'autoroute, s'arrêta à un feu, fixa la pleine Lune au loin dans le ciel encore rougeâtre. _

_Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi intérieurement vide. _

_Il rentra chez lui. Se déshabilla dès le pas de la porte. Entra dans la cabine de douche et fit infiniment couler l'eau chaude sur lui. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il pleurait._

.

Une bulle.

Voilà dans quoi je me sentais enfermé lors des Universal Music Talents Award qui avaient lieu le soir même.

Assis presque au premier rang entre Théodore et Draco, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Tout autour de moi était fade. Sans attrait. Les lumières. Fausses. Les gens. Faux. Les parfums. Étouffant. Écoeurant. Les sourires. Faux.

Partout.

C'était présent.

Le vide.

Le vide.

Le vide.

Hermione n'avait pas put venir, je n'avais même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

On appela Nine pas moins de cinq fois dans la soirée. Les récompenses pleuvaient. Théo hurlait. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Moi, caché derrière mes lunettes, je ne ressentais

rien.

Absolument rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre de l'histoire. Alors si avec ça vous n'êtes pas contents...je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire. Je crois que c'est aussi mon chapitre préféré. <strong>

**Hmm, sinon je réitère : avez-vous une question à poser au Nine ? Ou même plusieurs, sentez-vous libres ! La plupart seront cités dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Voilà...**

**...est-ce que j'ai...**

**...tout dit...Non. Je passe mon bac la semaine prochaine...ce serait gentil de croiser les doigts pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne ressens pas encore de stress mais ça va venir.**

**Ciao,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Faith & Hope : **_Règle n° 1 : AUCUNE review ne s'étale en longueur ni n'est inutile. Au contraire. Tant qu'elle exprime ce que vous pensez de la fanfiction, je vous donne la permission d'user jusqu'au dernier caractère de l'encadré. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire ainsi que son style d'écriture te plaise. Ah ! Hermione. Elle en a vécu des choses. Et, oui, elle est forte, mais elle doit cette force aux trois autres membres du groupe qui sont constamment là pour la soutenir.__ Et je suis d'accord avec toi, chacun souffre un peu au fond. Mais dans certains cas, la souffrance peut devenir quelque chose de beau...et je m'arrête là, de peur de m'égarer moi aussi. En tout cas, merci beaucoup.__** IACB.**_

**.**

**Lh42 :**_ ...Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Merci ? Merci beaucoup ? En tout cas, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a encouragé. Je suis super contente que vous aillez changé votre avis sur Hermione, vraiment. C'est mon but. Vous faire changer d'avis sur tous les personnages. JK Rowlings devrait porter plainte contre moi. Et oui, sa relation avec Draco avait débuté depuis le plus jeune âge, d'une façon assez maladroite certes mais tout de même. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras dépeint un nouveau Blaise, en tout cas. Merci encore. Vraiment. _**_IACB._**

**.**

**Alice D :**_ Aaah...question très intéressante. Bizarre que je n'y ai jamais pensé...tu peux être sûre qu'elle sera posée. Très heureuse de faire partie des fanfics les plus libres que tu n'aies jamais lu en __tout cas. Je prends ça comme un compliment. Merci pour ta review & j'espère que le chapitre a plu. _**_IACB._**

**.**

**Marie :** _J'ai répondu à la moitié de ta question dans ce chapitre, je crois. Sincèrement désolée de t'avoir dégoûtée haha, ce n'était justement pas mon but mais je voulais vraiment dépeindre Hermione telle que la percevais. Mais merci pour ta review en tout cas ! En espérant que tu aies aimé ce nouveau chapitre...Ciao,_**_ IACB._**

**.**

**J'ai l'impression de recevoir de chapitre en chapitre les plus belles reviews...non pas que je m'en plaigne ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Dommage qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres cependant.**

**N'oubliez pas : si vous avez une question à poser au groupe (ou à un membre en particulier)...vous avez la parole !**

**A bientôt,**

**IACB.**


	7. Hazel  Glory Box

_« Ok. »_

_Draco se prit quelques secondes le visage entre les mains._

_Inspira._

_S'appuya contre la table en marbre noir des lavabos. _

_Expira._

_« Ok. C'est bon. »_

_Il prit une grande respiration. Ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Se redressa. Se racla la gorge._

_« Je, hum, je voulais te dire que depuis q…non, c'est nul. » Il reprit sa respiration et recommença : « Ecoute, je voulais attendre la fin de ce repas pour…pour…merde. » Une troisième tentative : « Ecoute, je sais qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas et… » Une quatrième fois : « Voilà, je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…Bordel de merde, Draco ! » hurla-t-il en abatant son poing contre la table._

_Il fit les cent pas. Se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les agrippa. Manqua d'en arracher une bonne partie. Se reconcentra sur sa respiration. _

_Puis il s'arrêta à nouveau._

_Tâta sa poche de veste de costard. Plongea sa main tremblante dedans. Se ravisa._

_« T'en a pas besoin, Draco. » s'auto-raisonna-t-il, au bord de la crise de panique._

_Il actionna désespérément l'un des robinets. S'éclaboussa la figure une bonne dizaine de fois. Fixa son reflet. C'était une boule de nerfs qui lui faisait face. Les traits crispés. Les cheveux décoiffés. Les yeux hagards. Le teint pâle._

_Il desserra sa cravate en grimaçant. Ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Fixa ses mains tremblantes. Tâta à nouveau sa poche. En ressortit un petit sachet. Versa la poudre sur la table avec impatience. Répartit le tout en deux lignes compactes à l'aide de sa carte d'identité. Roula, les doigts tremblants, un billet froissé de 10 Livres Sterling. Aspira la dose._

_« T'en avais pas besoin… »_

_Draco se laissa tomber contre le mur et attendit que la drogue fasse peu à peu son effet. Au bout d'un laps de temps indéterminé, il rouvrit enfin les yeux et les posa sur son reflet. Sa main fouilla quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un petit boîtier qu'il ouvrit. La seconde d'après, la porte fut ouverte en trombe sur Blaise._

_« Dray, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? ! » demanda-t-il, interloqué. « Ca fait plus de dix minu… »_

_Sa phrase s'arrêta net lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague scintillante de neuf carats coincée dans l'élégant coussin en velours noir du boîtier que Draco tenait. Pendant une minute toute entière, ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à s'en détacher. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait trahir absolument aucune émotion._

_Il était évident qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il était encore plus évident qu'il savait à qui l'objet était destiné. Mais il voulait l'entendre. De sa bouche._

_« Une bague. »_

_« Une bague pour qui ? »_

_Draco recommençait à se sentir mal._

_« Hermione. Une bague pour Hermione. » répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée._

_Alors, les yeux de Blaise vinrent viscéralement se planter dans le reflet de ceux de Draco. _

_Draco haïssait ce regard. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Blaise pensait. Il vous regardait simplement. Mais son impassibilité vous crucifiait sur place. _

_« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

_« …Non. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Draco se reprit la tête entre les mains, se laissant à nouveau gagner par la nervosité._

_« J'en sais rien, Zabini. Ne me demande pas. J'ai sans doute pensé que tu trouverais l'idée mauvaise, beaucoup trop précipitée. J'en sais rien. Franchement. Même là, je ne suis sûr de rien. Je crois que je vais tout simplement me casser par la porte de service et balancer cette chose dans la première benne à ordure que je verrais. »_

_Il referma ses mains sur une poignée de cheveux, désespéré. Fit les cent pas. Secoua la tête. Soupira encore. Croisa le regard imperturbable de Blaise. Celui-ci l'observait sans rien dire._

_« Et ARRÊTE de me regarder comme ça ! » s'emporta-t-il._

_Blaise se décolla alors du mur et marcha vers lui. Il le tînt fermement par les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à s'immobiliser, puis le lâcha lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de marcher. Les yeux gris orageux du guitariste restaient néanmoins agités, inquiets._

_« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » murmura le grand blond, l'air de perdre totalement pied. « Est-ce que tu pense que je dev… »_

_« Tais-toi. »_

_Blaise reboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Draco, resserra sa cravate puis passa soigneusement la main sur sa veste noire Ralph Lauren pour la rendre impeccable. _

_« Personne ne fuira par la porte de service ni n'atterrira dans le vide ordure. » dit-il d'un ton très calme, presque reposant. _

_Il arrangea également le col de chemise de Malfoy qui, dans son agitation, s'était relevé._

_« Tu vas retourner dans cette salle. Avec moi. » continua-t-il. « Marcher jusqu'à cette table, t'agenouiller devant Hermione et…tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire ensuite. »_

_Draco hocha la tête tout en prenant une grande inspiration._

_« Ok. Ok, je vais le faire. » répondit-il, tout à coup motivé._

_« Sûr ? »_

_« Parfaitement sûr. Je vais le faire. » _

_Blaise lui fit alors signe d'ouvrir la voie et son voisin marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la porte. Mais, au moment d'actionner la poignée, il se retourna vers le métis._

_« Mec… » commença-t-il, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase._

_Ils s'entreregardèrent. _

_Les yeux bleu-gris de Draco étaient brillants, emplis de reconnaissance. Parce que Blaise avait toujours été là, à sa droite, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Il avait toujours été son équilibre. Malgré leurs engueulades, malgré tous les mots blessants que sa bouche ait pu prononcer, malgré les hauts et les bas de quinze ans d'amitié. Malgré tout._

_Il avait toujours été à ses côtés._

_Et Blaise savait exactement quels mots peinaient à sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi il lui tapota le dos avec un sourire des plus sincères._

_« Je sais, mon pote. Moi aussi. »_

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des WC, Hermione et Théo étaient en train de regarder, fascinés, comment est-ce que Dean Thomas transformait sa serviette de table en origami. Lorsque ce-dernier eut terminé, Théo applaudit à tout rompre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione observait la création sous toutes ses coutures, époustouflée. _

_Théodore était particulièrement heureux et bavard ce soir – du moins, plus que d'habitude. _

_La présence de Dean, son meilleur ami, en était la cause principale. Le batteur avait dut tanner ses trois collègues des heures et des heures pour qu'ils puissent accepter d'agrandir la table d'une seule petite place ce soir. Et ils n'avaient pas été déçus du voyage. De blagues en tours de magie, leur ancien camarade de POUDLARD n'avait pas laissé de répit à la tablée de l'entrée jusqu'au dessert._

_« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama Théo en apercevant les deux compères revenir. « J'ai cru que vous vous étiez sauvé pour ne pas avoir à payer l'addition. »_

_Dean releva la tête et leur fit signe. Hermione fut la dernière à se retourner vers eux. _

_Ses cheveux noir corbeaux recommençaient progressivement à repousser et bouclaient jusqu'au niveau du début de ses épaules. Elle portait une longue robe noire, très simple, avec dos-nu en dentelle et n'avait pour seul maquillage qu'un trait d'eyeliner avec une touche de rouge à lèvres rouge sang._

_Elle était magnifique. Cette pensée traversa au même instant les esprits de Draco et de Blaise. _

_« Il a oublié l'emplacement de la chasse d'eau. » se moqua gentiment ce-dernier en reprenant place à côté de Théodore. _

_« Celui de sa place aussi, apparemment. » renchérit le batteur en fixant Draco qui restait debout, droit comme un piquet, comme anesthésié devant la table._

_Il semblait immobilisé, les pieds ancrés au sol, incapable de tout mouvement. _

_« Eh, Draco, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda plus sérieusement Théo._

_Il avait le teint blême et le regard apeuré. Il regarda Blaise qui lui fit les gros yeux et lui ordonna télépathiquement de s'exécuter. _

_« Ne nous fait pas de malaise. » intervînt alors Hermione, sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Elle s'était bien détendue ce soir. _

_L'album « _Spleen & Ideal_ » était sorti la semaine dernière et s'était dors et déjà écoulé à près de 970 000 exemplaires tandis que les critiques l'encensait, le considérant même meilleur que « _The King_ » qui les avait fait connaître au grand public._

_Le groupe avait donc décidé de se réunir pour fêter cela autour d'une bonne table. Elle avait un peu bu et avait par conséquent le teint un peu rose mais s'était beaucoup amusée. Et cela faisait longtemps. Le succès faisait quelques fois oublier la valeur inestimable de ces petits moments passés en famille._

_Elle rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et fronça des sourcils en observant Draco devenir cette fois-ci livide._

_« Dray. Tout va bien ? » _

_Elle avait la main sur la table, prête à se lever s'il s'écroulait d'un seul coup sur le sol. Malfoy secoua lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation._

_« Tout… va… parfaitement bien…c'est juste… c'est juste que… »_

_Il s'effondra alors sur ses genoux, juste devant Hermione, et ouvrit l'écrin Maison Du Diamant sur la bague de fiançailles._

_« Hermione…épouse-moi. »_

_C'était dit sur une voix presque suppliante. La chanteuse, choquée, poussa un petit cri aigu puis se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Elle secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Théodore et Dean étaient bouche bée. _

_Lorsqu'elle ôta ses mains de sa figure, ses yeux étaient brillants, son expression était abasourdie. Elle avait rarement été aussi prise au dépourvu. Son cœur battait à trois cent à l'heure._

_« Bon sang, Draco Malfoy… ! » soupira-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. Puis rire en même temps. Puis se ventiler à l'aide de sa main. « Je…oui…oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr que j'accepte. »_

_Théo applaudit immédiatement, suivi par Dean. Blaise fut le dernier à s'y mettre._

* * *

><p>« …et nous allons dès maintenant passer à la dernière partie de cette émission, à savoir : les questions d'internautes ! » annonça Jenny, tout sourire, tandis qu'un jingle de techno retentissait dans tout le plateau.<p>

_ AskJenny_ apparut en écriture brillante sur le grand écran du plateau et le public se mit à frapper dans ses mains au rythme de la musique.

« Je rappelle le principe de _ AskJenny_ : comme chaque fois que nous recevons des personnalités sur ce fauteuil, nous demandons en début d'émission à tous les téléspectateurs qui nous regardent chez eux – et vous avez sans doute du le voir défiler en bas de votre écran – de leur poser toutes les questions qu'ils veulent via le site de l'émission. Mais attention ! Seules neuf de ces questions sont sélectionnées pour être posées sur le plateau. Nous ne choisissons que les plus originales du lot. » Elle se tourna vers le groupe et demanda avec enthousiasme : « Vous êtes prêts ? »

Théo haussa des épaules. Draco ne se contenta que de hocher la tête. Hermione ne répondit pas.

La motivation était palpable.

« Allons-y. » répondit à leur place Blaise.

« Parfait ! Alors, cette toute première question de _ AskJenny_ sera pour… »

Il y eut un bruit de roulement de tambour puis « **DRACO** » apparut sur l'écran, en lettres capitales, provoquant des exclamations féminines dans l'auditoire. Celui-ci haussa des sourcils, surpris.

« …notre guitariste vedette ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains avec impatience puis se retourna pour lire la question au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'affichait. « Alors, voyons voir… : _**Draco, si la fin du monde avait été programmée pour après-demain et que nous devions tous évacuer la Terre pour une autre planète semblable en n'emportant que trois choses avec soi, que prendrais-tu ? **_Ce message est signé Kelly de Stuttgart. »

Draco écarquilla des yeux, pris de court.

« Alors là… ! »

« Que trois objets, attention ! » lui rappela Jenny.

Draco se gratta le menton, pensif.

« Déjà, ta guitare. » ne put s'empêcher de lui proposer Théo.

« Ouais, ma guitare. Ca, par vents et marées, je l'emporterais avec moi. » reprit Draco en hochant la tête. « Quant aux deux autres choses…il y a tellement de propositions qui se bousculent dans ma tête que… »

Il s'interrompit, réellement pris au jeu.

« Et est-ce que les humains comptent ? » demanda-t-il.

« 'Objets', Draco. » dit alors Hermione.

Jenny tiqua.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la chanteuse s'adresser directement à Draco. Le prénom du co-leader de Nine avait une saveur particulière lorsqu'il était prononcé par elle. Une douceur glacée. L'animatrice observa avec la plus grande curiosité comme Draco se disciplina aussitôt derrière les paroles de sa voisine.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Pas d'humains, donc. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous comptiez citer qui ? » voulut savoir Jenny.

« Bellatrix Lestrange. » répondit immédiatement Draco. « C'était une déesse. Une bête de scène. Un ovni. J'étais tellement fan d'elle, adolescent, que j'ai faillit me faire tatouer son nom. »

Jenny haussa des sourcils.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? »

« Blaise m'a stoppé au bon moment. »

Le Blaise en question eut un petit rire qu'il rangea la seconde d'après tandis que la moitié des spectateurs riaient encore.

« Donc, une guitare. Quoi d'autre ? » récapitula Jenny.

« L'intégrale de Portishead. » ajouta Draco en levant son index en plus de son pouce.

« Ah tiens ! Vous êtes un fan, vous aussi ? ! »

« Leur premier album est une perle. »

« Oui mais il n'y aura sans doute pas de lecteurs CD dans la planète où vous irez. »

« Ah oui… »

Il réfléchit. Soupira. Eut un rictus.

« C'est pas facile, votre affaire. » fit-il remarquer, provoquant encore des rires dans les gradins.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! »

« Bon. Donc. Ma guitare. »

« Votre guitare. »

« …mon carnet. Je ne passe pas un jour sans y écrire tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit. »

Jenny recompta.

« Alors, nous avons : guitare, carnet. Il manque une dernière chose. »

Draco se creusa encore le crâne.

« Il y a tellement de choses, bon sang, c'est une torture de ne devoir en choisir qu'une seule. »

Il secoua la tête, fixa quelques secondes l'écran sans vraiment le fixer puis se redressa.

« Les cordes vocales d'Hermione. Voilà. » finit-il par dire.

* * *

><p><strong>[DRACO]<strong>

.

_Il y eut deux grands chocs musicaux dans ma vie._

_Le second a été Bellatrix Lestrange, véritable prêtresse du punk rock. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je la considère._

_Elle s'en fout de tout et, merde, qui ne rêverait pas d'être comme ça ? Peu importe tout ce que l'on disait sur elle, peu importe le point d'honneur que mettaient les gens à salir son nom, peu importe le regard étrange que les autres portaient sur elle. Elle s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était sa musique. La seule raison pour laquelle elle vivait, c'était sa musique. Et rien d'autre._

_Nous l'avions croisé pour la première dans les couloirs des coulisses du Inrock, festival français auquel nous participions. _

_C'était à nos débuts. Du jour au lendemain, notre place en top des ventes nous avait valu d'être traités comme des princes partout où nous allions. Cela nous était monté au nez et nous avions tous à peu près pris la grosse tête. Nous regardions les gens de haut. Nous méprisions le personnel. Nos pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Et notre entourage n'arrangeait en rien cet état d'esprit de sultan tant il nous noyait sous les compliments. C'était une période où nous n'étions que des nouveau-nés essayant de paraître grands. Assez pathétiques._

_Mais là n'est pas la situation._

_Nous étions à cinq minutes de monter sur la scène des Inrock et le Staff nous ouvrait le chemin. Bellatrix venait à l'opposé. Sa chevelure rouge électrique bouffant sur sa tête, sa cigarette à la main, ses oreilles criblées de bas en haut d'anneaux, ses bottes en cuir dotées de plateformes dix centimètres aux pieds. Elle avançait vers nous, seule, et nous la faisions face, entourés d'une nuée de maquilleurs, coiffeurs, assistants, agents. _

_Elle eut un petit sourire mêlant moquerie et pitié puis rejeta sa fumée dans le visage d'Hermione._

_« Mes pauvres enfants. » soupira-t-elle. Le tabac rendait sa voix plus grave. « Si jeunes et déjà sous les feux des projecteurs. »_

_Elle tira une autre taffe puis leva lentement son bras. Il était maigre, pâle._

_« Plus dure… »_

_Elle l'abaissa un peu._

_« …sera… »_

_Encore un peu._

_« …la chute. »_

_Son bras reprit sa place initiale. Elle sourit tout en tapotant sur sa cigarette._

_« Tâchez de survivre. »_

_Et elle continua son chemin. _

_Bellatrix mourut sans doute quelques mois plus tard dans des circonstances étranges. On la retrouva dévêtue dans son hall d'appartement, les yeux ouverts, apparemment overdosée aux amphétamines. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire à la thèse du suicide, même si c'était celle qui sautait le plus aux yeux._

_Sa propre chute a du être trop douloureuse cette fois-ci pour qu'elle essaie d'y survivre._

_Mais ces deux phrases restèrent gravées à tout jamais en moi. _

_C'était comme un rappel. Une motivation à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Chaque fois que nous étions en studio et que nous travaillions sur un nouvel album, je me répétais : « Tachons de survivre ». Parce que nous étions Nine. Nous avions un prestige. Ce prestige devait suivre et survivre. Nous ne devions connaître aucun essoufflement. Parce que nous étions Nine. Nous vivions constamment sur le fil du rasoir, une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, à redouter une chute qui, pour l'instant, n'arrivait pas._

_Pour l'instant, nous survivions._

_Mais après ?_

_._

_Mon premier choc a été la voix d'Hermione._

_Je me rappelle très exactement quand et où je l'ai entendue pour la première fois. _

_POUDLARD avait cette manie de foutre des fêtes même quant elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tous les mois, voir même toutes les trois semaines, il y avait sans cesse quelque chose de nouveau à fêter. Notre névrosé de directeur, Dumbledore, avait ainsi décrété que l'anniversaire de mort de Mozart devait être célébré et avait organisé un concert intramuros destiné à faire connaître les – je cite – perles musicales cachées de l'établissement. Nous avions deux semaines pour nous inscrire. Naturellement, The Golden Filter figurait en tête de liste. _

_Seulement, il allait de soi que je ne pouvais plus sentir Luna. De jour en jour, mon dégoût pour cette fille s'accroissait. Je recherchais la moindre occasion pour l'éjecter du groupe, allant même jusqu'à organiser des castings en secret pour rechercher une nouvelle chanteuse. Jusqu'à ce que son « mari » ne le découvre._

_« Mec, vraiment ? C'est à ce point ? » soupira alors Blaise._

_« Bon sang, réveille-toi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a aucun talent ? ! Je peux plus, moi, je peux vraiment plus ! Si elle reste, je pars. »_

_« Tu blagues, j'espère ! On vient juste de trouver un batteur la semaine dernière. Tu ne peux pas te barrer comme ça alors qu'on est aussi proche du but ! »_

_« Ok. D'accord. On a ¾ des éléments pour approcher le but. Mais Luna Lovegood, c'est l'élément perturbateur. Elle n'a rien à faire dans ce groupe. Je ne sais pas combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra te le répéter pour que tu le comprennes. »_

_Contre toute attente, il resta un instant pensif, comme considérant pour la première fois mes paroles. Il joua un moment avec son stylo puis le reposa en soupirant et releva les yeux vers moi._

_« On va faire un truc. Tout le monde se bouscule pour monter sur la scène du concert de Mozart. On regarde celles qui chantent le mieux, on prend la meilleure. »_

_Il n'aurait pas pu proposer mieux._

_La salle était pleine à craquer ce soir là. Dumbledore, comme chaque fois, inaugura l'événement avec un discours à n'en plus finir démontrant au passage son aisance en latin. Pendant ce temps, nous nous préparions en coulisse. Luna vînt en retard, habillée de surcroît en mini Avril Lavigne et, croisant le regard de Blaise, je crois qu'il comprit enfin la profondeur de son erreur._

_Ca a été notre tour, vers la fin – la moitié de la salle n'était venue que pour nous – et Luna a massacré la plupart de nos chansons comme à son habitude. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas jeter ma guitare en plein morceau et l'étrangler sur place. Mais peu importe. En sortant de scène, je savais que je n'aurais plus à me la coltiner._

_« Hum, excusez-moi, est-ce que…est-ce que je peux m'absenter le temps de cinq minutes ? Je…je dois aider une amie qui va passer dans pas longtemps. » nous demanda Théodore, tremblant comme une feuille, sans doute deux minutes après que nous soyons sorti de scène sous les acclamations féminines du public._

_Je le haïssais à l'époque, le pauvre. Maintenant que j'y repense, il a dû sérieusement en pâtir parce que lorsque je n'aime pas quelqu'un, je n'ai aucun scrupule à être un parfait connard._

_Mais là, avant même que je ne le lui aboie un « Non » féroce dégoulinant de sadisme, Blaise se permit de répondre à ma place :_

_« Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème. »_

_Blaise compensait toujours les mots blessants que j'avais à l'égard de Théodore. Ce-dernier se précipita d'ailleurs en dehors des coulisses à la suite de son autorisation, de peur que je ne m'interpose._

_Je vous passe les dix minutes de dispute qui s'ensuivirent. Pas intéressant. Et puis, de toute façon, Théodore était déjà parti. Mais je ressentais – et je ressens toujours – ce besoin d'avoir le dernier mot, même lorsque je sais que j'ai tord._

_Passons à Hermione._

_Ou plutôt à la scène._

_Ou plutôt à Théo._

_C'est lui que je vis débarquer sur scène en premier et s'assoir au coin des batteries. Hermione Granger entra à sa suite._

_Et là, il n'y eut aucun applaudissement. Aucun bruit. Rien. J'avais apparemment bien dressé POUDLARD. Seul l'écho de son pas assuré retentissait tandis qu'elle marchait droit devant elle sur cet estrade._

_Elle portait un col roulé épais noir avec un pantalon noir et des Cat noires. Elle enserra ses mains autour du micro, régla la hauteur puis se retourna vers Théo. Ce-dernier frappa alors la mesure en tapant ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre._

_Un… deux… un, deux, trois quatre._

_Il commença alors à jouer un fond de batterie assez posé et continu, un parfait accompagnement de percussion pour un morceau jazz. Hermione garda la tête baissée durant presque trente seconde et resta sans chanter. Au bout de la troisième mesure, j'entendis Blaise demander à voix haute :_

_« Et où est la musique ? »_

_Mais lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête, ferma les yeux et prononça la première ligne de « Only You » du groupe Portishead…_

_« __**We suffer every day, what…is it for ?**__ »_

…_il eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question. Elle était la musique._

_« __**These crimes of illusion are fooling us all**__ »_

_Elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle chantait. Elle plissait délicatement des paupières. Serrait le micro entre ses mains comme s'il allait s'échapper. Sa voix était une sorte de murmure. Mais un murmure roque. __Quelque chose d'incroyablement brut, d'incroyablement sensuel. _

_« __**And now, I am weary and I feel…like I do**__ »_

_Et là, elle monta un peu dans les aigus. Sa tête pencha de côté, ses boucles brunes roulèrent sur son épaule gauche._

_« __**It's only you who can tell me apart, and it's only you who can turn my wooden heart **__»_

_C'était…c'était…indéfinissable. C'était irréel. Une voix comme la sienne était irréelle. Rehaussée par la batterie, elle semblait venir tout droit d'un autre monde. A la fois douce, mais violente. Sauvage. Erotique. Provocatrice. Intimiste. Cassée. Emplie de tristesse. _

_C'était un véritable orgasme auditif. Un feu d'artifice, un trésor pour l'ouïe. _

_._

_A peine fut-elle descendue de la scène que je bousculais tous ceux qui étaient sur mon passage pour atteindre les coulisses. _

_Il nous la fallait._

_Il me la fallait. _

_C'était elle, ou c'était rien. _

_Je l'entrevis enfin rire, au fond du couloir principal de la division des Premières, avec Théodore tout en fermant son casier. Je repris mon souffle puis marchais vers eux. Dès lors qu'ils m'aperçurent, leurs expressions faciales changèrent. Chez Théo, c'était la peur qui se dessinait à présent sur sa figure et chez Hermione, la froideur._

_Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis sa sortie d'hôpital psychiatrique. _

_Nous nous croisions dans les couloirs et elle faisait comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Quelques fois, quelques rares fois, elle posait ses yeux sur moi et c'était comme si elle me narguait. Comme si elle savait à quel point son visage hantait toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêves, même ceux éveillés. Comme si elle le savait mais qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. Ou mieux : elle le savait et cela la divertissait._

_Avant que je n'arrive à leur hauteur, elle glissa quelque chose à Théo qui s'empressa de hocher la tête puis s'éloigna à reculons. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » me demanda-t-elle alors, une fois que le couloir fut entièrement vide._

_Le corridor était tapissé de vitres et il faisait tellement nuit à l'extérieur qu'il n'était possible de rien voir mis à part nos reflets. _

_J'avançais vers elle et au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, son regard était de plus en plus sur la défensive._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » répéta-t-elle et, cette fois-ci, elle recula en arrière._

_Elle fronça des sourcils et tourna la tête de côté puis eut un petit rire. Assez méprisant, d'ailleurs._

_« Quoi ? T'essaie de m'impressionner ? »_

_Sa voix tremblait un peu. Elle recula à nouveau. Plus de sourire aux lèvres._

_« Draco, laisse-moi tranquille. »_

_Il y eut alors un déclic. Quelque chose dans le fait qu'elle ait prononcé mon prénom. Draco. Ces cinq lettres avaient traversé ses lèvres. Quelque chose se débloqua en moi ou pris possession de mon corps. _

_Je devins fou. Totalement fou._

_Je la plaquais contre le mur aux casiers juste derrière elle avec tant de violence que sa colonne vertébrale aurait pu en être brisée. Mais à ce stade là, quel terme aurait été le plus juste pour vous spécifier à quel point que je m'en contrebalançais ? J'étais en train de mettre à exécution cette pulsion qui me prenait chaque fois qu'elle passait dans les couloirs et qu'elle s'amusait à m'ignorer._

_Et elle ne se débattit en aucune manière lorsque je me mis à l'embrasser. _

_De ma vie, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un aussi sauvagement et avec autant d'ardeur que ce soir là. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Comme si nous sortions ensemble et que nous ne nous étions plus vus depuis des mois et des mois. Comme si une bête venait d'être lâchée dans mon ventre. Ca brûlait. Je brûlais pour ce corps. Pour ces lèvres. Pour cette fille. Et ça devait exploser à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon._

_Je passais ma main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient la même odeur que lorsque je les avais sentis, la dernière fois que j'étais venu la voir au centre psychiatrique. Un mélange de cannelle et de verveine. Je renfermais brusquement ma main sur une poignée de mèches. Je lui mordais la lèvre. Je lui griffais le dos. Et qu'on ne se méprenne pas : j'avais parfaitement conscience de lui faire mal. _

_Et, dans tout cela, elle n'opposait aucune, je dis bien __**aucune**__ résistance. C'était comme si elle s'y était parfaitement attendue._

_Son col roulé se retrouva bientôt à terre, sur le sol du couloir. Couloir dans lequel quelqu'un pouvait à tout moment débarquer. Ce qui accroissait mon état de folie. Quelqu'un pouvait nous voir. Depuis le hublot. Depuis les fenêtres. Partout. L'excitation d'être découvert me guidait en maître._

_Je descendais vers son cou et ne laissais répit à aucune parcelle de sa peau. Sa nuque était rougie de suçons et Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre son casier, totalement abandonnée. Elle passa timidement sa main dans mes cheveux. Très timidement. Et si j'étais dingue précédemment, ce geste, aussi minime soit-il, me mit dans une véritable transe. _

_Je la portais et la plaquais à nouveau contre le mur, plus violemment encore, la forçant à nouer ses jambes contre mes hanches – et quelqu'un pouvait débouler ici à tout moment… – je mordis son cou porcelaine presque jusqu'au sang – …il ne suffisait que de pousser les portes battantes… – elle eut alors un gémissement étouffé et, merde, j'étais une bête incontrôlable à présent – …peut-être y avait-il des gens dans les salles de classe de cet étage… – je passais ma main sous son débardeur, mes doigts effleurant la dentelle de son soutien-gorge – …il ne leur suffirait que d'ouvrir la porte… – et lorsque je passais ma main en dessous du tissu du sous-vêtement, ma bouche travaillant toujours sur son cou, un réel soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres – …appuyer sur la poignée et ouvrir la porte, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour nous voir… – mon autre main dégrafa totalement son soutien-gorge – …et peut-être allait-on se faire suspendre si un membre du personnel nous découvrait… – que je jetais par terre tandis que je l'embrassais à nouveau – …ou même se faire virer, définitivement… – et j'eus la surprise du très bon accueil qu'elle fit à ma langue, jouant avec presqu'aussi férocement que je ne le faisais avec la sienne – …sans compter le motif qui serait inscrit à tout jamais sur notre dossier… – c'était une véritable bataille que nous livrions et bien qu'elle semblait être aussi douée que moi, j'étais déterminé à la gagner - … « s'adonnent à des ébats sexuels dans l'enceinte de l'établissement »… - c'est pourquoi je repassais mes mains sous son haut et caressais le bout de ses seins, zone que je savais universellement sensible – …et si Blaise passait cette porte ? – elle se cambra immédiatement alors contre mon torse et l'exclamation qu'émit sa bouche, toujours prisonnière de la mienne, se classa en première place des sons les plus sensuels que mes conquêtes aient pu émettre entre mes mains – comment allait-il réagir ? – sa respiration devenait de plus en plus courte, saccadée, c'était à peine si elle arrivait encore à m'embrasser - imagine, Draco : ces portes bleues juste à quelques mètres sur votre droite s'ouvrent sur Blaise… - et je continuais, je ne faisais qu'effleurer de mon pouce l'extrémité dressée de ses seins, puis je les pinçais très légèrement mais cela semblait la rendre totalement hors de contrôle - …ton meilleur ami depuis, quoi ? Tes six ans ? Imagine donc qu'il ouvre ces portes – et les gémissements qu'elle faisait, je ne savais pas comment les décrire mais c'était comme si elle faisait directement l'amour à mes oreilles - …et il te trouve, là, contre le casier, Hermione coincée entre ton corps et ce mur, à deux doigts de coucher ensemble en plein couloir… - elle me mordit profondément le lobe de l'oreille et laissa sa bouche contre le creux, si bien que j'entendais toutes les petites respirations inégales sortant de sa bouche que mes caresses provoquaient - …imagine simplement la façon dont il réagirait… - et je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'atteindre ce très rare septième ciel rien que par ces préliminaires mais à un moment donné - …ça y est, tu te l'imagine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit, d'après toi ?... – au terme d'une série de soupirs plus érotiques les uns que les autres - …parce qu'il n'a pas tellement l'air de le savoir, ça, que le simple fait de prononcer « Hermione » te rend fébrile - elle se cambra plus qu'avant, ses paupières laissant un peu entrevoir le blanc de ses yeux, sa bouche entrouverte, son corps tremblant, ses mains crispées dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque, sa tête rejetée en arrière – et peut-être qu'à lui aussi, elle lui plaît, cette fille n'avait-il pas admis qu'elle était 'pas mal' les rares fois où tu lui en avais parlé ? – et bon sang ce qu'elle fut magnifique lorsqu'elle s'abandonna complètement entre mes bras, le râle s'échappant de sa bouche se répercutant d'un bout à l'autre du niveau – mais je ne doute pas que la simple idée que Blaise vous découvre tous les deux ici ne fait qu'alimenter ton excitation – et elle retomba enfin contre moi quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflée._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Draco ? » me répéta-t-elle alors d'un ton rauque à l'oreille._

* * *

><p>« En voilà une réponse originale ! » s'exclama Jenny. « Les cordes vocales d'Hermione. C'est vrai que son grain de voix est réellement unique. »<p>

« Sa voix peut me rendre…assez dingue. » confessa Draco. « Il y a quelque chose dedans qui pourrait rendre le plus sain des hommes totalement fou à lier. »

Jenny haussa des sourcils.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est-à-dire que lorsque vous l'entendez, vous ressentez…_quelque chose_ ? »

Le guitariste devina à cent vingt trois kilomètres là où la journaliste voulait en venir.

« Oui. Au même titre que lorsque j'écoute la voix d'Aretha Franklin, Amy Winehouse ou Bellatrix Lestrange. Leurs voix ont une véritable âme. Lorsqu'elles chantent, cela vous transporte. »

« Des voix de légende, en effet. Et vous-même, vous appartenez déjà à la légende, on peut le dire ! » affirma-t-elle tandis que le public applaudissait derrière en approbation.

Draco eut une petite grimace modeste.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être considérés comme tel. »

Le jingle de _ AskJenny_ retentit à nouveau et la présentatrice se tourna vers les caméras.

« Très bien ! Nous avons déjà pu répondre à une question sur la fin du monde – assez pratique en vue du 21 décembre 2012 qui nous guette – qui a été adressée à Draco par Kelly de Stuttgart, en Allemagne. Prêts à vous attaquer à la deuxième ? »

Cette fois-ci, tout le groupe en entier acquiesça.

« Parfait ! Voyons voir maintenant à qui cette question sera adressée… »

Roulement de tambour. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran jusqu'à ce que le prénom de « **THEODORE** » ne s'y affiche. Le plus jeune du groupe se redressa de sa place.

« Wouhou ! Notre batteur préféré. » s'enthousiasma Jenny avant de lire : « **Salut Theodore, si ce message réussit à passer sur le plateau, je voulais te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu, tu es humble, hyper talentueux et j'ai commencé la batterie il y a trois ans et demi rien que pour te ressembler.** Eh ben dis-donc… ! » fit Jenny en secouant sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Théo eut un petit sourire flatté puis croisa des bras.

« **J'ai cependant toujours voulu savoir quelle était la signification du tatouage que tu as sur le torse. Je t'aime, Théo. Continue d'être aussi un aussi parfait modèle.** Un gentil petit message signé Eleanor de Pittsfield, Connecticut. »

Les caméras se braquèrent sur le parfait petit modèle qui peinait à garder son air boudeur.

« Alors, ce tatouage ? » demanda Jenny.

« C'est un … »

« Ah non ! Nous voulons le voir _concrètement_ ! »

Et Théo n'eut même pas le temps de contester cette demande car tout le public féminin s'enflamma à la suite des paroles de Jenny et exhorta le batteur à enlever le maillot. Blaise le taquina en le poussant du coude puis Theodore dodelina de la tête, l'air de dire « Ca va, c'est bon… » et ôta en un clin d'œil son sweat manche longue noir. Un vent d'hormones s'abattit immédiatement sur le plateau et Jenny fit mine de s'éventer.

« Wow… ! »

Musclé, il l'était. Il ne fallait pas se fier à ses apparences d'ado excédant de jovialité. Huit tablettes de béton massif s'alignaient sur son ventre tandis que de jolies vagues de pectoraux soulignaient chacun de ses bras. Les caméras se braquèrent sur le haut-gauche de son torse, là où était tatouée la phrase, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« C'est en tagalog, dialecte des Philippine. » expliqua-t-il tandis que les écritures étaient projetées sur les gigantesques écrans. « Ce qui veut dire, littéralement : _Je suis ce que je suis. Peu importe ce que vous en pensiez._ »

« Et qu… » commença Jenny mais elle fut interrompue par le public qui applaudissait avec ardeur à la suite de ce que venait de dire Théo. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à tatouer cette phrase ? »

Theodore prit alors un ton sérieux.

« Disons qu'il y a eu une période où j'ai traversé une véritable crise d'identité. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, j'avais l'impression d'être étranger à l'image que tout ce succès me renvoyait et de perdre pied à chaque minute. De plus, je sortais tout juste de l'adolescence et ma vie personnelle n'allait pas bien du tout. Je n'étais pas en règle avec ma conscience et avec les gens qui m'entouraient. Il a fallut que je me remette sérieusement en question par rapport à la vie que je menais, par rapport à ma place au sein du groupe, par rapport à tous les problèmes que je traversais et, surtout, par rapport à ma propre identité. »

« Et quel a été le verdict ? »

« Je vivais trop à travers le regard des autres. J'avais constamment peur de ce qu'on allait dire sur moi. J'avais peur d'être réellement moi-même et que mon entourage me rejette. J'avais peur de me confronter à moi-même. J'avais peur, tout simplement. Tout mon comportement était régit par ce sentiment : la peur permanente. »

« Et avez-vous réussit à vaincre toutes vos anciennes frayeurs ? »

« …La plupart. Pas toutes. J'y travaille chaque jour mais le plus dur est passé. »

Jenny hocha profondément la tête tandis que le public applaudissait.

« Il est vrai que le succès peut être une véritable source de confusion pour l'esprit. On oublie d'où l'on vient, on ne sait pas très bien ou l'on va et on vit pour le regard extérieur. »

« La devise du show business. » résuma Draco.

« Nine a donc été victime de cette fameuse 'crise d'identité' ? C'est intéressant… »

Blaise répondit.

« La crise d'identité a plus été quelque chose de personnel à vivre. Nous avons chacun eu la notre à un moment donné, indépendamment des autres. Mais en matière de crises tout court, Nine a dut en traverser des milliers et des milliers. »

« Et vous tenez toujours ! »

« Et nous tenons toujours. » sourit Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLAISE]<strong>

.

_La plus grosse crise qu'ait pu traverser le groupe a été celle durant la tournée du Meths Wonderland Tour, cinq mois après la naissance de Nina. Il régnait une véritable atmosphère de mort dans les coulisses. _

_Hermione ne mangeait presque plus et prenait des antidépresseurs avant de rentrer sur scène. Draco avait recommencé à fumer et à boire. Tous les deux ne passaient leur temps qu'à se hurler dessus dès qu'ils se voyaient. Théo était au plus mal, entre l'affaire de Dean Thomas et le cancer de son père, et je tachais de fermer les yeux à contrecœur sur le fait qu'il se noyait lentement mais sûrement dans la drogue. Moi, je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin de m'éloigner, de m'éloigner de tout, de m'isoler. Le groupe m'étouffait. Leurs problèmes m'étouffaient. La solitude était une citadelle parfaite dans laquelle je me murais. _

_Tout allait donc très mal. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas de l'extérieur mais le groupe était à un seul pas de la fissure. _

_Nous devions donner des concerts dans à peu près quatre vingt quinze pays en tout, ce qui faisait que nous n'étions pas chez nous le trois-quarts de l'année. Pendant ce temps, Nina était gardée dans le Manoir Malfoy par les parents de Draco jusqu'à ce que le groupe termine._

_Mais son absence se faisait ressentir partout. _

_Dans la maigreur cadavérique d'Hermione._

_Dans l'haleine alcoolisée de Draco._

_Dans les piques venimeux, blessants, qu'ils se lançaient quotidiennement. _

_Dans l'état de semi-conscience permanent de Théo._

_Dans mon renfermement. _

_Naturellement, Hermione fut la première à craquer. En pleine chanson, devant des milliers de fans canadiens, elle tomba à genoux, en pleurs. Et elle ne put plus s'arrêter. C'était des larmes hystériques. Le Staff dut venir la cueillir sur scène et l'emmener dans les coulisses, la portant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'effondrer par terre._

* * *

><p>« Il faut dire que vous avez des fans extraordinaires qui sont toujours là pour vous soutenir, même dans les périodes les plus difficiles. » dit Jenny en croisant des mains.<p>

« C'est sûr. C'est quelque chose dont nous serons pour toujours reconnaissants. » fit Blaise en hochant la tête.

Jenny se tourna alors vers les autres membres du groupe.

« Tiens ! C'est bien une question qui m'intéresse ça, les tatouages. Mis à part pour Theodore, est-ce que vous en avez ? »

« Nous avons tous le chiffre '9' tatoué en chiffre romain sur la première phalange du majeur. » répondit Draco en montrant sa propre main où un 'IX' marquait son doigt.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama Jenny en vérifiant sur les autres protagonistes de Nine. « Et mis à part ça, vous n'avez pas d'autres tatouages ? »

« Aucun. » répondit Blaise d'un ton assez fier.

Jenny se tourna vers la chanteuse du groupe. Hermione baissa alors la tête et ramena son chignon en avant de sorte à dégager l'arrière de son cou. On pouvait voir un petit code barre tatoué sur sa nuque, les caractères « NHM090909 » en bas de chacun des neufs traits. Jenny semblait fascinée.

« Oh, comme c'est original ! Et tous ces chiffres et ces lettres, ont-ils une signification ? »

« Absolument. » répondit Hermione.

La présentatrice attendit alors qu'elle développe. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Elle battit alors en retraite et se tourna vers Draco.

« Et vous, je suis persuadé que vous en avez un. »

Draco tira un peu sur sa chemise. Un prénom était en effet inscrit en écriture délicate et penchée à l'intérieur de son poignet, juste en bas de sa main. Jenny se pencha pour lire.

« _Hazel_ » Elle se redressa. « A quoi est-ce que cela correspond ? »

« C'est…disons que c'est le prénom d'une personne qui m'est très cher à moi autant qu'à tout le groupe. »

Jenny haussa des sourcils, curieuse.

« Ah oui ? Qui donc cela peut-il être ? »

Et là, Draco, Théo et Blaise ne se contentèrent que de sourire sans jamais lui répondre.

« Je vois… » soupira-t-elle. « C'est assez frustrant ce que vous faites, vous savez ? »

Là encore, elle n'eut droit qu'à un sourire navré. Elle soupira en feignant d'arranger sa coiffure puis se tourna assez sèchement en direction des caméras.

« Bien. Je suppose que nous allons maintenant passer à la troisième question de _ AskJenny_. Et j'ai bien hâte de savoir sur qui est-ce qu'elle va tomber, histoire de voir si nous pourrons _enfin_ avoir une réponse _concrète_ depuis le début de ce show. »

Roulement de tambour, encore. Et dès lors que Jenny vit le prénom de « **HERMIONE** » apparaître en grand, elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de bien concret. Une fois de plus.

« Tiens donc ! Une question d'internaute pour la figure féminine de Nine. » Elle lut ensuite « **Hermione, si tu n'avais pas été la chanteuse hors norme que tu es actuellement, qu'aurais-tu voulu être ?** Question posée par Eduardo de Puerto La Cruz, Venezuela. »

Comme Hermione resta un instant statique, Jenny eut peur qu'elle n'ait pas compris qu'elle était à nouveau au cœur du sujet. Mais lorsqu'un lent sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle s'adossa contre le dossier de son siège, soulagée.

« Je me suis posée cette question des millions de fois. »

Il y avait toujours ce silence spectaculaire lorsqu'elle parlait. On pouvait presque entendre sa respiration.

« Peut-être…ça va peut-être sembler bizarre mais j'ai toujours voulu travailler dans une entreprise on ne peut plus commune et avoir mon propre petit bureau, faire mon travail de 9h à 12h, avoir ma pause déjeuner entre collègues, recommencer le boulot de 13h à 18h30, rentrer chez moi. Regarder la télévision tout en repassant mon linge. Aller à l'église le dimanche matin, rester en famille l'après-midi. Faire mes courses pour la semaine. J'aurais rêvé avoir ce type de routine. Me fondre dans la masse. Être une anonyme, une citoyenne terrestre parmi tant d'autre. C'est ça le véritable bonheur, pour moi. »

Jenny tourna la tête de côté en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mais vous voulez dire qu'avec tout ce que vous avez, avec le rang auquel vous êtes placée, avec tous les chemins qui s'ouvrent pour vous…vous n'êtes pas _heureuse_ ? » suffoqua-t-elle.

Et Hermione lui sourit alors. Un voile douloureux couvrait ses iris ambrés.

« Mais je n'ai pas le _temps_ d'être heureuse. » répondit-elle à voix basse, le timbre cassé.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE<strong>

.

_Ouvrez les guillemets._

_C'est une trappe_

_Plus on m'acclame, plus je me sens seule._

_J'ai du feu entre les mains._

_Je ne raisonne plus. Les autres le font pour moi._

_Alors contrôlez-moi. Je tâcherais d'être docile._

_Motivez-moi. Dopez-moi. Frappez-moi. Mais ne m'éteignez pas._

_Ne m'éteignez surtout pas car j'ai peur du Noir._

_Fermez les guillemets._

* * *

><p><strong>THEO<strong>

.

_Je n'ai vu pleurer Draco qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. C'était à la naissance de Nina. _

_La sage femme s'était déplacée jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy car emmener Hermione à l'hôpital aurait mis la puce à l'oreille à la presse. Alors elle avait accouché là, sur le canapé du salon._

_Hermione n'avait autorisé personne dans la salle mis à part l'infirmière et Narcissa qui tenait absolument à être là. On entendait ses hurlements de douleurs depuis la porte et ça rendait dingue Draco, si vous saviez seulement à quel point. Il faisait les cent pas, se rongeait les ongles puis s'immobilisait dès qu'il entendait Hermione crier à nouveau. Blaise et moi nous sentions pour la première fois tout petit derrière lui._

_Les derniers hurlements furent les plus durs à supporter car c'était comme si Hermione agonisait sur son lit de mort. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose pour le calmer mais le connaissant, si Blaise ou moi ouvrions simplement la bouche pour respirer, il nous sauterait à la gorge._

_Et enfin, nous l'avons entendu. Son premier cri. Nina._

_Draco a ouvert en trombe la porte, n'y tenant plus, et a couru vers la table de travail improvisée où Hermione était allongée, au bord de l'évanouissement. Le bébé pleurait dans les bras de la sage-femme, sa mère n'ayant plus assez de force pour le tenir._

_« C'est une fille… » _

_Et cela vint naturellement. La figure de Draco se retrouva en une seule seconde mouillée par les larmes. Il tendit ses bras tremblants en direction de l'infirmière qui lui tendit précautionneusement le bébé enveloppé dans une serviette._

_« P-putain » ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller Draco une fois que cette petite chose fragile de quelques centimètres seulement se retrouva contre lui._

_Narcissa émit un claquement de langue dépréciatif à l'entende du vilain gros mot que son fils venait de prononcer mais ce-dernier n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Il ne faisait que contempler cet enfant. Cette fille. Sa fille. Mon Dieu. _

_« Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? » lui demanda-t-on, Hermione étant toujours inconsciente sur le fauteuil._

_Draco berça quelques secondes sa progéniture avec le plus de délicatesse possible._

_« Nina Hazel. » répondit-il dans un chuchotement avant d'embrasser doucement le front de la nouvelle-née. « Soit la bienvenue dans ce monde Nina Hazel Malfoy. »_

_Et il lui embrassa à nouveau le front. Puis il tendit timidement son doigt vers la minuscule main de sa fille. Cette-dernière lui attrapa alors l'index et, aussi grand garçon que Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy pouvait être, cela le fit exploser en larmes à nouveau._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, on finit tout en douceur pour une fois… <strong>

**Je voulais vous demander : est-ce que les quatre personnages principaux vous font penser à une musique en particulier ? Parce que j'écris tous mes chapitres avec quelque chose en fond sonore (bon là, vous aurez remarqué que Portishead était à l'honneur) et ce serait drôle de savoir si un perso vous fait penser à une musique. Ou à un film. Ou à une photo. Ou à une peinture. Ou à je-ne-sais-quoi. **

**J'en appelle donc à votre imagination et je sais que vous en avez !**

**Des bises ensoleillées,**

**IACB.**

.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS CRITICOS :**

**Lh42 :** _Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que chaque nouveau chapitre devienne ton préféré haha. Et merci pour le compliment ! Très honnêtement – et je ne dis même pas ça pour que l'on me dise 'Mais noooon' – je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de spécial dans mon écriture. Disons que je me contente d'obéir à ce que me dicte mon imagination, le reste vient avec. Enfin, je sais pas. Je suis contente que cela vous transporte en tout cas car (et je le répète) c'est mon but. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu…__**IACB**_.

.

**Brioche Foure aux Framboise :** Merci _beaucoup ! Contente que cette histoire te plaise :) __**IACB**__._

.

**LuluMalfoy :** _Ah ! J'ai répondu à 1/2 de ta question. Même aux deux, je crois. Merci pour ta review, __**IACB**__._

.

**Alice D :** _Le problème c'est que cette fiction n'est pas spécialement centrée sur HG/DM : c'est quelque chose sur tout le groupe entier. Mais je ne néglige pas non plus le couple pour autant et je suis heureuse que le chapitre ait pu te plaire même s'il était plus centré sur Zabini. Et oui, j'essaie de retranscrire leur parcours avec le plus de réalisme possible car personne n'arrive là où ils sont sans douleurs. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, __**IACB**__._

.

**Amandine :** _Wow, en quelques lignes tu as résumé l'essence que je veux donner à cette fic. On devrait bien s'entendre toutes les deux en théorie :p. Merci pour ta review & j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. __**IACB**__._

.

**Guest1 :** _Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le chapitre a plu. __**IACB**__._

.

**Alors FF a eu la meeeerveilleuse idée de remplacer les prénoms des revieweurs anonymes par « Guest » donc débrouillons-nous avec ça, ma foi. Donc si vous me laissez des reviews en anonymes, mettez votre nom à la fin svp ! Parce que Guest, je sais pas, je trouve ça un peu trop froid…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour le Bac ! Tout s'est bien passé :)**

**Sinon…n'oubliez pas ma petite requête musicale ! J'y tiens. Et si vous avez des questions pour le **_** AskJenny**_**, allez-y ! C'est gratuit.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**


	8. Palabra Mi Amor

**Je vous conseille VIVEMENT de relire les deux premiers ainsi que les deux derniers flashbacks du Chapitre 4 si vous voulez mieux comprendre ce chapitre.**

**Et wow, le cap des 100 reviews a été passé ! Merci à vous. Ca me fait énormément plaisir.**

* * *

><p><strong>[HERMIONE]<strong>

.

_Draco pense que je ne vois pas. Mais je vois._

_Lorsqu'il me fusille du regard, à la sortie, quant je fume avec Theodore._

_Lorsqu'il tripote je ne sais quelle traînée de lycéenne juste devant moi. Essaie toujours._

_Lorsqu'il me bouscule dans les couloirs._

_Lorsqu'il me rigole au nez._

_Lorsqu'il monte tout POUDLARD contre moi._

_Lorsqu'il échange des messes basses avec Dean Thomas._

_« Tiens, tu traînes avec Dean maintenant ? » je demande à Theo._

_« Ouais » Il hausse des épaules. « Il est plutôt cool. T'es jalouse ? » me taquine-t-il._

_« Méfie-toi juste. »_

_Lorsqu'il essaie vainement d'attirer mon attention._

_Essaie toujours._

* * *

><p>Le roulement de tambour d'<em>AskJenny<em> reprenait déjà d'assaut le plateau. Tout le monde s'était pris au jeu, cette fois-ci, et, que ce soit dans le public ou sur les deux fauteuils de l'estrade, chacun regardait l'écran, impatient de voir le nom qui s'y afficherait.

« **THEODORE** ! A nouveau ! » s'exclama Jenny tandis que l'intégralité des jeunes filles glapissaient dans le gradin des spectateurs.

Ce-dernier eut un sourire surpris tandis que Blaise le gratifiait d'une petite tape à l'épaule.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement fataliste.

Il y eut quelques rires, notamment celui de Draco, puis la question commença à apparaître.

« **Bonjour Theodore ! Je voulais que tu saches que je suis certainement l'une de tes plus grandes fans, ici, en Amérique. Sans rire. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je suis allée à vos concerts rien que pour t'admirer. Je voulais également te poser une question qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur – si, bien sûr, ce n'est pas trop indiscret. Quelle a été ta plus grosse peine de cœur ? Et comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ? Je sais que ça fait deux questions mais je voudrais vraiment savoir parce que je traverse cette situation en ce moment. D'énormes bises ! **Jade, de Seattle, Washington.» termina Jenny en se retournant vers le batteur.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de bizarre que Jenny, une fois de plus, ne réussit à capter qu'à moitié. C'était comme si la question venait d'être posée au groupe en entier car les trois autres membres avait pris un air tout aussi concerné que Theodore. Jenny serra de poings. Non, non, non. Ne me dites pas qu'elle avait provoqué un nouveau vent de tension ! Elle crut, l'espace d'une poignée insupportable de secondes, être à l'origine d'une nouvelle gaffe jusqu'à ce que la voix de Theo ne s'élève :

« A vingt-et-un ans. Je venais de déclarer mes sentiments à la personne que j'aimais depuis, quoi, la 3e ? Et ce n'était pas réciproque. J'ai…littéralement pété un plomb et c'est allé un peu loin. Mais je m'en suis remis. Difficilement. » répondit-il et ce n'était plus du tout la voix guillerette et pleine d'insouciance du début d'interview mais celle d'un homme traînant un véritable passé derrière lui.

Mais Jenny voulut savoir.

« 'Un peu loin'…c'est-à-dire ? »

Theo ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit. Ses yeux verts brillaient. Blaise se redressa alors et planta bien profondément son regard dans celui de Jenny. C'était le signal. _Stop_.

« OK, j'empiète peut-être un peu trop sur votre int… »

« J'ai tenté de me suicider. »

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux tandis que Blaise fixait toujours Jenny mais semblait tout de même choqué par ce que son voisin venait d'avouer sur une grande chaîne nationale.

« Deux fois. » continua le plus jeune du groupe d'une voix caverneuse.

« Oh…mon…Dieu » murmura sincèrement la présentatrice en se couvrant la bouche.

« La première fois, nous avons dû annuler un concert. La deuxième fois…on m'a découvert à temps. »

Jenny était sans voix.

Blaise ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Draco non plus.

Hermione gardait un sourire assez maladroit, comme une sorte de masque.

Et une autre gaffe au compteur, une.

« Pour répondre à la seconde question de Jade, ce sont les personnes que vous voyez assises à côté de moi ainsi que mon père qui m'ont aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau et à être ce que je suis maintenant. Elles m'ont aidé à réaliser l'égoïsme et l'inutilité de mon geste. Je crois que sans elles, j'aurais réitéré. Et la troisième fois aurait été la bonne. »

Le public découvrait à présent le vrai Theodore Nott, batteur du groupe Nine.

Des applaudissements fusèrent presque spontanément depuis le coin des spectateurs. Draco les reprit et alors, toute l'audience se leva comme un seul homme dans la seconde qui suivit en frappant des mains et scanda le prénom de Theo.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE]<strong>

.

_« Medgins, hein ? »_

_Je levais les yeux en direction de la voix qui me parlait et manquais d'avaler ma purée de travers en apercevant Dean Thomas debout, devant ma table. Il désignait du doigt l'autocollant du groupe de hard rock originaire du Nebraska que j'avais collé sur ma pochette de cours entre celui des The Who et des Strokes. _

_Je hochais la tête et il eut un sourire. Une rangée de dents blanches impeccables._

_« Ils viennent d'un autre monde. Leurs solos de guitare sont extras. »_

_Je le regardais en écarquillant des yeux. C'était exactement ce pourquoi je vénérais ce groupe. Jusque là, j'avais toujours cru être le seul anglais du pays à être au courant de leur existence. Dean tira lentement la chaise en face de moi._

_« Il n'y a personne ici ? »_

_Je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne ici. Dean posa alors son plateau sur la table. Il avait pris de la purée comme moi, avec des haricots verts et de la viande. Une pomme, une bouteille d'eau minérale et un yaourt nature encadraient son assiette. _

_Un parfait petit repas équilibré._

_« Je peux m'assoir ? » s'assura-t-il encore._

_Cela semblait plus être une affirmation qu'autre chose mais je hochais néanmoins la tête. Il prit donc place devant moi et entama pour commencer sa pomme. Une de ces filles qui portaient leurs jupes d'uniformes de Sixième pour que celles-ci soient plus courtes passa juste à côté de notre table et se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Elle me lança ensuite un coup d'œil presque dégouté et questionna du regard Dean. Ce-dernier lui fit signe de gentiment décamper et elle s'éloigna en lui tirant la langue._

_Il ne devait y avoir qu'une très mince poignée d'Afro-britanniques dans le lycée. Blaise et Dean étaient les deux seuls qui se démarquaient et qui avaient de la présence parmi le lot. Pour ce que j'avais pu observer pour ce-dernier, Dean était du genre à rigoler avec n'importe qui, donner des fêtes tous les samedis, sortir avec une nouvelle nana tous les lundis et tenir un carnet de notes impeccables tous les trimestres. Allez savoir comment il se débrouillait mais il se débrouillait. Et c'était une aptitude qui me fascinait._

_« 'lors, ça te plaît POUDLARD ? » me demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine._

_Je haussais des épaules. Il eut alors une expression amusée mais prit cette fois-ci le temps d'avaler avant de reparler._

_« T'as la langue collée au palais ou quoi ? Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai jamais entendu le son de ta voix. »_

_Je me raclais la gorge, priant pour ne pas rougir._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens manger avec moi d'un seul coup ? » lui demandais-je alors de but en blanc_

_Le caractère cash d'Hermione commençait peu à peu à déteindre sur moi. Il émit un petit rire, pris au dépourvu, puis m'observa avec une curiosité nouvelle._

_« Tu vas droit au but, toi. J'aime ça. » dit-il avant de croquer dans sa pomme à nouveau. « Je sais pas. Tout le monde a l'air de mettre un point d'honneur à t'ignorer…je te trouve plutôt cool, moi. »_

_« Par pitié, alors ? »_

_Là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines, des dents étincelantes. J'appris par la suite que sourire était son premier réflexe lorsqu'il était percé à jour. Et juste après, il changeait radicalement de sujet._

_« T'aime bien le rock un peu underground en général ? Parce que j'en ai des CDs et des CDs chez moi. Je les ai tous écouté et comme je me lasse assez vite, ça me dérangerait pas de t'en passer une bonne moitié. Ca te branche ? »_

_Je haussais à nouveau des épaules, encore sur mes gardes face à ce brusque intérêt que la coqueluche de la classe portait à mon humble personne._

_« T'inquiète pas, je ne t'en ramènerais pas 80 d'un coup. Juste trois ou quatre, tu me dis si tu aime. Mais à mon avis, tu vas aimer. »_

_« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »_

_Un nouveau bout de pomme dans la bouche, Dean pointa trois autres autocollants de groupes dont je pensais être le seul fan dans POUDLARD tout entier. _

_« Three Ways ? The Cardigans ? That's What Katie Wants ? __Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. » blagua-t-il avant de reprendre : « Non, sérieusement. T'as des goûts musicaux plutôt affirmés. La plupart ici s'improvisent fans jusqu'à la mort des Beatles juste pour se donner une certaine contenance. Mais si tu grattes un peu, tu constates qu'ils n'ont absolument aucune notion du rock. »_

_Il secoua la tête, dépité, puis s'attaqua enfin à son plat de résistance._

_« C'est le grand problème à POUDLARD. Trouver sa place. Affirmer sa personnalité et ses goûts sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. »_

_Il découpa sa viande en petits carrés symétriques._

_« C'est pour cela que j'ai une admiration sans limite pour Hermione – Hermione Granger, 1ere, tu vois un peu qui c'est ? » précisa-t-il avant de se rappeler : « Ah mais oui, suis-je bête ? Tu traînes avec elle. »_

_Il porta un morceau à sa bouche, un petit sourire fautif sur le coin des lèvres._

_« Je fais des rêves pas très purs sur elle au moins trois fois par nuit. Sans pour autant être…belle, disons ça comme ça, cette fille possède quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment puissant. Tu ne peux pas rester indifférent, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu ne peux tout simplement pas. Rien que la couleur de ses yeux te donne envie de… »_

_Il clôtura sa phrase par un clin d'œil. Il avait de longs cils noirs et des yeux marron foncés en amande._

_« Mais ça reste entre nous, OK ? » s'empressa-t-il de dire. « Quoique, c'est plus de Draco dont je devrais avoir peur. S'il apprenait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je viens de dire… »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, toujours piqué de curiosité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco ou de Blaise._

_« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi avoir peur que Draco ne l'apprenne ? »_

_Dean eut un demi-sourire._

_« T'es pas au courant ? Hermione, c'est sa chasse gardée. C'est d'ailleurs un véritable miracle que tu aie réussi à l'approcher sans aucun dégât. »_

_._

_Comme d'habitude, la salle de classe était plongée dans un profond état de torpeur jusqu'à ce que Dean ne débarque, deux minutes seulement avant la sonnerie de début de classe. _

_Ce fut comme s'il venait d'apporter de la couleur aux meubles, de l'éclat aux néons et de la vie dans l'air. Les filles papillonnaient tout autour de lui tandis que les garçons tapaient dans son dos tout en parlant fort. _

_Il était le centre de gravitation de son petit monde._

_Son regard croisa un instant le mien et je me demandais s'il se souvenait des CDs qu'il m'avait promis la veille. Mais il reporta bientôt son attention sur une des filles qui l'encerclait et la souleva du sol tandis que cette-dernière gloussait._

_« Bon. Au final, je t'en ai pris cinq. Mais ce sont les meilleurs d'après moi. »_

_L'instant d'après, des boîtiers de CD apparurent sur ma table alors que je me levais de ma chaise en traînant des pieds pour aller en récréation. Dean prit une chaise devant moi et s'y assit à califourchon._

_« Alors, voyons voir… » Il passa en revue ce qu'il avait apporté. « The Reminder – tu dois connaître normalement, ils font un carton pas possible en ce moment -, Bloody Sunset – à peu près dans la même veine que Guns'N'Roses –, Bad Omen – ça empiète un peu sur le métal mais c'est un super bon défouloir -, Yuma-San – c'est du rock japonais, un peu spécial, mais les accords viennent carrément du Ciel – et mon préféré : Hercules. Une bombe. Une pépite. »_

_Je connaissais le ¾ de ce qu'il me tendait mais j'étais si surpris qu'il s'en souvienne que je ne fis aucune remarque, mis à part :_

_« OK, je les écouterais. Merci d'y avoir pensé. »_

_« De rien, mon pote ! » s'exclama-t-il en me gratifiant d'une tape à l'épaule. « Puis te presse surtout pas, hein. Ecoute-les au calme, chez toi. Mais mets Hercules en tête de pile. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras une seule seconde. »_

_« J'y penserais. » répondis-je, sachant déjà à quel point ce groupe valait le détour._

_Il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe qui se vidait puis s'arrêta juste sur le seuil en levant son index en l'air comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de crucial._

_« Au fait ! Tu envisages toujours de manger en solitaire à la cantine aujourd'hui ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment._

_Je remerciais les éclairages bas de la pièce qui dissimulèrent à moitié mon embarras._

_« Je…oui, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »_

_« On a deux heures de maths qui sautent cet après-midi, ce qui fait qu'on a plus de 3h pour manger. Tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec nous ? »_

_Je dû faire une tête pas possible car il s'empressa d'ajouter :_

_« On a juste prévu de se poser au restau italien au coin de la rue du lycée, t'inquiète. Puis après, on traînera un peu. On ira sans doute voir un film, je sais pas, on avisera. Mais ce sera cool, tu verras. »_

_« C'est pas ça…c'est juste que je, hum, j'ai pas d'argent. » confessais-je en baissant la tête, un peu honteux._

_Dean eut alors un petit rire._

_« C'est juste ça ? T'inquiète donc pas, je paierais pour toi. T'as encore une autre excuse en stock, où ? »_

_« …Non, ce n'était pas une… »_

_« Parfait ! On se retrouve juste devant le lycée à midi, dans ce cas. » scella-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. _

_Puis il disparu._

* * *

><p>« Quel <em>magnifique<em> témoignage ! » s'exclama Jenny en hochant lentement la tête. « Un message d'espoir pour tout ceux qui passent par la même situation. C'est extrêmement courageux de votre part de partager cela avec nous, Theodore. Extrêmement courageux. »

Le public applaudit encore et Theo posa sa main sur son cœur tout en baissant humblement la tête en direction des spectateurs.

« Bien ! Que d'émotion en tout cas… Passons à la question suivante, histoire de nous changer un peu les idées, voulez-vous ? »

Là, tout le groupe acquiesça de concert.

« Question suivante qui sera posée à… »

Roulement de tambour à nouveau puis « **HERMIONE** » clignota en grand sur l'écran. Il y eut dix fois plus de cris provenant des gradins que pour Theodore.

« …notre chanteuse préférée ! »

Hermione eut un sourire flash puis fixa l'écran, comme en attente de sa sentence.

« **Hermione, te souviens-tu de ton premier baiser ? Si non, je veux bien être celui qui inaugurera ta liste.** Message d'Antonio issu de Coney Island, New-York. Ouuuh ! » gloussa-t-elle et le public repris son exclamation.

Hermione se cacha le visage, ses épaules se secouant de rire.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens de mon premier baiser. » s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire hilare aux lèvres. « La personne se trouve sur ce fauteuil même. »

Les caméras se braquèrent immédiatement sur les trois autres garçons de la bande. Jenny frappait impatiemment dans ses mains, surexcitée.

« Ohlala, vraiment ? » dit-elle d'une voix aigue. « Qui cela peut-il bien être ? »

Hermione pointa son index vers la gauche sans pour autant pointer le concerné.

« Théo. »

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE]<strong>

.

_« Ah ! Bon après-midi, Theodore. » m'accueilli Mme Thomas en m'ouvrant la porte._

_La mère de Dean était, de mémoire, la seule personne que je connaissais qui souhaitait « Bon après-midi » comme on dirait « Bonjour » ou « Bonsoir ». Dean la surnommait Queen Elizabeth II à cause des manières aristocratiques, quelques fois excessives, qu'elle avait. Comme, par exemple, cette manie de vouvoyer tout le monde._

_« Voulez-vous gouter aux biscuits cannelle-thé vert que je viens tout juste de faire ? Sans vouloir particulièrement me vanter, je les trouve succulents. »_

_« Euh oui, pourquoi pas. »_

_Je la suivis alors dans l'énorme cuisine Art Déco de la propriété où flottait une odeur de cuisine de pâtisserie. _

_« Coucou toi… » fis-je à Capri, le Jack Russel de la sœur de Dean qui, pour une raison indéterminée, sautait comme un dément autour de moi chaque fois que j'étais dans les parages._

_Le chien dans les bras pour ne pas avoir à l'écraser, je rejoignis Mme Thomas qui sortait du four une fournée de biscuits. Elle en attrapa un, l'auriculaire levé, et me le tendit. _

_« Goutez-moi un peu cette merveille. »_

_Et elle n'avait pas tord, bon sang ! Ces biscuits étaient à tomber. Je la soupçonnais d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir bénéficié du coup de main de leur cuisinière attitrée._

_« Ils sont délicieux, Madame. » répondis-je religieusement._

_« N'est-ce pas ? » approuva-t-elle. « Je vais vous en mettre dans un petit Tupperware pour que vous puissiez en grignoter là-haut, Dean et vous. »_

_« C'est gentil. »_

_De retour dans le hall, ma boîte en plastique en main, je dû slalomer expertement Capri pour pouvoir atteindre les escaliers. J'entendis alors la voix de la mère de Dean s'exclamer d'un ton amusé :_

_« Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! »_

_Si seulement elle savait le véritable réseau de mafia italienne que nous tenions depuis l'étage…_

_Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième palier tout entier emménagé pour Dean. Ce-dernier n'avait pas encore ouvert les volets malgré qu'il soit dix-sept heures passé, ce qui faisait luire les posters fluorescents de Bob Marley, Kurt Cobain et Farah Fawcett accrochés au plafond. Le rayon de lumière ainsi que le son de la radio s'échappant de la salle de bain entrouverte m'indiqua qu'il devait sans doute terminer de prendre sa douche._

_« Je suis là ! » m'annonçais-je sans pour autant avoir la certitude qu'il puisse m'entendre._

_Je m'assis sur son lit et y découvrit un soutien-gorge à gigantesques bonnets. Après l'avoir gentiment posé sur la table basse, je reconsidérais avec un autre œil le lit sur lequel j'étais assis._

_« …Esse amor com paixão, ai… » chantonna Dean sur la voix exotique de la chanteuse des Smoke City. _

_Il sortit de la salle de bain en boxer, sa serviette à l'épaule._

_Le corps de Dean était un facteur indissociable du taux croissant de sous-vêtements féminins que l'on pouvait retrouver chaque semaine dans un coin différent de sa chambre. Musclé à l'athlétisme qu'il pratiquait depuis ses huit ans, mes bras frêles et mon ventre imberbe avaient pâle figure à côté de son physique de compétiteur des JO._

_« Ah ! Você está aqui. » s'aperçu-t-il en me voyant en train de farfouiller un peu sur son lit, à la recherche d'autres trésors féminins._

_Nous échangeâmes ce salut bizarre consistant en une contorsion infinie des mains et se terminant par un claquement de doigt. Il balança ensuite sa serviette quelque part dans la pièce et ouvrit son armoire._

_« Alors, ton casting ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

_Il passa sa tête par-dessus la porte de l'armoire en haussant des sourcils._

_« Ton cas-tin-geuh. »_

_« Pour _The Golden Filter_ ? »_

_« Quoi d'autre ? »_

_Je dû prendre sur moi pour afficher un air nonchalant._

_« Ouais, ça a marché. Draco et Blaise m'ont pris. »_

_Dean ouvrit grand la bouche, apparemment super content._

_« Putain mec mais c'est génial ! » cria-t-il presque._

_Là, n'y tenant plus, j'affichais un grand sourire. Il vînt me gratifier d'une tape dans le dos puis brandit son pouce en l'air._

_« Je savais qu'ils allaient te prendre, de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas de raison. »_

_Il stoppa soudainement tout mouvement puis se retourna vers moi au ralenti, ses lèvres retroussées en un petit rictus malin._

_« Hey, j'y pense. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour fêter ça dignement. » _

_Dean se mit alors à vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les escaliers, comme s'il était suivi par la CIA. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il ferma doucement la trappe qui menait aux étages inférieurs et se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire surexcité. _

_« Devine un peu ce que j'ai sur moi.. ! » dit-il à voix basse._

_Je m'assis en tailleurs sur son lit, intrigué._

_« …Un cerveau ? Enfin ? »_

_« Hahaha. Je m'esclaffe de rire. » railla-t-il en éclipsant mon commentaire d'un coup de main._

_Il vérifia une seconde fois que la trappe fut bien fermée puis couru sur la pointe des pieds vers son armoire. Et là, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Son tiroir à chaussettes et caleçons possédait apparemment un double fond duquel il sortit un petit sachet où l'on pouvait entrevoir…_

_« Mec, tes pas sérieux… ! » soufflais-je en me redressant brusquement._

_Dean hocha lentement la tête, avec un demi-sourire. Il tenait entre ses mains environ trente grammes d'herbe. Je n'avais jusque là fumé que des cigarettes et les seules personnes du lycée qui, à ma connaissance, fumaient quelque chose de plus fort étaient Hermione, Draco, Blaise et le sombre groupe de gothique wannabe de POUDLARD que tout le monde surnommait 'Les Mangemorts'._

_« Mon frère est revenu d'Amsterdam hier soir. T'aurais dû voir sa valise ! On aurait dit un foutu dealer de drogue ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'était de la folie. Je n'avais qu'à choisir et me servir. »_

_Il sortit ensuite de nulle part tout un arsenal de roulage de joint qui me fit assez peur. _

_« Dean…t'es sûr que…enfin, c'est pas dangereux ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix._

_Il eut un rire narquois en levant les yeux vers moi._

_« Quoi ? T'as peur ? T'as jamais fumé ce genre de chose ? »_

_« Si, bien sûr. » fis-je immédiatement, piqué dans mon orgueil. _

_Il me fixa en penchant sa tête de côté, ne me croyant pas une seule seconde._

_« De toute façon, c'est assez doux comme dope. C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit. Tu vas voir, ça va passer comme une lettre à la Poste. »_

_Sur ce, il disposa une quantité assez impressionnante d'herbe sur du papier à rouler déjà préparé et en fit un parfait petit cylindre épais dont il assura la solidité en léchant le bord. Le tout en moins de vingt secondes._

_« Tiens. Tu veux faire le tien ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant le papier à rouler et tout ce qui allait avec._

_Je hochais la tête, ignorant royalement ma conscience qui me hurlait : NON, ne fais surtout pas ça Theodore. Je n'allais tout de même pas avoir l'air d'un abruti de débutant devant Dean Thomas. Quand même. Je vis tout de même qu'il m'observa avec un regard amusé me dépatouiller comme je le pouvais avec ce qu'il m'avait donné. Le tout en plus d'une minute._

_« Pas mal » fit-il en examinant mon joint handicapé. « On y go ? »_

_Je pris une lente inspiration puis hochais la tête. Il se pencha alors sur sa table de nuit et y attrapa son briquet. Il mourrait d'envie de consommer, cela se voyait à des kilomètres, contrairement à moi. _

_Dean porta son roulé à ses lèvres, sa main en coupe au-dessus de la flamme le temps de l'allumer puis rejeta un magnifique rond de fumée un peu plus épaisse que d'accoutumée en direction du plafond. Il me tendit ensuite l'objet et j'allumais à mon tour ma propre cigarette artisanale. Qui me fit tousser, cracher, suffoquer la seconde d'après._

_« Ben alors ? Il a menti, le petit Nott ? » rit Dean en m'enlevant la cigarette des mains tandis que je commençais à avoir la nausée. _

_Je repris mon souffle et croisais les bras sur mon ventre. Ouais, il avait menti le petit Nott. Et il aurait même dû dire la vérité dès le début pour éviter ce genre d'emmerdes car maintenant, il avait presque envie de vomir les biscuits thé verts/cannelle. _

_Dean expira un second panache de fumée grise puis s'éclaircit la gorge._

_« On va faire un truc. » _

_Sa voix était un ton plus grave que d'habitude et il parlait un peu plus lentement, signes qu'il était déjà un peu dans les vapes._

_« Ca a l'air d'être un peu trop fort pour toi alors » Il se détourna un instant pour tousser « alors tu vas fumer par procuration, OK ? Ca va diminuer un peu les effets mais cette herbe est super bonne, putain. Ce serait dommage que tu rate ça. »_

_« C'est-à-dire, par procuration ? » fis-je d'un ton très méfiant, mon estomac se retournant toujours dans mon ventre._

_Dean prit alors une longue taffe, la plus longue d'entre toutes, puis se positionna juste devant moi, à ma hauteur, et plaça sa main juste derrière ma nuque pour tenir ma tête droite. La distance entre nos deux têtes était si ridicule que si sa mère rentrait à l'improviste dans cette chambre, elle aurait facilement pu croire que nous étions sur le point de nous emballer._

_« Ouvre la bouche. »_

_J'obtempérais, toujours un peu suspicieux. L'instant d'après, Dean expira toute sa fumée dans le fond de ma gorge, ce qui me fit tousser de plus belle._

_« Reste assis, idiot ! » s'exclama-t-il en me maintenant par le poignet pour ne pas que je me couche, agonisant._

_J'en avais marre. Je voulais arrêter. Mais voilà que Dean tirait à nouveau longuement sur son joint tout en me faisant signe de me tenir prêt. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de me tenir la nuque, il me tînt directement le cou mais sans trop appuyer. _

_Et ce qui se passa ensuite fut assez flippant._

_Il me regardait, les yeux dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum mais je ne savais pas si c'était ça qui me donnait l'impression qu'il voulait me sauter littéralement dessus. Il tourna sa tête de côté et expira à nouveau dans ma bouche et notre proximité fit que la fumée descendit plus viscéralement encore le long de mon œsophage puis dans mes poumons avant que je ne rouvre naturellement la bouche pour qu'elle s'échappe de mon organisme. Et Dean la récupéra avec un petit sourire en coin. Et il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Et sa main ne quittait pas mon cou. _

_Il rouvrit à nouveau la bouche et à nouveau, même manège. Je recueillais la fumée. Œsophage. Poumon. Bouche. Dean m'insufflait déjà un autre souffle provenant d'une nouvelle taffe._

_Et je partais. _

_Ca y était. _

_Je partais et je ressentais tout._

_Le poste laissé allumé dans la salle de bain. La pénombre de cette chambre partiellement rompue par la fluorescence des posters collés au plafond ainsi que les quelques raillons de soleil de fin d'après-midi qui filtrait les stores. La fumée. Sa main sur mon cou. Tout._

_Ca y était._

_Je commençais à partir. Et bon sang ce que c'était génial comme sensation._

_« C'est bon ? » me demanda lentement Dean qui sentait que je le rejoignais petit à petit._

_Je hochais la tête, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire de plénitude aux lèvres._

_« T'en veux encore ou tu peux te débrouiller tout seul ? »_

_Je rouvris paresseusement les yeux. Il tirait à nouveau sur son joint. Alors la question ne se posa plus. Il s'approcha encore, un peu plus près, et la fumée pris plus fortement possession de mes poumons tandis qu'une partie me montait au cerveau. Ca me brûlait. Mais c'était jouissif en même temps. Je n'aurais pas pu expliquer. Plus la fumée me brûlait, plus je décollais. Loin. _

_J'ouvris la bouche et Dean recueillit le nuage toxique pour ensuite le rejeter vers le plafond._

_« T'aime ? » me chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire._

_« Plus que ça, bon sang. »_

_« Cool… »_

_A nouveau. _

_Et chaque fois, il se rapprochait d'un peu plus près. Et chaque fois je décollais de plus en plus haut. Et sa main était toujours sur mon cou. C'était comme si mon corps s'enfonçait, s'enfonçait, s'enfonçait, mais dans quelque chose de moelleux. Dans le fauteuil le plus confortable du monde. J'avais des picotements agréables dans tout le corps. Et je m'enfonçais toujours un peu plus. Et ce n'était rien d'autre que du plaisir et de la fumée. Et du plaisir, encore._

_Je me sentais bien. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je pouvais affirmer que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien dans mon corps._

_Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ils tombèrent sur les lèvres de Dean qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer ce qui me ferait partir un peu plus loin encore. La fumée descendit jusqu'aux tréfonds de ma gorge puis remonta. Lorsque je la rendis à Dean, nos bouches étaient à deux centimètres de se toucher. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et me la rendit encore. Le nuage toxique s'infiltra alors dans tous les pores de mon organisme, à mon plus grand plaisir, et au terme de son voyage, je rendis à nouveau la fumée à Dean alors que nos lèvres s'effleuraient presque. Il pencha alors sa tête de côté et murmura :_

_« Maintenant, Theo, tu te débrouille tout seul. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Je crois que je suis gay. »<em>

_C'était sorti d'un seul coup, sans que ma bouche ne puisse l'empêcher. Hermione s'arrêta un instant se vernir les ongles des pieds. Puis elle eut un petit sourire en secouant le flacon de verni noir._

_« C'est à cause de Dean, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle puis, après que je me fus retourné d'un air étonné vers elle : « Allez Nott, c'est à peine si tu ne parle pas de lui en permanence. »_

_Je portais ma main à la bouche, horrifié._

_« C'est vrai ? » murmurais-je._

_« Ta vie toute entière tourne autour de ce mec. »_

_« C'est faux ! » m'exclamais-je immédiatement. _

_Elle haussa des sourcils, l'air de dire : « Vraiment, Theodore ? »._

_« Il est…il est cool, je veux dire il a été la première personne à venir me parler, ce n'est pas rien. »_

_Hermione s'attaqua à son pied gauche._

_« J'imagine que si je serais venue te parler un peu plus tôt, tu serais tombé raide dingue de moi alors. »_

_« Je ne suis pas 'raide dingue' de Dean… »_

_« Faut savoir Theo ! Tu viens à la seconde de déclarer que t'étais gay. » répliqua avec agacement Hermione._

_Je soupirais. Tout était confus dans ma tête._

_« J'ai dis que je croyais être gay…pas que je l'étais. »_

_Hermione eut un petit rire moqueur puis secoua à nouveau son verni._

_« Bien. Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu __**croies**__ être de l'autre côté ? »_

_Je lui racontais le plus brièvement possible la séance de fumette d'hier soir, me sentant de plus en plus honteux et mal à l'aise au fil du récit. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Hermione resta un instant sans parler, n'arrangeant en rien la situation._

_« OK. Dis quelque chose, punaise. Sors le verdict, qu'on en finisse. » éclatais-je en me tournant vers elle._

_Et, à ma grande surprise, je vis qu'elle me couvait d'un regard attendri, un peu maternel. Elle tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle, sur le lit._

_« Allez, viens là. »_

_Je me levais de la moquette en titubant puis vînt m'assoir là où elle me l'indiquait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, les images d'hier repassant en boucle dans ma tête._

_« C'est pathétique, hein ? Putain ce que c'est pathétique. »_

_Elle eut un second rire, un peu plus doux. _

_« Tais-toi. » me chuchota-t-elle._

_Elle prit ensuite ma main, lentement, et vînt la poser sur son épaule._

_« Déshabille-moi. » me chuchota-t-elle._

_Je faillis suffoquer._

_« Q-Quoi ? ! »_

_« Déshabille-moi. » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fermement et ses yeux étaient tant et si bien plantés dans les miens qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que d'obtempérer._

_Ce fut d'une main tremblante que je fis glisser la première bretelle de son débardeur sur son épaule. Puis l'autre. Je n'osais pas l'enlever entièrement. Je levais les yeux vers elle. S'il te plaît Hermione, ne me force pas à le faire, et puis dans quel but ? _

_Ce fut donc elle qui tira d'un coup sec sur son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine contenue dans une fine lingerie en dentelle noire. _

_Mon cœur fit un raté. Et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, tentatrice._

_« Enlève-le. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix hypnotique._

_« Hermi… »_

_Et, encore une fois, elle prit les devants et détacha l'attache de derrière. J'eus envie de fermer les yeux. Je ne croyais pas à ce qui allait se passer. Alors quoi ? Juste pour avoir la réponse à ma question, elle allait me forcer à…à coucher avec elle ? Quel genre de folie était-ce ? !_

_Au lieu d'ôter son soutien-gorge aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait avec son haut, elle posa ses mains sur les deux bonnets et enleva lentement, très lentement, le tissu en dentelle._

_Là, je fermais les yeux. _

_Non pas que la vue me déplaisait – c'était Hermione Granger. Mais juste que…non. Non ! C'était inapproprié, c'était juste…inapproprié. Non._

_« Ouvre les yeux. »_

_« Arrête ça. »_

_« Je t'ai dis d'ouvrir les yeux. »_

_« Et moi, je t'ai dis d'arrêter. »_

_Elle plaqua sa main sur ma gorge et serra comme une malade, ses ongles fraîchement peints me rentrant dans la peau._

_« Ouvre-moi ces yeux, Theo. » me chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille avec une voix si paradoxalement sensuelle que ça en était déroutant. « Tout de suite. »_

_Je les rouvris donc, à contrecœur. Et elle était debout devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur, simplement vêtue d'une culotte en dentelle noire. J'eus alors une petite pensée pour Draco. Déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas pour une raison qui restait jusque là indéterminée, si en plus il découvrait que sa nouvelle recrue était en ce moment à deux doigt de passer au lit avec sa « chasse gardée », cela aurait été l'Apocalypse avant l'heure._

_Elle se pencha lascivement vers moi tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux puis entrouvrit légèrement mes jambes._

_« Allonge-toi. »_

_A ce stade là, je ne me contentais plus que d'obéir, ne contrôlant vraiment plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. _

_Elle se positionna alors entre mes jambes et monta félinement sur moi, prenant bien soin faire frotter toutes les parties stratégiques de son corps de déesse grecque contre le mien. Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur, son rideau de boucles brunes tombant d'un côté de son visage, chatouillant ma figure, elle se cambra contre mon torse et plaqua ses deux mains fermement sur mes poignets, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. _

_Puis elle rapprocha sa tête de la mienne, ses yeux ambrés ne brisant en aucun cas notre contact visuel. Lorsqu'elle fut à un centimètre seulement de ma bouche, j'eus le mouvement naturel de me pencher pour l'atteindre. Et elle eut un sourire._

_« Tiens donc. » se moqua-t-elle avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure._

_Et elle plongea la seconde d'après sur ma bouche avec tant de fièvre que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle rencontra d'emblée ma langue et la domina tant et si bien que je ne pus retenir un gémissement de surprise. C'était une tigresse. Une lionne lâchée en pleine jungle. Elle infligea à ma bouche ce qu'aucune de mes anciennes copines auparavant n'avait pu faire. Aucune n'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'au bas de sa cheville. Elle menait, et de loin, la danse de nos langues et lorsqu'elle me mordait la lèvre, c'en était presque divin. Intense, intense, intense. _

_Au bout d'un instant, je la sentis sourire et elle se détacha avec douceur de ma bouche, me laissant béat, un air idiot sur le visage._

_« Pas gay pour un sou. » déclara-t-elle en pressant légèrement l'endroit où mon pantalon était devenu un peu trop étroit._

* * *

><p>Jenny haussa des sourcils, prise au dépourvu.<p>

« Theodore ? ! »

Ce-dernier secoua lentement la tête en ayant un petit rire.

« C'était…je ne me souviens même plus à quelle occasion. Un pari débile, sans doute. »

« Enfin bref. » scella Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Jenny se mordit la lèvre, amusée.

« Oooh…vous êtes gênés ? Comme c'est mignon… »

Le public se mit à nouveau à faire « Ouuuuh » et cette fois, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tout le monde sait que je suis folle amoureuse de Theo, de toute façon. » ironisa-t-elle car démentir qu'ils étaient gênés aurait été une autre manière de s'enfoncer.

« Je m'en étais toujours douté. » soupira Draco.

« C'est d'ailleurs étrange car, lorsqu'on imagine les différents membres de Nine en couple, le duo Draco/Hermione vient tout de suite en tête. Vous le savez, ça, que vous allez terriblement bien ensemble ? » leur demanda Jenny, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Draco s'humecta les lèvres mais ne réussit pas à dissimuler son rictus.

« On nous le dit souvent, c'est vrai. »

« Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à… » essaya Jenny.

« A ? »

Jenny dodelina de la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Vous savez…vous mettre en couple ! »

Draco et Hermione s'entreregardèrent.

« Non. Pour quoi faire ? » répondit avec le plus grand sérieux cette-dernière.

« Ouaip. Ca n'aurait pas grand intérêt. » renchérit Draco avec nonchalance.

* * *

><p><em>« …joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Nina, joyeux anniversaaaaire ! »<em>

_Narcissa, Lucius, Kenneth, le majordome du Manoir Malfoy, Blaise, Draco et Hermione encerclaient la petite Nina Hazel qui fêtait sa première année d'existence. _

_Elle était un mix génial entre ses deux parents. De longs cheveux blonds peroxydés comme son père lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos en de magnifiques boucles semblables à celles de sa mère. Ses iris étaient d'un orange aussi surnaturel qu'Hermione mais lorsqu'elle fixait quelqu'un, elle avait exactement le même regard que Draco. Et lorsqu'elle souriait, c'était la même risette qu'Hermione. Ce n'était par contre qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle acquière l'impassibilité de son père._

_« Allez, souffle ! » l'exhorta sa mère._

_Nina se pencha vers le gâteau et Narcissa sauva de justesse quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de la tignasse de sa petite-fille pour s'approcher de la flamme. Elle souffla alors de toutes ses forces sur l'unique bougie en forme de 1 en secouant sa tête de tous les côtés jusqu'à ce que la mèche ne fume._

_« Bravo ! » s'exclama Blaise en l'applaudissant le premier._

_Par chance, le rare break du Meths Wonderland Tour était tombé sur le week-end de l'anniversaire de Nina, donnant ainsi l'occasion au groupe de fêter l'évènement avec la concernée. Et Dieu seul savait qu'ils en avaient besoin car ces derniers temps, ils avaient été proches de l'implosion._

_Alors ils étaient attablés là, dans l'énorme salle à manger victorienne du Manoir, les rayons de soleil de fin d'après-midi filtrés par les fenêtres en vitraux de la pièce, à partager le gâteau en pièce-montée spécialement conçue par le traiteur de la famille Malfoy pour la petite Hazel. Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient, du moins pour le moment, assez heureux._

_Seul répondant absent à l'appel : Theo._

_« Ohlala, tout ça c'est pour Nina ? » souffla Draco d'une voix enfantine en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de sa fille tandis qu'elle se dépatouillait pour ouvrir le cadeau que sa grand-mère venait de lui offrir._

_Un mètre de papier enrubanné plus tard, une énorme boîte contenant un petit vélo rose flambant neuf fit son apparition. Nina ouvrit grand ses yeux, émerveillée._

_« Oh ! Zoli ! » couina-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains avant de se mettre à tâter l'objet de ses tout petits doigts fins._

_« Tu fais un gros bisou à Mamie ? »_

_« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, ne m'appelle pas 'Mamie', ça me fait me sentir vieille d'un coup. » râla Narcissa tandis que son fils aidait Nina à marcher jusqu'aux pieds de sa grand-mère._

_Elle se baissa néanmoins pour que Hazel puisse lui administrer un baiser baveux sur la joue et eut un petit sourire en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Au même instant, la porte de la salle à manger s'entrouvrit sur Kenneth qui s'était absenté juste après que le gâteau ne fut coupé._

_« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais quelqu'un demande à se joindre à vous. » leur annonça-t-il solennellement, une main derrière le dos._

_« Qui ça ? » demanda Lucius qui s'apprêtait à donner son cadeau à sa petite-fille._

_« Votre collègue, Theodore Nott. »_

_Les cinq autres adultes de la salle s'entreregardèrent longuement. C'était comme si le simple emploi de ce nom avait suffit à plomber l'ambiance. Hermione finit par se lever._

_« OK, je vais le voir. »_

_Blaise se leva immédiatement après elle et la retînt par le poignet._

_« Non, laisse. Je vais y aller pour toi. » dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas dynamique vers la porte où Kenneth se tenait toujours._

_Le majordome lui ouvrit la voie. Ils longèrent le long corridor tapissé de tableaux des ancêtres de la faille qui les mena à l'escalier imposant du premier étage. Blaise le dévala à la suite du maître de maison et s'arrêta au seuil du hall d'entrée pour observer la silhouette faiblement éclairée de Theodore._

_Il était assis sur l'un des sièges proches du porte-parapluie, tête baissée, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains entrelacées. Une petite boîte empaquetée était posée sur le fauteuil juste à côté du sien. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de pas de Blaise et Kenneth, il releva immédiatement la tête et se mit sur ses pieds. Il avait des cernes presque violettes, le teint pâle, les cheveux longs, ébouriffés, sales, à longueur inégales. De plus, chacun de ses membres étaient pris de tremblements imperceptibles._

_Blaise eut mal, très mal en le voyant. Mais, malgré cela, il se tînt à distance._

_« Tu es venu. Finalement. » lui dit-il enfin en appuyant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase._

_Theodore tenta un sourire. Même les coins de sa bouche tremblaient._

_« Ouais…je suis désolé. J'avais deux-trois trucs à régler avant. »_

_« Comme quoi ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_Theodore ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Baissa les yeux. Puis releva la tête._

_« Mais maintenant je suis là. Vous avez déjà commencé ? »_

_« On était sur le point de finir, à vrai dire. »_

_Une fois encore, le batteur ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque en soupirant._

_« Je suis désolé, Blaise. J'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement. »_

_Cette fois-ci, le pilier du groupe s'approcha de lui._

_« Arrête ça, Theodore. Tu te détruis. Arrête ça tout de suite. » lui ordonna-t-il à voix basse._

_« Ce n'est pas ton problème. » répliqua Theo avec un semblant d'assurance._

_Blaise se rapprocha un peu plus._

_« Ce n'est pas en avalant n'importe quelle merde que te vendra le dealer du coin que Dean Thomas reviendra. »_

_Et il avait apparemment touché le point sensible car les yeux du jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans s'embuèrent la seconde suivante. Blaise soupira._

_« Ecoute, moi, je ne veux que t'aid… »_

_« Tu permets que je monte donner son cadeau à Nina, s'il te plaît ? » l'interrompit glacialement Theodore. « Ou tu comptes jouer au psychologue en prenant des airs supérieurs alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu bavais lamentablement sur Hermione ? »_

_Blaise en eut la mâchoire décrochée mais tenta de rester calme._

_Ils se mesurèrent du regard un long moment puis Theodore le dépassa en lui bousculant l'épaule sans ménagement. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier et courut jusque dans la salle à manger où le reste de la famille Malfoy finissait d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Nina. Dès lors que la porte s'entrouvrit sur lui, l'atmosphère de la pièce se gela. En une seule seconde, tout signe de bonne humeur se liquéfia et tous les yeux furent braqués sur l'abonné absent de ces dernières semaines. _

_Theodore avança d'un pas. Puis de deux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise en présence des personnes qui étaient censées être ses proches. Il eut une ébauche de sourire tout en glissant nerveusement sa main dans sa poche._

_« Bonsoir tout le monde… »_

_Silence mortuaire. Seule Nina sembla manifester de la sympathie à son égard en s'écriant :_

_« 'Éo ! Éo ! »_

_Elle tenta de courir jusqu'à lui mais trébucha à terre même pas deux secondes après s'être mise debout. Theodore accouru vers elle, s'assit en tailleurs à même le sol puis la porta._

_« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » lui fit-il doucement en lui tendant son cadeau._

_Nina en ôta avec impatience le papier cadeau et sa bouche s'arrondit un adorable « o » lorsqu'elle découvrit la petite boîte musicale qui s'y trouvait. Elle l'ouvrit avec une attendrissante maladresse et une magnifique mélodie faite de carillon résonna la seconde d'après dans toute la pièce tandis qu'une petite danseuse en tutu blanc tournait sur elle-même, en position d'arabesque._

_« T'aime bien ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_Hazel hocha immédiatement la tête puis rampa jusqu'à sa mère pour lui montrer son joli petit présent. Relevant la tête, Theodore ne rencontra que des regards réticents, voir même hostiles à son égard. Hermione fut la seule à lui sourire mais ce fut si furtif que le batteur douta même que ce rictus ait eu lieu._

_« On a dit 14h, Theodore. Pas 19h45. » siffla Draco, brisant ainsi la glace._

_« Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Désolé. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te retenir aussi longtemps ? »_

_Theodore se releva. Narcissa et Lucius le fixait comme s'il était un étranger dans leurs locaux._

_« Alors ? » insista Draco en haussant un sourcil._

_« Dray, ça va… » soupira Hermione en perchant Nina sur ses genoux. « Il a réussi à venir, pas la peine de s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment. »_

_« Non. Où est-ce que tu étais ? »_

_Theo soupira. Il en avait marre de ces interrogatoires à la chaîne. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre sans avoir à rendre de comptes ? ! Draco se leva alors et le pointa du doigt._

_« Mec, aucun junkie n'approchera ma fille, est-ce que c'est clair ? »_

_Il se rapprocha encore, son index toujours dirigé vers le batteur._

_« Le deal était pourtant très clair : t'arrête de te droguer ou on t'envoie en cure. Tant que tu ne seras pas clean, tu n'approcheras pas Hazel. »_

_« Je suis clean. »_

_Draco eut un rire méprisant._

_« Va aussi falloir que t'arrête de te payer ma tête. »_

_« Draco, j'essaie, OK ? J'essaie. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur. Mais j'essaie. »_

_Le guitariste s'approcha à nouveau du petit dernier._

_« Ne te contente pas seulement d'essayer. Fais-le, si tu veux rester dans le groupe. »_

_Theodore ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il se massa l'arrête du nez puis secoua la tête avant de marcher vers la porte, les épaules baissé. Abattu. Blaise se trouvait à l'embrasure. _

_A mi-chemin de la sortie, il s'arrêta brusquement puis pivota sur ses talons._

_« Vous savez quoi ? »_

_Il jaugea Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Narcissa puis Lucius du regard. Et il décida enfin qu'il en avait marre de toute cette mascarade._

_« Allez tous vous faire foutre. » assena-t-il d'un ton amer et c'était la première fois qu'il élevait le ton depuis qu'il était aux batteries de Nine. « Tous, autant que vous êtes. »_

_Theo se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la table où s'étalaient toutes sortes de victuailles. Il se coupa sauvagement une énorme part de gâteau, en prit trois bouchées puis emballa la suite dans un mouchoir qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il attrapa ensuite une des nombreuses bouteilles de champagne entamées qui s'alignaient ça et là et en termina le contenu d'un trait, au goulot, le liquide alcoolisé suintant de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton où poussait une barbe de plusieurs jours._

_« Allez-tous-vous-faire-foutre » chanta-t-il en posant avec brusquerie le champagne luxueux sur la table pour ensuite plonger sa main dans un saladier de chips._

_Il porta une grosse poignée de Pringles à sa bouche tandis que son autre main attrapait une cuisse de dinde se trouvant dans son périmètre. Et dans tout cela, le reste de la salle l'observait œuvrer en spectateur, impuissants ou ahuris. Seule Nina applaudissait, croyant assister à la plus divertissante des attractions en l'honneur de ses un an._

_Theodore envoya valdinguer l'os dépourvu de toute chair contre le grand miroir à dorures d'époque situé sur le mur d'en face puis prit une lampée de vin blanc qu'il laissa tomber avec fracas à terre lorsque la bouteille fut vidée. Et Hazel applaudissait de plus belle en glapissant tandis que Narcissa portait sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée._

_Il découpa à la main un bout de pain, l'ouvrit en deux e, tout en sifflotant, il enfourna dedans tout ce qui lui semblait assez bon à marier. Après avoir couronné le tout par une large couche de moutarde étalée à l'aide de la cuillère de Draco, il grimpa en titubant sur une chaise et se percha sur la grande table rectangulaire où tout le monde était attablé. Il se pencha pour attraper une troisième bouteille de champagne et la secoua en l'air, tout en mâchonnant son sandwich improvisé. _

_« Il était une fois » déclama-t-il d'une voix forte « un petit garçon pourri gâté s'appelant Draco Malfoy. »_

_Il but une gorgée d'alcool en grimaçant puis avança de quelques pas, se foutant éperdument de savoir où il posait les pieds._

_« Ce petit garçon, comme je viens de le dire, était gâté par ses parents et n'avait, par conséquent, jamais été habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse la moindre petite chose. »_

_Une bouchée de sandwich, une lampée de champagne. Sous sa semelle, une fine assiette en porcelaine se brisa en mille morceaux._

_« Doté d'un physique assez, comment dire, attractif, tout ne pouvait donc aller qu'à son avantage. Toutes les filles tombaient dans ses filets. »_

_Une tasse connut elle aussi le même sort et déversa le café noir qu'elle contenait sur la nappe en lin._

_« Sauf Hermione. » _

_Il shoota dans une bouteille d'eau qui s'écrasa à terre, juste à quelques centimètres de Draco._

_« Comprenez un peu : de toute sa vie, rien ne lui a été refusé, rien ne lui résistait. Seulement voilà : il y avait Hermione Granger. »_

_« Theodore, qu'est-ce que tu… » commença Blaise depuis la porte de la salle mais Draco l'interrompit._

_« Laisse-le donc finir, Blaise. Qu'on assimile un peu les paroles d'intelligence qu'il essaie de nous transmettre. » siffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

_Theodore avala trois gorgées de champagne puis s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de son muscle d'avant-bras._

_« Merci Draco. Donc, je disais que de toute ta vie, rien n'a pu te résister, à part cette chère Granger. »_

_Il jeta son pain entamé dans l'assiette de Lucius qui eut un mouvement de recul._

_« Ca te mets en rogne, tu pousses le lycée tout entier à détester Hermione autant que tu la détestes. Parce que tu l'aime. Paradoxal, hein ? »_

_Draco ne se laissait pas démonter, un air narquois flottant sur son visage. Hermione, à côté de lui, était impassible. Mais pour bien la connaître, Theo savait qu'elle ne ratait pas une seule miette de sa petite histoire._

_« Mais voici le petit Nott qui débarque sur le champ de bataille sans même être au courant de la guerre qui y fait rage. Nott et son petit sourire d'ange, Nott et sa bonne humeur. »_

_Theodore eut un rire jaune._

_« Nott, le mec bien trop con. »_

_« Ne dis pas ça. » intervînt immédiatement Hermione, sa main se glissant dans les boucles blondes de sa fille._

_Theodore eut un rire plus tonitruant encore que le précédent._

_« Mione, ne me contredis pas, surtout si tu ne le pense pas. Merci. »_

_Il termina le fond d'alcool qui restait et lança la bouteille par terre. Celle-ci se brisa dans un grand bruit._

_« Où en ét… ah oui. Donc, l'espèce d'imbécile naïf que j'étais à l'époque n'a rien vu venir. Absolument rien. »_

_Theodore fut prit d'un vertige et manqua de tomber. Il tendit ses bras pour reprendre équilibre._

_« Du jour au lendemain, Dean vient me parler pour une raison qu'à l'époque j'ignorais. Puis Hermione vient à son tour, pour une raison que, jusque là, j'ignore encore. »_

_Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et tituba une nouvelle fois. Une assiette à gâteau se retrouva la seconde d'après en tessons sur le carrelage._

_« Je vous la fait en accéléré. Dean devient mon pote. Mon meilleur pote, même, au fil des années. Et il me dit un jour : il faut que je te parle d'un truc, ça me ronge, il fallait que je te le dise bien avant mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment. »_

_Theo ne tenait même plus très bien sur ses jambes. _

_« Alors je lui dis : Non, attends, laisse-moi te dire d'abord quelque chose. Moi aussi, je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment. »_

_Il s'immobilisa, le regard embué. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il tomba alors à genoux sur la table, le souffle court, les deux mains sur le ventre comme s'il agonisait._

_« Je…t'aime… ! » haleta-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots. _

_Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Seuls les pleurs de Theodore brisaient partiellement le silence de mort qui régnait sur la table. Hermione déposa délicatement Nina sur le sol et s'approcha de Theodore pour le consoler. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et…_

_« ENLEVE TES PUTAINES DE MAINS DE MOI ! » vociféra-t-il la seconde d'après en manquant à quelques centimètres de la gifler. « TOUT CA, C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI ! »_

_Au même instant, les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent sur les gardes du corps de Draco et Hermione. Kenneth pointa Theodore du doigt et ils plongèrent sur lui._

_« TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE DEAN VOULAIT ME DIRE ? » continuait d'hurler Theodore alors qu'on l'empoignait fermement par les bras comme un malpropre. « QUE DEPUIS LE DEBUT, C'ETAIT DRACO QUI LUI AVAIT DIT DE TRAÎNER AVEC MOI ! DEPUIS LA 3__e__ ! IL N'EST MÊME PAS VENU DE LUI-MÊME ! IL NE SERAIT JAMAIS VENU DE LUI-MÊME SANS CA ! CE CONNARD DE MALFOY L'A MANIPULE POUR LE POUSSER A ÊTRE AMI AVEC MOI ! ET TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ? ! »_

_Les deux gardes du corps le traînaient vers la porte tandis que Theodore se débattait, des larmes coulant de ses yeux injectés de sang. Il fixait coûte que coûte Hermione qui, elle, semblait être aussi à deux doigts de craquer._

_« Ne l'écoute pas. » intervînt alors Draco en l'enserrant par la taille. « N'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit. »_

_Hermione le poussa brutalement, les yeux brillants. Elle se tourna vers Theodore en plissant des yeux._

_« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle._

_Le batteur eut alors un sourire sanguinaire._

_« Oh, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué à deviner, Hermione. »_

_Et il fut viré de la salle quelques secondes plus tard._

* * *

><p><strong>[HERMIONE]<strong>

.

_Draco pense que je ne vois pas. Mais je vois._

_Lorsqu'il me fusille du regard, à la sortie, quant je fume avec Theodore._

_Lorsqu'il tripote je ne sais quelle traînée de lycéenne juste devant moi. Essaie toujours._

_Lorsqu'il me bouscule dans les couloirs._

_Lorsqu'il me rigole au nez._

_Lorsqu'il monte tout POUDLARD contre moi. _

_Lorsqu'il échange des messes basses avec Dean Thomas._

_« Tiens, tu traînes avec Dean maintenant ? » je demande à Theo._

_« Ouais » Il hausse des épaules. « Il est plutôt cool. T'es jalouse ? » me taquine-t-il._

_« Méfie-toi juste. »_

_Lorsqu'il essaie vainement d'attirer mon attention._

_Essaie toujours._

* * *

><p><strong>Là, je m'excuse parce que je pensais poster ce chapitre au moins deux semaines avant... mais finalement, non. J'espère que l'attente en a tout de même valu la peine.<strong>

**Sinon, merci à ceux qui ont répondu à ma requête musicale du chapitre précédent ! Ca m'a beaucoup aidé. Surtout que j'en ai une autre, maintenant. **

**Si vous pouviez donner un nom à chaque chapitre, du premier jusqu'à celui-ci, quels noms auriez-vous donné ? Je retiendrais ceux qui me plaisent pour les mettre, une fois la fiction terminée :)**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Sander Neptune :** Oh oh oh ! Ce sont des classiques que tu me proposes là ! J'aime :) Etant également une fan incontestée de Muse, je suis totalement d'accord avec ce que tu as écrit. Merci d'avoir répondu ma petite question ! **IACB.**

.

**LH42 :**Hum, OK. Ta review m'a fait me remettre un peu en question au sujet d'Hermione haha. Mais un très court moment. Environ 6 secondes. Mais quand même. Ce n'est en rien un reproche, hein ! Rassure-toi. C'est même génial qu'une review arrive à faire douter un auteur. Mais je tiens les ficelles et j'espère que pour ce qu'il reste à écrire de Nine, j'arriverai à enlever toutes les zones d'ombres possibles. Contente que la petite scène du couloir entre HG & DM ainsi que l'intégration de Bellatrix Lestrange t'aient plu. Et merci pour tes compliments ! Ca encourage é-nor-mé-ment :) **IACB.**

.

**Marie :** FLORENCE + THE MACHINE ! Sache que je t'aime pour l'avoir cité. & merci de m'avoir fait découvrir Fiona Apple, c'est vrai que lorsqu'on y pense, l'univers colle vraiment à la peau d'Hermione. Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest 1 :** J'en suis ravie ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre en tout cas & merci pour ta review. **IACB.**

.

**Amandine :** Le tatouage d'Hermione signifie bien Nina Hazel Malfoy née le 9 septembre 2009, affirmatif. Et Saez, évidemment, dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé… Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest 2 :** Wouhou ! C'est de loin la review la plus folle et la plus énergique que je n'ai jamais reçu haha ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aime Nine à ce point. Et noooooon ne te suicide pas ! Ou bien, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as pensé de ce nouveau chapitre puis…hum…vaque à tes activités. Ah ! Moi aussi, je voudrais être journaliste alors je croise les doigts pour tes exams :) Merci pour ta review, **IACB.**

.

**Alice D : **L'équilibre entre le bonheur & la dépression totale… ça pourrait en effet être une expression résumant cette fiction, oui. Contente de t'avoir surprise avec la petite Nina Hazel – j'adôôôre surprendre. Merci pour ta review & j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu…même s'il n'était pas tellement centré sur le Dramione…quoique ! **IACB.**

.

**Cassandra :** Oui, je connais ! On m'a souvent fait cette réflexion :) Contente que ces 7 derniers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci. **IACB.**

.

**Guest 3 :** Hahaha « enfant caché sous roche » ! En effet, oui. Ah oui, c'est vrai que les flashbacks peuvent être déroutants à interrompre en pleine action mais bon, je suis contente que tu apprécies les miens :) J'essaie de faire au mieux pour les faire coïncider avec ce qui se passe sur le plateau. Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle atterrira dans tes favoris sous peu, juste un peu, un tout petit peu de patience… Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**So : **"Ulysses" de Franz Ferdinand pour Draco…mmmh c'est vrai que c'est étrange mais, après réflexion, ça peut être logique. Mais sinon, j'adhère à tes autres choix. Et concernant Théo, EVIDEMMENT que c'est le plus coolax de tous ! Je suis contente que tu aie aimé la scène entre Draco & Hermione, j'ai eu un gros doute en l'incluant au texte, pensant que ça ferait tâche... apparemment non, et j'en suis ravie ! Merci pour cette review :) **IACB.**.

.

**Encore merci pour le cap des 100 reviews ! N'oubliez pas ma requête pour les noms des chapitres ! J'y tiens vraiment. **

**Bises,**

**IACB. **


	9. Plus dure sera la Chute

**J'espère avoir donné le meilleur de moi-même pour ce neuvième chapitre. Enfin, c'est à vous d'en juger. **

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p>"Love...War...How is it fair ?<p>

You kill me when I'm with you,

I'm dead when you aren't there."

* * *

><p><em>Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la salle à manger pendant presque cinq minutes. Aucun. Et personne ne fit un seul geste. Personne.<em>

_Puis Nina éclata en sanglots, sa voix cristalline se répercutant en écho d'église dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Et là encore, personne ne bougea. Personne ne parla. Personne ne respira._

_Alors Nina se mit à hurler de tous ses poumons, frappant ses petits poings contre la table, la figure rouge. Narcissa se leva alors de son siège et la prit dans ses bras. _

_« Allez, c'est fini mon cœur, c'est fini… » lui chuchota-t-elle en entreprenant de la bercer._

_Elle passa juste devant Hermione et Draco, leur lança tout deux une œillade meurtrière puis se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte où Blaise se tenait toujours. Lucius ne fut pas long à la rejoindre et fit lui aussi une halte juste devant le couple._

_« Si vous aimiez un tant soit peu votre fille, vous auriez pu attendre ne serait-ce que le lendemain de son anniversaire pour régler vos petits différents de lycéens au lieu de ruiner l'un des seuls jours où vous aviez l'opportunité de la voir. »_

_« On essaiera de s'en souvenir. » répliqua Draco en lui tenant tête._

_Lucius se rapprocha alors de son fils, les sourcils froncés, l'air de vouloir le clouer littéralement sur le sol de cette salle._

_« Toi, tu ferais mieux de te la boucler et faire profil bas. » lui murmura-t-il glacialement. _

_Il recula lentement, le mitraillant toujours des yeux, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte, laissant le trio face à eux-mêmes. Et là encore, la pièce qui avait pourtant connu cris de joie et rires quelques minutes plus tôt, se retrouva prise d'assaut par un silence de mort._

_L'air était électrique et lourd à la fois, comme à la suite d'une explosion nucléaire. S'alliant à cette atmosphère de tension, le ciel au dehors se couvrait progressivement, des nuages gris foncés effaçant les lueurs violettes laissées par le coucher de soleil et accélérant la venue de la nuit. Et lorsqu'un retentissant coup de tonnerre fit vibrer les fondations du Manoir, Hermione initia le premier mouvement. Elle porta lentement ses doigts à sa main gauche, manœuvra comme si elle y ôtait quelque chose puis leva légèrement son bras en avant. L'instant d'après, sa bague de fiançailles roula au sol. L'objet s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des pieds de Draco._

_Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, le flot de goutes s'épaississant de secondes en secondes, tapant dans un bruit de roulement de tambour contre les vitres. Peut-être était-ce cela qui rendit démentiel le rire qui passa les lèvres de Draco la seconde suivante._

_De qui se moquait-il ? D'Hermione ? De son geste ? De l'attitude Théo ? Ou alors tout simplement de lui-même ? De sa bêtise ? Mystère._

_Et c'était hystérique. C'était nerveux. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et le tonnerre grondait toujours au dehors. La pluie tombait avec un bruit d'averse torrentielle. Et il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de rire. L'écho de sa voix grave, déformée par son l'hilarité, ricochant sur tous les murs de la pièce. Il en perdait son souffle. Il se retenait à la table, la main sur le ventre, des larmes aux yeux._

_Au bout d'une minute toute entière, il réussit à se calmer, peu à peu, haletant. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, essoufflé, et articula :_

_« Tout…ça…pour…ça… ! »_

_Il émit un petit rire à nouveau, un peu amer, puis, après avoir régulé sa respiration, se baissa pour ramasser la bague en question._

_« Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ça ? » demanda-t-il avant de prendre son élan et de jeter le bijou de toute ses forces, de toute sa violence et de toute sa fureur contre le mur en pierre, juste en face. « Voilà ce que j'en fais de cette merde. »_

_Hermione ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules._

_« Il n'y a que toi qui est perdant dans tout ça. »_

_« Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? »_

_Il prit alors le portable qu'Hermione avait laissé sur la table et l'éclata sauvagement par terre. La propriétaire l'observa calmement faire, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres._

_« Bravo. Remarquable. » siffla-t-elle en l'applaudissant._

_Draco renversa une chaise, la reprit puis la lança à travers la pièce. Il fit de même avec trois autres sièges puis renversa carrément la table. Lorsque le bruit assourdissant du meuble effondré face contre terre s'estompa, on put clairement entendre Hermione éclater de rire. Le visage crispé par la haine, Draco se retourna lentement vers elle. Hermione le fixait avec moquerie._

_« Allez » fit-elle, provocatrice « vas-y. Essaie de me blesser un peu, pour voir. Essaie de m'atteindre, de me faire pleurer, qu'on rigole. »_

_De la manière dont Draco regardait Hermione, on pouvait deviner qu'il voulait l'assassiner le plus sanguinairement possible en ce même instant. Il en était capable. Bon sang ce qu'il en était capable._

_« T'as déjà eu le pervers de ton putain d'asile pour le faire, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais encore me fatiguer ? » répliqua-t-il. _

_Le sourire d'Hermione s'effrita à la seconde._

_« DRACO ! » tonna immédiatement la voix de Blaise qui était resté silencieux jusque là._

_Mais lorsque le guitariste était hors de lui, ce n'était plus lui qui parlait. C'était son venin d'aspic, son goût de la destruction d'estime, sa langue acérée suffisant à briser le plus équilibré des hommes. Et il était comme en transe._

_« Il te blessait bien lui, hein ? Il te faisait pleurer nuit et jour, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas lui qui te battait ? Qui te faisait des choses totalement dégueulasses ? » continua-t-il tout en avançant vers elle, les yeux plissés. « Et tu reveux encore des larmes ? T'es masochiste à ce point ? Tu veux vraiment que je m'y mette ? Et que je te brise en mille morceaux ? C'est ça que tu veux ? T'y tiens vraiment Hermione, dis-moi ? Ou tu n'as que de la gueule ? Parce que moi, je te blesse quand tu veux. Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable. »_

_« Draco, arrête ça. Arrête ! » s'exclama Blase depuis la porte._

_« Non seulement je te blesse, Granger, mais je te brise. Tu m'entends ? Je te brise en mille morceaux. Et je t'écrase ensuite. Je te broie. Je te réduis à néant. Sans aucun problème. »_

_« Et ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » chuchota Hermione._

_« Mais ça commence, ma belle, ça ne fait que commencer. Mademoiselle Je Jette Ma Bague Sur Le Mur En Signe De Protestation. Espèce d'hypocrite. Y'en a pas deux comme toi. »_

_Il s'avança encore vers elle, accusateur._

_« Tu SAIS tout ce dont je suis capable pour toi. Tu le sais. Tu sais à quel point je peux être un parfait connard, même avec Blaise, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Et tu savais pour Dean Thomas. Ne me dis pas le contraire, s'il te plaît, ce serait mentir à ta conscience. Et est-ce que tu as parlé pour autant ? Hein ? ! Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Théo ? »_

_« Je l'ai prévenu que Dean n'était p… »_

_« Tiens donc ! » s'esclaffa Draco. « Elle l'a 'prévenu'. Comme c'est sympathique de sa part. Dommage que Théo ait eu le temps de tenter de se foutre en l'air deux fois avant ça. »_

_« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de retourner la situation contre moi parce que là, ce serait le monde à l'envers. »_

_« Et ben peut-être bien. Peut-être que tout n'est que de ta faute. Peut-être que si tu n'avais jamais existé, peut-être que si tu n'étais jamais née, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas tué ta mère, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas débarqué à POUDLARD, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas poignardé ton père, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas chanté ce soir là, à la fête du lycée, peut-être que si tu n'avais jamais croisé nos chemins, tout serait allé pour le mieux. »_

_Hermione émit un petit rire narquois._

_« Vous auriez tout de même été bien malheureux, sans moi. »_

_Draco la dévisagea longuement avant de reprendre._

_« Tu sais ce que la phrase qui vient de sortir de ta bouche prouve ? » dit-il lentement. « Ca prouve que tu sais pertinemment que tu es la ligne de départ et celle d'arrivée de ce groupe. »_

_« …Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ? »_

_« Ca prouve que tu as une estime de toi démesurée. » continua-t-il sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Tu sais que tout tourne autour de toi dans Nine. Et tu aimes ça. Avoue-le. »_

_« C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te l'avouer. » rétorqua Hermione._

_« T'aime lorsque tout gravite autour de ta personne. T'aime faire des caprices parce que tu sais que sans toi, rien ne fonctionne. T'aime te sentir au cœur de tout. Au même titre que tu aimes me rendre jaloux parce que tu sais que je serais capable de n'importe quoi. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Théodore au sujet de Dean ? »_

_Ils n'étaient qu'à une poignée de centimètres l'un l'autre._

_« Parce qu'au fond, ça t'a fait plaisir de me voir user de tant de stratagèmes rien que pour t'avoir dans mon périmètre de sécurité. Ca t'amuse. Ca te flatte. Mais tu te sens tout de même un peu, un tout petit peu coupable d'être à l'origine de ça parce qu'au fond, tu tiens quand même à Théodore. Alors tu le 'préviens', sans trop approfondir. Parce que me voir me plier en quatre juste pour ton joli sourire surpasse de loin tous tes remords. »_

_Hermione s'était braquée, la figure impassible. Draco pencha alors sa tête de côté, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres._

_« Ose seulement dire que j'ai tord. »_

_Rien ne sortit de la bouche d'Hermione. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore._

_« Ose me dire que tu n'as pas utilisé le prétexte du pétage de câble de Theodore – dont tu connaissais parfaitement la cause – pour rompre ces fiançailles. »_

_Et là, Hermione détourna des yeux. Draco se rapprocha encore un peu plus, leurs visages se frôlant presque._

_« Ca doit être tellement, tellement compliqué d'être Hermione Granger tout de même. » murmura-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas le plus difficile. Le plus difficile, c'est d'aimer cette Hermione Granger. Mais ce n'est pas le plus dur. Le plus dur, c'est de deviner si cette Hermione Granger vous aime réellement en retour. »_

_La figure d'Hermione se tordit en une moue attristée._

_« Je ne fais que détruire tout ce que je touche. » avoua-t-elle à voix basse. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouve d'attrayant en moi. »_

_Draco eut un léger sourire puis chassa délicatement une boucle noire jais qui lui tombait sur l'œil gauche._

_« Tout. Je trouve absolument tout d'attrayant chez toi. Ton nez, ta bouche, tes yeux, tes oreilles, ta voix, ta façon de parler, de marcher, de sourire, de t'endormir. Même tes pulsions destructrices. J'aime tout chez toi, Hermione Granger. » lui répondit-il avant de doucement prendre d'assaut ses lèvres._

_Hermione ferma immédiatement les yeux et répondit progressivement à son baiser tandis que Draco l'approfondissait en passant une main sur sa nuque, juste à l'emplacement du tatouage qu'elle s'était faite faire une semaine après la naissance de leur fille, l'autre reposant fermement contre ses hanches. Il l'enleva quelques secondes, le temps de tirer à l'aveuglette une des seules chaises qu'il n'avait pas balancé dans son accès de rage et, ne brisant pour rien au monde leur contact, s'y assit. Hermione vînt alors le rejoindre en s'installant à califourchon sur lui et dès lors, leurs gestes s'enflammèrent. Draco glissa ses mains en dessous de son débardeur, ses doigts parcourant le dos de son amante jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge tandis qu'Hermione passait fiévreusement ses mains dans la chevelure dorée du guitariste. _

_Et lorsque la bouche de Draco descendit sur son cou, Blaise ferma avec le moins de bruit possible la porte de la salle à manger derrière lui._

* * *

><p>« <em>Pas grand intérêt<em> ? ! » répéta Jenny, ses sourcils haussés de stupéfaction. « Allez dire ça à vos millions de fans qui n'attendent que de vous voir former un couple. Même lorsque je vous vois là, assis côte à côte, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire : 'Bon sang, ce qu'ils iraient bien ensemble'. »

Sa remarque fut suivie d'une salve d'applaudissements approbateurs dans les gradins des spectateurs.

« L'engouement général que provoque l'hypothèse que nous formions un couple restera toujours quelque chose qui me dépasse. » dit alors Hermione, un silence total s'installant comme toujours lorsqu'elle prenait la parole. « Je ne sais pas d'où est-ce que cette rumeur a commencé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'évertuent à voir de l'amour partout. Je ne crois pas vraiment en l'amour, sous toutes ses formes. Ayant presque tous été désillusionnés dans ce groupe, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à partager cet avis. Le professionnel et le passionnel ne se marient que dans de rares cas. Dans le reste des cas, cela aboutit au désastre. J'aimerais épargner ce désastre à Nine. »

« …L'amour sous toutes ses formes, c'est-à-dire ? » demanda Jenny.

Hermione perdit son regard dans les coulisses, comme réfléchissant à la réponse la plus concise et intelligente à dire.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître pleinement l'amour maternel, et quant à l'amour paternel, il était quasiment inexistant. Mes relations amoureuses ont, la plupart du temps, mal tournées, très mal même, et lorsqu'on me manifeste plus d'affection que je ne peux en donner, je ne sais pas quoi en faire et ça me fait paniquer. Je ne sais donc pas tellement comment aimer. Je ne pourrais même pas donner une parfaite définition de ce mot. Je me rééduque jour après jour mais, vous savez, lorsque vous n'avez jamais connu ça et que du jour au lendemain, quelqu'un vient…par exemple…vous demander en mariage…c'est plutôt bizarre. C'est même effrayant. Vous acceptez pour ne pas blesser la personne et puis parce que ça vous fait tout de même chaud au cœur d'être aimée…mais étant donné qu'on ne vous a jamais appris comment rendre cet amour…vous paniquez la seconde suivante. »

Elle rangea quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille puis continua :

« Mais ce n'est pas mathématique et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Disons que j'essaie, et avec l'aide du groupe, de me soigner petit à petit. Et puis avoir tant de fans nous manifestant un amour inconditionnel des quatre coins du globe, ça aide. Ca aide vraiment. »

« Mais vous disiez pourtant que recevoir un trop-plein d'affection vous faisait angoisser ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas de suite.

« …Il est vrai que c'est angoissant. Lorsque vous entrez sur scène et que des milliers de personnes sont là, à hurler votre nom, à chanter vos chansons par cœur, à attendre des heures et des heures dans le froid juste pour vous voir deux petites minutes à la sortie du concert et espérer un autographe, juste avant que l'on monte dans le bus de tournée…c'est une expérience unique et effrayante à la fois. Quelques fois – tout le temps – on en arrive à se demander : Mais est-ce que l'on mérite réellement tout ça ? Qu'a-t-on fait pour que toutes ces personnes nous aiment à ce point ? Nous ne sommes pourtant pas des dieux. Nous ne nous contentons que de faire la musique. Pourquoi une telle folie ? »

Draco hochait également la tête, totalement d'accord avec ce que la chanteuse disait.

« Mais ça vous pousse, ça vous donne des ailes. Vous voulez rendre à chacune des personnes présentes l'affection qu'elle vous porte, au milligramme près. Et c'est en ça que ça nous apprend à aimer. »

Jenny hocha lentement la tête à son tour, apparemment marquée par la sagesse des paroles d'Hermione.

« C'est très beau ce que vous dites en tout cas. Très inspirant. » fit-elle tandis que le public applaudissait derrière. « On sent vraiment que vous avez tous un passé, une base, et que malgré…malgré tous les différents coups durs que vous avez enduré, votre solidarité et l'amour de votre public a aidé Nine à tout surmonter. Et maintenant vous êtes là, debout sur vos deux pieds, un quatrième album au compteur ! »

Hermione eut un rare sourire.

« Exact. _Body, Mind & Soul_. »

« Sortie officielle le 9, et outre-Atlantique le 11 ! Je compte sur vous ! »

Au même instant, la pochette du nouvel opus amplement anticipé du groupe fut projetée sur le grand écran du plateau. Et pour la première fois depuis leur premier album, Hermione n'en était pas la vedette. Théodore avait pris sa place sur la jaquette et, le regard grave, les cheveux ébouriffés, habillé d'un jean noir ainsi que d'un débardeur blanc lacéré, tâché, troué, il fixait l'objectif comme s'il avait le pouvoir de sonder l'âme de la personne qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le boîtier. Il y avait quelque chose de poignant dans ses yeux verts vous fixant pour ne plus jamais vous lâcher. Quelque chose de suppliant. C'était comme s'il appelait à l'aide. Une lourde chaîne en fer était enroulée autour de sa main droite, sa main gauche entrouverte et légèrement tendue en l'air, comme s'il voulait que quelqu'un la lui attrape. Que quelqu'un le sauve.

Mais il était seul, enfermé à double tours dans cette image de papier plastifié, gardien d'un CD qui allait passer la barre du million de vente la semaine même de sa sortie.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE]<strong>

.

_Lorsque je suis entrée dans la baraque, ils avaient mis de la house à plein régime. C'était assourdissant. Je ne m'entendais même plus penser – tant mieux, d'ailleurs, mais tout de même. Remarque, au point où j'en étais, je m'en contrefoutais. Les gens sautillaient tout autour de moi, les pupilles dilatées au max, leurs corps transpirant à l'unisson. J'enjambais les bouteilles vides par terre, je lorgnais quelque fois les cachets étalés un peu n'importe comment sur les tables basses, j'esquivais les épaves qui sortaient de la salle de bain, le teint livide, titubant. Ma capuche était rabattue sur ma tête, mes mains étaient plongées dans mes poches. Mon but à moi, c'était la chambre du fond. Lorsque j'en poussais la porte, je trouvais Dash en train d'échanger un petit sachet contre une liasse de billet avec une grande blonde dont la robe ne laissait rien à l'imagination._

_« Hey Nott ! Le batteur de tous les temps ! Ca fait un bail, dis-moi ! » me salua-t-il d'une tape à l'épaule juste après que la fille soit sortie en me bousculant._

_J'avais tenu presque deux semaines sans rien prendre, après l'anniversaire de Nina. Au début je sortais pour me promener, me dégourdir les jambes et penser à autre chose. Et ça marchait. Puis lorsque je rentrais, je mettais la télévision à fond pour ne pas ressentir la solitude, je me commandais à manger puis j'avalais des somnifères pour dormir directement après et ne pas être tenté._

_Au début ça marchait._

_Puis j'ai recommencé à penser. A l'anniversaire. A la tête d'enfoiré de Draco. A Hermione. Au lycée. A Dean. Et je n'ai plus eu envie de penser. Et je suis devenu nerveux. Et je suis sorti, j'ai marché, j'ai couru, juste pour me vider la tête, mais même après deux heures et une entorse au pied, je me sentais toujours mal. Et le manque venait se rajouter à ça._

_J'ai essayé de me raisonner._

_Je me suis barricadé chez moi. Je tournais en rond. Je n'avais plus faim j'étais tout simplement en manque. Il me restait un tout petit peu de poudre quelque part alors j'en ai pris, juste pour me calmer. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout. Hermione et moi en prenions quelques fois sous le coup de l'adrénaline, juste avant de monter sur scène. Rien de méchant._

_Erreur. Tout n'a fait que s'accentuer. Mon corps en a voulu plus. Beaucoup plus. _

_Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Je tremblais. J'avais froid alors que le chauffage avait été poussé au maximum. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler de tous mes membres. Je passais mes journées à fermer les yeux, à tenter de me concentrer sur quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui me ferait oublier toutes ces vilaines pensées. Ca a marché pendant dix minutes. Pendant dix minutes, j'ai oublié que je n'étais qu'un pauvre drogué de merde, pas fichu de rester clean ne serait-ce que trois petites semaines. Puis, à la onzième minute, j'ai craqué. _

_Et j'ai appelé Dash._

_« Alors, ce sera comme d'habitude pour toi ? » me demanda-t-il._

_J'ai hoché la tête, impatient. Mes mains, fourrées dans les poches de mon sweat, tremblaient comme si j'étais à la retraite. Je l'ai regardé me transvaser ma dose dans une enveloppe kraft puis je me suis entendu lui dire :_

_« En fait, t'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ? »_

_Dash continuait toujours à remplir l'enveloppe._

_« Plus fort comment ? »_

_« Je sais pas. Quelque chose qui pourrait te faire arrêter de trop penser. »_

_Dash eut un petit sourire en coin. Il me tendit mon enveloppe puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière. C'était une gélule transparente._

_« J'appelle ça : 'le Bonheur'. C'est puissant comme truc, je te jure. C'est comme si tu prenais cent comprimés d'ecsta, sauf que là, en plus de l'euphorie, tu touches vraiment le ciel. Littéralement. Et ça dure longtemps. »_

_« Combien de temps ? »_

_« Oh…Quatre heures. »_

_Je haussais des sourcils._

_« Quatre heures ? ! »_

_« Ouaip. » Il éloigna la pilule tandis que je tendais la main pour la ravir. « Crache le blé d'abord, por favor. »_

_Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait et il m'a donné ce que je voulais. En sortant, il m'a hélé une dernière fois pour me dire :_

_« Nott, fais tout de même gaffe. La descente peut être un peu rude. Enfin, tout dépend de ton état d'esprit avant de l'avaler. »_

_« T'inquiète. »_

_Et à nouveau, la musique vînt m'agresser les tympans. Mais, mon enveloppe dans la poche, ma pilule dans la main, tout me semblait un peu plus supportable. _

_._

_Ce ne fut pas rude comme descente. _

_Non. _

_Ce fut d'une violence jamais encore atteinte._

_J'étais dans un monde technicolor, merveilleux, ou il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de mal et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais allongé sur le carrelage froid de ma cuisine, paralysé, le réveil indiquant quatre heures quarante quatre du matin, toutes lumières éteintes. _

_J'ai tout d'abord cligné des yeux. Mes paupières étaient aussi lourdes que si quelqu'un m'avait administré un cocard. J'ai ensuite bougé mes lèvres, tout doucement. Ma bouche était sèche, aride. J'ai pris conscience de mon corps tout entier et il a bien fallut cinq minutes pour que je me redresse. _

_Et assis, là, sur ce sol glacial, je me suis senti si petit face à mes meubles, ma table, mes tabourets de bar, ma fenêtre. C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait même pas une minute, le monde auquel j'appartenais m'avait donné l'impression, pour une fois depuis des années, d'avoir les rennes de ce qui m'arrivait. D'être le maître de la situation et de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais, sans me préoccuper des conséquences. Et là, je me sentais écrasé, bas, minuscule, inutile. Si inutile que ça me fit pleurer. Et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'hoquetais de larmes, je ne voyais presque plus rien et l'appartement tout entier était plongé dans la pénombre nocturne._

_Et je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter de chialer comme un môme. _

_Toutes les mauvaises passes emmagasinées en moi depuis ma naissance ont alors ressurgies comme si elles n'attendaient que l'ouverture du bocal depuis des décennies. Et, en vrac, je revoyais mon père m'annoncer son cancer, ma mère claquer la porte de notre maison, Dean s'asseoir à ma table, ma sœur suivre ma mère en pleurant, Dean me repousser, Draco me traiter de junky, Hermione me tourner le dos…tout. D'un seul coup. Et j'ai laissé cette phrase, cette toute petite phrase qui gravitait depuis plusieurs semaines dans ma tête, m'atteindre._

_A quoi bon vivre ? Pour qui ?_

_Je me suis traîné comme une loque jusqu'à la fenêtre, j'ai eu de la peine à l'ouvrir mais lorsque le vent m'a accueilli à bras ouvert, je me suis hissé sur le rebord du neuvième étage. J'ai regardé en bas. Les voitures allaient et venaient à toute vitesse mais mes yeux embués ne parvenaient à distinguer qu'un bal de lumières rouges et blanches sur fond de bruit de moteur et de ciel étoilé. J'ai lâché l'embrasure de la fenêtre et ai essayé de me vider l'esprit en me tenant en équilibre, à plusieurs mètres du sol. _

_Et, au moment de sauter, ce fut comme si la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange fut portée par le vent car j'entendis son timbre éraillé me chuchoter à l'oreille :_

_« Plus dure sera la chute, Théodore. Tâche de survivre. »_

* * *

><p>« On en revient à nos petites questions ? » proposa Jenny en croisant des jambes.<p>

Le public acclama cette suggestion tandis que les quatre invités installés sur le fauteuil acquiesçaient.

« Nous en sommes pour l'instant à quatre sur neuf requêtes d'internautes. »

« Attaquons la cinquième, dans ce cas. » engagea Draco.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les roulements de tambours du _AskJenny _s'emparèrent du plateau et tout le monde eut les yeux rivés sur l'écran la seconde suivante. Mais, pour une raison indéterminée, on annonça prématurément à la présentatrice le nom qui allait s'y afficher via son oreillette. Elle attendit néanmoins que « **BLAISE** » apparaisse en grand avant de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Aah ! Blaise Zabini. Voyons ce qui vous a été demandé… » s'exclama-t-elle avant de lire la question : « **Mr le Bassiste de Nine, je dois vous avouer que votre personnage m'intriguera toujours. Pour moi, vous êtes le plus charismatique du groupe car le plus réservé. On ne vous entend pas mais lorsque vous ouvrez la bouche, vous allez droit à l'essentiel. Et c'est une faculté que j'admire et que je considère comme synonyme de sagesse. J'ai une question pour vous : si vous deviez vous définir en deux mots, quels seraient-ils ? Très bonne continuation au groupe mais, surtout, à vous.** Signé Miyabi de Katana-Obe, Japon. »

Blaise émit une petite exclamation surprise.

« _Japon_ ? ! » répéta-t-il en haussant des sourcils.

« Eh oui, que croyez-vous ? Même du fin fond de la Sibérie, nos chers internautes peuvent visionner en direct le _Jenny Dillinger Show_ et poser leurs questions ! »

« C'est impressionnant. » souffla-t-il en hochant lentement la tête.

Jenny croisa des jambes dans sa direction, ses mains sur les cuisses.

« Alors Mr le Bassiste de Nine, quels seraient ces deux mots qui vous définiraient à merveille ? »

Blaise se gratta distraitement le front, pensif.

« Je dirais… »

Ses yeux firent le tour du plateau tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient toujours aux termes qui le correspondraient le mieux.

« Je dirais Ange Gardien. »

« Ange gardien… c'est bizarre, je vous aurais aussi qualifiés en ces termes. » sourit-elle.

Blaise fit une moue bizarre, dans un mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je ne sais pas…je dirais que c'est parce que vous avez l'air assez protecteur envers le reste du groupe. Comme vous me l'aviez précédemment dit, vous aimez être l'homme de l'ombre – ce qui peut en quelques sortes expliquer le fait que vous soyez à la basse – mais, au bout du compte, lorsqu'on observe tout d'un peu plus près, c'est un peu vous qui tenez les ficelles de l'équilibre du groupe. Vous êtes un peu l'ange gardien d'Hermione, Draco et Theodore. Vous veillez en permanence sur eux. Après, je ne sais pas…je ne fais que dire ce que je constate. »

Théodore était assez choqué d'en être arrivé à la même conclusion, au collège, lorsqu'il avait passé les premières semaines de son arrivée à POUDLARD à essayer de percer le secret de la relation entre Blaise et Draco. A l'époque, Blaise était comme l'ange gardien de Draco.

« …C'est à peu près ça. » répondit Blaise qui, lui aussi, était assez étonné par la poussée de réflexion de Jenny Dillinger.

« C'est même tout à fait exact. » renchérit Théo.

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE]<strong>

.

_« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules._

_« Bien ? »_

_Je haussais à nouveau des épaules._

_« Mal ? »_

_Je regardais par la fenêtre._

_« Voulez-vous être ici ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules._

_« Auriez-vous préféré être ailleurs ? »_

_Je haussais encore et toujours des épaules._

_« Pensez-vous que vos problèmes se résoudront ici ? »_

_A nouveau, haussement d'épaules._

_« Avez-vous envie que vos problèmes se résolvent ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules._

_« Vous n'avez pas envie que vos problèmes se résolvent. »_

* * *

><p><em>Après les deux semaines d'isolement de coutûme, on m'a annoncé que j'avais de la visite. C'était mon père. Mon père et sa copine. On est allé marcher un peu dans le jardin et, au début, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Puis il m'a fait signe de m'asseoir sur un banc, près du lac. Je me suis assis et il m'a rejoint. Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé.<em>

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envie que vos problèmes se résolvent ? »<em>

_« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »_

_La psychothérapeute arbora alors un sourire victorieux en entendant enfin le son de ma voix. C'était une ex-toxico soi disant reconvertie depuis une dizaine d'année et qui pensait pouvoir se permettre de me donner des leçons de morale. Elle s'appelait Garance Newton et elle était moche._

_« C'est pourtant l'image que vous renvoyez. »_

_Je me remis à hausser des épaules._

_« Vous voyez ? Vous avez l'air de vous en ficher. »_

_Je soupirais d'agacement sans répondre._

_« Et j'ai l'air de vous ennuyer. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer l'hypothèse que vous vous confortez dans vos problèmes. »_

_« Vous allez interpréter mes faits et gestes comme ça pendant longtemps ? »_

_« Si ça peut m'aider à traduire ce que vous gardez cadenassé au fond de vous, oui. »_

_« Je garde rien cadenassé au fond de moi. »_

_« C'est faux, Theodore. »_

* * *

><p><em>« On a acheté une maison. » <em>

_Ce fut la première phrase qui passa les lèvres de mon père._

_« Ah ouais ? » fis-je, sans grand enthousiasme. « Où ça ? »_

_« Dans l'Est de Londres. C'est un peu huppé alors ça nous fait un peu bizarre. Mais elle est belle. Et il y a un grand jardin. Et quatre chambres. »_

_« Quatre ? Pour quoi faire ? »_

_Mon père s'est un peu raclé la gorge, l'air mal à l'aise._

_« Nicole est enceinte. Elle attend des jumeaux. »_

_J'ai hoché lentement, très lentement la tête, assimilant la nouvelle. Sa copine était enceinte. De jumeaux. OK._

_« Félicitation. » fis-je, d'une voix blanche. « Je suis content pour vous. »_

_Mais c'était faux. Je n'étais pas content pour eux. Je n'étais content pour personne, d'ailleurs. J'avais l'esprit vide._

* * *

><p><em>« Vous commencez à me faire chier. Si je vous dis que je n'ai rien, c'est que c'est la vérité. » <em>

_« Pourquoi serais-je forcée de vous croire ? »_

_Je la dévisageais comme si elle venait de poser la question la plus idiote du monde._

_« Tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes __**pas**__ dans ma tête. »_

_« Aimeriez-vous que je le sois ? »_

_« Ca devient ridicule. »_

_« Répondez à ma question, Theodore. »_

_« J'ai pas envie. »_

_« Vous aimeriez que je sois dans votre tête afin de pouvoir deviner ce qui vous tracasse sans que vous ayez à le dire. »_

_J'eus un rire méprisant._

_« Alors ça va être chaque fois comme ça ? Lorsque je ne répondrais pas, vous allez vous mettre à interpréter à ma place ? Qui vous a donné votre diplôme de psy ? »_

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous tout à coup agressif, Theodore ? »_

_« Parce que vous m'énervez. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous énerve ? »_

_« Parce que vous respirez. »_

* * *

><p><em>Il a continué de parler. <em>

_Ils allaient faire des travaux un peu partout et faire des achats pour que tout soit prêt à leur naissance. Nicole croisait des doigts pour que ce soit des filles, Papa pour que ce soit des garçons. Et il projetait de faire un jardin potager parce que lorsque les produits sont bios, c'est bien meilleur. Et Nicole était végétarienne de toute façon. Et au boulot, les paris étaient déjà ouverts quant au sexe des deux bébés. Et il prévoyait de faire fusionner les deux chambres du rez-de-chaussée mais il ne savait pas si les travaux seraient prêts à temps. Et Nicole préférait plutôt laisser les chambres comme ça. Et tu verras, Théo, la maison est vraiment grande, on vous accueillera lorsque tout ne sera plus en chantier._

_Je suis resté silencieux. Devant moi, un cygne frottait affectueusement sa tête contre celle de son petit._

* * *

><p><em>« Parce que je respire ? » répéta-t-elle. <em>

_J'en avais marre. Ca tournait en rond._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous énerve ? »_

_Je me remis à hausser des épaules._

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous énerve en général ? »_

_« Les interrogatoires. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas parler de vous ? »_

_« J'en sais rien. »_

_« Parlez-moi de vous, Theodore. »_

_« J'ai pas envie. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Putain mais vous me faites vraiment chier ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? Je ne fais que vous demander de parler de vous-même. »_

_« Ouais ben j'ai pas envie, bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre dedans ? »_

_« De quoi avez-vous envie de parler, alors ? »_

_« De rien. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste me tirer d'ici. »_

* * *

><p><em>Et il a parlé, parlé, parlé. Et j'ai eu la politesse de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Mais dans mon esprit, je faisais le vide. Le vide complet. Sa voix entrait par une oreille puis sortait de l'autre sans que l'information ne s'imprime dans mon cortex cérébral. Et à un moment donné, il s'est levé. Il devait accompagner Nicole quelque part mais il espérait que je me rétablisse vite et la superficialité de ces paroles m'a presque fait rire car ce n'était pas comme si j'étais dans un putain d'hôpital pour une grippe.<em>

_« Oh ! J'oubliais ! » s'exclama-t-il juste avant de partir. « J'ai ça pour toi. »_

_Il me tendit une enveloppe sans nom, sans timbre et sans expéditeur. Puis il me fit un signe d'adieu de la main tandis que Nicole me souriait tout en caressant son ventre. _

_Leur visite n'avait même pas été utile à mon existence._

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi voulez-vous partir d'ici alors que vous vous y êtes vous-même inscrit ? »<em>

_« Je parle de ce bureau, pas du centre. »_

_« Et moi je parle du centre. Pourquoi vous y êtes-vous inscrit ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules._

_« Parce qu'ici les fenêtres sont basses, les pilules sont sous cadenas et les couteaux sont à bouts ronds. Donc pas moyen d'échapper à la vie. »_

_« Avez-vous déjà ressenti le besoin d'échapper à la vie ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »_

_« Rien de bon. »_

_« Auriez-vous préféré être mort, à l'heure qu'il est ? »_

_Là, je fus presque soufflé par la radicalité de cette interrogation._

_« Pourquoi cette question ? »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas y répondre ? »_

_Je soupirais. Elle était vraiment coriace. _

_« Quelques fois, oui. Ca aurait facilité la vie de pas mal de gens. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Je soupirais à nouveau._

_« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? ! »_

_« Parce que je veux savoir. Et lorsque je saurais, je pourrais vous aider. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »_

_« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous inscrit à ce centre dans ce cas ? »_

_« Je ne m'y suis pas inscrit ! »_

_« Vous êtes pourtant là, devant moi. »_

_« On m'y a forcé. Je perdais ma place dans le groupe, sinon. » finis-je par avouer._

_Elle eut un minuscule sourire. Elle avait, une fois de plus, réussit à m'extirper les vers du nez._

* * *

><p><em>Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, quatre jours. Pliée en quatre dans la poche arrière de mon jean, j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de cette lettre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Glissant sans réfléchir ma main dans la poche en question juste avant de descendre diner, j'en ressortis l'enveloppe froissée, un peu noircie. Pour la jeter ensuite sur ma table de nuit. Nous avions tous les mêmes tables de nuit au Centre. Echouée à côté de mon énième tome de One Piece, je me levais et quittais la salle sans y prendre grande attention, une nouvelle fois.<em>

* * *

><p><em>« On vous y a forcé. Qui est ce 'on' ? » <em>

_Cette fois-ci, je décidais de me murer dans un profond mutisme, gardant les yeux fixés sur le pot de fleur posé sur son bureau. Elle ne m'y reprendrait pas deux fois._

_« Blaise Zabini ? »_

_Rien._

_« Hermione Granger. »_

_Encore rien._

_« Draco Malfoy ? »_

_A nouveau._

_« Votre père ? »_

_J'eus un petit rire étouffé mais rien d'autre ne sortit de ma bouche._

_« Vous ne voulez pas répondre. »_

_Bien vu, l'aveugle._

_« Je vous énerve. »_

_Wow. Quel éclair de lucidité ! On ne stoppe pas le progrès, comme quoi._

_« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous énerve ? »_

_Question à sens unique. Elle allait de toute façon cracher le morceau._

_« Je vous énerve parce que, sans même que vous ne le vouliez, mes questions travaillent votre esprit et vous poussent quelques fois à m'avouer la vérité. »_

_Ah, tout compte fait non. Ce n'était pas du progrès c'était de la régression à pas de géants. _

_« Et vous voulez savoir ce que cela prouve ? »_

_Non. Sans façon._

_« Cela prouve que même si vous paraissez résigné aux premiers abords, vous avez inconsciemment envie que l'on vous aide. Que l'on vous tende la main. Parce que personne n'a su le faire, ces dernières années. Du moins, personne n'a su bien le faire. »_

_Et voilà qu'elle se sentait unique au monde, maintenant. Pathétique._

_« Vous vous rétractez, vous vous renfermez sur vous-même, vous manifestez de l'agressivité lorsque je m'approche d'un sujet brûlant, vous êtes sarcastique à souhait. »_

_« Merci. Ca me flatte. »_

_« Vous voyez ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules. Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y étais, son stupide charabia de moraliste et elle._

_« Vous vous protégez, Théodore. Vous vous protégez désespérément. Et vous avez peur. Tellement peur. »_

_Ah ! Première nouvelle._

_« Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait aussi peur ? »_

_Mes lèvres restèrent scellées, mes yeux fixant toujours avec intensité le vase en cristal juste devant moi. Je la sentis alors se pencher sur son bureau et croiser des mais, l'air soucieuse._

_« Qui a trahit votre confiance, Théodore ? » demanda-t-elle, lentement._

_Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. _

_« Vous pouvez me le dire… »_

_« Reculez. » fis-je d'une voix hachée, mes paupières toujours closes constituant un barrage imperméable face aux larmes qui me picotaient les yeux._

_« …Comment ? »_

_« RECULEZ. »_

_J'entendis le bruit de son fauteuil de bureau s'éloigner un peu et elle continua._

_« Ca y est, Théodore. J'ai reculé. C'est bon. »_

_« Pas comme ça. Reculez. Sortez de ma tête. »_

_« N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez, au fond ? Que j'entre dans vos pensées afin de pouvoir détermin… »_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ca n'a jamais été ce que je voulais. Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. »_

_« Théodore… Soyez vrai avec vous-même. Pour une fois. »_

_« Contentez-vous de reculer. De vous tenir à distance. Et ne vous approchez plus jamais, à moins que je ne vous l'aie autorisé. »_

_« Théod… »_

_« Ne vous approchez plus. »_

* * *

><p><em>Remontant dans ma chambre, juste après le dîner, je suis à nouveau retombé sur l'enveloppe de mon père. Je l'ai prise, j'ai soupiré, puis je me suis dit : oh et puis merde. Et je l'ai ouverte avec brusquerie. Si c'était du fric, je le jetterai. Je n'étais plus un môme de quinze ans à qui il fallait donner de l'argent de poche – mon compte en banque souffrait, à vrai dire, d'obésité. Si c'était un cliché photo de Nicole, son gros ventre de nana heureuse et lui, il allait finir en quatre-cent quatre-vingt quatorze lambeaux au-dessus de la première benne à ordure que je trouverai. Si c'était une lettre – je doutais que cela puisse être une lettre.<em>

_Et c'était justement une lettre. L'écriture penchée, un peu brouillonne, disait : _

_« _Théodore,

Lorsque ta mère nous a laissé seuls, toi et moi, je me suis juré de remplir les deux rôles. Je me suis efforcé d'être le père que je n'ai jamais eu et la mère que tu as toujours voulu avoir. J'ai économisé pour t'inscrire dans une grande école parce que cela pouvait te garantir un meilleur avenir que celui qui t'attendais. J'ai aussi tenu à ce que tu continues coûte que coûte la batterie – tu te souviens lorsque tu voulais tout arrêter ? – parce que je savais que c'était dans la musique que tu trouverais ton épanouissement.

Lorsque Nine a commencé – répétitions dans le garage, concerts dans les bars, refus des maisons de disques – je dois t'avouer que je n'y croyais pas trop. Mais comme je savais que tu ne t'investissais jamais à fond dans quelque chose pour rien et que tes notes restaient à peu près correctes, je ne me suis pas trop inquiété. Il y avait forcément une mine d'or derrière tout ce travail acharné. Et cela s'est confirmé lorsque, du jour au lendemain, le succès de Nine a explosé dans le monde entier. J'ai été fier (et je le suis toujours) ce jour-là de te voir à la télévision, en affiche, partout dans le pays.

Je suis fier de toi, Théodore. Je ne te l'ai sans doute jamais dit mais je suis fier, extrêmement fier de toi. Et je suis fier du groupe, je suis fier d'avoir été là pour vous voir grandir et devenir les superstars internationales que vous êtes maintenant.

Mais il y a des hauts, il y a des bas. C'est la vie et c'est naturel. Il y a des personnes qui nous tournent le dos. D'autres non. Certains restent. Certains partent. Et le monde continue de tourner. Le soleil continue de se lever et quelque part, sur cette Terre, peut-être que quelqu'un souffre beaucoup plus que nous mais qu'il puise son bonheur dans le simple fait de se réveiller chaque jour en vie.

Tu sais que je suis là, Théodore, s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que tu le sais, ça ? Que je suis là ?

Papa._ »_

_Je dus m'y reprendre une quinzaine de fois pour relire cette lettre sans pleurer. Et là, je n'avais aucun cachet, aucun joint, aucune goûte d'alcool pour noyer ma douleur._

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que tu le sais, ça ? Que je suis là ?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>03h12 du matin.<em>

_Recroquevillé contre lui-même, le dos contre le mur, Théodore ne parvient toujours pas à se calmer. Ses épaules se secouent au rythme de ses larmes, larmes dont les écluses ne semblent pas vouloir se refermer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça. Ca lui faisait du bien. Ca lui faisait du mal. Il avait un stylo coincé entre son index et son majeur, une feuille posée au sol, juste devant lui. Mais ses mains tremblent trop. Beaucoup trop._

_C'est donc avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il parvient à écrire : _

_« _Papa,

Non, je ne le savais pas, jusque maintenant.

Merci. Merci beaucoup. Ca va passer. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant.

Théo._ »_

* * *

><p><em>La Jaguar noire aux vitres fumées stationna, le temps que le grand portail imposant du Centre Alexander Fitzgerald ne se coulisse, puis pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et atteignit en une microseconde le premier barrage. On fit signe au conducteur de baisser sa vitre, ce qu'il ne fit que de trois petit centimètres.<em>

_« Quelle est la nature de votre visite ? » lui demanda le gardien en uniforme, depuis la vitre de sa petite cabine._

_Une carte apparut à l'embrasure de la vitre, maintenue en équilibre entre deux doigts. Le gardien l'analysa puis lui fit signe d'attendre._

_« Vous êtes venu pour rendre visite à un pensionnaire, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel relié à l'accueil même du Centre._

_« Exact. » répondit une voix masculine._

_Le gardien parla quelques secondes à l'interphone puis hocha la tête et ouvrit la barrière pour que la voiture puisse passer. L'instant d'après, le bolide avait disparu, dans un tourbillon de fumée et de rugissement de moteur._

_._

_« _Is there a cure for this pain ?

Maybe I should have something to eat

But food won't take this emptiness away… _»_

_Plongé dans sa musique, sa chambre plongée dans le noir total, Théodore contemplait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette position ? Dieu seul savait. _

_Il faisait le vide. Comme toujours. Le vide. Complet._

_Un rayon de lumière orange vînt soudain troubler l'obscurité apaisante de la pièce, une silhouette se dessinant sur le plafond. Elle était grande, allongée par l'effet d'ombre, et restait immobile sur le pas de la porte. Théodore finit par ôter un de ses écouteurs et se redressa sur ses coudes. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, des lunettes de soleil noires également sur le nez, Blaise le fixait en retour. Il eut un demi-sourire. Théodore enleva son second écouteur puis s'assit sur son lit. Il appuya sur le bouton près de la fenêtre et, aussitôt après, les stores se relevèrent, laissant les rayons de soleil éclairer vivement la pièce. Se retournant vers Blaise, il lui lança :_

_« Reste pas planté là. Entre. »_

_Le bassiste enleva tout d'abord son manteau avant d'obtempérer. Il observa silencieusement tout autour de lui, enleva finalement ses lunettes puis posa précautionneusement le tout sur une chaise. Théodore eut un petit rire nerveux en ouvrant grand les bras._

_« Bienvenue dans mon humble prison ! Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. »_

_« C'est un honneur. » répondit Blaise et en entendant cette voix si posée, si calme en toutes circonstances, si familière, le batteur réalisa à quel point Nine lui manquait, malgré tout._

_Blaise marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et admira la vue._

_Le Centre Fitzgerald était réputé pour son cadre de vie reposant, son personnel hautement qualifié et, surtout, sa discrétion. Personne, en dehors de l'enceinte de la bâtisse, ne connaissait l'identité des pensionnaires y résidant et les employés étaient tenus au secret professionnel. De nombreuses stars étaient donc venues se faire soigner incognito ici, sans que la presse ou même leur famille ne soient au courant._

_« C'est reposant, ici. » remarqua Blaise en collant son front contre la vitre._

_Derrière lui, Théodore haussa des épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Blaise comme un élève attendant un compliment, une remarque encourageante venant de son professeur._

_« Ouais. Un peu trop. On étouffe, quelques fois. »_

_« Le silence peut être oppressant pour celui qui a peur de la solitude ou ne se sent pas bien avec sa conscience. »_

_« T'es venu pour me faire la morale ? » se braqua Théodore d'un ton cinglant._

_Blaise se retourna alors vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il marcha vers le jeune homme et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux._

_« Mais non, petit Théo. Pas le moins du monde. » lui assura-t-il._

_._

_« Alors, hum…comment ça se passe…avec le groupe ? » demanda Théodore tout en shootant dans un caillou._

_Bien que le soleil soit à son zénith, Blaise avait tout de même revêtu son manteau lorsque son hôte lui avait proposé d'aller se promener dans le gigantesque parc situé derrière le bâtiment._

_« Ca se passe. » répondit-il simplement. « On nous a donné un break de trois semaines avant de rentrer à nouveau en studio pour entamer _Body, Mind & Soul_. »_

_« Ah. Ok. Tout le monde est en vacance, donc ? »_

_« Oui. Draco et Nina sont partis à Bali, je crois, Hermione est restée à Londres et puis je pars demain après-midi pour Barcelone. C'est pour cela que je voulais en profiter pour venir te voir avant. »_

_Théodore hocha la tête, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches de jean._

_« C'est gentil. » _

_Blaise eut un petit sourire._

_« C'est tout naturel. Tu nous manque, tu sais ? »_

_Théodore eut un rictus amer._

_« Toi, je veux bien te croire. Mais Hermione et Draco, permets-moi d'en douter. »_

_« Je t'assure que tu leur manques, Théo. »_

_Il haussa des épaules et concentra son regard sur la clairière devant eux._

_« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Draco. Je sais que c'est totalement insensé de te dire ça alors qu'il est à 50% responsable de toute cette déchéance…mais je t'en prie, ne lui en veut pas. »_

_A côté de lui, Théodore restait silencieux. Mais les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis à l'évocation du guitariste de Nine._

_« Tu sais » continua Blaise « Draco, je dois le connaître depuis la dernière année de maternelle. En primaire, personne ne l'aimait. »_

_Malgré lui, Théodore haussa des sourcils._

_« Personne ne l'aimait ? » répéta-t-il._

_« Non. Personne. J'étais pratiquement le seul à traîner avec lui. Tous les autres étaient jaloux de lui. »_

_« Jaloux de quoi ? »_

_« Jaloux de sa richesse. Draco venait en Porsche à l'école, accompagné d'un chauffeur, et ne portait que des écharpes Burberry avec ses initiales cousus en fils d'or dessus. Et je ne caricature rien. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté avec lui, alors ? »_

_« Parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus. »_

_« Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? ! »_

_Blaise se contenta de pointer du doigt le dos de sa main. Au début, Théodore ne comprit pas ce qu'il désignait – il n'y avait rien d'autre que sa peau – puis il secoua la tête, dépité. C'était justement sa couleur de peau, le « problème »._

_« Merde. Ca craint. »_

_« Tu l'as dit. Mais j'étais habitué, donc ça va. Je m'en fichais un peu, en fait. Mais voir ce petit blondinet en mocassins proprets et chemise impeccable tout le temps seul dans la cour, jetant des regards de chien battu tout autour de lui…je sais pas. Ca m'a fait mal, un peu. Ou ça m'a fait pitié. Alors je suis allé le voir et je lui ai tenu compagnie. Il n'avait pas un seul gramme de confiance en lui à l'époque. Pas un seul. Il n'arrivait même pas à placer une phrase sans rougir, bégayer et s'excuser. »_

_« Vraiment ? » fit Théodore, légèrement amusé par ce qu'il apprenait. « Alors derrière toute cette arrogance, tout ce trop-plein d'égo, il n'y a que du vent ? »_

_« Ho non ! Point du tout. Il s'est tout simplement réinventé. Je l'ai aidé à se réinventer. A être Draco Malfoy. Je l'ai aidé à construire les premières bases, les premiers fondements du personnage et il y a ajouté ses variantes par la suite. »_

_« Et quels sont ces premiers fondements ? »_

_« Prendre conscience qu'il était Draco Malfoy, tout d'abord. Pas dans le sens : je suis héritier et je nage dans le luxe. Non. Plus dans le sens : Je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis un être humain. J'existe. Lorsqu'on est rabaissé ou rejeté des autres, on a tendance à oublier cette notion qui est pourtant vitale. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'on se moquait de moi, qu'on me traitait de 'Sale Noir' etc, au début je pleurais et je me sentais plus bas que Terre, plus inférieur encore que les animaux ou même les plantes. Tu vois un peu comme ce genre de choses peut en pâtir sur l'estime de soi ? Il fallait donc déjà remettre cette vérité en place dans sa conscience avant toutes choses._

_Et puis, ensuite, lorsque nous sommes entrés au collège de POUDLARD, tout s'est passé dans l'exact contraire. Dès le premier jour, la moitié des filles de l'établissement avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui tandis que les garçons faisaient de leur possible pour être le plus ami possible avec lui. Etrange hein, lorsqu'on considère qu'il n'y avait même pas un trimestre, on lui marchait sur les pieds tout en le bousculant, sans même s'excuser. Comme quoi, ça ne tenait vraiment qu'à un fil._

_J'ai alors commencé à m'éloigner : ma tâche avec lui était terminée. Et puis, de toute façon, avec toute cette notoriété nouvelle dont il bénéficiait, que pouvait-il en avoir encore à foutre de moi ? Je me suis détaché progressivement de lui. Et c'est lui qui s'est raccroché à moi, contre toutes attentes, malgré la tonne d'amis que sa popularité lui avait apportés. Tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_Théodore fit non de la tête._

_« Parce que personne avant ne lui avait donné de l'importance. Sa mère le noyait sous les vêtements de luxe, son père ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à lui, mis à part lorsque son carnet de note arrivait à la maison. Personne ne l'avait réellement considéré. Personne à part moi. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? »_

_« Pour que tu comprennes un peu qui est Draco et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fonctionne comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit que tout lui est dû, que tout s'arrange soit avec de l'argent, soit en manipulant. Ses parents l'ont en quelques sortes éduqué comme ça. Il a baigné dans une mentalité clamant que tout s'achète et que tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins. »_

_Théodore haussa des épaules._

_« Tu as plus de chances que lui, Théo. Crois-le ou non, tu es dix fois plus chanceux que Draco, et dès la naissance. Tes parents – ton père, pardon – t'a inculqué des valeurs dès le plus jeune âge et ces valeurs dictent ta morale jusque maintenant. J'ai presque dû apprendre à Draco la définition de ces deux mots. Tu as été trahi par lui une fois. Est-ce que tu veux que je te cite le nombre de fois où Draco m'a planté le couteau dans le dos malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ? La liste va être très longue. Cependant, ne te méprends pas : je ne minimise en aucun cas ce qu'il t'a fait en disant ça, au contraire. J'essaie simplement de te faire comprendre qui est Draco. »_

_« Même si j'arrivais à cerner sa véritable nature, ça m'étonnerait que j'en arrive à ne plus le haïr. »_

_« Dans ce cas, tu me haïras également. »_

_Le jeune homme se retourna vers son aîné, interloqué._

_« Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te haïr ? »_

_Blaise s'arrêta alors de marcher. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'étang aux cygnes au bord duquel Théodore et son père avaient marché la fois dernière. _

_« J'étais au courant pour Dean. Depuis le début. » dit-il alors d'une voix calme. « J'étais au courant et je n'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai rien dit, j'ai patiemment attendu que tout explose. Je te dois des excuses, Théodore. »_

_Un silence s'abattit sur eux. Même les oiseaux perchés dans les arbres ne chantaient plus. Le vent soufflait silencieusement, faisant voleter les quelques feuilles mortes entassées sur la pelouse. Blaise ferma les paupières, attendant un verdict, n'importe lequel._

_Verdict qui ne vînt pas. Il ouvrit un œil. Puis un deuxième. Théodore le fixait droit dans les yeux._

_« Et Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'amertume. « Hermione aussi, elle le savait ? »_

_« Non. » mentit Blaise. « Elle n'était pas au courant. »_

_« Menteur. »_

_« Je comprends très bien que tu ne puisses plus m'accorder ta confiance. »_

_Théodore enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, totalement perdu. Il secoua la tête puis fit les cent pas et s'arrêta._

_« Putain mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous puissiez en vouloir à mon épanouissement comme ça ? »_

_Il secoua à nouveau la tête, l'air d'être dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._

_« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai absolument rien demandé. J'ai toujours bien fait mon boulot aux batteries, même lorsqu'on était encore dans _The Golden Filter_. J'ai toujours été irréprochable. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez autant ? ! »_

_« Je ne te détes… »_

_« Si, Blaise. Je suis désolé mais si. Parce que pour m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale pendant au moins sept ans, il fallait vraiment me détester et vouloir ma perte. »_

_« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »_

_« …punaise mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire ? »_

_« Rien, Théodore ! Rien du tout. C'est jusque que par ordre de priorité, Draco passait bien avant toi à l'époque. Je me contentais de couvrir mon meilleur ami. »_

_« Tiens donc. Et tu vas me dire que maintenant, je passe avant lui dans ton ordre de priorité, c'est ça ? »_

_« Tout à fait exact. »_

_Théodore haussa des sourcils, stupéfait._

_« Q-quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il._

_« Tu passes avant Draco, maintenant. Après l'anniversaire de Nina, je me suis senti comme une merde. J'étais en colère contre moi, même pas contre Draco. Contre moi-même. Parce qu'en restant silencieux, j'avais invariablement cautionné toutes ses manigances. Une fois de plus. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis dans la chambre, tout à l'heure ? Le silence peut être oppressant pour celui qui a peur de la solitude ou ne se sent pas bien avec sa conscience. Je ne me sentais pas du tout bien avec ma conscience après ça. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je devais à tout prix venir te le dire, peu importe la façon dont tu allais réagir. Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que Draco se la coule douce, la figure au soleil, en ce moment même. Lui, c'est depuis ta première tentative de suicide, celle avant le concert, que la culpabilité le ronge. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point il buvait et à quel point ses rapports avec Hermione se détérioraient au cour du Meths Wonderland Tour ? Tout cela n'est le fruit que des remords. Aussi connard qu'il peut être, n'oublie pas que Draco a une conscience. Et que sa conscience ne le lâche pas une seule microseconde. »_

* * *

><p>« Ah ! J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez sous-estimé mon pouvoir d'observation. » constata Jenny, fière comme tout de voir Blaise et Théodore l'observer avec une curiosité toute nouvelle.<p>

« Un peu. » rit Blaise, l'Ange Gardien. « Mais c'est bien. J'aime être surpris. »

« Et moi donc ! D'ailleurs ce petit jeu de définition me plaît bien ! » embraya Jenny en coinçant machinalement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Ca vous ennuie si je pose cette même question qui vous a été posé un autre de vos camarades ? »

« …Pas le moins du monde. »

« Parfait ! »

Elle leva son index, comme s'apprêtant à annoncer une nouvelle cruciale.

« Sauf que, petit changement, au lieu de demander à la personne en question de s'auto-définir, je vais demander à son voisin de s'en charger. Cela sera une manière intéressante de voir le regard que vous portez les uns sur les autres. _Ready_ ? »

Le public applaudit tandis que les quatre invités acquiesçaient volontiers.

« Hmmm alors voyons-voir… Et si, au hasard, nous demandions à Draco Malfoy de définir Hermione Granger ? »

Oh, quel parfait hasard. Théodore eut un rictus en coin en voyant des étoiles, des astéroïdes ainsi que toute une voie lactée naître dans les pupilles de Jenny lorsque Draco se retourna vers Hermione.

Mais il était vrai que la scène était assez prenante. Si prenante que personne ne faisait de bruit sur le plateau. Draco et Hermione se faisaient face et se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, d'égal à égal, sans cligner.

« En combien de mots ? » demanda le guitariste de Nine, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de la chanteuse.

« Deux. Tout comme ce qui a été demandé à Blaise. »

« Deux mots… »

Hermione, au bout d'un instant, se mordit la lèvre, comme résistant à une irrépressible envie de rire. Elle réussit cependant à se calmer et Draco répondit alors :

« Feu. Glace. »

* * *

><p><em>Draco écrasa sa paume de main contre le bouton métallique et, la seconde suivante, une cascade d'eau brûlante se déversa sur lui. Il baissa la tête en fermant des yeux, laissant le jet d'eau le baptiser de la tête aux pieds. Puis il leva son visage vers le plafond, les yeux toujours clos, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds mouillés, les plaquant ainsi en arrière. Et tout autour de lui, la vapeur montait, montait, montait. Une fumée blanche opaque l'entourait et embaumait la pièce. Draco reposa son front contre le mur, laissant toujours l'eau bouillonnante rouler sur sa peau. <em>

_Il sentit alors ses mains. Sur son dos. Puis sur son torse. Son index suivant lentement le contour de ses abdominaux._

_Puis son corps. Sa poitrine. Ses hanches. Ses longs cheveux mouillés. Pressés contre son dos. _

_Sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Sur le haut de son dos. Puis sur sa nuque. Puis à la naissance de ses cheveux. _

_Ses dents. Mordre dans son cou._

_Draco eut un frisson tout en se redressant. Il cligna des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui._

_Il était seul._

_._

_Draco enroula une serviette blanche autour de sa taille, la coinça sur sa hanche gauche puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il tomba sur la chambre de la suite royale du Hilton de Bali qu'il occupait depuis maintenant huit jours. Il marcha jusqu'au grand lit King Size défait, la moquette feutrant le bruit de ses pas, et se pencha légèrement au-dessus du petit amoncellement de draps en coton égyptien situé au milieu du matelas. Nina Hazel dormait profondément, tous ses traits détendus, son pouce coincé entre ses deux petites lèvres roses, ses longues boucles or répandue tout autour de sa figure telle des tentacules dorées. Draco s'agenouilla juste devant elle et reposa sa tête mouillée sur le matelas, ne quittant pas une seule seconde sa fille des yeux. Il pouvait l'observer dormir des heures et des heures._

_._

_« Oh ! Un 'ion ! »_

_Nina était totalement déchaînée. Elle sautillait sur place devant l'enclos du roi des animaux, son éléphant en peluche à la main. C'était une famille toute entière qui vivait là, dans ce petit bout de jungle aménagé. Une lionne était allongée contre l'arbre du milieu de l'enclos et gardait un œil vigilant sur ses lionceaux qui se chamaillaient entre eux, juste à côté. Le lion, quant à lui, faisait la ronde tout autour de sa prison, secouant quelques fois de la crinière pour chasser les moustiques qui tentaient d'y élire domicile. Lorsque l'impressionnante bête passa à quelques centimètres seulement de Nina, cette-dernière sauta d'un bond en arrière et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père._

_« Hahaha non ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur, il ne va rien te faire ! » lui assura Draco en la portant contre lui. « Regarde, ce n'est rien qu'une gentille et inoffensive petite peluche… »_

_Le guitariste tapa son index contre la vitre de l'enclos et récolta pour récompense un féroce rugissement qui le fit tressaillir. Il n'en fallut pas plus par contre pour Nina qui fondit en sanglot la seconde suivante._

_« …OK, pas si inoffensive que ça, tout compte fait. »_

_._

_« C'est bon ? »_

_De la glace jusqu'au bout du nez, Nina dévorait le cornet chocolat-vanille-fraise que venait de lui acheter son père pour la consoler. Draco croqua quant à lui dans sa pomme d'amour et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait quasiment personne, et pour cause : le zoo n'était pas censé être ouvert ce jour-là. Il avait été réservé rien que pour sa fille et lui, de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas assaillis par fans et paparazzis en tous genres. _

_Draco croqua à nouveau dans sa confiserie tout en reportant son regard sur Hazel. Cette-dernière venait de terminer sa boule à la fraise, une énorme moustache rose lui ornant par conséquent le haut de la bouche._

_« En tout cas toi, tu avais faim ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Il passa son doigt sur le haut de la lèvre supérieure de Nina et le porta à sa bouche, récupérant ce qu'il restait de glace à la fraise._

_« Mmmh ! Délicieux. »_

_Sa fille éclata de rire. Ses yeux ambrés en amande étaient plissés et de jolies pommettes toutes roses se formaient sur ses joues. Le portrait craché d'Hermione. _

_._

"Salut. J'espère que tu vas bien. Nina te demande. Et moi aussi. Je t'..."

_Draco effaça l'intégralité du message._

"Nina te demande."

_Envoyé._

_« Papa ! »_

_Draco releva la tête tout en glissant son portable dans sa poche. Perchée sur l'estrade des cabines d'essayages, Nina tournait gracieusement sur elle-même, vêtue d'une véritable réplique de la robe de Cendrillon, un diadème perchée sur sa cascade de boucles blondes. Draco eut un sourire attendri._

_« Ca te plaît ? » _

_« 'Ui ! » jubila la petite Hazel en se tenant maladroitement à la vendeuse, prise de tournis._

_« Eh bien on embarque. »_

_Arrivés à la caisse, Draco tendit sa carte bancaire tout en surveillant sa fille du coin de l'œil. Cette-dernière avait ôté le diadème de ses cheveux et le scrutait sous toutes ses coutures. Il était en or blanc et orné de cristaux de diamant. Le prix devait culminer dans les milliers. Draco s'accroupit devant elle._

_« Ca aussi, tu le veux ? »_

_Nina leva lentement les yeux vers lui, l'air de ne pas oser dire oui. Elle finit néanmoins par hocher la tête._

_« Alors il est à toi. » _

_Son père lui prit délicatement la couronne des mains pour la percher à nouveau sur sa petite tête blonde. Nina avait l'air véritablement aux anges._

_« L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois heureuse. » lui dit-il en arrangeant l'objet luxueux de quelques petits millimètres pour qu'il soit parfaitement installé. « Totalement heureuse. »_

_._

_Draco était pensif. En permanence. Même lorsqu'il souriait, même lorsqu'il câlinait sa fille, même lorsqu'il parlait à un membre du personnel de l'hôtel. Il avait la tête ailleurs. En permanence. _

_Et il ne voulait pas, surtout pas appeler Blaise. __Il avait ses raisons._

_._

_« _Steady as she goes, steady as she goes_… »_

_Draco déposa une noisette de shampooing sur sa paume de main et massa doucement le cuir chevelu de Nina avec tandis que cette-dernière organisait une véritable conférence nautique avec sa congrégation de jouets en plastiques._

_« …_wellhere we go again, you find yourself a friend who knows you well_… »_

_Pour une raison indéterminée, cette chanson des The Raconteurs lui avait trotté dans la tête durant toute la fin d'après-midi. Elle était sortie en 2006, quelque chose comme ça. Draco s'en souvenait car, à l'époque, ils étaient en préparation de leur troisième album et il s'était inspiré de quelques uns des accords pour « Red War », la troisième chanson du disque. Pour le reste, Théodore s'était carrément surpassé aux batter…_

_Bref._

_Draco inspira. Expira. Se concentra sur le bruit de l'eau, sur les gazouillis incompréhensibles de Nina, sur le bruit de la mousse dans ses cheveux, sur les clapotis que créaient chacun de ses mouvements. Sur quelque chose. Sur n'importe quoi. _

_._

_Draco se gratta le menton, les sourcils froncés._

_« Mais…où est passé Hazel ? »_

_Il souleva la couette. En vain. Regarda sous la table de nuit. Rien. Se baissa pour vérifier sous le lit. Pas de Nina._

_« Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches._

_Un gloussement provenant de la tête de lit parvînt alors à ses oreilles. Draco haussa des sourcils._

_« Ho ho, je crois maintenant savoir où elle se cache… »_

_Il monta sur le lit et tâta partout autour de lui tout en avançant vers l'armée d'oreillers._

_« …peut-être bien qu'elle se cache… »_

_Il ôta d'un coup le plus gros oreiller et découvrit Nina recroquevillée sur elle-même._

_« …ICI ! »_

_Draco sauta sur elle et lui administra sa sentence. Des centaines de milliers de chatouilles. Nina se contorsionnait pour échapper à l'étreinte de son père tout en hurlant de rire, des larmes roulant sur ses joues roses. Mais Draco était bien déterminé à mettre sa punition à exécution. _

_« Ouh ! » soupira-t-il en lui rendant sa liberté. « Ca y est, je déclare forfait. »_

_Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit en même temps, côte à côte, tout deux essoufflés. Puis, toujours dans la même synchronisation, ils tournèrent chacun leur tête du côté de l'autre et se regardèrent. Draco lui sourit en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux tout autour de son index. Nina vînt alors se blottir contre son torse, son oreille collée à l'emplacement de son cœur. _

_._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Draco se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, manquant au passage de réveiller Hazel qui dormait à poings fermés sur lui. Il était sans doute deux heures du matin et son portable venait de sonner. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire 'Allo' que la voix d'Hermione avait retentit à l'autre bout du fil._

_Son cœur se mit à battre à neuf cent à l'heure et il s'humecta les lèvres tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

_« Je…Hum, bah je dors. Enfin, je dormais. »_

_Il se racla la gorge._

_« Et toi ? »_

_Il y eut un long moment silencieux, si long que Draco eut peur qu'elle ait raccroché. _

_« Je sais pas. Je pense. »_

_Draco se redressa un peu plus. Il adorait sa voix, maintenant, à 2h02 du matin. Elle était encore plus cassée que d'habitude et le fait qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun bruit d'un côté comme de l'autre donnait l'impression qu'elle lui chuchotait dans le creux de l'oreille._

_« A quoi est-ce que tu pense ? »_

_« A tout. Et à rien. »_

_« Et au milieu de tout ça, est-ce que j'ai une petite place ? »_

_Elle eut un faible rire. _

_« Tu le sais très bien. »_

_« Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais rien avec toi. »_

_Elle soupira._

_« Bien sûr, Dray, que je pense à toi. »_

_Draco dû se calmer._

_Il dû agripper les draps, les froisser de ses mains, serrer des dents, s'intimer de rester calme. Calme. Calme._

_Mais cette voix, bon sang, et cette façon particulière qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom…c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait endurer._

_Il la voulait. Maintenant. Là. Devant lui._

_« Hermione, où est-ce que tu es ? Tu es resté sur Londres ? Tu comptes rester ? »_

_« Tu veux me voir ? » lui demanda-t-elle et Draco jura qu'elle avait fait exprès de forcer sur le timbre cassé de sa voix pour le rendre cinquante fois plus dingue._

_« Où est-ce que tu es ? »_

_« Je suis avec Blaise. »_

_Là, Draco se redressa complètement, réveillant au passage Nina qui retomba mollement de l'autre côté du matelas, ronflant à nouveau la seconde d'après._

_« Tu es avec Blaise ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix hachée._

_« Oui. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'en sais rien. Parce que j'en ai envie. »_

_« Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec Blaise ? »_

_Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre :_

_« Pour rien. C'est faux. Je suis chez moi. »_

_« Tu mens. » rugit Draco._

_« Puisque je te dis que c'est faux. »_

_« Putain Hermione, ne me prends vraiment pas pour un con s'il te plaît. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu fous chez lui. »_

_« Je dois y aller. »_

_« Hermione ! »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« HERMI… »_

_« Tûûûût tûûût tûûût… »_

_._

_Les vitres de la cabine commençaient à se recouvrir de buée tandis que la vapeur d'eau s'élevait jusqu'au plafond de la salle de bain. Draco ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, debout, le front collé au mur, un jet d'eau brûlante lui consumant la peau. Ses émotions ruisselaient sur son corps jusqu'au sol et se perdaient à ses pieds. Une teinte rougeâtre prenait elle-aussi part à cette procession. Après l'appel d'Hermione, Draco avait rentré son poing dans le miroir de l'entrée de la suite, s'ouvrant sans doute quelque chose mais n'assouvissant pas sa colère. _

_Et il ne savait toujours pas depuis combien de temps il était là._

_Mais il sentait son souffle, contre son oreille. Contre sa nuque. Contre son dos._

_Ses ongles. Longs, peints en noir. Griffer son torse._

_Sa langue. Chaude. Remonter le long de son cou._

_Ses lèvres. Ses dents. Ses mains. Sa poitrine. Sa voix. _

_Il ouvrit grands ses yeux en haletant._

_Il était seul. Une fois encore._

* * *

><p>« Feu et glace… » répéta Jenny, l'air de méditer sur ces paroles. « Choix intéressant mais…pourriez-vous développer ? »<p>

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais sembla chercher ses mots.

« …Non, justement. Je crois bien que je suis incapable de développer. C'est…comme ça. Elle est comme ça. Elle est une antithèse. »

« Oh ! Je vois. » fit Jenny qui ne voyait absolument rien du tout. « Comme c'est intéressant. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce que vient d'affirmer Draco, Hermione ? »

Cette-dernière n'arrivait pas à se départir de ce sourire amusé qui l'avait prise lorsque Draco et elle s'était mis à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux.

« S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Il a rarement tord à propos de moi. »

Jenny vit une nouvelle brèche.

« Ah oui ? Il vous connait par cœur ? »

« Non. Je dis juste qu'il a rarement tord à propos de moi. »

Et comme Hermione avait le chic pour prendre un ton sans appel lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas développer quoi que ce soit, Jenny dût, à contrecœur, lâcher la piste qu'elle reniflait.

« …Bien. Il ne nous reste plus que trois petites questions. Êtes-vous tous prêts ? »

Et voilà que le manège du _AskJenny _reprenait une nouvelle fois d'assaut le plateau, l'écran volant pour quelques secondes la vedette à Jenny. Lorsque « **BLAISE** » apparut à nouveau, elle tapa dans ses mains.

« Blaise, à nouveau ! Mais c'est que vous avez du succès aujourd'hui, dites-moi ! »

Ce-dernier affichait un grand sourire, lui-aussi tout aussi surpris.

« Il faut croire, oui. » répondit-il alors que la question s'affichait déjà à l'écran.

« **Blaise, tu as toujours l'air d'être le plus sage et le plus modéré du groupe mais je suis sûre qu'après deux ou trois verres de trop, tu dois être certainement le plus fou des quatre. N'ai-je pas raison ?** Signé Bethany de Bristol, Angleterre. J'avoue que je serais moi aussi curieuse de savoir. »

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« A vrai dire, je ne bois que si j'y suis forcé. Je ne suis pas très alcool, cigarette ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh, à d'autre ! » s'exclama Jenny.

« Je confirme. Blaise est un esprit sain dans un corps sain. » dit alors Draco. « C'est une espèce très recherchée, ces derniers temps. » ajouta-t-il, provoquant au passage quelques rires.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » fit Jenny qui refusait apparemment de le croire. « Êtes-vous réellement aussi saint que vous en avez l'air, Blaise ? »

« Je n'ai jamais clamé être un saint ! » démentit alors ce-dernier. « Je suis même loin, _très_ loin d'en être un. »

* * *

><p><strong>[THEODORE]<strong>

.

_Longtemps après que Blaise m'ait lâché comme une bombe qu'il était au courant des manigances de Draco, nous avons continué à marcher côte à côte, silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées ou tentant de déchiffrer celles de l'autre. J'avais envie d'être énervé contre lui, j'avais envie de le haïr lui aussi…mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Parce qu'au fond, je savais – c'était même une évidence – que Blaise était au courant pour Dean. Je les avais assez observé, Draco et lui, pendant tout le temps du lycée pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. _

_C'était une évidence._

_« Je dois m'excuser aussi. »_

_Blaise s'immobilisa immédiatement puis se tourna vers moi, l'air interloqué._

_« T'excuser ? Pour quoi ? »_

_Je fis disparaître mes mains dans le fond de mes poches._

_« Ce que je t'ai dis à l'anniversaire de Nina. A propos d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas…c'était nul. Je suis désolé. »_

_Blaise secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_« C'est rien, petit Théo. Je ne l'ai même pas pris mal, de toute façon. »_

_« …Ah bon ? » Je me grattais la nuque, sincèrement surpris. « Comment est-ce que tu l'as pris, dans ce cas ? »_

_« Disons…que j'étais un peu sur le cul. Mais rien de bien grave, après tout. »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

_« Rien de grave, je te dis. C'est oublié. »_

_Nous continuâmes à marcher encore quelques instants et je fus à nouveau celui qui brisa le silence. _

_« Est-ce que je…enfin, ça te dérange si je… »_

_« Dis ce que tu as à dire, Théodore. »_

_« …OK. »_

_Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de me lancer._

_« Ca te fait quoi de voir Hermione et Draco ensemble ? Par exemple, lorsqu'il l'a demandé en mariage et qu'Hermione a dit oui, comment est-ce que tu t'es senti à propos de ça ? Tu ne t'es pas senti jaloux ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait lorsque tu les vois, je sais pas, s'embrasser par exemple ? Ca te fait mal ? Comment est-ce que tu arrive à gérer tout ça ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens par rapport à Draco ? Est-ce qu'Hermione est un point de discorde entre vous ? Comment est-ce que tu réussi à tout gérer ? »_

_« Wow. Que de questions. »_

_« Ouais. Désolé. » m'excusais-je pour la troisième fois avec un petit rire nerveux. « Mais je voulais te les poser depuis trop longtemps. »_

_« A laquelle dois-je donc répondre en premier ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules._

_« Celle que tu veux. Et si tu veux, bien évidemment. »_

_« Faisons plutôt comme ça : une seule réponse pour tes neufs questions. »_

_« …Euh oui, oui si tu veux. D'accord. »_

_« On s'assoit ? »_

_Blaise désigna le même banc où je m'étais assis quelques semaines plus tôt, en compagnie de mon paternel. Après avoir sortit mes mains de mes poches, je m'assis juste à côté de lui._

_« Depuis combien de temps exactement est-ce que tu es au courant de…ça ? » me demanda alors Blaise._

_Je fis mine de réfléchir._

_« Je ne sais pas. Longtemps. »_

_« Combien de temps ? » insista Blaise d'une voix trahissant une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer._

_« Je m'en doutais depuis le lycée et j'en ai eu la confirmation lors de la soirée où Malfoy a demandé la main d'Hermione. »_

_Blaise hocha lentement la tête, comme calculant la portée de ce que je venais de dire._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu la confirmation ce soir là ? »_

_« Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de fixer Hermione, mais tu lui adressais à peine la parole durant la soirée, comme si tu te préservais de lui déclarer quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis, lorsque vous êtes revenus des toilettes, Draco et toi, tu la dévisageais comme si elle était la quatrième merveille du monde. Plus intensément même que Draco. Alors…je me suis dis que…enfin, ça m'a conforté dans ce que je pensais. »_

_Blaise opina à nouveau du chef, plus lentement encore. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait._

_« Tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir aussi bien percé à jour ? »_

_« A ce point ? »_

_« A ce point. »_

_« Tu ne serais pas capable de tuer une mouche. » tentais-je de blaguer en voyant comme Blaise devenait tout à coup soucieux._

_« Détrompe-toi. »_

_Il joua un instant avec l'une des rares feuilles mortes rescapées de l'automne qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, passa délicatement son index sur les nervures, puis sur les contours. Avant de la broyer férocement dans la paume de sa main._

_« J'ai… » commença-t-il sans finir._

_Il rouvrit son poing et laissa charge au vent de disperser les minuscules copaux de feuille._

_« Depuis la naissance, je fonctionne d'une façon bizarre : je mets les priorités et les besoins des autres avant les miens. J'ai envie de tout régler tout autour de moi avant de régler ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Ce qui peut donner la fausse impression que je veux tout commander, tout contrôler. Ma mère me le reprochait, Hermione me le reproche, et tu me l'as reproché aussi, ce soir-là. Mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas un chef tyrannique ni un mec qui éprouve le besoin de tout connaître pour pouvoir tout dominer. Je veux juste que tout aille bien, que tout se déroule dans l'ordre des choses, que personne ne souffre tout autour de moi, entre guillemets. C'est un peu utopique, je sais, et j'avoue que ça peut être maladif quelques fois._

_Concernant Hermione et Draco, depuis le premier jour où Nine est né – ce qui correspond à l'instant même où Hermione a remplacé Luna – j'ai appliqué cette manière de fonctionner au groupe. Je ne pense jamais à mon intérêt personnel tant que celui du groupe n'est pas servi. Alors mes émotions, mes pensées, mes avis, j'ai appris à les cadenasser au profit du groupe. Granger et Malfoy, c'est un couple qui va dans l'ordre des choses. Même s'ils passent la moitié de leur temps à se détruire, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Je pense à leur intérêt avant de penser au mien. Et tout va bien, jusque là. »_

_Je me contentais de hocher la tête en fixant mes tennis. Et tout va bien, jusque là._

_« Blaise, quand est-ce que tu penseras à toi ? »_

_Il eut un petit rire tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière._

_« J'en sais rien. Il faudrait que j'apprenne. Tu sais comment on fait, toi ? »_

_Putain, ce que cette phrase me fit mal. Ce fut comme une claque dont je ressortis groggy. En une seconde, je réalisais que la personne qui devait avoir le plus souffert dans le groupe, c'était Blaise, et de loin. Beaucoup plus que moi. Je me fis d'ailleurs pitié à voir, enfermé dans un Centre juste pour une minable petite peine de cœur alors que Blaise… bon sang. Je me sentis totalement pitoyable, déplorable par rapport à lui. _

_Si je savais comment penser à soi ? N'était-ce pas ce que je m'amusais à faire depuis ces derniers mois ? Accaparer l'attention de tout le monde en prenant le chemin direct pour l'overdose ? Je ramenais toute l'attention sur moi, sans même le vouloir. Deux tentatives de suicides, putain, mais quel intérêt, mis à part inquiéter tout le monde et mettre le groupe en péril à plusieurs reprises ? Quelle attitude d'égoïste._

_A côté de Blaise, je me sentais vraiment lamentable._

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit Théo. » me fit-il, ayant sans doute remarqué à quel point ses paroles tournaient en moi. « Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi. »_

_Il se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire censé m'apaiser avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux à nouveau._

* * *

><p><em>Blaise appuya sur la sonnette de l'accueil et, la seconde d'après, l'hôtesse apparut, un gros registre à la main, apparemment occupée dans une autre pièce.<em>

_« Oui ? »_

_Le bassiste se contenta de poser le Pass Visiteur qu'on lui avait donné pour pouvoir circuler dans les locaux._

_« Ah, d'accord. Merci beaucoup. » fit l'hôtesse en attrapant la carte pour la ranger dans une boîte, alignée à côté de centaines d'autres Pass. « Passez une bonne fin de journée ! »_

_Blaise, qui s'engageait déjà vers les portes vitrées de l'entrée, la salua d'un geste, de dos. Lorsqu'il sortit, sa Jaguar noire était toujours garée juste devant l'entrée. Il fit le tour jusqu'à la portière passager puis s'engouffra dans l'intérieur tout en cuir et luxe de sa voiture. Il attacha minutieusement sa ceinture avant de faire un dérapage de marche-arrière à 390° et s'engager dans l'autre sens._

_« Il va bien ? »_

_Blaise hocha la tête tout en regardant comme le portail d'entrée du Centre s'ébranlait avec lenteur. Dès qu'il y eut assez de place pour que le bolide puisse passer, il s'engagea dehors et rejoignit la Nationale en un clin d'œil. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, il jeta un coup d'œil au siège occupé à côté de lui._

_« T'es fatiguée ? »_

_La tête reposée contre la vitre, les yeux mi-clos, Hermione opina._

_« Tu peux dormir, je veille. »_

_Au milieu de sa torpeur, la chanteuse eut une ébauche de sourire._

_« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle._

* * *

><p><em>Hermione profondément endormie dans les bras, Blaise tenta tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Au bout du huitième essai vain, il rabattit doucement la tête d'Hermione contre son torse pour pouvoir se servir de ses deux mains et réussit à pousser la porte blindée. Il entra puis poussa la porte du pied. Le loft était plongé dans la pénombre bleutée de la nuit mais les grandes portes-fenêtres laissées ouvertes dans le salon apportaient une source de lumière nécessaires. Blaise ne fermait presque jamais ses fenêtres.<em>

_Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier en verre menant à sa chambre, Hermione décolla sa tête de son torse et la laissa pendre dans le vide, totalement endormie. Blaise monta les marches une à une, précautionneusement, puis shoota dans les baskets qu'il avait laissé juste au palier de l'étage supérieur. Il marcha ensuite vers le grand lit et y déposa Hermione en faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. Cette-dernière se tourna immédiatement de côté, serrant le coussin contre elle. Blaise entreprit alors de lui enlever ses Doc, doucement, défaisant lacets par lacets. Il posa ensuite les chaussures côte à côte juste en-dessous du lit et lui ôta ses chaussettes qu'il mit à l'intérieur de chaque chaussure. Avec difficulté, il décoinça le bras que Hermione avait callé sous sa tête et vérifia ce qu'elle portait en-dessous de son pull. Un débardeur. Bon. Elle pouvait avoir chaud avec cette laine. Il se pencha alors sur elle et tenta d'enlever son pull le plus doucement possible, passant presque cinq minutes à passer sa tête par l'encolure du vêtement. Hermione en profita pour changer de position._

_« Mmmh 'raco… » marmonna-t-elle._

_Elle coinça ses bras autour du cou du batteur, le ramenant contre elle. Blaise se retînt de justesse au lit pour ne pas l'écraser. Mais Hermione le serrait encore plus fort contre elle, toujours dans un état second._

_« 'suis désolée Draco… » balbutia-t-elle encore._

_« Dors, Hermione. » chuchota Blaise en tentant de reloger les bras qu'elle avait cimenté autour de sa nuque._

_« …désolée… »_

_Elle fit elle-même retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, tel un ange, ses longues boucles noires encerclant sa figure endormie. Blaise passa une minute toute entière à l'observer. Il se rendit ensuite compte de sa position et se redressa pour quitter le lit. Il sortit une seconde couette de son armoire puis, après avoir à nouveau jeté un long coup d'œil à Hermione, le bassiste dévala les escaliers et élit domicile sur le canapé pour le restant de la nuit._

* * *

><p>« Je mourrai d'envie de voir le véritable Blaise Zabini œuvrer à l'extérieur de ce plateau, au naturel. Je suis sûre et certaine que ce sera le jour et la nuit. » assura Jenny.<p>

« Oh, pas tant que ça… En fait, je suis tellement rasoir que vous vous ennuieriez si vous me connaissiez en réalité. »

« Quel menteur… » soupira alors Draco en secouant la tête. « De ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi drôle que Blaise. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… »

« C'est juste qu'il fait le timide devant vous mais hors caméra…c'est un vrai petit comédien de stand-up ! »

« Ah ben voilà ! Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une toute autre personne cachée derrière ces lunettes noires. » s'exclama Jenny. « Ca attise vraiment ma curiosité ! »*

« Très franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi réveiller votre curiosité. Je sors une blague, une fois de temps en temps. Et ils ont la gentillesse de rire. C'est tout. »

« Comme il est modeste… » soupira Jenny d'un ton mielleux. « Et donc, pour en revenir à la question de Bethany de Bristol, je suppose que vous avez dû, au moins une fois dans votre vie, boire un verre de trop et faire des choses folles…non ? »

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir. Au bout d'un instant, un sourire traversa sa figure, se remémorant apparemment les vestiges d'une soirée alcoolisée.

« …Oui… je me rappelle d'une fois…

« Houra ! » jubila Jenny en mimant le V de la victoire.

« …mais bon, ça remonte vraiment. »

« Peu importe ! Racontez-nous. Nous sommes tout ouïs. »

« OK. »

Il se racla la gorge. Son sourire était maintenant hilare.

« Bon. Alors c'était en Seconde… »

« Attends : qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à raconter, là ? » l'interrompit Draco.

« L'histoire avec le charriot. »

Draco fronça des sourcils, comme tentant de se rappeler cette fameuse péripétie. Puis il éclata de rire et se couvrit le visage la seconde suivante.

« Oh mince, on a réellement déconné ce jour là. »

* * *

><p><strong>[BLAISE]<strong>

.

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – on s'ennuyait. _

_Une fille de la classe avait invité Draco à son anniversaire et il m'avait supplié pour que je l'accompagne. Je savais d'avance que ça allait être une fête de merde – j'avais, comment dire ? Comme un flair pour ça. Mais au final je l'ai suivi car c'était soit ça, soit assister aux préparatifs de meurtre que ma mère préparait pour mon septième beau-père._

_Dès l'entrée, la couleur était annoncée. Britney Spears et Las Ketchup à fond, saladier de nounours et bouteilles de grenadine sur la table, chaussures à laisser dans le vestibule de l'entrée._

_« OK, t'as un meilleur plan à proposer, peut-être ? » me lança Draco en surprenant mon regard._

_Eh non. Je n'avais rien de meilleur à proposer. Il se prit un verre de limonade._

_« Au pire » me hurla-t-il car le DJ de douze ans venait de mettre le hit des Spice Girls, à la demande générale « y'a du potentiel donc on reste un peu, histoire de voir s'il y a moyen, puis on se tire après. »_

_Traduction : Au pire, il y a légions de jolies demoiselles foisonnant tout autour de nous, restons donc un peu et avisons si nous pouvons forniquer avec l'une d'entre elles afin de pouvoir ensuite s'éclipser, notre tache accomplie._

_Je me contentais de hausser des épaules. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait m'intéresser ici. Ou, du moins, celle qui m'intéressait ne se trouvait point en ces lieux. Mais à peine avais-je le dos tourné que Draco s'était mis à draguer une blonde aux yeux bleus dotée d'une poitrine fournie et dont le physique aurait été parfait si la forme de sa figure et l'avancement de ses dents ne lui faisaient pas ressembler à un phacochère._

_Je portais mon verre de grenadine au citron aux lèvres tout en observant ce dans quoi j'avais atterri. Un rassemblement de collégien se frottant les uns contre les autres en jean et débardeur Petit Bateau. Mother of God._

_Tournant la tête de côté, j'entrevis Draco suivre sa conquête de quelques minutes vers l'étage, cette-dernière le tenant par la main. Arrivé près de la porte il se retourna vers moi et me tira la langue puis mima de ses lèvres : « JACKPOT ! »._

_Amuse-toi bien, va._

_._

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – je m'ennuyais._

_Alors, pour ne pas m'endormir debout, les fesses collées contre la table du buffet, j'entrepris de faire le tour de la maison en question. La fille qui y habitait – ne me demandez pas son nom, c'est au-dessus de mes capacités – devait être une fille de grand patron ou d'ambassadeur ou n'importe quel métier rimant avec salaire-à-cinq-zéros à en juger la taille de son habitacle. Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans les méandres des couloirs, la musique du salon s'estompait et le son se mettait en sourdine pour laisser pleine place au craquement du parquet sous mes pieds. _

_Je trouvais toujours trouvé ça de me promener dans les maisons étrangères. Je remarquais des choses que les propriétaires des lieux, habitués à leur locaux, ne remarquait peut-être pas assez. J me mettais quelques fois dans leur peau et imaginais ce qu'il devait penser en traversant tel couloir, en s'asseyant sur telle chaise, en se perchant sur tel balcon._

_Et puis, mine de rien, cette petite exploration ne se révéla pas vaine car je découvris, dans l'un des placards de leur second salon, un véritable défilé de bouteilles d'alcool._

_._

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – je m'ennuyais._

_Alors, en revenant dans la salle de fête, je me donnais du courage en avalant une rasade de…de quoi déjà ? Ah, ça aussi, je ne m'en rappelais plus. Bref. Toujours est-il que le liquide me brûla la gorge et me donna l'impression de marcher sur du coton la seconde suivante. Au même moment, Draco réapparut au seuil de la porte où il s'était éclipsé en douce compagnie, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il parcouru la pièce des yeux tout en remettant sa ceinture. Puis, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi, il fonça dans ma direction, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

_« Mec ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se lancer dans une description crue et détaillée de ses ébats._

_C'était comme un rituel. Chaque fois qu'il couchait avec une nouvelle fille – donc, chaque semaine environ – il devait me raconter tout dans les moindres détails. Je remerciais les trois gorgées d'alcools me montant dors et déjà à la tête qui me firent un peu oublier le récit que me contait Draco._

_« Peut-on partir, s'il te plaît ? » demandais-je à bout de nerfs, l'interrompant alors qu'il me décrivait la forme de ses seins. _

_« Attends. Accompagne-moi aux toilettes. »_

_« Dray, t'as pas quatre ans. »_

_« Non mais accompagne-moi, deux secondes. »_

_Je soupirais puis le suivais tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans les couloirs, l'air de connaître apparemment les lieux. Il poussa une porte qui donna sur une grande salle de bain, ouvrit l'armoire-glace surplombant le lavabo et fouilla dedans, jetant sans ménagement les flacons de parfums et compagnie dans le bidet._

_« Tadam ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant une petite boîte bleue._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fis-je en la lui prenant des mains puis, après avoir lu le nom : « Non, Draco. Non. »_

_Ce-dernier affichait un sourire sanguinaire._

_« Si Blaise. Si. »_

_._

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – on s'ennuyait._

_Mais, je le jure Mr le Juge, l'idée ne venait pas de moi. Ou plutôt si, l'idée originale venait de moi. Celle de mettre des laxatifs dans le café du prof de maths lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Mais celle remasterisée version Draco Malfoy – à savoir enfoncer des laxatifs dans le derrière des petits nounours gélatineux multicolores du buffet – promis ! Je n'en étais pas à le concepteur._

_Mais bon, c'était tout de même drôle à voir. C'était même carrément tordant. Hilarant. De plus, nous étions un tantinet bourrés, ce qui ajoutait à notre fou rire._

_Les bonbons ont fait fureur, surtout auprès des filles. Nous en avions quasiment mal à l'estomac pour elles lorsqu'on en voyait quelques unes revenir en reprendre. Puis on les observait danser sur la piste, devenir tout à coup blêmes et foncer dehors en démarche de pingouin. On en avait des crampes au ventre tant on riait._

_Puis soudain, Draco m'a dit d'attendre deux secondes et s'est levé. Lorsqu'il est revenu, environ cinq minutes plus tard, treize filles – j'ai compté – avait eu le temps de clopiner jusqu'aux toilettes._

_« Là, le spectacle peut commencer. » rit-il en me piquant la bouteille des mains pour en boire une longue gorgée._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » fis-je en observant une petite brune fausser compagnie à son cavalier pour sortir elle aussi._

_Draco s'essuya la bouche puis me rendit mon bien._

_« Trois fois rien. J'ai juste bloqué la porte menant au couloir des WC. »_

_« Bon sang, ce que tu peux être une ordure. » _

_« Et maintenant, que le véritable spectacle commence… »_

_Et pour commencer, il commença. La salle commençait à se vider au fur et à mesure qu'on pouvait entrevoir le fond du saladier de bonbons. On pouvait entendre, par-dessus la musique, des gens tambouriner à la porte condamnée en hurlant tandis que d'autres faisaient les cent pas en trépignant. Et, au fur et à mesure que les nounours disparaissaient, la file d'attente s'allongeait, jusqu'à empiéter sur le pas de la porte du salon. Un mec en pantalon rouge flash et coupe au bol fit rapidement une halte tout autour de lui. Puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait vraiment, il marcha à reculons vers l'angle perpendiculaire que formaient le canapé et le mur et se baissa._

_« Oh…mon…Dieu… ! » fit Draco, les yeux exorbités._

_« Ne le fixe pas comme ça, débile ! » sifflais-je en craignant qu'il puisse nous remarquer. « Sinon il risq…Bordel de merde. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de… »_

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il baissa furtivement son pantalon pour orner la moquette du salon. Malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie croissant, je fus estomaqué. Ce mec venait tout juste de chier sur la moquette de ce salon. Il fallait le voir pour le croire._

_« Incroyable. » souffla Draco, presque ému. « Incroyable. Ca va rentrer dans les annales. »_

_« C'est bien le cas de le dire. » pouffais-je._

_._

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – on s'ennuyait._

_Mais lorsqu'on est sorti de cette villa, nous étions pliés en huit. Nous n'arrivions même plus à nous redresser ou placer un pied devant l'autre. Nous nous sommes tout bonnement écroulés sur le trottoir, agonisant de rire. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me suis redressé, à peu près calmé._

_« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_._

_Nous avons marché jusqu'au centre-ville de Goddricks Hollow, légèrement éméché, éclatant aléatoirement de rire lorsque l'image de ce mec s'essuyant contre le cuir du canapé nous revenait en tête. Puis Draco a voulu acheter une nouvelle bouteille et nous nous sommes rendus à la supérette du coin. Il devait être facilement minuit. _

_« Oulala, mais quel âge avez-vous, comme ça ? » s'enquit la vendeuse en dévisageant les deux bouteilles de vodkas puis en nous dévisageant, nous._

_« L'âge que tu voudras nous donner, bébé. » lui répondit d'une voix de braise Draco en lui caressant la joue._

_On les a pas eues, au final, nos deux bouteilles de vodkas. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il nous restait toujours un petit fond d'alcool et j'avais réussi à chiper des chewing-gums – très utile, me direz-vous. Nous avons marché le long de la côte, en équilibre sur les bordures, tout en se partageant le reste de la bouteille. Nous parlions de tout, de rien, manquant de nous faire écraser par une voiture toutes les une minute cinquante environ, la vue partiellement trouble. Au bout d'un instant, arrivés près de la zone industrielle où une tripotée de clochards avaient élu domicile, nous sommes tombé sur un charriot. Enfin, un caddie de supermarché. Draco a eu un lent sourire._

_« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » me demanda-t-il._

_._

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – on s'ennuyait._

_Mais ça, c'était au départ. Parce que maintenant, assis à l'intérieur du caddie rouillé, Draco poussant comme un dingue derrière, nous hurlions tels des tarés sortis d'asile tout en dévalant l'une des routes en pente de la zone industrielle. L'endroit était si désert que nos voix se répercutaient en écho dans tout le secteur mais, soûls et remplis d'adrénaline comme nous étions, nous ne nous en rendions même pas compte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un des SDF du coin vînt à notre rencontre d'une démarche précaire, une bouteille à la main, que notre folie sembla se tasser un peu._

_« C'est un pédophile ? » murmura Draco en reculant alors que nous poussions le charriot vers le haut de la pente pour remettre ça. _

_« Sois pas bête. » sifflais-je alors que j'avais pensé à la même chose. « Le regarde pas, OK ? »_

_« Mais attends, il vient vers nous là. »_

_« Le regarde pas, je te dis. »_

_« Purée Blaise, si il t'attaque, je me tire, je te préviens. »_

_« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un sens de l'amitié très fort. »_

_« N'y voit absolument rien de personnel. Je ne fais que sauver ma peau. »_

_« Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître, dans ce cas. »_

_Et le clochard marchait toujours dans notre direction en faisant de grand signe. _

_« Eh…eh les j-j-jeunes… ! »_

_« PutainBlaisequ'estcequ'onfaitbordel ? »_

_« Chut. Reste calme. Si ça se peut, il veut juste nous parler. »_

_« MAIS JE VEUX PAS LUI PARLER. »_

_« Eh ! Eh les jeunots ! Eh ! »_

_Il eut un grand sourire. Deux dents se battaient en duel sur sa gencive supérieure._

_« Eh ! Moi aussi j'veux jouer, eh ! Moi aussi ! V'pouvez m'pousser, dites ? » _

_._

_Au départ – et ça commence toujours comme ça – on s'ennuyait._

_Et, vu l'odeur qui se dégageait du vieillard, peut-être aurions-nous dû continuer à nous ennuyer. C'était infect. Une abomination. L'odeur d'un rat crevé pouvait passer pour une fragrance de luxe à côté de…de…ça. On a voulu le pousser tout de suite pour être débarrassé mais il nous a indiqué du doigt une autre route, encore plus pentue que celle que nous empruntions. Draco et moi nous sommes regardés. La pente était presque droite sur celle qu'il voulait dévaler. Mais bon, si c'était là ses dernières volontés…_

_Nous nous sommes empressés d'amarrer le charriot en haut de la colline en question et le clochard s'est hissé à l'intérieur comme un grand – Dieu merci, nous ne voulions pour rien au monde le porter._

_« Allez ! Allez moussaillons ! » hurla-t-il alors en frappant contre le grillage de la cage, enthousiaste comme à son anniversaire._

_Nous nous sommes mis à deux, Draco et moi, pour le pousser tandis que le SDF faisait un bruit de moteur de moto avec sa bouche, ses deux mains refermées sur des manettes imaginaires._

_C'était de la folie. Le charriot allait à cent à l'heure et nous avons fini par nous y accrocher, la gravité et le poids du vieillard créant un contrepoids à l'avant. De la folie à l'état pur. Tout allait vite, c'était même cinquante fois plus intense que sur l'autre route. Draco a finit par éclater de rire puis a rejeté sa tête en arrière en hurlant comme une rockstar. Et nous foncions toujours vers l'inconnu avec la vitesse d'un train. Puis, soudain, Draco s'est jeté sur moi, me forçant à lâcher prise et nous faisant atterrir de la plus douloureuse manière qu'il soit sur le goudron. Je me redressais juste à temps pour entrevoir le caddie quitter la route, échapper à un camion de justesse puis venir violemment se fracasser contre un tronc d'arbre._

_« Wow. » fut ma seule réaction._

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, Blaise enjoliva la situation et omit de raconter deux ou trois - ou quatre – petits détails, mais même en version censurée, le récit décrocha des larmes de rire à l'assistance comme à la présentatrice.<p>

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes de vrais compères vous deux, alors ! » dit Jenny tout en s'éventant. « Cacher des laxatifs dans des confiseries ? Je savais que vous n'étiez pas aussi sage que vous en aviez l'air. »

« Mais nous n'en avons même pas l'air, c'est ça le truc. Je ne comprends pas ces étiquettes qu'on tente de nous administrer en permanence. Personne n'est un ange, sur ce fauteuil. » affirma Théodore.

« Oh ça, je veux bien le croire ! » haleta Jenny. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis des semaines. Bravo ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous. » répondit Blaise, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Je crois qu'on va attaquer la huitième question tout de suite, histoire de se changer les idées. Sinon je vais repenser à vos âneries et lorsque j'ai une crise de rire, je ne m'arrête plus ! »

Le public se mit à rire lui aussi mais bientôt, le roulement de tambour vînt remettre un peu de sérieux sur le plateau. Et ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations qui vinrent accueillir l'apparition de « **DRACO** » en grand, sur les écrans.

« Tiens tiens, en parlant justement du loup… » secoua la tête Jenny avant de lire : « **Ave au plus bel homme de la Terre, d'après ma copine. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir, elle a accepté de se fiancer avec moi – comme quoi, le malheur des uns… Sinon, j'aurais tout de même voulu savoir : y'a-t-il une chose que, de toute ta vie, tu ne feras pour rien au monde ? Simple curiosité. Très bonne continuation.** Vincent d'Ottawa, Canada. »

« Sans conteste, taper mon nom sur Internet. » répondit automatiquement Draco et les autres membres eurent l'air d'être totalement d'accord avec lui.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de bêtises qu'on peut y trouver à notre sujet. »

* * *

><p><em>« <em>Parti pour Barcelone ce matin. Reste ici autant que tu veux. Il y a assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment. Fais comme chez toi. Ne fous juste pas le feu à la maison.

Besos,

Blaise.

PS : T'es toute mignonne quand tu dors_. »_

_Hermione eut un petit sourire en lisant la note de fin griffonnée sur le papier laissé en évidence sur la table basse du salon. Elle s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Remettant bout à bout les souvenirs qui lui restaient de la veille, elle devina qu'elle avait dû s'endormir sur le trajet du retour du Centre où Blaise était allé visiter Théo. _

_Théo._

_Les bras d'Hermione retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et son cœur se serra. Elle allait aller le voir. Un jour. Un beau jour. Elle allait avoir le courage de passer ces portes. Mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas encore prête._

_La journée se déroula de façon assez calme. Blaise n'avait pas de télévision, et de toute façon, Hermione ne la regardait que rarement. Elle s'occupa alors en jouant à un jeu de billes, assise en tailleur sur le sol du salon, faisant quelques allers-retours en direction de la cuisine pour piquer de quoi grignoter. Puis elle fit le poirier contre un mur. Elle mit la musique à fond et dansa pendant presqu'une heure toute entière. Elle fit une sieste. Elle mangea. Elle observa les passants. Elle fit la roue. Elle joua aux billes. Il était déjà 21 heures._

_._

_Hermione parcouru mollement sa page Twitter, affalée sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon. Elle avait allumé des bougies au lieu d'utiliser les interrupteurs et le livreur de sushis n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Les mentions s'égrenaient à la vitesse du son elle avait à peine le temps de lire le message qui lui était envoyé qu'il était remplacé par un autre. Peut-être était-ce ça, la notoriété. Ca et le petit truc bleu qui était placé juste à côté de son nom._

_Hermione soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux et Nina se matérialisa sous ses paupières, éclatant de rire sur les genoux de son père. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Reporta son regard sur l'écran de son Mac Book, chercha « Draco Malfoy » dans ses abonnements, cliqua. Ce-dernier venait à peine de poster une photo de lui via Instagram. On pouvait le voir croquer à pleines dents dans une pomme d'amour, le visage tout bronzé, ses yeux bleus plissés et rieurs fixant l'objectif. Le nombre de Retweet culminait dans les dix mille – ne parlons pas des mises en favoris._

_Hermione s'apprêta à remettre le curseur sur le bouton Accueil lorsqu'une pensée assez folle lui traversa la tête. Et si…et si elle remontait juste un tout petit peu son curseur pour le mettre sur la barre de recherche et qu'elle tapait, comme ça, juste pour voir, « Draco Malfoy » ? Allez, ça n'allait pas faire de mal…après tout._

_Ce fut donc en se mordant profondément la lèvre qu'Hermione pianota le nom du guitariste et appuya sur Entrée. _

_Des sites, des sites et des sites. Des photos, certaines de lui tout seul ou accompagné de ses trois autres collègues. Des photos de lui torse nu. Des photos de lui acceptant un Award pour le groupe. Des photos de lui avec des fans. Des photos de lui sur scène. Des photos de lui prises sur le vif. Des photos de lui avec Hermione. Des photos de lui avec Hermione. Des photos de lui avec Hermione. _

_Cette-dernière tapa alors « Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger ». Que n'avait-elle pas tapé là ! Les résultats la firent halluciner. S'alignaient sur la première page de recherche une dizaine de blogs consacrés à eux, à leur supposée love story. Côté images, des montages éhontés avaient été réalisés les mettant en scène en train de s'embrasser. Certaines photos avaient été prises hors de leur contexte pour illustrer une possible histoire d'amour – par exemple, si Draco se penchait vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, le cliché donnait l'impression qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Un enfant leur avait même été attribué. Dramione Malfoy. Hermione se passa la main sur le front. Misère de misère._

_Rajoutant « Nine » à la barre de recherche, elle découvrit alors la pleine folie de cet engouement. Elle cliqua sur le premier lien s'affichant et tomba sur un site de…de quoi ? Elle plissa des yeux pour bien être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Oui, c'était bien ça. Un site de fanfiction. La fiction en question s'appelait : _« Nine, les Débuts d'une Légende »_. Elle parcourut le résumé, médusée, puis lut en diagonale les neufs chapitres, hallucinant de plus en plus. Bon sang mais…mais qu'est-ce que c'était…qu'est-ce que c'était que CA ? ! ! Ils écrivaient des fictions sur eux, maintenant ? Ils leur imaginaient des vies ? ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folie ? ! !_

_Hermione ferma d'un coup sec le clapet de son ordinateur, pétrifiée. Psychopathes. Ces gens étaient des psychopathes. _

_Lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer, quelques secondes plus tard, elle manqua de hurler. Elle l'attrapa vivement puis ouvrit le message. Message qui provenait de Draco._

"Nina te demande_._"

* * *

><p>« Ah oui, il est vrai qu'on peut dire absolument tout et n'importe quoi sur la toile. »<p>

« Oui et ce n'est pas ça le plus alarmant : le plus alarmant c'est de penser que quelque part, certaines personnes peuvent croire à ce qui est dit. » continua Draco. « Le nombre de rumeurs qui naissent chaque jour sur Internet à notre propos est assez effrayant. »

« Si vous aviez un Top 3, justement, des plus folles rumeurs, quelles seraient-elles ? »

Les quatre s'entreregardèrent puis Hermione prit la parole en première.

« Dans les deux premiers, je dirais celle affirmant que j'étais enceinte. »

« Ah, j'en ai eu vent, de cette rumeur. »

« C'était même plus qu'une rumeur, c'était un véritable tapage médiatique pour rien. Certains magazines allaient même jusqu'à nous offrir des millions pour avoir l'exclusivité des images d'un enfant qui n'existait pas. On recevait des cartes et des messages de félicitations, des habits de nourrissons…c'était de la folie. »

« J'imagine que ça a dû vous faire beaucoup rire ! »

« Eh bien, sur le coup, l'engouement de cette intox nous faisait assez peur mais oui, à la fin, nous riions plus qu'autre chose. »

« Bien ! C'est classé à la seconde place. Des candidats pour les deux places vacantes ? »

Les autres se mirent à réfléchir.

« Après…il y a celle de la séparation du groupe mais, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est un classique. Je ne pense même pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'ajouter à votre liste. » intervînt Blaise.

« Oh mais si, bien sûr que c'est nécessaire. Vous en pouvez pas imaginer le vent de folie qui secoue le monde de l'industrie musicale lorsque cette rumeur revient au goût du jour. » insista Jenny. « Elle sera classée en première place. »

« Il y a aussi celle proclamant que Draco et moi sommes les pires ennemis que la Terre n'ait jamais créé. » ajouta Théodore.

Jenny hocha lentement la tête.

« Ah, je ne la connaissais pas celle-ci. Comment a-t-elle pu voir le jour ? »

« Honnêtement, vous nous posez une colle. » avoua Draco.

* * *

><p>[THEODORE]<p>

.

_« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui. Enfin, je crois. »_

_« Définissez. »_

_« Ben…je sais pas…je pense moins qu'avant…je veux dire, mes pensées sont beaucoup moins polluées qu'avant…et j'arrive à me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps…puis je ressens plus trop ce manque…même plus du tout – enfin, peut-être que c'est trop tôt pour en juger…mais ouais, ça va. Je veux dire, je me sens bien. Là, maintenant. »_

_Garance eut un large sourire en secouant la tête._

_« Vous m'en voyez ravie, Théodore. Ravie. »_

* * *

><p><em>Je n'avais plus qu'une semaine à passer ici. Théoriquement. Et ça me faisait bizarre parce que j'avais commencé à m'habituer à ces lieux. A cette chambre donnant sur le jardin. A cet immense parc. Au lac. Aux promenades. A ces séances de thérapies. A cette psy. A ce silence. A tout.<em>

_Je me suis demandé comment se sentaient les prisonniers qui avaient purgé une lourde peine et se retrouvait lâché en société alors qu'ils n'avaient connu presque que les barreaux. Ne regrettaient-ils pas justement ces barreaux ?_

_Je me suis assis en tailleurs près du lac. Il y avait plus de cygne que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Mais ils étaient tous aussi magnifiques. J'ai pris une grande inspiration._

_Oui. Cet endroit allait me manquer._

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours avant ma sortie, juste après le déjeuner, la réceptionniste du niveau a toqué à la porte de ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, j'avais ma musique à fond dans les oreilles. Je rangeais également toutes mes affaires dans mes sacs. Elle dut alors ouvrir précautionneusement la porte et me tapoter le dos pour que je ne me retourne et…<em>

_« AH ! »_

…_qu'elle me fasse la peur de ma vie. Je posais la main sur mon cœur en reprenant mon souffle puis éclatais de rire._

_« Je suis désolée ! » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Non ! C'est moi. Je suis un trouillard né. »_

_« C'était juste pour vous prévenir que quelqu'un vous demandait. Au téléphone. »_

_« …OK. »_

_Tout en marchant derrière elle, je me creusais la tête pour deviner qui avait eu la bonté de se souvenir de mon existence. Elle me tendit le combiné avec un sourire puis s'eclipsa de la salle._

_« Allo ? » fis-je d'un ton prudent._

_Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis :_

_« Théo ? C'est moi. »_

_C'était Draco._

* * *

><p><em>Plus qu'un jour avant que je ne parte. Cette nuit-là, je fis le tour entier du par cet regrettais de ne pas m'y être pris plus tôt. C'était magnifique, un véritable havre de paix. Je fus tenté de rester là, planqué au milieu de cette flore. Au fond, qui allait me chercher ? Mais je finis tout de même par rentrer, non sans avoir fait un dernier crochet par le lac de cygne. Je n'allais tout de même pas partir sans leur avoir dit au revoir.<em>

* * *

><p><em>« Vous allez me manquer. »<em>

_« Vraiment, Théodore ? »_

_« Ouais. Vous êtes chiante, mais pas pour rien. »_

_Elle eut un petit rire aigu._

_« Je prends ça pour un compliment, alors. »_

_« Et si je fais une rechute ? »_

_« Il y a 70% de chances que vous fassiez une rechute dans les semaines à venir. C'est un processus normal, en quelques sortes. Il ne tiendra ensuite qu'à vous de choisir le chemin que vous voulez emprunter. La rédemption ou… »_

_« …la mort. »_

_« Nous nous sommes compris. »_

_« Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? »_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration, semblant chercher les bons mots._

_« Disons que dans la mort, j'ai trouvé la rédemption. »_

_« Et vous ressentez toujours le besoin de…vous savez. »_

_« Me droguer ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je vous retourne la question. Ressentez-vous toujours le besoin de vous droguer, Théodore ? »_

_Je haussais des épaules._

_« Non. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je ne vois plus trop l'intérêt, en fait. »_

_« Vous avez répondu à votre propre question tout seul. »_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai fermé la porte, descendu les escaliers, redonné les clés de ma chambre, empoigné mes sacs et je me suis rendu dans le hall d'entrée pour attendre mon taxi. Dans ma tête, je faisais le vide. C'était devenu une habitude, à présent. Lorsque je ne voulais plus trop penser. Je m'asseyais et je me vidais l'esprit en me concentrant une seule chose. Là, mes yeux étaient fixés sur les portes vitrées de l'entrée. Et je ne pensais à rien d'autre que ces portes. Puis, au fur et à mesure, mon esprit se déconnectait et je n'y pensais même plus. Elles étaient là mais elles n'étaient pas là. <em>

_Le vide. Enfin._

_« 'Éo ! »_

_Sursaut. La réalité me submergea la seconde suivante. Nina apparut alors dans mon champ de vision et, avant même que je ne puisse faire un seul geste, elle me sauta sur les genoux et encercla ses bras autour de mon cou. Je relevais la tête, totalement abasourdi, et mes yeux tombèrent sur Draco. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin. Il était bronzé comme pas permis. D'un signe de tête, il me fit signe de sortir. Puis, baissant les yeux sur mes bagages, il me rejoignit en trois enjambées et attrapa les trois sacs bourrés à craquer._

_« C'est…gentil d'être venus. » fis-je. « Du coup, j'attendais un taxi mais je ne sais pas si… »_

_« Laisse. On s'occupe de tout. » m'assura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. « On te doit bien ça. »_

_Il empoigna mes sacs et les hissa sur ses épaules puis me précéda à la sortie. Nina ne semblant pas vouloir se détacher de mon cou, je la portais contre moi. Et je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le vide. Je n'étais pas triste et j'étais trop pris au dépourvu pour dire que j'étais content. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Lorsque je passais moi aussi les portes du Centre Fitzgerald pour la dernière fois, Nina resserra son étreinte et passa sa petite main dans mes cheveux._

_La Hummer de Draco était garée juste devant l'entrée et ce-dernier chargeait déjà les bagages dans le coffre. Appuyée contre l'imposante 4x4, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière, Hermione me fixait. Et, tandis que j'avançais vers elle, je me rendis compte à quel point ils m'avaient manqué. Tous. Même Blaise, qui n'était pas là. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, Hermione leva la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants. _

_« On rentre à la maison, maintenant. » articula-t-elle et je m'empressais de lui essuyer la larme solitaire qui venait de rouler sur sa joue._

_Peine perdue car la seconde suivante, elle me serrais dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Je dus jouer avec l'équilibre pour maintenir Nina d'une main, l'autre reposant sur la tête d'Hermione. Et elle continuait de pleurer, sa tête reposant contre mon torse. Je baissais la tête pour lui embrasser le haut du crane._

_Oui, on rentrait à la maison, maintenant._

* * *

><p>« Mais bon, du moment que cela permet à nos fans de se rappeler de notre existence, d'un album à l'autre, je n'y vois pas trop d'inconvénient. » blagua Théodore.<p>

« Ne dites pas ça ! » s'exclama aussitôt Jenny. « Comment voulez-vous que l'on vous oublie ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? ! Vous êtes un groupe mythique, il serait peut-être temps que vous vous en rendiez pleinement compte ! »

Les spectateurs acclamèrent avec entrain cette phrase.

« Vous voyez, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! »

« Chaque nouvel album est une confirmation, vous savez. Je trouve que ça ne veut rien dire de dire que nous sommes mythiques maintenant alors que les chances sont grandes pour que certains soient déçus de _Body, Mind & Soul_. » objectiva Blaise.

« Mmmh laissez moi en douter sérieusement. Vous êtes des génies de la scène rock, de toute façon. Saviez-vous qu'avant vous, je ne pouvais pas supporter le rock ? »

Draco haussa des sourcils.

« C'est la vérité ou vous cherchez simplement à nous flatter ? »

« Il n'y a pas plus vrai que ce que je viens de vous dire. Je détestais tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin au rock. J'étais plus jazz, musique classique. Puis, un jour, à un brunch je crois, quelqu'un avait mis « _Insane_ » en fond sonore musical – je crois que ça a été le premier single de votre second album – et j'ai trouvé le titre vraiment pas mal. J'ai eu la curiosité de vouloir en entendre plus…et vous voilà assis devant moi. »

« …Waouh. C'est génial. » souffla Théodore. « Alors comme ça, on vous a converti ? »

« Eh oui, eh oui ! Comme quoi, les miracles existent ! Moi qui était anti-rock. »

« Je crois que ça mériterait même un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! » s'exclama Draco en frappant dans ses mains.

La seconde suivante, l'auditoire tout en entier s'embrasa. Jenny eut un petit rire puis mima une révérence et pria le public de se calmer.

« Je n'ai jamais vu le public aussi déchaîné qu'il l'a été durant cette émission. C'est vous qui avez opéré un exploit ! » dit-elle avec un sourire ébahi. « Je vous réinviterai plus souvent. »

« Et ce sera avec plaisir que nous reviendrons sur ce plateau. » répondit Blaise.

« Bien ! Nous allons à présent nous attaquer la neuvième et dernière question de ce _AskJenny_ qui clôturera l'émission… »

Il y eut un « Ooooh » de déception puis Jenny reprit :

« …mais nous sommes à présent sûrs et certains que le groupe nous refera l'honneur de venir s'asseoir avec nous une très prochaine fois pour une demi-heure pleine, je l'espère, de rebondissements ! »

Signal Vert. Applaudissements. Puis, à nouveau, roulement de tambour. Et petit moment de confusion lorsque « **BLAISE – DRACO – HERMIONE – THEODORE** » apparut sur l'écran.

« Ah ! Une question pour l'ensemble du groupe, pour changer. » remarqua-t-elle. « **Y a-t-il une seule chose qui pourrait détruire votre groupe ? Et si oui, quoi ?** Question de Alice, originaire de Paris, France. »

Blaise, Draco, Hermione et Théodore s'entreregardèrent. Et la seule fille du groupe eut un petit rire tandis que les trois autres garçons répondaient en chœur :

« Hermione. »

* * *

><p><em>« OK. Merde. Attends. OK. C'est bon. »<em>

_Théodore ferma les yeux puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fit signe à Blaise de mettre le chronomètre en marche._

_« Top ! » fit ce-dernier._

_« Like A Virgin ! » s'écria alors Théodore._

_« Madonna. » répondit du tac au tac Draco._

_« Un point. » compta Blaise tandis que Théodore piochait un autre bout de papier._

_Il lut puis se mordit la lèvre._

_« Euh…euh…il vit en Inde…il est sacré… »_

_« …Le Taj Mahal ? »_

_« Non…mais il est tout aussi sacré…c'est un humain… et un symbole de paix… »_

_« Le dalaï lama ? »_

_« …Presque ! »_

_« Euh…merde, je crois savoir en plus… »_

_Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux._

_« Tic tac tic tac… » fit Blaise en secouant le chrono. « Il ne vous reste plus que quinze secondes. »_

_« Bon, OK, passe. »_

_Théodore prit un autre papier. Il se mit alors à imiter une danse de strip-teaseuse en secouant des fesses, ce qui faillit faire étouffer Hermione qui buvait à ce moment là._

_« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce s… »_

_« Lady Marmelade ! »_

_« Ouiiii…mais… ? ! Le film ! »_

_« Moulin Rouge ! »_

_« Parfait ! »_

_Théodore piocha un autre bout de papier. Il posa alors une main sur sa hanche et prit une voix haut perchée de fille._

_« Il est hôôôôrs de question que vous annuliez une date de concert, vous n'êtes pas… »_

_« PANSY ! » hurla immédiatement Draco._

_« Bingo ! »_

_« 5 secondes ! »_

_Théodore prit un dernier papier et le lut aussi rapidement qu'il le put._

_« Euh…euh…mince, mince… »_

_« Passe, c'est pas grave ! » lui fit alors Draco._

_« Non, non, je l'ai ! C'est…c'est… »_

_« TOP ! » fit alors Blaise en brandissant le chronomètre._

_Théodore s'écroula sur son transat, dégouté._

_« 3 points pour l'équipe de Théo, 5 points pour la nôtre, héhé. » l'entendit-il dire._

_._

_Ils étaient au Plaza de Rio depuis environ une semaine. Lorsque Draco était passé prendre Théodore au Centre, il l'avait tout droit amené à l'aéroport pour un vol direction Brésil. Et les voilà qui étaient tous là, installés princièrement à la terrasse du dernier étage de l'hôtel, profitant de la vue paradisiaque sur l'océan et les collines au bord de leur propre piscine. La piscine en question était une petite merveille architecturale. Elle avait trois côtés solides - deux largeurs et une longueur - et l'eau coulait en cascade dans le vide, à l'extrémité de la terrasse._

_C'était une fin d'après-midi calme. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher à en juger les teintes violettes dont se revêtaient le ciel. Draco, Blaise et Théodore étaient allongés sur leurs chaises longues, en bordure de la piscine, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, tandis que Nina jouait à l'intérieur avec sa nourrice._

_Hermione fit alors coulisser la porte de la suite et sortit sur la terrasse. Elle était vêtue d'un maillot de bain une pièce dos nu noir, taillé en X. Elle passa devant les trois garçons tout en attachant ses cheveux, puis prit son élan et plongea. Elle fit quelques longueurs, variant le rythme et le type de nage, puis s'approcha de l'endroit où l'eau semblait couler dans le vide et regarda par-dessus bord._

_Pour se jeter la seconde d'après dans le vide, elle aussi._

_Draco, Blaise et Théodore se redressèrent au même moment, chacun fixant l'endroit où venait de se suicider Hermione, en état de choc. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Bon sang, Hermione venait tout juste de sauter dans l'inconnu, le vide intersidéral, le néant ! Et tout ça, devant eux ! Dans la tête de Théodore résonnait à nouveau la phrase de Bellatrix Lestrange, comme un coup de gong. Plus dure sera la chute, plus dure sera la chute, plus dure sera la chute. Avait-elle survécu ? Allait-elle survivre ? Il tremblait de tout son corps, sonné, et ne parvenait pas à faire un mouvement de plus. Non. Pas de drame. Pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir ? !_

_Draco fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva d'un bond et sauta dans la piscine. Emergeant au bout de quelques secondes, il brassa l'eau chlorée avec force jusqu'au rebord en question. Il fut rejoint la seconde suivante par ses deux comparses. Et tout trois se penchèrent craintivement en avant, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir._

_Et Hermione éclata de rire._

_Baignant dans la piscine de l'étage situé juste en dessous du leur, piscine qui elle-même devait se déverser sur celle de l'étage inférieur et ainsi de suite, elle leur fit un petit coucou de la main avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Ses longs cheveux noirs mouillés coulèrent en cascade dans le vide tandis que son rire, un rire au timbre cassé aussi mélodieux qu'inquiétant, s'élevait dans l'air frais de la nuit qui tombait._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie de « Nine » :<strong>

**- 9 Février 1999 : Arrivée d'Hermione Granger, 13 ans, à POUDLARD en cour d'année de 4****e****.**

**- Fin Mars – Juin 1999 : Séjour d'Hermione en hôpital psychiatrique.**

**- 2002 : Theodore Nott, 15 ans, déménage à Goddricks Hollow et rentre en 3****e**** à POUDLARD. Hermione (16 ans) est en Première, Blaise Zabini (17 ans) & Draco Malfoy (16 ans ½) sont en Terminale.**

**- 2003 : Sortie de « The King », premier album du groupe.**

**- 2004 : Meurtre de Tom Jedusor.**

**- 2005 : Sortie de « Spleen & Idéal », second album du groupe.**

**- 2005 : Demande en mariage de Draco à Hermione.**

**- 2007 : Sortie de « Redemption Valley », troisième album du groupe.**

**- 9 Septembre 2009 : Naissance de Nina Hazel Malfoy.**

**- Décembre 2009 : Début de la tournée du Meths Wonderland Tour **

**- Août 2010 : Suicide de Millicent Felndner.**

**- 9 Septembre 2010 : Premier anniversaire de Nina Hazel Malfoy.**

**- Décembre 2010 : Fin de la tournée du Meths Wonderland Tour.**

**- Janvier – début Mars 2011 : Cure de désintoxication de Theodore.**

**- 2012 : Sortie de « Body, Mind & Soul », quatrième album du groupe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Avant que vous n'envisagiez de retrouver mon adresse pour m'envoyer des lettres de menaces, écoutez ma plaidoirie. Puis jugez de vous-même si je mérite votre clémence.<strong>

**J'ai LONGTEMPS pesé le pour et le contre de terminer cette histoire ici. Parce que je **_**sais**_** qu'il y a des questions que je laisse sans réponses et je **_**sais **_**que je garde délibérément des zones d'ombres sur le cas de certains personnages. Mais…c'est comme ça. Je veux dire, ce serait à l'encontre de ce que j'ai planifié de continuer avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul chapitre. Ce serait même à l'encontre de l'esprit Nine.**

**Parce que tout tourne autour du chiffre 9. Relisez ces quelques chapitres et vous verrez. Absolument tout. Si j'ajoute un dixième chapitre…je sais pas…c'est comme si je brisais une harmonie. Ce serait enfreindre l'une des seules lignes directrices que je me suis donnée depuis le début de cette fic. Le reste n'a été que du freestyle intensif.**

**Alors j'espère que vous me comprenez, j'espère franchement que vous me comprenez. **

**Même si je sais que non. **

**Mais voyez également les choses comme ça : vos célébrités préférées, savez-vous exactement **_**tout**_** sur eux ? Il y a toujours eu un certain mystère à propos de leur vie privée et de leurs combats personnels, n'est-ce pas ? Ou même par rapport à leur personnalité. Par rapport à ce qu'on dit d'eux dans la presse et la réalité. Qui sont-ils vraiment ? On ne le sait pas. On ne le saura jamais vraiment. Qui est Hermione ? Qui est Draco ? Qui est Théo ? Qui est Blaise ? On ne le sait pas. Eux-mêmes ne le sauront jamais vraiment.**

**Donc…voilà. Je n'avais pas tellement prévu le si grand engouement qu'allait engendrer cette fiction. J'étais même assez loin de l'imaginer. 9 chapitres, ça me semblait lointain mais voilà qu'on y est déjà. Et je me sens tout de même mal d'arrêter en si bon chemin.**

**Si vous le souhaitez, j'écrirais un OS à part qui sera comme une petite extension de Nine. Dites-moi si l'idée vous plaît. Sinon, j'abandonne. Si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses dans ces neufs chapitres (et je répète : dans ces neufs chapitres, ne me posez pas de question sur le futur d'un des personnages car je ne répondrais pas), faites-le-moi savoir et je me ferais un plaisir d'éclairer votre lanterne (argh, désolée, j'ai pas plus ringard comme expression). Par contre, pour les anonymes, il faut que vous vous créiez un compte parce que sans ça, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre.**

**Voilà voilà.**

**Pardon de vous abandonner là.**

**Pardon de vous avoir pris au dépourvu si brusquement – même si, vous le savez, j'adore surprendre.**

**Pardon d'être égoïste au point de garder la suite de Nine coffrée dans mon imagination par un souci de logique.**

**Pardon, pardon, pardon. **

**Mais merci pour cette magnifique aventure. Merci pour ces merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont encouragée. Merci pour tous vos compliments. Merci d'avoir manifesté de l'intérêt à ce que mes petites mains écrivaient. Merci pour votre soutien immense.**

**Je ne vois plus rien à rajouter, que ce soit dans cette histoire comme dans cette note, mais dites-moi toutes vos impressions sur « Nine » ! En tout cas, moi, ça a été un véritable plaisir de l'écrire.**

**Merci encore, l'aventure a été belle…**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Top 9 de trucs totalement aléatoires concernant « Nine » :<strong>

**1) Blaise était censé avoir un face à face avec Dean au sujet de Théo et à la suite duquel quelques coups de poings se perdraient…mais non.**

**2) J'ai toujours imaginé Hermione en un mélange bien dosé entre Kaya Scodelario (celle qui joue Effy dans Skins) et Emma Stone parce que je trouve sa voix super sexy et ses yeux hypnotiques. Draco en Tom Felton – évidence, me direz-vous. Théodore en Tom Sturridge (avec supplément yeux verts). Et Blaise en Louis Cordice.**

**3) Je ne suis pas satisfaite du chapitre 8.**

**4) « Trahison » de Vitalic, « Carmen » & « On Our Way » de Lana Del Rey, touuuut l'album « Dummy » de Portishead, « Biding My Time » de Tinashe, « All Of Me » de Angus & Julia Stone, « Like You » de Evanescence, « Shake It Out » de Florence + The Machine remixé par The Weeknd, « Same Old Song » de The Weeknd, n'importe quel son de Sonic Youth, « We Broke Free » de Metronomy, « Sarah » de Kyo, la reprise de « Enjoy The Silence » de Linkin Park & « Protect Me From What I Want » de Placebo (je dois en oublier quelques uns) ont été mon fond sonore musical pendant toute l'écriture de Nine. Très peu de titres rock, me direz-vous. **

**5) La scène du couloir entre Draco & Hermione dans le chapitre 7 devait être un lemon.**

**6) J'ai eu le plus gros syndrome de la page blanche lors de l'écriture du chapitre 4.**

**7) Je n'aime pas la façon dont j'ai construit le personnage de Draco dans cette fic. Etrange, hein ?**

**8) Le premier flashback du troisième chapitre est, pour moi, le nœud du quiproquo amoureux Draco-Hermione-Blaise, si ce n'est le nœud de toute cette histoire.**

**9) Lorsque vous comptez les lettres composant le prénom « Nina Hazel », il y en a 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPONSES AUX (DERNIERES) REVIEWS :<strong>

**Fifie : **Tes prières ont été exaucées, apparemment ! Enfin, tout dépend de la façon dont on prend les choses. 9, chiffre porte-bonheur du groupe, you got it right :) J'espère que cette histoire t'as plu, en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et…à la prochaine, sur une autre de mes fanfic, sans doute :) **IACB.**

.

**Amandine :** C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas d'idées :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère vraiment, vraiment que « Nine » t'as plu. Du début à la fin. **IACB.**

.

**Faith Hope :** (J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, btw !) Concernant les questions HG/DM, je crois y avoir répondu en majorité dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Regulus…eh non, on ne le verra plus. Prends un peu cette fiction comme un road movie : lorsque des personnages entrent dans la vie des héros principaux, d'autres sortent, et la route continue. Après, libre à toi de t'attacher à eux, ou non. Mais je suis contente que tu aies apprécié son apparition. Ah ! Si tu as encore pleins de choses à dire, sache que je suis tout ouïe. Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête concernant cette fic, je suis sûre qu'il y aura assez de caractères dans l'encadré des reviews :) Merci en tout cas pour ta review et pour l'intérêt que tu as porté à cette histoire. A une prochaine fois…peut-être. **IACB.**

.

**Alice D :** T'as vu, j'ai inclus ta question dans le _AskJenny_ ! T'es une star à présent, haha. Sinon, concernant Théo, il est vrai que c'était assez vache ce qu'il a dit à Blaise – d'où les excuses qu'il lui présente par la suite. Quant à Hermione…j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations dans ce chapitre. Oh et puis pour l'esprit créatif, ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'acquiert :) J'espère que la fin de cette fiction rentre dans les « nouvelles fracassantes » que tu attendais. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là. Merci beaucoup. **IACB.**

.

**Lh42 :** …Bon. Disons que ce n'est qu'un au revoir mais sache que j'ai adoré t'avoir comme revieweuse sur cette histoire. J'aime beaucoup tes reviews parce qu'elles sont constructives et ça aide en quelques sortes l'auteur à orienter ses chapitres. Puis tu développes énormément ce que tu as à l'esprit, qualité rare. Bref, ce fut un plaisir de lire tes avis. Un véritable plaisir. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là. Dis-moi toutes tes impressions sur « Nine ». Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux en fait. Mais encore merci pour l'intérêt que tu as porté à cette histoire.**IACB.**

.

**Voilà. C'est fini. Ca me fait bizarre mais disons que c'est un nouveau départ, maintenant. **

**Dernier conseil : si vous désirez tout relire depuis le début, oubliez que c'est moi qui ait écrit et prenez cette histoire comme si elle était entre guillemets vraie. Et…bon voyage !**

**IACB.**

**PS : Venez jeter un coup d'oeil à "Blackout", ma toute nouvelle fanfiction ;)**


	10. Note de Fin

**25/10/2012 :**

.

Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promets, et je vais aller droit au but.

Je tenais absolument à écrire cette note, peu importe si l'histoire s'en retrouve avec dix chapitres au lieu de neuf, pour vous** REMERCIER** encore pour l'intérêt que vous avez porté à « Nine ». Ca a l'air d'être des mots creux comme ça mais, sincèrement, je le pense et je suis extrêmement touchée par toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu.

Je vais y répondre, toutes, une par une, durant les vacances. Si je ne l'ai pas fait jusque là, c'est à cause de mes cours qui me vampirisent chacune des parcelles de ma vie sociale et de l'écriture du « Contrat » et du « Goût du Chlore » qui m'accapare ce qu'il me reste de temps libre. Mais je veux – et je _vais_ – prendre le temps de répondre à chacun de vous car c'est la moindre des choses.

Merci encore.

Concernant l'OS que j'ai proposé...je ne pense pas le faire, au final. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'histoire est mieux telle qu'elle est maintenant. J'ai fait une dizaine d'ébauches de suite alternative pour me rendre compte que si je postais quoi que ce soit, l'histoire perdrait de sa magie. Alors je laisse « Nine » tel que je l'ai quitté. Et je laisse votre imagination se charger de la suite... ;)

Si vous êtes de ceux qui lisaient cette histoire sans laisser de traces, je vous laisse une chance de vous rattraper juste en bas, dans le petit encadré qui fait le bonheur de tous les auteurs. Parce que si j'ai écrit cette histoire, c'est pour vous. Vraiment. De la reconnaissance, un avis, un signe de vie – n'importe quoi venant du lecteur – est un énorme encouragement pour moi. Pour tous les auteurs en général, d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, je vous tire ma révérence – la dernière pour cette histoire, je le jure Mr le Juge !

Xoxo,

Lætitia :)


End file.
